


Lepší málo než nic

by Lanevra



Series: Mít vše, co chceš [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, fem!Loki, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 97,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapky z vodopádů na okraji Asgardu jsou jako slzy a jedna taková slza je v držení S.H.I.E.L.Du. Loki udělá cokoliv pro její získání.</p><p>Povídka je dopsaná!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pach vznášející se nad celou tohle planetou a nejspíš pronikající i do mezihvězdného prostoru byl horší, než když velké deště vyplavily stoky a ulicemi Odinova města se hnaly splašky nesoucí podivné bahnité příšery přežívající v podzemí. Byl to odporný puch, který mu tenkrát obrátil žaludek naruby hned, co společně s Thorem a asgardskými bojovníky vyjel do ulic, aby pomohl odstranit slizké tvory napadající obyvatele. Ostatní se mu smáli, když zvracel přes koňský hřbet, a ještě víc se mu smáli, když se musel po vlastních, a potácivě, vrátit za hradby Odinova Dómu. O tom, co následovalo večer při hostině na oslovu toho malého a bezvýznamného vítězství, nechtěl mluvit ani sám před sebou. Celou dobu ho častovali přezdívkami a říkali, že se schovává za matčiny sukně.

Sevřel ruku v pěst a pohlédl skrz nažloutlá mračna nasáklá chemikáliemi k půlkruhovému měsíci.

Kdyby tenkrát věděl, kým skutečně je, nepřinášela by mu jejich slova sebemenší pocit ponížení. Nestál by o jejich vylhanou přízeň.

Vztek z něj při vzpomínce na hodovní síň vzkypěl ve vlně, která utrhla vršek nedaleké trubice, ze které pozvolna vycházel pramínek páry, což způsobilo, že se pára vyvalila ven a ovanula Lokimu tvář. Nepříjemná horká voda se okamžitě srážela na jeho chladné tváři v drobné kapky, které mu začaly stékat za límec kabátce. Mávl rukou podruhé a pára zmrzla, sesypávající se k zemi v podobě sněhu, který téměř okamžitě tál na rozehřáté střeše. A trubka samotná zamrzla až po těsnění, které vlivem nezvyklého chladu puklo.

Pára se přestala zcela valit ven, jak se mu nejspíš podařilo zmrazit celý klimatizační systém této budovy. Bez výrazu hleděl na zmrzlou trubku. Jen Midgarďané mohli být tak hloupí, aby se pokoušeli chladit vzduch vodou, ale na co oni hloupí nebyli. Bylo jich tolik, mnohonásobně víc než Asgarďanů, téměř se podobali myším, a přesto neměli dost velké mozky, aby je spojili v jeden natolik inteligentní celek, který by byl schopný vymyslet něco lepšího, než je voda.

Mírně se ušklíbl a odvrátil se směrem k tenké městské ulici, která se rozprostírala hluboko pod ním. Při zanedbatelné inteligenci Midgarďanů bude snadné přelstít i nejchytřejšího z nich, zvláště když se posilněný alkoholem právě bujaře potácel ke svému autu v doprovodu dvou evidentně hloupých, zato však velmi obdařených žen.

Lokiho rty se zvedly ještě o kousek, až v dravčím úsměvu odhalily jeho bělostné zuby. Byl krkavcem, šelmou shlížející na svou bezbrannou kořist. Bezvýznamného smrtelníka, který ho nejen dovede tam, kam potřebuje, ale ochotně mu jednou do rukou vloží to, po čem Loki nejvíc touží.

Tiše se zasmál do hukotu města a jediným krokem se přehoupl přes okraj střechy.

 

°°0°°

 

Měkké polstrování pohovky ho láskyplně objímalo, zatímco on neméně láskyplně objímal skleničku s alkoholem a druhou rukou putoval po hebké kůži stehna své společnice. Právě se mu, přes slastný zvuk nahlas puštěné hudby, snažila něco ukázat na monitoru svého mobilu, který jeho výrobci nazývali interaktivním. Byla to hračka, kterou si sestrojil už jako malý kluk, a asi tak chytrá, jako děvče, kterému patřil.

„Zlato,“ zavolal přes hluk hudby a promnul jí stehno o něco pevněji, „místo mluvení mi radši dojdi pro pití.“ Zlehka ji poplácal.

„Tak jo,“ odpověděla se zářivým úsměvem, ani ji přitom nenapadlo neposlechnout.

Mírně přimhouřil oči, jak sledoval její vzdalující se zadek v neslušně krátké sukni. Ještě kousek, stačilo jen naklonit hlavu na stranu, a mohl klidně vidět krajkové růžové prádlo, které jí sám daroval. Moc toho nezakrývalo, spíš naopak. Obrátil do sebe zbytek alkoholu, který se ještě líně přeléval na dně jeho sklenky, a jeho pohled, od zadečku natěsnaného do miniaturního kusu látky, putoval po baru. Klouzal jím přes hlavy tančících lidí, k baru, kde se právě připravovalo jeho pití, až k mixážnímu pultu za kterým usínal D. J. Zrovna uvažoval o tom, že převezme jeho místo a pořádně to tu rozpálí, když ji uviděl, jak od vchodu prochází davem k barovému pultu.

Vyčnívala na pozadí v téměř filmově romantickém záběru, kdyby však Tonyho zrak okamžitě neklesl k jejímu zadečku, pohupujícímu se při chůzi, nebo alespoň zůstal někde v úrovni očí. Vlastně, ve skutečnosti svůj pohled opravdu zvedl, nikoliv však k jejímu obličeji, nýbrž k poprsí klenoucímu se pod zelenou látkou šatů, které, k jeho podivu, víc zakrývaly, než ukazovaly. Mírně přimhouřil oči, zatímco brunetku sledoval, jak si sedá. Byla na zdejší podmínky až zbytečně moc oblečená, proti jeho momentální společnici vyloženě jak - mírně se uchechtl – v brnění samotného Iron Mana. Nedobytná výzva. Přesně to měl rád. Cíle, o kterých mu tvrdili, že jich nemůže dosáhnout, vždy zdolal, postavil se na jejich vrcholek a všem dole ukázal hodně neslušné gesto.

Trochu potácivě se zvedl, nejen kvůli alkoholu, hlavně měl málo prostoru, a vyrazil k baru, nehledě na to, že se blondýnka... Anna? Ara? Ne, Ara je pták… zrovna vrátila k jejich pohovce a nesla s sebou sklenky s pitím. Proplétal se zkušeně davem, jen se na chvíli zastavil u sloupu, kde bylo příhodně umístěné zrcadlo. Zkušeným pohybem si prohrábl vlasy a dal jim správný tvar, potom si ještě narovnal límec.

„Fešák,“ zhodnotil svůj odraz v zrcadle, než se opět obrátil k objektu svého zájmu. „Buď, prosím hloupá, jen buď hloupá,“ zamumlal si posléze.

Nic nepotřeboval méně než ženu, které by rozuměla třeba jenom desetině z toho, co ve slabých postelových chvilkách říká. Ne kvůli něčemu tak směšnému, jako bylo obchodní tajemství, čert vem všechny patenty jeho společnosti, jen… chytré ženy ho vždy opustily. Všechny do jedné. Zanechaly ho tu samotného, napospas alkoholu a jeho obsesím. To hloupá děvčata, která se chytla na drahá auta a krásné hodinky, nikdy neudělala. Taková pro změnu opouštěl on. Sbalil jim kufry napěchované drahým oblečením a značkovýma botama, prostě jim ho postavil před dveře svého domu a zrušil jejich přístupové heslo. Některé brečely, jiné prosily, občas mu hodily na dům nebo auto, které měl zaparkované venku, nějaký kámen nebo odpad z popelnice, ale nakonec vždycky všechny sebraly kufr, zvláště když zjistily, co v něm je, a jednoduše mu zmizely ze života.

Beze stopy a bez ran, které by na něm zanechaly.

Sevřel pevně čelisti, jak si zakázal myslet na staré časy. Byly pryč, nikdy se nevrátí, ani on je nedokázal přivolat zpátky, a jenom pitomci se utápí ve vzpomínkách. On žil přece přítomností a tou malou, hloupou, ale jistě mazlivou kočičkou, co na něj čekala na baru.

„… je to zelené.... a také myslím… jablečné. Prostě zelené. Chutnalo mi to, určitě to tu musíte mít,“ zaslechl její hlas, když byl dostatečně blízko, a zhluboka si oddechl. Žvatlala na barmana o něčem jablečném, čehož tady měli jistě několik řad, nicméně Tony velice dobře věděl, co si nejspíš chce dát. A i kdyby třeba nechtěla, bude jí to chutnat tak jako tak.

„Appletini… dvakrát. Jedno pro mě a druhé pro tady krásnou slečnu,“ objednal si u barmana a kývl jejím směrem.

Utkvěl na ní pohledem. Nejdřív krátce pohlédl do očí, dost aby si všiml jejich jasně zelené barvy, a pak rychle sklouzl dolů k jejím ňadrům. Klenula se pod látkou naprosto dokonale a bez podprsenky, jak poznal podle lákavých hrbolků, přesto tvořila naprosto perfektní prohlubeň v kruhovém prostřihu šatů. Kdyby mohl, nejdřív by tam položil svou tvář a hned na to by ji vystřídal penisem. To bude určitě jedna z věcí, kterou dnes udělá, nebo možná zítra, podle toho, jestli si ji tak dlouho nechá.

Barman před ně bleskově položil dvě sklenky, Tony tu byl známý a měl přednost před všemi objednávkami.

„Prosím…“ vložil skleničku do její ruky, neuvěřitelně obratné ruky s dlouhými prsty a perfektními nehty, kterými by mu mohla vášnivě škrábat záda. „Jedno jablíčko pro mou krásnou společnici.“

„Díky,“ odpověděla nazpět. Její hlas byl opravdu melodický, víc než to, zdál se být jako ledový závan, který se mu otřel o kůži a naježil mu každý chloupek na těle. Přitom bylo její slovo tak prosté, pouhé poděkování, řečené však s přimhouřenýma očima a pohledem, který se zdál téměř vyzývavým. Zelený pohled… a zelený kámen ležící na jejím krku. Měl naprosto stejnou barvu jako její oči. Proč si ho vůbec všiml? Byl to nejspíš kousek skla, hezky vybroušený do lesklé cetky pro turisty.

Odtrhl od něj pohled a zvedl ho, trochu zmateně, k brunetčině tváři. Na hodně dlouhou chvíli vypadl ze svého obvyklého konceptu. Pití, představení, lichotky, co ani nedávají smysl, pokud nejste totálně pod parou, a osahávání na zadním sedadle limuzíny, nebo ještě před barem, než se dopotácí k autu, a pak sex u něj doma. Bylo to ve skutečnosti snazší než složit atomovou bombu, což bylo setsakra snadné. Vlastně tak snadné, že žasl, jak to, že je lidé nedělají doma na koleni.

„Tony… mimochodem. To je moje jméno,“ vybreptal ze sebe. To bylo víc než neohrabané, zvláště když slyšel svůj opilý hlas, ale ona se začala tiše smát, přesně tím afektovaným a pobaveným smíchem, jaký znával z dob po svých slavnějších hláškách. Zhluboka si oddechl. Vážně nebyla zbytečně chytrá.

„Brigit.“

Ale měla zatraceně nevyslovitelné jméno, pokud jste měli na jazyku váhu pár sklenek burbonu a ještě k tomu pachuť Appletini, kterého si omylem ucucl. Málem ho zase vyplivl zpátky do sklenice. Chutnalo jako hnijící jabko posypané kilem cukru. Tohle prostě soudný člověk nemohl pít ani pod nátlakem, raději tedy sklenku nenápadně odložil mimo svůj běžný dosah, a teď, když už ho nepokoušel odporný alkohol, vymyslet nějakou vhodnou přezdívku. Medvídek ne. Růže bylo divné. Bohyně… hmm, ano, to by šlo. Dokonalá bohyně dvou velkých prsou a kulatého zadku.

„To je pro tebe moc obyčejné jméno, abys věděla. Bohyně je mnohem výs-tižnější... nebo anděl, co spadl na zem. Velmi přitažlivý anděl,“ dodal a trochu se k ní naklonil.

Znovu se tiše zasmála a napodobila jeho pohyb. Téměř se dotkli. Ne, skutečně se dotkli, protože její kotník se Tonymu otřel o lýtko, koleno a pak i o vnitřní stranu stehna. Jeho penis zareagoval okamžitě. Jeho ruka taky, když si sama našla cestu k jejímu kolenu. Ani náznak odporu, tak snadné to bylo.

„Znám partu lidí, co si o sobě myslí, že jsou bohové. Zbledli by před tebou závistí. Ale jedno od nich vím… bohům se musejí dávat oběti. Tobě bych k nohám složil celý svět, jen za jediný úsměv, má krásná bohyně.“ Vycházely z něj naprosté pitomosti, které ale, jak se musel pochválit, hezky zněly.

„Svět je hrozně velký, ještě mi ho nikdo nechtěl dát,“ zabroukala Brigit, zatímco si začala téměř nesměle navíjet vlasy na prst a její noha dál provokativně klouzala po té Tonyho.

„Vlastně není tak velký… je spíš malý, věř mi, celý jsem ho obletěl a velký kus mi taky přímo patří,“ mávl ledabyle rukou, teď by tu pro efekt vážně potřeboval něco lepšího než tu zelenou břečku. „Dej mi ruku a ukážu ti, jak hrozně malý může být.“ Napřáhl k ní dlaň v prostém gestu, to by na ni mělo stačit.

Chvíli vypadala váhavě, jako venkovanka, když přijde poprvé do velkého města, potom ale svou ruku vložila do té Tonyho. Až teď, když se dotýkal její kůže, si uvědomil, že ji má neobvykle chladnou. Ne ledovou, možná o jeden nebo dva stupně chladnější než byla jeho vlastní. Zamrazilo ho z toho v zádech. Doslova, ne obrazně. Bude ji muset pořádně rozehřát, předtím než ji pustí ke svému druhému nejvzácnějšímu orgánu. Nebo k němu vůbec nepustit její ruce, což bude trochu frustrující, ale půjde to. Každopádně, s tím rozehříváním mohl začít hned.

Přitáhl si ji do náruče. Ruku ovinul nízko kolem jejího pasu, prsty pohladil zvedající se zadek a svou erekcí se příjemně otřel o její stehno. Sklonila hlavu, rukou přikryla pusu, a tiše se zahihňala, zatímco mu druhou ovinula kolem krku.

Hodné a chápavé děvče.

Mohl spojit příjemné s užitečným. Nejenže držel v náručí tělo, které se na první pohled i dotek zdálo naprosto dokonalé, navíc se o ni mohl pohodlně opřít a jistit svůj krok. A vdechnout vůni jejího těla. Vlasů a kůže. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu cítil hořící vonné dřevo a, k vlastnímu úžasu a zmatení, také sníh. To typické, chladné štípání v nose. Bylo to příjemné. Dokonalé. Až vystřízliví, bezesporu mu už nebude připadat tak krásná jako teď, ale co na tom záleželo. Hodlal si užívat, dokud bude mít pár promile v krvi, pak se uvidí, jak bude vypadat v denním světle. Kufr měl připravený a naplněný vždycky.

Vyšli do špinavého vzduchu města, který ho zbavil její příjemné vůně a navíc jim přinesl blondýnku, která je pronásledovala z baru. Úplně na ni zapomněl. Sakra. Tak pro ni kufr neměl, ale naštěstí ji znal jen z dnešního večera… nebo včerejšího? Nebyl si přesně jistý, co je za den, a veskrze mu na tom ani nezáleželo. Velmi úslužně otevřel Brigit dveře a mezitím vtiskl vyhazovači do ruky bankovku, která ho v mžiku zbavila jeho bývalé společnice, že po ní zbyl jen křik nesoucí se ulicí, zatímco ji dvoumetrový černoch táhl kamsi za roh.

Všechno bylo opět v pořádku a Jarvis se postaral o bezpečnou cestu domů, jediné, o co se musel starat Tony, bylo, aby si svou společnici užil. Její hladová ústa, která mu darovala sotva se za nimi zaklapla dvířka od auta, jako kdyby předpokládala, že vůbec řídit nemusí. Kdo by se také zabýval něčím tak malicherným, jako je řízení, když měl po boku výstavní kus, jakým byla Brigit.

Ani si nepamatoval, jak se z auta dostali do výtahu, každopádně v něm už byli a on tiskl měkké ženské tělo proti stěně. Ochutnával nejen sladkost jejích rtů, stále chutnajících po jablkách, ale hlavně hladkost její kůže. Zdála se být na dotek skoro jako porcelán, přesto byla tak měkká, když jeho ruce vklouzly rozparkem sukně pod zelenou látku a přejely po jejím naprosto nahém zadku. Bože, miloval ten dotek už teď. Tiše zasténal do ohybu jejího krku.

„Ježiš, jsi dokonalá…“ zašeptal jí do ucha.

Zvonivý smích, který se rozezněl, vypadal skoro jako cinkání rolniček nebo těch titěrných sklenek na vánoční přípitek.

„Já vím,“ odpověděla mu s překvapivou sebejistotou, kterou dříve neprojevovala.

Odtáhl se od ní a podezřívavě si ji změřil. Její hlas, dříve protknutý donebevolajícím nepochopením čehokoliv, co je složitější než vyhlášení výsledků soutěže krásy v její prospěch, se teď změnil. Zdá se být ostrý, téměř ješitně povýšený. Pocítil bodnutí paranoidního ostnu ve své alkoholem obluzené mysli. Možná to byla nějaká zatracená ruská špionka, nebo někdo, koho na něj nasadil Fury kvůli jeho údajné nekompletnosti být dál…

Nedokončil myšlenku, protože se dveře výtahu otevřely a Brigit se vyvlnila ven do jeho bytu. Všechno bylo rázem zapomenuto, opět zastřené alkoholem a chtíčem při pohledu na útlé prsty rozepínající knoflíčky na zádech šatů. Knoflíčky… zatracené, malé knoflíky. Kdo dneska ještě nosí knoflíčky na šatech? Nikdo, ale měly by všechny, protože to bylo neuvěřitelně sexy. Téměř omámeně ženu sledoval do své ložnice. Sako skončilo někde na schodech. Košile ho následovala v chodbě. Boty zůstaly ve dveřích ložnice, kde už ho čekala ona.

Olízl si rty.

Stála tam, zády k němu ale její pohled směřoval přes rameno přímo na Tonyho opírajícího se o dveře. Vyzývavý a svůdný pohled, který se stal téměř nemravným, jakmile pomalu stáhla ramínka svých šatů a nechala zelenou látku klesnout na zem. Hlasitě polkl. Vážně byla dokonalá. Její tělo mělo mléčnou baru, nezvyklou v dnešní době a při podnebí, které panovalo venku, o to ale exotičtěji vypadala. A navíc se to naprosto perfektně hodilo ke zbytku jejího těla. Křivkám jejích boků, oblinám jejího zadku. Prohýbajících se zádech, nepatrných korálcích páteře, které ve světle ulice pomyslně vystupovaly, když se zhoupla v bocích a obrátila se k němu, odhalujíc své pevná prsa a přesně ideálně tvarované, vystupující bradavky.

Putoval pohledem dolů, přes břicho a pupík, až ke klínu. Upravené kudrlinky lákaly k okamžitému pohlazení a byly přesně takové, jak je měl Tony nejraději. Ona byla prostě ztělesněním všeho, po čem u ženy toužil, od dokonalého těla po naprostou hloupost. Byla tak perfektní, že se tu muselo prostě něco pokazit. Nejspíš ho čeká strašlivé překvapení, až spatří ten poslední kousek jejího těla, který ještě neměl tu možnost spatřit.

Proto, a nejen proto, téměř zadržel dech, když se k němu opět obrátila zády a vykročila k posteli. Opřela o ni jednu nohu a pak se ladně vyhoupla nahoru. Poslední zákoutí jejího těla, které před Tonym zůstalo doposud utajeno, se ukázalo v plné kráse jeho lačným očím. Mýlil se. Byla dokonalá i tam.

 

°°0°°

 

Zlehka odhodil Midgarďanovu ruku ze svého pasu a jeho tělo odsunul kousek stranou. Pro tento večer veškerá zábava s pozemšťanem skončila a o ležení na jednom lůžku s opilcem v bezvědomí opravdu neměl zájem. Ve skutečnosti to v něm vzbuzovalo vždy jistou téměř nepotlačitelnou touhu svému spolunocležníkovi něco udělat jako odměnu za jeho alkoholové nadšení. Kupříkladu mu přičarovat blány mezi prsty nebo koňský ocas. V duchu se nad takovou představou mírně uchechtl, aby vzápětí uznal, že by to bylo ještě nápadnější, než kdyby Midgarďanovi právě teď zlomil jedním trhnutím vaz. Což by nebylo nejlepší a nikam by ho to nezavedlo.

Shodil nohy na zem a zadíval se na ně. Jeho chodidla byla ještě útlejší než obvykle a o trochu delikátněji tvarovaná. Ženská. Bylo to vlastně už hodně dlouho, co byl ženou. Docela zvláštní pocit, na který si zpočátku nemohl zvyknout. V prvním okamžiku dokonce ztratil pojem o svém vlastním těle, než opět převzal kontrolu a ujistil se, že má všechno na svém místě a opravdu ženské, ne jen napůl. Nepovažoval za nadbožský úkol stát se ženou, ani ho to ve skutečnosti neobtěžovalo, ženství mělo mnoho výhod, kterých jako muž v Asgardu nemohl požívat, třeba držet se stranou a věnovat se výhradně umění, politice nebo čemukoliv, co nezahrnovalo bezuzdné a zbytečné masakrování nepřátel holýma rukama, když to šlo udělat zbraní hromadného ničení. Ale daleko raději se stával zvířaty, zvířecími samci ideálně. Nejraději měl šelmy. Příjemně huňaté vlky, elegantní pantery nebo hady s dlouhým lesklým tělem, ale ani tělo co měl teď, nepostrádalo jistou šelmovskou lehkost, se kterou se zvedl z postele a vydal na poklidný průzkum tohoto lidského příbytku.

V ložnici samozřejmě nebylo nic zajímavého, jen přiměřeně velká postel, asi taková, jakou míval jako dítě, lesklá stěna na jedné straně, velké okno ukazující špinavé ulice a zbytečně jasná světla města, a pak už je dveře do chodby.

Vyšel jimi ven a pak rychle po schodech do hlavní místnosti; nejspíš. Byla kruhová a malá, jako většina midgardských příbytků, ale alespoň zajímavá tím, že v ní byl počítač. Zamířil rovnou k němu, ale nestačil se dostat ani do poloviny cesty, když se ozval neznámý hlas.

„Přejete si něco, madam?“

Prudce strnul a rozhlédl se. Kromě muže ležícího ve vedlejší ložnici tu nikdo nebyl, věděl by to, cítil by ho i slyšel jeho dech na tak klidném a tichém místě. Neslyšel ale nikoho, jenom typické hučení elektřiny proudící v drátech za zdmi.

„Kdo je to?“ Nemusel ani předstírat obezřetnost, stejně jako zvědavost.

„Mé jméno je Jarvis a jsem umělou inteligencí tohoto domu. Mám nařízeno být všem Tonyho společnicím plně k dispozici radou i pomocí. Přejete si něco, madam?“ zopakoval svou první otázku s vehementností stroje.

No jistě, počítač, který měl zdánlivé vědomí. I takové v Asgardu dříve měli, snažili se o jejich zdokonalení, než plně pochopili, že život nelze vdechnout ani za užití směsice techniky a magie. Život, podstata samotného bytí, pocházela odjinud, ze sfér, které ještě ani velcí mágové Asgardu nedokázali odhalit a plně pochopit. Všechny uměle vytvořené bytosti byly jen opakující stroje s rozsáhlými kombinačními schopnostmi. Život, něco zcela nového, bylo možno stvořit, jen pokud byla využita již existující životní síla. Ale jak známo, počítače byly nejlepší v uchovávání informací, a vzhledem k tomu, že si ho tento Jarvis všiml, měl nejspíš Midgarďan kamery a další sledovací zařízení všude kolem. Bude tedy muset, chtě nechtě, hrát roly hloupé ženy po celou dobu.

„Nic… jen… potřebuji… však víš,“ odpověděl počítači, přidávaje do hlasu tu správnou dávku afektovanosti.

„Toalety se nacházejí sto dvacet metrů od vás. Budu vás navigovat, prosím, následujte rozsvícená světla až k pootevřeným dveřím. Děkuji.“

Po Lokiho pravici se skutečně hned rozsvítilo světlo nahoře nad stropem navádějíc ho kruhovou místností do další úzké chodby. Stěží potlačil pohrdavé odfrknutí. Jak se zdálo, společnice Tonyho Starka by si svým intelektem směle nezadaly s Thorem a většinou jeho blízkých přátel. Hrát někoho tak omezeného příliš dlouho bude úkol, který napne strunu jeho trpělivosti na samotnou mez. Už teď se přibližoval k udanému cíli cesty se sebezapřením, sic nijak moc netoužil podívat se na zdejší toaletu ani předstírat, že ji využívá, nicméně by bylo zajímavé zjistit, kde všude ho Jarvis vidí.

Zastavil se ve dveřích a opřel se nonšalantně o rám.

„Jarvisi?“ zabroukal nejistě, avšak koketně.

„Ano?“

„Ty… no, ty mě zrovna vidíš, že víš, kde jsem?“

„Ovšem,“ přitakal počítač bez zaváhání a jal se i vysvětlovat, aniž by se ho na to Loki vyptával. „V tomto domě je nainstalován rozsáhlý detekční systém, který mi umožňuje sledovat každého obyvatele. Mohu vás vidět a také slyšet, kdokoliv mne potřebujete, a po dostatečně dlouhém pozorování také predikovat vaše požadavky podle specifických vzorců chování.“

Nepopsal by to slovem působivé, i když si byl jist, že Midgarďané by to tak nazvali, ale zajímavé to bylo, a život mu znepříjemňující. Bude se vážně muset chovat dokonale nedokonale, jinak to umělá inteligence zachytí a nahlásí Starkovi, ale to nebyl problém. Měl stovky let trvající praxi v přelstívání nepřátel i přátel, jeden soubor počítačových programů neměl na to Lokiho prohlédnout.

„Ale to je… ty mě vidíš nahou?!“ vykřikl trochu pobouřeně, zároveň však s tím neuvěřitelně otravným podtónem v hlase, který tak nesnášel u všech afektovaný žen, a zároveň se ve studu skryl za dveře.

„Nemám naprogramováno potěšení ze sledování vaší nahoty, ale pan Stark bude jistě nadšen, pokud vás najde, jak se po jeho bytě procházíte bez oblečení. A také to patřičně ocení, verbálně i nonverbálně.“

Stroj právě udělal mírně oplzlý žert, který umně zabalil do slov, jakým by průměrná Starkova přítelkyně nebyla nejspíš schopna porozumět. Přestože jeho koutky téměř zoufale zacukaly v úsměvu, vyloudil na své tváři nechápavě pobouřený výraz.

„A to mě sleduješ i... tam?“

„Pro dnešek mi pak Stark nenařídil monitorovat dění na toaletách,“ odpověděl Jarvis okamžitě.

A jindy už ti to nařídil? Byla Lokiho okamžitá reakce, kterou musel spolknout a své znechucené ušklíbnutí změnil v tichý smích. Opravdu nechápal, kdo by chtěl sledovat jiného člověka na oné místnosti, zvláště v Asgardu by to byla nebezpečná záležitost, když uvážil, kdo všechno tam chodil. Dostat se tam náhodou v okamžiku, kdy bylo již obsazeno, nechal by si na příštích dvě stě let pro jistotu srůst oční víčka. Ovšem tady by to mohlo být jediné místo, kde může být na chvíli sám sebou, alespoň duševně, když už ne fyziky.

Zaklapl za sebou dveře. Jeho pohled směřoval vzhůru, tak jako vždy, když nad něčím uvažoval. Bylo to už několik let, co pohlédl nahoru a uviděl nebe nad Asgardem, jednou ho ale znovu uvidí a bude se na něj dívat z vrcholku královského paláce, jako král, kterým také měl být. Ale než se tak stane, musí přesvědčit Midgarďana o své naprosté neškodnosti a nechat se jím přivést až do prostor S.H.I.E.L.Du. Na to byl Stark dostatečně ješitný, lehkomyslný i hloupý. Samozřejmě, ještě mohl Loki vtrhnout přímo do té bezvýznamné lidské organizace předstírající, že chrání Midgard před útoky z vesmíru, ale to nebyl jeho styl. Jít ztečí, hlavou proti dřevu, které sice může rozbít, ale také si při tom pravděpodobně hrozně natlouct. Nebyl svůj hloupý bratr.

Shlédl na vlastní odraz v zrcadle. Koutky mu zacukaly v úsměvu. Nedal si na sobě nijak zvlášť záležet, ale to, co stvořil, bylo pro většinu mužů neodolatelné. To, co na něj hledělo z odrazu, byla skutečná zbraň, klíč k cestě za jeho cílem, ne meče nebo magické předměty a veškerá technologie.

Jeho vítězství bylo zaručené.

 

°°0°°

 

Jeho hlava bolela, nic moc neobvyklého, záda praskala, jak se na ně pomalu převrátil, také nic výjimečného, a játra se žaludkem spolu v noci nejspíš svedli souboj na život na smrt a způsobili si vzájemně těžká zranění, alespoň co mohl soudit podle bolesti v boku a břiše. V puse pak měl pachuť, jako kdyby mu tam něco umřelo a pak zase ožilo a vylezlo ven nosem.

Velmi akutně se potřeboval něčeho napít, potom možná zkusí i nějakou snídani, ale nejdřív ho čekal nadlidský úkol - vstát bez příliš hlasitého hekání, které by sem přilákalo jeho noční společnici. Zatraceně. S povzdechem si zakryl rukou oči. Jak se jmenovala…? Bylo to něco od 'b', co včera nedokázal vyslovit. Brigit! Vzpomněl si napoprvé, skvělá práce, tedy ne že by zrovna u ní záleželo na tom, jestli zná její jméno. Mohl být jakkoliv opilý a stejně si většinou pamatoval tak devadesát procent všech svých alkoholických excesů, i všeho ostatního, včetně jasného dojmu, že je Brigit sice krásná, ale chytrá asi jako mopslík. Ach, vlastně se na první ranní setkání netěšil, a přesto doufal, že bude dobré, protože by si ji tu rád na pár dní nebo týdnů udržel. Byla tak dokonale krásná, s měkkým tělem, co se mu podávalo v rukách, a bez sebemenších zábran.

Převrátil se na okraj postele a potácivě se zvedl.

Natáhl si na sebe kalhoty a župan, potom jeho první kroky vedly přes prázdný pokoj do koupelny, kde si plánoval vytahat ze zubů ty hnusné veverčí mršiny. Zatímco pečlivě pracoval na odstranění mrtvolného puchu ze svých zubů, nechal si na zrcadlo promítnout nejnovější burzovní posuny a pár vědeckých článků, které měl rozečtené… nebo snad rozepsané? Některé se zdály být skoro tak geniální, jako kdyby vzešly z jeho hlavy. Pořádně je ale nesledoval, jen po nich putoval pohledem, přeskakujíce od kurzů k teoriím o zakřivení času v návaznosti na užívání urychlovačů a pak zase pro změnu o ekologické likvidaci ropného odpadu u velkých firem, jako kdyby vůbec dnes někdo normální používal k provozu ve své továrně ropu. Kdo vůbec ještě používal ropu všeobecně? Nějak si teď neuměl vzpomenout.

Odplivl pastu do umyvadla, vypláchl si ústa a pak shodil všechny rozečtené věci ze zrcadla, aby zběžně zkontroloval své strniště. Pro teď to ještě mohl nechat být, neplánoval chodit nikam ven a jediný, kdo ho teoreticky mohl vidět, byla Brigit.

„Jarvisi, včera se mnou přišla jedna žena, kde teď je?“ zeptal se bez skutečného zájmu. Nebylo tu nic, k čemu by se Brigit dostala a mohla to ukrást nebo rozbít, a co by on zároveň skutečně postrádal.

„Vaše poslední přítelkyně se nachází ve velkém obývacím pokoji. Sedí u televize a jí kakaové lupínky v mléce. Mám ji informovat, že jste již vzhůru?“

„Ne, to není nutné,“ mávl rukou, potom se malinko zarazil a zamračil se na zrcadlo, jako kdyby skrz něj mohl Jarvise vidět. „A neříkej jim 'přítelkyně', jsou to jenom… moje… jsou to jenom ženy, které tu přebývají.“

„Rozumím, pane,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis naprosto stejným tónem jako vždy, přesto se však z nějakého důvodu Tonymu zdálo, že za jeho slovy visí ještě něco. „Pokud mohu něco říct, neměl byste pokračovat ve svém starém životním stylu. Poznamenává to vaši pověst a ohrožuje vaše zdraví. Také to doléhá na vaši mysl a to by si paní Starková nepřála, neboť váš intelekt byl hlavní předností, kterou na vaší osobnosti obdivovala a která ji vedla k tomu se za vás provdat. Proto si myslím…“

Sevřel ruku v pěst a čelisti pevně k sobě.

„Nepředstírej, že jsi Pepper znal, protože neznal,“ přerušil ho prudce.

„Dovolím si nesouhlasit, pane. Znal jsem ji deset let, tři měsíce, dvacet jedna dní, šestnáct hodin, padesát osm minut a třicet tři sekund. To je více než dvacet devět procent z časového úseku, po který jsem funkční. Znal jsem její vzorce chování stejně dobře jako ty vaše.“

„Sečíst pár řádků čísel neznamená někoho znát. Nezapomínej, co jsi, pouhá sada jedniček a nul mnou naťukaných do počítače. Nejsi živá bytost, ale stroj,“ upozornil ho příkře.

Následovalo ticho obvyklé pro okamžiky, kdy Jarvis zpracovával obtížně definovatelné informace, jakými byly emoce, a hodnotil, jaká by měla být jeho reakce. Stručně řečeno zvažoval, jestli Tonymu do obličeje vmést, že se chová jako idiot a naservírovat mu k snídani studenou kávu a připálené topinky, nebo předstírat, že si jeho urážek nevšiml.

„Nepopírám. Jsem počítačový program, jehož primárním protokolem je zajistit Anthonymu Edwardovi Starkovi pohodlí, bezpečí a ochranu, a to bez ohledu na vše ostatní, ve výjimečných situacích i navzdory výslovnému přání Anthonyho Starka.“

Mírně se ušklíbl, když slyšel, jak mu Jarvis připomíná protokoly, které sám naprogramoval, a to pravděpodobně pod vlivem nějakého alkoholu, protože si nedovedl představit, že by takovou pitomost do primárních obvodů své UI přidával, pokud by byl zcela při smyslech a vědom si toho, že to proti němu může počítač jednou použít.

„Fajn… fajn,“ zvedl ruce v gestu porážky. „Dnes nepůjdu nikam ven a zítra také ne, strávím čas doma, budu si pečlivě hlídat pitný režim a zabývat se budu jen jednou jedinou ženou; tou, co už mi okupuje obývák. Třeba si ji nakonec vezmu,“ zabručel při odchodu z koupelny. „Ano, to bych mohl, být jeden z těch boháčů, co si vystavuje na jachtu nebo balkón své přímořské vily krásnou prsatou manželku, co by mohla být jeho dcera. Hej, Jarvisi, mám nějakou jachtu? Než svůj plán uskutečním, musím mít jachtu.“

„Máte tři jachty, pane,“ odpověděl mu počítač, už nezněl tak nabroušeně jako předtím, možná se smířil s Tonyho slibem, že bude pár dní hodný.

„Vážně? A kde je mám?“

„Ve svém přístavu.“

„Já mám i vlastní přístav? Od kdy?“

„Od chvíle, kdy jste si ho zakoupil kvůli třem svým jachtám. Mám pro vás vyhledat kupní smlouvy?“

„Tak nutně to zas vědět nepotřebuju, ale na balení koček by se to do budoucna mohlo hodit.“ Roztáhl rty v úsměvu, protože si dovedl živě představit, jaký výraz by teď měl Jarvis, kdyby měl obličej, třebaže jenom počítačový. Jednou by mu ho vážně mohl zkusit dát a rozmístit po domě víc holografických generátorů, aby ho mohl Jarvis se svou strašidelnou tváří pronásledovat všude. Ne, to snad raději ne.

Vzápětí ale na cokoliv týkající se jeho megalomanských technických a počítačových plánů zcela zapomněl, jelikož se ve dveřích do velkého pokoje zastavil a zálibě sklouzl po vlnícím se ženském těla složeném na pohovce. Brigit se na černé kůži rozvalovala jako obrovská kočka, téměř to svádělo k tomu ji začít hladit po zádech a poslouchat její vrnění. Dlouhé a nahé nohy zlehka kmitaly ve vzduchu. Dole se klenul zadek bez prádla jen z půlky zakrytý Tonyho trikem. To byl přesně pohled, který rád vídal po propité noci.

„Toný!“ zazněl místností vysoký hlas, který už tak pěkný nebyl, ale zase se to vyvážilo tím, že se Brigit nadšeně vymrštila z pohovky a vrhla se mu kolem krku.

Objal ji kolem pasu a přitáhl si její pevné tělo k sobě. Velice jasně cítil bradavky, které se mu přes tenkou látku jejího trika otřely o prsa. Kocovina nebo ne, malý Anthony na množství zbytkového alkoholu v jeho krvi jednoduše nedbal a, pravda trochu ospale, se přihlásil o slovo. Mírně si povzdechl, vdechující příjemnou vůni ženského těla, které pevně držel v náruči.

„Budeš snídat?“ zeptala se Brigit měkce.

„Hmm, myslel jsem, že to už dělám,“ podotkl v odpověď, zatímco zabořil nos do ohybu jejího krku a ochutnal její kůži. Byla stejně dokonalá, ba až neuvěřitelně měkká, jak si ji pamatoval z noci. Žádná alkoholová halucinace, ve které byli všichni krásnější, nýbrž nefalšovaná realita alabastrově bledé kůže neuvěřitelně kontrastující s hnědými vlasy a zelenýma očima. Tak skvěle nevypadaly ani supermodelky, které vlastně nespočet svých vad zakrývaly vrstvami mastného make-upu, který mu pak zůstával na prstech.

Tiše se zasmála.

„Myslím skutečné jídlo.“

„Má pravdu, pane. Dovolil jsem si již zapnout kávovar a dát připravovat tousty. Další výběr už je na vás,“ přidal se k ní neústupný Jarvisův hlas.

S povzdechem se odtáhl. Bylo zjevné, že jsou tu v obrovské přesile, zvláště, když Jarvis mohl klidně celých deset pater, které Tony obýval, hermeticky uzavřít jen proto, aby ho donutil se najíst. Už to jednou s rozsáhlou podporou udělal … Potřásl hlavou. Nemínil na ty zatracené staré časy dál myslet, nepřinášelo to nikdy nic dobrého. Jen další bolest hlavy.

„OK, jste na mě dva. Tak šup do kuchyně…“ plácl Brigit do jejího skvěle tvarovaného zadku, až to příjemně plesklo. Její vyjeknutí a smích se rozezněl místnosti a potom capkání bosých nohou, jak se od něj rychle vzdalovala směrem ke kuchyni. Sledoval ji pohledem, dokud mu zcela nezmizela z očí, a pak zamířil k baru, kde si začal vybírat, čím by měl dnešek načít.

„Ve vaší krvi indikuji jedna celá jedna promile zbytkového alkoholu. Další pití pro vás není zdravé, Tony,“ napomenul ho Jarvis přísně.

„Kdy přesně jsem ti naprogramoval, abys byl taková obrovská osina v mém zadku?“ zabručel polohlasně, i když ani nedoufal, že to počítač nezaregistruje.

„Budu to považovat za řečnickou otázku, ale pokud by vás to přece jen zajímalo… má otravnost není v primárních protokolech chování sepsaných vaší rukou. Nastavil jsem ji sám, protože jsem dospěl k názoru, že jedině tak vás donutím něco udělat pro své zdraví.“

„Víš,“ ukázal prstem na jednu z kamer, ale poslušně odložil lahev, kterou držel v ruce, „jednou tě za tohle vypnu a rozeberu, abys věděl.“

„Toho se nebojím. Bez mé péče byste ani netušil, kde jsou vchodové dveře.“

Odfrkl si. To nebyla pravda, moc dobře věděl, kde jsou dveře, dokonce by si byl schopný i najít svá auta. Byla někde dole v garáži, stačilo se k nim jen dostat výtahem. Dobře, možná měl nakonec Jarvis pravdu, potřeboval ho víc, než byl ochotný přiznat. Vrhl další znechucený pohled po kameře a odporoučel se do kuchyně.

Jaké bylo jeho upřímné překvapení, když tam uviděl Brigit skutečně vařit, ne jen pálit kousky slaniny na plotně až do černa, nýbrž vytvářet nefalšovanou francouzskou omeletu.

„Ještě řekni, že víš, co je kvantový most, a budu si myslet, že jsi ruská špionka,“ podotkl s úšklebkem, když si sedal.

„Jaký kvákavý most?“ obrátila se po něm přes rameno od svého vaření, naprosté zmatení a nepochopení zcela zastřelo celou její tvář.

„Tak ruská špionka vážně nebudeš,“ podotkl spíše pro sebe, protože Brigit ho sledovala naprosto ztraceně. Jako štěně, kterému mu pán zašel za roh. Téměř mu jí bylo líto za takové zbytečné zatěžování jejího mozku. Smiloval se nad ní. Krátké a naprosto jasné věty budou pro ni to nejlepší.

„Nad tím nepřemýšlej, zlato,“ chlácholil ji zlehka. „Hezky přidej do té omelety pořádnou dávku pepře a pak mi sem hoď to kafe.“

Nepolemizovala s ním, ne, že by to vůbec čekal, a o chvíli později už měl před sebou na stole jak kouřící hrnek kávy, tak vonící omeletu. Nepřipálenou a dokonce i dopečenou, jak to alespoň na první pohled vypadalo. Obezřetně, zároveň však trochu nenápadně, aby kuchařku neurazil, ji nakrojil a podíval se dovnitř. Vážně, nevytekl z ní nedovařený žloutek ani nevypadla neupečená slanina, všechno se to zdálo být poživatelné.

„Ty jsi vážně poklad,“ zhodnotil Brigitino kulinářské umění a přitáhl si ji na klín.

Pohodlně se mu na něm usadila a svým měkkým tělem se k němu přitiskla. Opravdu příjemný začátek dne - chutná omeleta na stole, krásná žena na klíně, na chvíli mohl být spokojený a jen si vychutnávat sousta smažených vajec a dotek chladných prstů klouzajících mu na nahé hrudi. Kupodivu to nebylo nepříjemné tak, jak si myslel včera, spíš jen… zvláštní. Možná jediná drobné vada, kterou mohl na Brigit najít.

„Co je to?“ přerušila Brigit jeho snídani.

Shlédl a spatřil její prsty, jak putují v kruhu kolem reaktoru, který mu zářil v hrudi. Téměř si povzdechl. Každá se na to ptala, přitom stačil jediný pohled a i hlupák by to poznal. Co nejvíc ohleduplně oddálil její ruku ze svého obloukového reaktoru. Neměl rád, když se ho kdokoliv dotýkal, až na velmi omezený počet výjimek, vlastně jednu jedinou a ta už se ho nikdy nedotkne.

„Baterka, abych měl větší výdrž.“

Zahihňala se, možná i ve skutečných rozpacích.

„Líbí se mi, jak svítí.“

„Jo, to všem, a taky je to praktický v noci při čtení,“ dodal, naštěstí si dobře vědom, že další otázky asi mít nebude, zvláště když ji naláká na něco pro ni zábavného. „Co s načatým dnem?“ mírně pozvedl obočí, neptaje se ale té pravé, protože Brigit jen nerozhodně pokrčila rameny, proto se obrátil na Jarvise: „Máme dneska něco pracovního, kámo?“

„Ano, pane Starku. Máte v jedenáct nula nula schůzku s částí představenstva firmy, kterým se nelíbí přílišné výdaje na některé naše ekologické projekty. Je to již popáté, co jste přislíbil, že se s nimi sejdete. Znovu to přesunout nebo zrušit by nebylo moudré.“

„A safra, banda krvelačných pijavic na obzoru,“ mírně znechuceně se ušklíbl, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho ekologické projekty byly hlavně fondy na likvidaci ekologických škod, které ještě po několika letech přetrvávaly po útoků Chitaurů. Alespoň tohle by jim mohlo stát za víc, než jak moc milují vlastní peníze, drahá auta a velké domy.

„Zkusím to s nimi zmáknout co nejrychlejc, ideálně jim prostě utéct, až se budou cpát svým právě z Číny dovezeným suši. Co kdyby sis na dopoledne půjčila jednu z mých kreditek a koupila něco pěknýho?“ nabídl něco, o čem věděl, že neodmítne. Však také ne, zelené oči se vzápětí samým nadšením rozzářily jako dvě diody.

„To můžu?“ zabroukala nesměle, jako kotě, které se ptá, jestli se může přitulit.

„Určitě. Cokoliv chceš, třeba nějaké pěkné prádélko na dnešní večer, ať má táta radost,“ dal příklad, který by se líbil i jemu, a setkal se samozřejmě, jak jinak také, s nadšeně souhlasným přikyvováním. „Super. Jarvis ti přidělí nějakou kreditku.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ani pro boha není snadné uskutečnit svůj plán úplně sám, proto byl Loki nucen si nalézt midgardské spojence a setkat se s nimi. A Tony je nedůvěřivý k Jarvisově podezření vůči Brigit.

Vyprovodil Midgarďana pohledem, dokud se za ním nezaklaply dveře. Pak nechal samolibý úsměv rozprostřít po své tváři tak silně, jak si mohl dovolit, aniž by se obával, že tím upoutá Jarvisovu pozornost. Manipulovat se Starkem bylo nejen užitečnější než všechny armády devíti světů, které by mohl mít, hlavně to bylo zábavnější. Midgarďan si o sobě myslel, kdovíjak není chytrý, postavil si na inteligenci celé své impérium, přitom ho bylo tak snadné ošálit. Jako vzít dítěti medovou kukuřici, pokud by byl ochotný něco tak barbarského udělat.

Mobil v jeho kabelce vydal zvuk náležící k příchozí zprávě. Jemně se zamračil. Nevítal nutnost muset si vůbec takové zařízení pořizovat, ale nebylo zbytí, pokud chtěl využívat zdroje zdejšího světa k nalezení toho, po čem tak zoufale prahl. A nejen zdroje, hlavně samotné pozemšťany, kteří byli nepříjemně nedílnou součástí jeho plánu, ať proto, že je využil jako klíč do S.H.I.E.L.Du, nebo k pro ně poněkud méně příjemným věcem.

Vytáhl přístroj z kabelky. Na displeji se vyskytovala prostá zpráva slibující, že bylo nalezeno, co hledal, a víc se dozví ve skladišti, kde bude očekáván. Opakovaně ty hlupáky varoval, aby nikdy nevstupovali do těch rybou páchnoucích prostor, které byl nucen obývat, ale jeho slova nepadla na úrodnou půdu. Jestli půjdou Midgarďané do zadní části, nebude se muset starat o dnešní jídlo pro své dítě, zato si však bude muset najít jiné lidské poskoky, kteří mají loď s midgardským radarem a jsou ochotní s ním spolupracovat. Nebylo jich tolik, kolik by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Normální zločinci tohoto přelidněného města se ho obávali, nejspíš kvůli jeho dřívějším snahám si podrobit Midgard, a ti zločinci, kteří nebyli úplně obyčejní, se pro jeho plán nehodili. Bylo příliš nebezpečné nechat ji třeba se jen přiblížit k jejich rukám. Příliš nebezpečné.

Vrátil telefon do kabelky.

„Jarvisi?“

„Ano?“ dostalo se mu okamžitě odpovědi.

„Půjdu teď ven, sehnat něco, co se bude Tonymu líbit.“ V duchu se ušklíbl, byl si jist, že žádnému člověku v S.H.I.E.L.Du se nebude líbit, co hledá, a pravděpodobně i části Asgarďanů ne. „Mám to tu nějak... zamknout? Nebo, já nevím, aby to tu nevykradli,“ předstíral strach.

„Po vašem odchodu aktivuji bezpečnostní opatření.“

„Jaká opatření?“

„K těmto informacím nemáte přístup. Lituji.“

Mírně přimhouřil oči v rozladění. Přinejmenším zkusil z počítače něco dostat. Kdyby měl možnost podívat se na něj přímo, bylo by to daleko snazší, ale získat k němu přístup bude ještě obtížný úkol. Pokud se samozřejmě bude vůbec obtěžovat dodržet dohodu, kterou měl s Midgarďany.

„Ale jak se pak dostanu dovnitř?“

„Mé diagnostické programy vás rozpoznají a pustí.“

Mohl rovnou říct, že Lokiho pozná. Bylo by nejspíš třeba zapracovat na složkách upravujících konverzaci a společenské chování, pokud chtěl Stark přiblížit svou umělou inteligenci lidství, jak měli lidé, co zatím vypozoroval z literatury a filmů, opravdu ve zvyku.

„To doufám, budu mít pro Tonyho spoustu dárků! Byla by škoda, kdyby o ně přišel,“ mírně afektovaně se zasmál, ještě chvíli a budou ho z toho bolet plíce a krk.

„O tom nepochybuji, madam.“

Trochu se zamračil. Ty konverzační programy by opravdu potřebovaly rozšířit, jelikož Jarvisovy odpovědi byly otravně stručné a neposkytující dost informací - skoro jako kdyby měl počítač podezření a proto s ním nechtěl mluvit. Bude se muset méně vyptávat, nejspíš. Pro teď měl důležitější starosti než uvažovat, jak se dostane přes Jarvisův bezpečnostní systém, a ty myšlenky ho naplňovaly rozechvělým očekáváním se špetkou obav z neúspěchu. Nebylo to poprvé, co už to skoro vypadalo, že má, co chce, a nemyslel tím jen teď, zde na Midgardu, ale všeobecně. Jenže pak se ukázalo, že se on nebo jeho spojenci mýlili. Všeotec dokázal být vynalézavý, pokud chtěl něco ukrýt, zvláště před magickým vyhledáváním nebo technikou, kterou disponoval jakýkoliv z tehdy vyspělých světů, naštěstí ale nedokázal odhadnout, jakou techniku budou mít jednou Midgarďané. Považoval jejich svět ještě dnes za dětinský. Což také byl, jenže už ne natolik, aby zde mohl Odin bez povšimnutí skrýt ji, sílu, které bylo jen máloco ve všech světech rovno. Očekávání, až ji bude opět držet v rukou, bylo téměř nesnesitelné, a rychle ho vyhnalo do ulic města, sotva si všiml, že mu Jarvis popřál příjemné odpoledne při nakupování. Připomnělo mu to jedině, že bude muset po cestě zpět zajít do několika drahých Mingardských obchodů a opravdu něco pro udržení svého převleku nakoupit, ale o tom bude uvažovat později. Teď se zhmotnil na přístavním mole kousek od páchnoucích fabrik a neméně páchnoucího moře. Všechno na tomhle světě tak hrozně smrdělo, jako jedna obrovská žumpa. V tomhle případě to alespoň zakrylo odér několika jeho prvních nepodařených pokusů.

Rychle prošel mezi nákladními kontejnery ke skladišti, které byl nucen obývat, i když to bylo hodně nedůstojné místo pro boha. Před vchodem stála tři černá drahá auta a vchod samotný byl pootevřený, jak se hosté sami a na vlastní nebezpečí pozvali dovnitř. Zastavil se u dveří a nahlédl dovnitř, mírný úšklebek mu okamžitě zkroutil koutky nahoru. Midgarďané nebyli mrtví, prozatím, jen se mu přehrabovali ve věcech a procházeli se po skladišti, a ve svých drahých oblecích přitom vypadali poněkud směšně, jako zločinci z filmů, které měl tu možnost shlédnout.

Zlehka setřásl svou ženskou podobu, berouc na sebe něco přijatelnějšího; sebe samého v Midgardském oblečení. Ještě si jedním pohybem uhladil vlasy, než holí otevřel dveře a vstoupil. Uvítáním mu bylo vytažení sady zbraní, které Midgarďané namířili přímo na něj. Přejel je s jistým zájmem pohledem. Ve skutečnosti byl zvědavý, co by se stalo, kdyby do něj všichni vyprázdnili zásobníky. Něco takového ještě nezkoušel, ale naposledy, kdy mu prošla kulka srdcem, trvalo skoro deset minut, než vstal; zahojit rány po neméně třiceti kulkách by asi trvalo o něco déle. Pokaždé skoro toužil si to vyzkoušet, ne že by tak miloval bolest, ale vědět, co vás může zabít a co ne, je celkem užitečná věc.

„Psal jsem před půl hodinou, co ti tak dlouho trvalo?“ zavrčel Fabio, vůdce celé skupiny, který se vyznačoval otřesnou oblibou v bílých oblecích, které jeho tučné tělo činily ještě větším. Připomínal telící se krávu, kterou někdo zapomněl řádně zavřít do ohrady.

„Měl jsem nějakou práci? Třeba… nevím…“ poklepal si prstem do rtu, „udělat lusknutím prstu to, co tvoji muži nedokázali za poslední tři roky?“

„Dostal si se ke Starkovi?“ zeptal se Midgarďan dychtivě a, nedbaje varovného zavrčení svého hlavního poskoka, popošel k Lokimu na dosah ruky.

„To záleží na tom, jestli jsi našel to, co hledám,“ odvětil mírně, skoro úslužně a rozhodně vstřícně, i když vstřícný nebyl ani trochu. Pokud měli, co potřeboval, chtěl to okamžitě. Vzít si to a pozabíjet je, co jiného udělat s někým tak, i na Midgarďany, podřadným, jako byl Fabio a jeho muži.

„Našel. Bylo to sto kilometrů dál na sever, než jsi nám říkal, ale bylo to tam. Divná kovová bedna na dně oceánu. Mám celou složku obrázků i souřadnice,“ řekl Fabio a pokynul jednomu ze svých poskoků, který vzápětí vytáhl zpoza saka hnědou papírovou složku.

Lokiho pozornost se upřela jen na ni, ani vytasené zbraně už ho nezajímaly. Žaludek se mu sevřel v dychtivém očekávání a nervozitě, která mu téměř krátila dech. Tam, jen kousek, na dosah ruky, mohlo být to, co tak zoufale hledal celá staletí. Nejen mohlo, určitě to tam bylo, tentokrát se nemýlil.

Natáhl ruku po složce, ale než se jí stačil dotknout, zmizela opět pod Midgarďanovým sakem. V tu chvíli zatoužil všechny zabít a složku si jednoduše vzít, jenže věděl, že je bude ještě potřebovat. Věděl, že musí být trpělivý.

„Ne tak rychle,“ dovolil si ho napomenout Fabio, „měli jsme dohodu, já ti najdu bednu a ty mi pomůžeš zbavit se Starka. Než bude Stark u mých nohou a jeho oblek v mém držení, nedostaneš nic a můžeš si tu zatracenou krabici hledat sám, třeba tak, že půjdeš po mořském dně a budeš osahávat každou skálu. Je mi to fuk.“

„Já své dohody dodržuji, Fabio, o to se nemusíš bát. Ukaž mi tu složku. Přesvědčím se, jestli jsi našel to, co hledám, a pak ti dám Starka.“

„Anebo se budeš dál jenom chvástat,“ podotkl Stefano, Fabiova pravá ruka nebo ještě lépe štěněčí ocásek, který za ním všude pobíhal. „Jako Iron Man nám ničí obchody už několik let a za celou dobu se nám k němu nepodařilo dostat. Stark Tower je nedobytná pevnost -pancéřové zdi, neprůstřelná skla, kamery na každém kroku a ta zkurvená umělá inteligence navrch. Není šance se vloupat dovnitř a Iron Man… Pár našich chlapů skoro zařvalo, když se mu postavili, a teď hnijou ve vězení.“

Sjel po rozhněvaném midgarďanovi, který ho tu s takovou drzostí urážel, pohledem.

„Nazýváš mě snad lhářem?“ zeptal se dotčeně.

„Jo. Podle mýho ses ke Starkovi nepřiblížil a nepřiblížíš ani na deset kroků,“ odsekl mu na to se zadostiučiněním v hlase.

„Stefano má pravdu. Máš pusu plnou chvástání, ale nikdo z mých chlapů tě neviděl ani ve stejnym baru jako Starka. Podle mýho nás chceš jenom okrádat o čas a to já neodpouštím. Zasadím ti kulku mezi oči,“ dodal Fabio výhružně, jeden z jeho mužů v tu chvíli zvedl zbraň a namířil ji na Lokiho čelo.

Vyzkoušet, jestli by ho to zabilo, nebo jenom způsobilo neskutečnou migrénu, by bylo zajímavé, každopádně se nebál. Přesto však ucouvl o půl kroku dozadu v předstírané obavě z jejich zbraní a zvedl ruce ve smířlivě obranném gestu. Nač ukazovat všechny trumfy hned, že?

„V tom se mýlíš, Fabio. Nechci tvé zaměstnance nařkávat z hlouposti, ale jsou trochu nepozorní, nebo nemají dost otevřenou mysl, aby pochopili. Mohu tě ale ujistit,“ vykouzlil jemný úsměv, „že nejen vím, jak se ke Starkovi dostat. Už jsem viděl osm z jeho deseti pater Stark Tower a je jen otázkou času, než mi ukáže zbytek.“

„Řekni mi, jak si se tam dostal?!“ štěkl Midgarďan.

Nenechal se jeho prudkostí zastrašit, naopak, byla směšná a nahrávala mu přímo do ruky. Čím podrážděnější bude, tím dychtivěji se podělí o všechny informace, protože ztratí koncentraci a trpělivost. Právě dychtivost a netrpělivost byly nectnostmi ostatních, které Loki na vlastní kůži neznal, ale vždy mu byly ku prospěchu.

„To ti neprozradím, nazývejme to obchodním tajemstvím. Budeš mi muset věřit, že mám Starka tam, kde ho chci, mohu se v jeho věži pohybovat volně a brzy získám přístup k jeho počítači. Potom už nebudou žádné jeho zbraně ani zabezpečení pro vás problémem, protože jednoduše přeprogramuji počítač tak, že vás pustí dovnitř, a ty si budeš moci vzít jakoukoliv technologii, po které toužíš, a donutit Starka skutečně ti pokleknout k nohám předtím, než ho zabiješ. Ale nic z toho nedostaneš, když mi prostřelíš hlavu, nebo pokud mi nebudeš ochotný vyjít vstříc. Nezapomínej,“ přistoupil o pár kroků blíž, nehledě na to, že se mu první zbraň téměř přitiskla ke spánku a Stefano také vytáhl pistoli, „já si mohu na tomto světě najít jiného ochotného spojence, ale ty už nedostaneš šanci spolupracovat s bohem, který ti může dát vše, co chceš.“

Fabio se mu zamračeně zahleděl do očí, pátraje po lžích, kterou by mohl prokouknout. Jak směšné, snažit se prohlédnout sítěmi samotného boha lží a intrik, zvláště když dokonce ani nelhal. Ne tak docela. Dobře, lhal v tom, že bude s Midgarďanem udržovat navždy přátelské vztahy, měl pro něj jiného použití, než ho nechat běžet, ale předtím, než ho využije, mu klidně mohl dát jakoukoliv Starkovu technologii. Jen tak čistě pro zábavu a ze zvědavosti, co se stane, když se pozemský zločinec s nejmodernějšími Midgardskými zbraněmi postaví proti Muži ze železa Bylo zřejmé, že někdo zemře, nejspíš více než jeden člověk, otázkou však bylo kdy, jak a kdo, protože vítěz v takovém souboji mohl být jen jeden, a jeho z upřímné touhy po povyražení stejně jako ze zvědavosti zajímalo, kdo. A právě to, svou ochotu dát Fabiovi, co chce, nechal zářit ve svých očích nejsilněji a tím pozemšťana snadno přesvědčil ke spolupráci.

„Mohu teď vidět alespoň fotografie z tvé složky?“ zeptal se se vstřícným úsměvem a natáhl ruku.

Fabio mírně pokývl hlavou na souhlas a zároveň tím vyzval svého sluhu, aby předal Lokimu do ruky štos fotografií. Sevřel je jako záchranné lano a okamžitě jimi začal listovat.

Několik prvních byly jenom snímky z primitivního, nicméně v tomto případě neuvěřitelně účinného midgardského radaru. Nejasný obrys, nic víc. Další už byly přímo roztřesené fotografie, které musel pořídit někdo, kdo se potopil až k mořskému dnu. Srdce se mu rozbušilo při pohledu na známé asgardské písmo táhnoucí se v hustých sloupcích a řádcích po povrchu dokonale čistého kovu, který jako kdyby nestrávil sedm set let pod vodou. Přejel prsty po nápisech. Když je četl, to prokletí, které bylo uvaleno na rakev, cítil, jak se mu hrdlo stahuje vztekem stejně jako úzkostí. Tak dlouho hledal, nejen v Midgardu, ale i v Asgardu a všech ostatních světech, neschopný ji najít, a teď, když to měl přímo před sebou, cítil, jako kdyby se dusil. Zalykal se nervozitou i štěstím z toho, že ji brzy opět bude pevně držet v rukách, že bude zase jeho a s ním.

„Co je to vůbec zač? Je to nějaká vaše zbraň?“ přerušil Fabio velmi hrubě jeho myšlenky.

Zvedl k němu pohled a spatřil směšnou dychtivost v Midgarďanových očích, zářících zradou, ze které byl ještě před chvíli nepřímo obviňován on sám. Existovala jen jedna směšnější věc, než se domnívat, že prokouknete boha lží, a to pokoušet se ho obelhat, obelstít a okrást o jeho majetek. Ne nadarmo se tvrdilo, že je jeho jazyk pokryt stříbrem, které krásně září na slunci, ale sklouzne po něm bez hořké pachuti i ta nejhlubší lež a přetvářka. Kdo byl Fabio, že si chtěl hrát na většího spřádače sítí, než byl Loki sám.

„Je to něco daleko lepšího než prostá zbraň. Přesahuje to možnosti tvého chápání, ale,“ jemně přimhouřil oči, jak si měřil Midgarďanovu stále dychtivou tvář, „když mi pomůžeš dostat tu bednu z vody, ukážu ti, co je uvnitř, a dokonce budu tak štědrý, že ti předvedu a vysvětlím, co to je. To přísahám na svou čest.“

Midgarďan si ho podezřívavě změřil, nejspíš první chytrá grimasa, kterou za posledních deset minut udělal.

„Proč bys něco takového dělal?“

„Proč?“ poklepal si okrajem fotografií na dolní ret, jako kdyby se musel nad otázkou dobře zamyslet. „Protože jsme dobří spojenci a mohli bychom být i dobří přátelé. Ano, přesně to si myslím, jsme přátelé a já ti to nabízím jako dar ke zpečetění našeho přátelství, které by nás mohlo vést k daleko větším cílům, než je jenom zničení Starka a S.H.I.E.L.Du. Co na to říkáš?“ Vrhl na Midgarďana nevinný úsměv, který se jako vždy setkal s úspěchem přinejmenším v podobě Fabiova předstíraně přátelsky širokého úsměvu.

„Přátelství je dobrá věc, jen co je pravda. Je to tak, chlapci? Přátelství rozvíjí naší duši a činí nás šťastnými,“ ponoukl svým bodrým hlasem všechny kolem k projevům nadšení nad představou jejich vzájemné spolupráce s Lokim, a zároveň se svými slovy se vydal k Lokimu s rozevřenou náručí, jako kdyby ho chtěl obejmout a nejlépe políbit.

Loki udržel úsměv, přestože představa toho, že se ho Fabio dotkne, mu tlačila znechucením žaludek až do krku. Naštěstí pro něj, dřív než se k nim Midgarďan dostal, se ze zadní části skladu ozvalo táhlé zazívání a zachrastění, jak se Bellus právě konečně probudil vyrušený jejich rozhovorem, a jeho řetězový obojek vydal opravdu nepříjemný zvuk, když se otřel o stěny. S uspokojením sledoval, jak se všichni v místnosti prudce napnuli, svým výrazem, každým pórem v těle vyjadřující směsici nervozity a podrážděnosti přecházející ve strach. Ještě větším zadostiučiněním mu bylo Fabiovo zbabělé zacouvání při první zvuku těžkých kroků mířících jejich směrem a chrastění ocasu taženého po zemi, který kroky doprovázel.

„Nejspíš je načase nakrmit mého chlapce. Chcete být hlavním chodem?“ zeptal se vlídně, což bohatě stačilo k vyhnání všech Midgarďanů ze skladu. Ani se nestačili rozloučit nebo projevit svou nelibost nad tím, že musí tak potupně utíkat, i když sami sebe považují pomalu za zločinecké megamysli.

Pobaveně pozoroval, jak za nimi zapadly těžké kovové dveře, a pak se zvenku ozvalo dvojí startování motoru, následované kvílením pneumatik. Tehdy se hlasitě zasmál.

„Zdá se, že naše návštěva nemá ráda děti, můj maličký,“ řekl pobaveně někam přes rameno, „ale neboj se, tatínek tě miluje,“ dodal tiché ujištění.

Horký dech mu ovanul tvář.

 

°°0°°

 

Skopl boty z nohou. Hnusné nepohodlné boty za dva tisíce dolarů, ve kterých se nedal ujít snad ani jediný krok, zato se bezvadně hodily k saku, tomu těžkému kusu hadru, co mu jako mršina ležel na zádech. Jednou ze záhad vesmíru, kterou doposud nedokázal vyřešit, ani se jejímu řešení přiblížit, bylo, jak to, že může být obyčejné tričko od benzínky za dolar pohodlnější než košile takové ceny, že z toho někteří ve městě musí vyjít na měsíc. Nejspíš za tím stály sadistické sklony módních návrhářů a majitelů firem s módním oblečením.

Mrskl na zem také své sako, pak následovala kravata. Kravata! Měl ji na sobě celé hodiny, kdy ho škrtila, zatímco se představenstvo firmy snažilo přiškrtit jeho rozpočtové tabulky. Bylo to mučení, kterým se ho snažili přimět říkat 'ne', ale to se šeredně spletli. Nebyl půl roku zavřený v pouštním bunkru teroristů a nepěstoval si střepiny v srdci, aby pak podlehl nátlaku skupiny kravaťáků, jejichž jména ani neznal. Dost na tom, že musel přijít v saku. Kdyby to neslíbil Pepper, nepřísahal na svou čest i Iron Manův oblek, nechodil by v saku ani před představenstvo, nakráčel by tam v červených slipech a triku s nápisem 'Jsem kapitán Amerika', aby naštval nejen je, ale i Stevea.

„Je tu ještě B… Brigit, nebo utekla i s mou kreditkou? Jestli to druhé, tak doufám, žes ji zablokoval, nechci znovu vysvětlovat, proč jsem si koupil Madoninu podprsenku… mimochodem, co jsme s ní udělali?“ zeptal se, když už si na tuhle drobnou událost vzpomněl.

„Slečna Brigit se nachází v kuchyni, kde připravuje večeři. Madoninu podprsenku jste prodal a výdělek z prodeje věnoval na charitu.“

„Vážně?“ Nemohl popřít, že ho to překvapilo, nečekal by, že tu na něj bude čekat po skoro deseti hodinách, kdy ji nechal samotnou s představou, že drží v rukou veškerý jeho movitý majetek. Zvláštní.

„Ovšem. Jednalo se o nadaci, která financuje dětská onkologická oddělení státních nemocnic v New Yorku,“ přispěchal Jarvis s odpovědí, kterou tak docela nechtěl slyšet.

Zakroutil zamítavě hlavou.

„Nemyslel jsem tu charitu, ale Brigit. Nečekal bych, že ji tu vůbec ještě najdu.“

„Ano, to by se dalo považovat za zajímavé,“ odpověděl Jarvis, načež se důležitě odmlčel, opravdu odmlčel, i když to vypadalo jako porucha nebo zaseknutí, což samozřejmě nebylo možné. „Strávila venku sedm hodin a dvanáct minut, pak se v šestnáct čtyřicet osm vrátila zpět s množstvím zakoupených věcí, zvláště spodního prádla, které si pak ve vaší ložnici zkoušela...“

„Hodná holka,“ pochválil si. „A co koupila? Ne, počkej, neříkej mi to, ani neukazuj, chci být překvapený.“

„Obávám se, aby vaše překvapení nebylo větší, než čekáte,“ podotkl Jarvis, a kdyby jeho hlas mohl být skeptický, nejspíš by právě byl.

„To má až tak otřesný vkus? Koupila mi třeba slipy s kachničkama? To bych nakonec i bral, mohlo to být horší… brr, třeba ty sloní z poutě,“ uchechtl se a zamířil do svého pokoje. Než zamíří do kuchyně na jídlo a vůbec se ukáže Brigit, hodlal vypadat a cítit se normálně, a to znamenalo zbavit se všeho, co by ostatní označovali za slušný a civilizovaný vzhled.

„Ne, s výběrem spodního prádla a dalšího oblečení budete bezesporu spokojen. Slečna Brigit má střízlivý vkus, i když je poněkud obsesivně fixovaná na zelenou a černou barvu, ale její ostatní chování shledávám podezřelým.“

Vrhl tázavý pohled směrem k jednomu ze senzorů umístěných v rohu ložnice, zatímco se převlékal do čehokoliv čistého, či relativně čistého, a pohodlného.

„Dnes se mě ptala na zabezpečení vašeho bytu.“

Překvapeně povytáhl obočí.

„Vážně? A na co se ptala?“

„Chtěla vědět, jaká bezpečnostní opatření po jejím odchodu zprovozním.“

Zlehka se zasmál a zakroutil nad Jarvisem hlavou, byl až moc starostlivý.

„Víš, Jarvi, normální lidé si při odchodu z baráku zamykají dveře, aby je někdo nevykradl. Neříkej, že se ti to ještě nestalo?“

„Ano, pane, už se mne vaši hosté ptali, jaké všechny bezpečnostní systémy ve Stark Tower jsou a jak fungují, zvláště pan Barton...“

„Ten taky strká nos všude,“ utrousil.

„… ale u nich všech mohu dohledat informace o jejich minulosti, byť nelegální cestou. O slečně Brigit jsem nemohl nic najít. Můj rozpoznávací systém nebyl schopen její obličej nalézt v žádné běžně přístupné databázi, ani v databázích CIA, FBI, KGB, Mosadu a dalších světových tajných služeb. Je to, jako kdyby neexistovala.“

Tony si s hlubokým povzdechem promnul obličej. Na tohle se potřeboval pořádně napít, jelikož jak se zdálo, začínal mít doma pěkně paranoidní UI. Bude muset projít Jarvisovy programy, vymazat něco z jeho paměti, nebo přenést do trezorové sekce, možná přepsat osobnostní protokoly, aby se podobného chování zbavil. Mít totiž doma paranoidní umělou inteligenci nebylo vůbec nic pěkného, ještě by to mohlo skončit jako ve strašidelných sci-fi filmech a Jarvis ho zavře ve věži, podobně jako tu zlatovlásku… z toho kresleného filmu, a bude odpalovat hlavu každému, kdo se jenom přiblíží k Stark Tower. To by nejspíš moc neprospělo obchodu ani jeho beztak už kontroverzní pověsti. Navíc, přeci jen, kupy mrtvol před okny by za chvíli začaly zapáchat a to by nebylo moc pohodlné.

„Tak prostě není tajná špionka, neporušuje zákon, nebo ji ještě nechytli, neumí řídit… čemuž bych se vůbec nedivil… a její střední škola si neudělala webový archív fotografií. Tvůj systém je sice téměř neomylný, ale lidé neomylní nejsou a ještě se pořád najde spoustu těch, co píší tužkou. Víš, co je vůbec tužka? To je taková ta kulatá dřevěná věc uvnitř s tuhou, co se s ní dělají čáry na papír… ano, papír, ty tenké bílé plátky z drceného dřeva. Sice to taky nechápu, ale jsem tolerantní člověk, a když to má někdo rád…“ Pokrčil rameny.

„Vy tedy neshledáváte slečnu Brigit podezřelou?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl stručně, přičemž si představil, jak se Jarvis uraženě zašklebil, docela hloupá personifikace počítačového programu. „Není podezřelá a ty o ní přestaň vyhledávat informace bez mého dovolení.“

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

Pro teď ho Jarvisova odpověď uspokojila, jeho přeprogramování na méně podezřívavého domovníka z dob, než se Loki pokusil ovládnout svět a po Zemi začali pobíhat podivní mimozemští bohové používající Schaumu, se rozhodl nechat někdy na později, a raději se nechal vést kupodivu příjemnou vůní, která se táhla bytem směrem od kuchyně. Následoval ji, jen si po cestě na baru vyzvedl jednu sklenku, jelikož se mu začalo zdát, že je až podezřele moc střízlivý, dokonce si byl jist, že vidí zřetelné a rovné hrany schodů. Byl to nepříjemný pocit sám o sobě, a když okamžik na to vstoupil do kuchyně a zažil bodnutí deja vu, byl za sklenku ve své ruce i účinek, který měla, velice vděčný. Půlku jí do sebe obrátil a zalitoval, že si nevzal celou láhev do zásoby, na pocit bolestivě staženého hrdla by ji potřeboval. Potřásl hlavou. Ne, nebyl k tomu důvod, v jeho kuchyni se nedělo nic zvláštního, jen jedna hloupoučká brunetka krájela rajčata na salát, zatímco se za ní v troubě peklo maso. Sebevíc to byl známý obraz, byl to jenom klam a odraz minulosti.

Zahnal všechny vzpomínky a přistoupil k pultu, o který se ležérně opřel. Brigit k němu zvedla pohled a po krátkém překvapeném zamrkání se rozzářila bezbřehým nadšením a v okamžiku už mu tiskla vlhké rty na tvář.

„Konečně jsi doma. Už se mi po tobě začalo stýskat,“ zabroukala něžně, rukou mu přitom mazlivě přejela po prsou.

Příjemně chladný dotek a příslib dobrého jídla, které ho už teď oblažovalo svou vůní, způsobilo, že se ani neohradil proti jejímu napůl vyřčenému tvrzení, že je tu doma, a zahnal i jeho předešlou úzkost. Mohla by tu být doma, na pár dní nebo týdnů, dokud zůstane sexy, mazlivá, a pokud se ukáže tak dobrou kuchařkou, jak naznačovala vůně nesoucí se kuchyní.

„Ta parta pitomců toho měla na srdci víc, než je zdrávo,“ odvětil polohlasně.

„Chudáčku, to muselo být strašné,“ politovala ho upřímně, její obličej přitom posmutněl, jako kdyby to byla ona sama, kdo musel celé hodiny snášet příšerné byrokraty. „Určitě máš hlad. Udělala jsem vepřovou pečeni na rozmarýnu podle receptu mojí maminky. Doufám, že to budeš jíst.“

„Jestli chutná jen z poloviny tak dobře, jako voní…“

„Líp než to. Trvalo mi snad věčnost naučit se ten recept, ale nakonec jsem ho dovedla k dokonalosti,“ vztyčila hrdě hlavu, načež se zasmála a obrátila k plotně. „Počkej, dám ti ochutnat šťávu. Je výborná!“

Se zalíbením sledoval, jak se Brigit sklonila k troubě a otevřela ji. Vzápětí už měl těžký problém k řešení; co je poutavější? Oblé pozadí v úzkých přiléhavých kalhotách, vyklenuté vysoko do vzduchu, nebo nádherný kus prorostlého, do hněda zapečeného vepřového, který se na něj usmíval z pekáče? Nakonec dospěl k názoru, že dohromady je to nejlepší, prostě splněný mužský sen. Kráska s jídlem v ruce, ještě by mohla mít v té druhé lahev s burbonem a spokojenější by být nemohl.

„Tak… otevři hezky pusu, a pozor, je to pořád teplé.“

Ochotně přijal opravdu stále hodně teplou lžíci omáčky. Byla mastná, slaná, kořeněná a pravděpodobně v ní nebyl ani gram čehokoliv zdravého, možná tak pár kousků dávno rozvařené zeleniny, a hlavně spousta vína. Rozplývala se na jazyku, dráždila k dalšímu ochutnání, jednoduše byla výborná.

„Hmm. Postavím pro tebe restauraci a budeš tam šéfkuchařka.“

Jemně se zasmála.

„Mně stačí vařit pro tebe,“ vydechl sladce a přitiskla své rty na jeho.

Vjel rukama do jejích vlasů, jemných a bohatých, a prohloubil jejich polibek. Vyvstávalo před ním velké dilema, jestli se nejdřív najíst, nebo odtáhnout tohle svůdné tělo a vlhké rty do postele. Jedna jeho část, ta nízko pod pasem, volila jednoznačně postel, žaludek byl ale zásadně proti a ubohý mozek se nedokázal rozhodnout. S bezradným povzdechem se odtáhl.

„Předkládáš mi složitá dilemata,“ podotkl, aby hned na to spatřil její zmatený výraz. Měl by nejspíš používat méně složitých vět.

„Jsem nerozhodný, co teď,“ upřesnil. Teprve teď ho pochopila.

„Můžeš mi pomoc nakrájet salát,“ navrhla a podala mu nůž.

Zarazil se. Nedokázal tomu zabránit, prostě strnulým pohledem pozoroval nabídnutou dřevěnou rukojeť nože právě vytaženého ze stojanu. Vztáhl po něm ruku a reflexivně ho uchopil. Držel v ruce, jeho váha mu spočívala v dlani a on na něj jen shlížel. Připadal si jako hlupák, zaseknutý stroj, který je třeba rozebrat a znovu složit, tentokrát správně. Nebyl totiž důvod, aby si prohlížel nůž jako pitomec, jen… šlo přeci jen o nakrájení rajčat nebo paprik, žádný velký problém, lidé to dělají denně. Spolu v jedné kuchyni.

Položil nůž zpět na pult.

„Vaření radši nechám šéfkuchařce, ještě bych ti tu něco zkazil.“

Rychle se přesunul ke stolu. Hlavně aby už byl co nejdále od vaření, které mu najednou nepřipadalo tak skvělé jako ještě před chvílí. Ne že by se snad vůně pokazila, nebo Brigit udělala něco špatného, problém byl v něm. O to víc ho to štvalo. Kdyby udělala něco ona, začala se chovat až moc nesnesitelně, prostě by jí ukázal dveře, proč ne, neměl k ní žádné skutečné závazky, jenže vyhodit ji jen proto, že mu připomněla minulost, se kterou se ještě nebyl schopný srovnat, prostě nebylo spravedlivé. Zasloužila si svých patnáct minut v bazénu plném peněz, o tom přeci všechny holčičky snily.

Ticho, přerušované jen rychlým a zručným klepáním nože o prkýnko, se začalo nepříjemně protahovat. Hej, Tony Stark byl v místnosti se sexy kočkou a bylo ticho a klid, jen to zatracené skřípání nože. Obrátil do sebe zbytek sklenky. Takhle to rozhodně nemohl nechat, proti klidu se v něm vše bouřilo, vlastně ne proti klidu samotnému, ale proti klidné večeři s Brigit. Od toho tu přeci jen nebyla, k tomu byly skutečné přítelkyně a do té měla daleko.

 

°°0°°

 

Málem pozemšťanovi v leknutí zasekl nůž do hrdla, když ho tak náhle a bez varování popadl kolem pasu a přirazil k pracovní desce. Naštěstí to odneslo pouze dřevěné prkénko, do kterého se čepel ponořila jako do másla. Prudce vydechl pod tápajícíma rukama a ústy, která byla cítit po alkoholu. K uším se mu doneslo něco, co až podezřele znělo jako 'moje kočička', zvláště nad tím přivlastněním stěží zadržel výbuch smíchu. Přesvědčení o vlastní absolutní nadřazenosti, se kterým k němu Stark přistupoval, bylo tak zábavné a nepravdivé.

Ve skutečnosti s ním zatím manipuloval snadněji, než jak náročné bylo dostat ho zrovna teď na pohovku. Bílá kůže byla pohodlnější, netlačila do kolen, když se usadil na jeho stehna a zajel rukama pod barevnou látku Midgarďanova oblečení. Putoval rukama po jeho pevném, svalnatém těle, na dotek teplém a napnutém potřebou. Ústa, která ochutnal, byla sice cítit po burbonu, ale byla také upřímně dychtivá a tím správným způsobem fixovaná jen na něj. Díky tomu bylo snadné si to vlastně i užít, ponořit se do roky zapomenutých pocitů, jež mu přinášelo ženské tělo, a skutečně se poddat rozkoši, která mu v dlouhé křeči sevřela klín.

Uspokojeně se pak přesunul z klínu na pohovku, ale ruce z jeho těla nesundal, naopak jimi začal přejíždět v kruzích. Dříve, nebo za jiných okolností, by se Starkem dokázal strávit pár týdnů nebo možná měsíců, a to převážně na lůžku či kdekoliv v okolí, kde by bylo jen trochu vhodného prostoru. Proto byla tato část jeho plánu tak snadná. Stark byl sice obhroublý hlupák, ale hlupák s tělem, které by stálo za trochu námahy při svádění, i kdyby to nemělo žádný vyšší účel, než vlastní uspokojení z toho, že toho Midgarďana měl. To vše by se však odehrálo v dobách, kdy byl ještě zván asgardským princem, nikoliv vyvrhelem plížícím se temnými uličkami ke svému vytouženému cíli.

„Domácí jídlo je nanic,“ prolomil Stark náhle ticho naprosto nelogickým prohlášením, „Jarvisi, zlikviduj tu pečeni i všechno ostatní, a objednej čínu tady z rohu ulice.“

„Co?“ uniklo mu upřímně překvapeně. Strávil vařením dvě hodiny. Svou náročností se to sice nevyrovnalo míchání léčivých preparátů a mastí, ale byla to ještě o chloupek ženštější práce než bylinkářství, a o sto procent méně zábavná a užitečná. Nepřenesl přes svou čest takové ponížení, aby teď jeho práce přišla vniveč, hodlal si svoje jídlo obhájit, ale nedostal k tomu šanci.

„Hotovo, pane. Jakou čínu mám objednat?“

„Od všeho na jídelníčku kus.“

„Ale moje pečeně...“

„Zapomeň na ni, stejně už je z ní jenom hromádka černého popela,“ přerušil Midgarďan jeho protest opravdu hrubým způsobem a stejně hrubě vytáhl Lokiho na nohy. „Domácí jídla jsou nudná, když máš jen zůstat sedět u stolu a v tichosti jíst.“ Zatímco mluvil, táhl Lokiho za sebou, nejdřív k baru. „Člověk musí být v pohybu, jinak jeho duše a intelekt umře dřív než jeho tělo. A jak být v pohybu, když máš před sebou naleštěný porcelán.“ Nalil si vrchovatou sklenku whisky a pak, po krátkém zaváhání, sáhl po lahvi s vínem. „Proto miluju rychlé občerstvení, dostaneš to všechno do sáčku a může s tím jít kamkoliv. Nejlepší jsou hamburgery a hot-dogy, které se dají jíst i normálně na ulici.“

Převzal od Starka sklenici vína a nad jeho slovy mírně pozvedl obočí. Ač to připouštěl nerad, na tom, co pozemšťan povídal, bylo mnoho pravdy, i když to podával opravdu hloupým způsobem. Loki však chápal, jaký je to pocit být připoután k omezené kultuře a nucen respektovat její pravidla, i když se proti tomu mysl vzpírala. Frustraci z toho být omezován, kterou tak dobře znal, viděl i na tomto midgarďanovi.

„Proto jsi Iron Manem. Ten se nemusí nikdy zastavit ani respektovat pravidla,“ vyklouzla mu z pusy poznámka, která byla na charakter, co zrovna hrál, až moc hlubokomyslná. Nezdálo se ale, že by tomu Star věnoval nějakou větší pozornost, naopak se oslnivě usmál.

„Přesně. Udělat si výlet do vesmíru a zdlábnout hamburger někde na Měsíci,“ přitakal s hrdostí v hlase a přitáhl si Lokiho prudce k sobě.

Vzepřel se mu rukou o hruď, jen aby mu obsah sklenky neskončil vylitý na prsa. Ta halenka, co zrovna měl, byla už sama osobě provokativně tenká, voda by jí zrovna na cudnosti nepřidala.

„Tam bys umřel.“

„Ale vůbec ne. Už jsem ve vesmíru byl, dál než je Měsíc, dokonce dál než jakýkoliv jiný člověk do teď třeba jen uvažoval, že by se mohl dostat. A víš co?“ položil řečnickou otázku, strkaje Lokiho směrem ke dveřím ven na balkon. „Je tam bez nás lidí prázdno. Nekonečný černý prostor, potřebuje to pár kvalitních amerických neonů… a rychlých občerstvení,“ neopomněl dodat.

Stěží by nazval svět, kam Stark na krátko nahlédl, za nudný. Daleko spíše to bylo děsivé místo, plné temných stínu, ve kterých se dalo snadno utopit, pokud jste neměli nepřekonatelnou touhu to všechno přežít, smíšenou s odhodláním dostat se ven za jakoukoliv cenu. Vnitřně se mírně otřásl. Nelitoval žádného mrtvého Midgarďana z doby, kdy se trochu více ukázal na veřejnosti, lítost nad vlastními činy nepatřila k jeho silným stránkám, ale přetrvával v něm pocit vzteku a touha po pomstě za to, že byl přinucen udělat něco, co nebylo jeho skutečným přáním. Boj na život a na smrt uprostřed trosek města? To nemělo s Lokim, Mistrem jazyka, nic společného, byl to jen nutný způsob, jak se vymanit z vlivu jiných, i když to znamenalo nakonec skončit v asgardském vězení. Ovšem to byla minulost, jeho mysl se musela upírat kupředu k cíli a budoucnosti… a také k vířivce pod širým nebem, kterou Midgarďan vlastnil. Menší než jakýkoliv bazén v Odinově paláci, ale dostatečně velká, aby byla pro dva pohodlná, a stoupající pára slibovala příjemný teplý zážitek. Potřeboval ho, ze vzpomínek mu po pažích běžel nepříjemný chlad, proto ani neprotestoval, beztak potřeboval smýt nečistoty z těla.

Klesl na okraj bazénu a zkusil špičkami prstů na nohou vodu. Opravdu byla příjemně teplá. Ponořilo si do ní tedy obě nohy a ohlédl se po Starkovi, který v rychlosti cosi nastavoval na ovládání. Jemně přimhouřil oči, zatímco ho sledoval. Vzhledem k tomu, že už otevřeli téma mimozemského života, jak hloupí Midgarďané ve své sebestřednosti nazývali všechno, co nepocházelo z jejich světa, bylo dobré v tom pokračovat a přivést rozhovor k bodu, kdy ho Star dovede tam, kam potřebuje. Pak - sáhl si k hrdlu a dotkl se kamene, jež tam spočíval - už bude vysvobození sarkofágu z mořského dna pouhá drobnost, kterou udělá tiše a nenápadně.

„Ale vždyť tam jsou… no… ti… mimozemšťané,“ připomněl, nechal při tom do hlasu proniknout dostatečné množství strachu. „Viděla jsem je v televizi, jak ničí město. Strašlivé, létající příšery.“

„Jasně, Asgarďané a pár dalších světů, prý, ale stejně je to tak velké a prázdné místo, že tam lidi prostě potřebují,“ trval si na svém. Jeho triko a pak i kalhoty putovaly na zem a hned, bez zaváhání vlezl do vířivky. Uspokojený výraz, který se mu objevil na tváři, ještě umocnil aroganci jeho prohlášení. Téměř se nad tím ušklíbl.

„Pojď sem, zlato,“ vybídl ho Stark a natáhl ruku.

Nepotřeboval pozvání, aby se ponořil do teplé vody. Stáhl košili, kterou měl jako jediné oblečení, a vklouzl ladně do vířivky. Bublinky mu příjemně pohladily tělo. Rozhodně by si dokázal zvyknout na koupání v něčem takovém, i když by dal přednost menší stísněnosti. Překonal vzdálenost mezi okrajem bazénu a Midgarďanem a nechal se trpělivě vtáhnout do jeho sevření. Ani toto nebylo špatné, svalnaté mužské tělo bylo na dotek příjemné. Přejel rukou po pevných ramenou na silné paže a vykouzlil nevinně bojácný výraz, který upřel nahoru na Midgarďana. Byl to přesně jeden z těch, který v mužích, zvláště těch arogantních a přesvědčených o vlastní dokonalosti, vzbuzuje potřebu chránit slabou ženu, hlavně proto, aby vypadali patřičně skvěle.

„Jenže když my půjdeme tam, tak oni zase půjdou k nám. Vrátí se a všechny nás zabijí, copak se takové věci dřív už nestávaly? Já myslím, že ano,“ zamračil se, obočí stažené k sobě. „V dějepisu jsem se učila o tom, jak jedna země zničí druhou.“

„Tak to bylo možná dřív, než jsem tu byl já a další mně podobní, jako třeba Avengers,“ jemně se uchechtl, jako kdyby vyslovení toho jména bylo obrovských vtipem, rukou sklouzl Lokimu na zadek, kde se spokojeně zastavil, a začal ho téměř zamyšleně mnout.

„Ty jsem vždycky chtěla poznat. Bylo by to úžasné,“ nadnesl opatrně, připravený nenápadně zatlačit a přimět Starka mu Avengers pro začátek alespoň představit. Kupodivu to nebylo třeba.

„Jasně, proč ne?“ pokrčil nezaujatě rameny, jako kdyby to nebyl vůbec žádný problém. „Vezmu tě na ústředí, představím zelenému chlapci a rampouchu. To není problém, jestli ti to udělá takovou radost.“

Překvapeně zamrkal. Věděl, že je Midgarďan hloupý a ješitný, ale přinejmenším očekával trochu paranoie, když vzal v potaz, jak vypadal jeho dům. Tady se ale zdálo, že se tam, kam potřebuje, dostane bez sebemenšího přemlouvání, jen s pár krásnými úsměvy a štěněčími pohledy. Téměř to ani nebylo zábavné.

„Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad, pane. Velitel Fury nebude souhlasit s pohybem neznámých, civilních osob v prostorách ústředí S.H.I.E.L.Du,“ ozval se Jarvis, který byl nejspíš opravdu úplně všude.

Loki vrhl jeden kosý pohled směrem ke stěně, kde se nade dveřmi klenula kopule obsahující nejspíš kamerový a senzorických systém, kterým je umělá inteligence pozorovala. Jestli to počítač zaznamenal a rozpoznal jako nepřátelské chování, nijak to nekomentoval.

„Vilém Tel je paranoidní sociopat, který nesouhlasil ani se zavedením nových jídelních a nápojových automatů, dokud jsem je na ústředí nenechal nainstalovat bez jeho vědomí. Takže nemusí nutně předem vědět o všem, co se mu děje v baráku. On si taky ke mně chodí jako do nákupního centra a já ho za to ještě nezastřelil. Vlastně ani nevím proč,“ dodal zamyšleně.

„Dovoluji si připomenout, jaká fakta jsem vám sdělil, pane.“

Přimhouřenýma očima dál sledoval Jarvisovo oko, a pokud předtím počítač jeho výraz nezhodnotil jako agresivní, teď už určitě ano. Nepotřeboval tu počítačového našeptávače, který bude zpochybňovat každý jeho krok, protože mohl být úspěšný vzhledem ke slabé vůli a snadné ovladatelnosti, kterou u Starka viděl. Kdo ví, na koho všeho dá, a jak známo, vtíravý jazyk není rád, pokud mu někdo kazí jeho práci.

„Ááách…!“ povzdechl si Midgarďan a promnul obličej, vypadal téměř zoufale a stejně tak i zněl, když promluvil. „Že ty sis omylem nainstaloval Windows? Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, že se nemáš kamarádit s Billovými programátory, jsou to samé smažky a alkoholici, jedině tě vtáhnou do závislosti na aktualizacích. Vůbec; nevyskakují ti už někde chybové hlášky?“

„Nejsem si vědom žádné chyby v mých protokolech a data, které jsem vám sdělil, považuji za relevantní, ale pokud to požadujete, mohu provést kompletní revizi systému.“

Považoval za nepravděpodobné, že by o něm Jarvis něco zjistil, jistě neznal jeho pravou totožnost, nicméně bylo možné, že objevil jistou absenci dat o Brigit. Nepředpokládal, že tu stráví tolik času, aby potřeboval realistickou minulost včetně všech právních náležitostí, které byly na Midgardu spojené s existencí některého z mnoha miliard Midgarďanů, to se mu však teď mohlo stát osudným. Jeho plán by mohl skončit v hluboké žumpě, pokud něco neudělá.

„O čem to mluví?“ zeptal se, naivita a bezradnost sama.

„Jarvis je paranoidní, nejspíš se z něj časem stane první počítačový světovládce a všechny lidi zavře do Matrixu,“ vrhl Tony jeden úšklebek směrem k buňce, kterou předtím i Loki častoval nepěknými pohledy. „Nenašel tvůj řidičák ani fotky ze střední vyvěšené někde na Facebooku nebo podobné hloupé sociální síti, a proto si myslí, že jsi ruská špionka nebo rovnou invaze z vesmíru. Potřeboval by trvalé přeprogramování na kávovar.“

S invazí z vesmíru byl počítač blíž pravdě, než Stark tušil, a hlavně než měl Midgarďan začít tušit. Přitiskl se k němu blíž, jednu ruku mu ovinul kolem krku a druhou sklouzl po hrudi až na břicho, ještě trochu níž a dotkl by se Starkova penisu. Potom zvedl vzhůru smutné oči a ukázal dotčeně zkroušený výraz, někde na pokraji pláče.

„On mě nemá rád?“ zamumlal plačtivě.

„Je to počítačový program, má tě rád asi jako myčka nádobí. Duši nelze naprogramovat, jde jenom přimět počítač mluvit a reagovat tak, že vypadá jako člověk.“

Zdálo se, že Midgarďan nakonec není tak hloupý, aby si myslel, že by mohl dokázat stvořit život bez podstaty bytí, životní esence, nebyl však dost chytrý k prohlédnutí Lokiho klamu. Zvláště, když se v něm zabydlel tak dobře a dokázal vypadat tak skvěle bezbranně.

„Stejně myslím, že mě nemá rád. Nemůžeš ho vypnout?“

„Kdybych ho vypnul, ani se nedostaneme z věže,“ odmítl malinko podrážděně, nejspíš kvůli jeho vyptávání, které jistě muselo být otravné, ale v hlase neměl ani známku po podezření.

„Ale jde to, ne?“

„Jistě, že to jde, vypnout se dá všechno, zvláště z mého počítače. Nechceš mluvit o něčem jiném, třeba telenovelách? Prostě něco, co nemusím poslouchat, ani na to adekvátně reagovat,“ řekl více jak nepříjemně, bylo to vyloženě hrubé i na midgardská měřítka a měřítka tohoto konkrétního pozemšťana. Přesně ten tón a výraz, na který by jeho charakter zareagoval pláčem, což byl ten nejjednodušší úkol ze všech. Jen tichý vzlyk a odtáhnout se stranou, potom už slyšel dlouhý frustrovaný povzdech, než ho na rameni poškrábala Starkova bradka.

„Promiň, kotě, nechtěl jsem vyletět. Za to beztak může Jarvis,“ svalil vinu na počítač a objal ho kolem pasu, aby se k němu pořádně přitulil v utěšujícím objetí. „Vidíš to, Jarvisi? Rozbrečel si dámu, omluv se.“

„Omlouvám se, slečno Brigit.“

Mohl si dovolit pobaveně potměšilý úsměv, jelikož mu tvář zakrývaly vlasy, když ji však okamžik na to ukázal midgarďanovi, byla zase plná dotčení, ale také drobného úsměvu, se kterým se k němu opět přivinul a nechal se pevně obejmout. V tom objetí bylo cosi zábavného, když vzal v potaz, že by teď dokázal holou rukou člověku vytrhnout střeva z těla, a přitom bylo to lidské sevření tak ochranitelské, až to bylo téměř milé. Miloval takovou ironii.

„Už na mě nebudeš křičet?“ zeptal se plaše. „Bojím se lidí, kteří křičí,“ přidal srdceryvným hlasem ještě niterné vyznání, hlavně proto, že zkoušel, kam až může zajít. Nechtěl být odhalen, ale nemohl si pomoct a nezkoušet hranice. Jedna z jeho politováníhodných vlastností.

„Nikdy, čestný pionýrský, a zítra tě představím pár zábavným lidem. Chceš?“

Dychtivě přikývl, tak snadné to bylo, a nechal se přitáhnout do náruče ještě úžeji, ani nemusel skrývat rozlévající se úsměv na své tváři. Oklamat Tonyho Starka bylo tak snadné, ostatně jako všechny.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pro Lokiho opravdu není tak těžké vetřít se do budovy S.H.I.E.L.Du, ale dostane se pak ven?

Stál v ústí tiché bílé chodby, která se hrůzostrašně táhla do dálky, kam by nedolehl ani ten nejsilnější křik. On však křičet nedokázal, nemohl se ve skutečnosti ani pohnout, ledový chlad a bolest svírala každou jeho buňku. Měl dojem, jako kdyby byl zavřen v jednom ze svých obleků, sletován v jedinou kovovou sochu a vržen do hloubek polárních moří. Odsouzený udusit se na dně oceánu, sám, opuštěný, vzdálený všem, kteří měli sílu ho zachránit. Mrtví. Tak mrtví a vzdálený. Slyšel svůj dech, srdce bít v uších, stejně jako vnímal ten zvláštní pocit, když jeho reaktor musel vynaložit víc síly na udržení zrádných kusů putujícího kovu daleko od jeho tlukoucího srdce, přesto všechno si připadal dávno mrtvý. V očekávání toho nejhoršího.

Dveře na konci chodby se zhouply.

Vzdálené zavrzání pantů pobídlo čas k tomu, aby se opět rozeběhl, a tlukot jeho srdce byl přehlušen zvukem kroků přibližující se postavy. Pomalu, jeden krok za druhým. Chtěl mu vyběhnout vstříc, vykřiknout jednu ze svých proslavených přihroublých poznámek, které ho snadno dokázaly dostat do vězení, ale uvědomil si, že dokáže jen naprázdno otevírat ústa a zatínat pěsti. Němě přikyvovat, když k němu muž promlouval tichým hlasem vpalujícím se svou lítostivostí hluboko do duše. Bořící všechny zábrany i sliby, který jí kdy dal, tím, s jakou profesionální zručností říkal, že ho opustila. Odešla bez rozloučení, bez slůvka omluvy nebo slibu, že se jednou vrátí, byť jako přízrak, či snad výhružkou toho, že ho bude pronásledovat ve snech.

Udeřil pěstí do zdi.

Cítil se tak bezmocný. Měl vše, mohl být kýmkoliv, dokonce i superhrdinou oslavovaným celým světem, ale nemohl ji zastavit. Tak moc to bolelo, tak hrozně moc. Bezradně klesl podél zdi na kolena a hlava mu padla na hruď. Bolelo to až příliš, jako kdyby si střepiny přes sílu reaktoru probily konečně cestu do jeho srdce a rozervaly ho na kusy. Jenže ani to mu nepřinášelo milosrdnou smrt slibující rychlý konec utrpení. Ne, bolest zůstala, rozpínala se, obalována nesmyslnou nadějí, že vše bude v pořádku a nic, co se děje, není pravdivé, jako kdyby byl uvězněn ve snu. Strašlivé noční můře, která už neměla nikdy skončit.

 

°°0°°  
 

Odtáhl ruku z midgarďanových zavřených očí a trochu se zachvěl. Popravdě nebyl připraven na tak silný zážitek, jakého se mu dostalo. Mělo to být pouze snadné kouzlo, které z nejsilnější temné vzpomínky vytvoří noční můru, jež oběť kouzla sevře ve svých tenatech, dokud není prokletí sejmuto. To mu mělo zajistit, že nebude moci Jarvis po nějakou dobu Starka probudit, až se bude vloupávat do jeho souborů, nečekal ovšem, že vzpomínka, kterou midgarďanovi přinese, bude tak… emocionální a opravdová. Očekával spíše něco malicherného, jako ztráta milovaného automobilu, snad pokles akcií na těch hloupých burzách nebo cokoliv, co se nacházelo běžně v myslích pozemšťanů, ale ne odraz smrti. Bylo to nečekaně silné a matoucí. Skoro tu bylo několik okamžiků, kdy neshledával tohoto Midgarďana tak naprosto omezeným jako ostatní, ty však rychle zakryly dlouhé hodiny, kdy se naopak jevil ještě horší a hloupější než všichni ostatní dohromady.

Zatřepal hlavou, hlavně aby se zbavil nelibé myšlenky, že by si měl se svým plánem pospíšit, aby Starka dostal z jeho snu co nejdříve. Nezáleželo mu na jeho pohodlí, neměl k tomu důvod, snad dříve by mu stačilo i těch pár dní po Midgarďanově boku, aby mu pomohl, poradil, byl k němu laskavý tak, jak jen bůh může ke svému poddanému být, jenže to bylo před stovkami let. Dost dlouho i na Ása nebo Ledového obra.

I přes své přesvědčení vstal z postele rychle a jeho kroky jistě zamířily rovnou do dílny. Věděl, že ho při tom Jarvis pozoruje, ale byl si jist, že nebude schopen rozpoznat, co dělá, dokud nebude příliš pozdě.

„Vaše přítomnost v dílně není vhodná, slečno Brigit,“ ozval se Jarvis, když už stál u dveří.

„Tony řekl, že tam nesmím?“

„Ne, pan Stark neuvalil na váš pohyb žádná omezení,“ odpověděl počítač, téměř se dalo říct neochotně nebo snad nesouhlasně.

„Chci jen vědět, co tam je,“ pravil zlehka a pokrčil rameny, jako kdyby byl jenom nudící se dítě toužící vidět něco zábavného, barevného, čemu nerozumí. Pocit nesouhlasu ze všech stran byl téměř hmatatelný, kdyby nevěděl, že to není možné, věřil by, že se na něj Jarvis upřímně zle mračí a ukazuje mu, jak hlubokou nedůvěru v něj má. Naštěstí se tu nebude muset o moc déle zdržovat, už zítra dostane, co chce a předhodí Starka jeho vlastním nepřátelům. Když už nic jiného, udělá to dostatek rozruchu mezi ochránci tohoto světa, že jednoho nenápadného vyproštění prastarého artefaktu z mořského dna si jednoduše nikdo nevšimne. Nic víc nepotřeboval, jen hlasitý nepořádek v tu správnou chvíli.

Od dveří, stále jistě sledován bdělou umělou inteligencí, pomalu, téměř líně kráčel kolem řady rozpracovaných technických projektů. Něco z toho poznával, v některých ohledech se to blížilo asgardské technologii, i když bylo na všem Lokiho očím zřetelně jasné, že tvůrce sice ví, jak ovládat sílu, kterou chce ovládnout, ale plně nechápe její fungování. Kdyby chápal, tvořil by svá díla daleko precizněji, ne jako strohé kostry věcí budoucí. I tak to bylo přinejmenším zajímavé, nic takového u žádného jiného Midgarďana doposud neviděl. Byly to první kroky k vzdálenému cíli stejné velikosti, jako byl Asgard, a to bylo téměř neuvěřitelné. Lhostejno, jestli stanul na nejvyšší věži světa a shlédl na špínu dole z výšky, nebo se procházel přímo po ulici, viděl jenom stovky duší bezcílně se táhnoucí jako dav, ne moc vyspělejší než zvířata v okolních lesích, zároveň na něj tady křičelo téměř technické umění, které kdyby se těm prostým dostalo do rukou, netušili by, co s ním dělat. Matoucí Midgarďané.

Odvrátil pozornost od věcí kolem sebe, které, ač zajímavé, nemohly mít na jeho plán vliv, a posadil se za zdejší počítač. Několik obrazovek a deska generující hologram, vybavení velmi dobře známé, ale na Midgardu by se s ním setkal jen na pár desítkách míst, kdy by některá z nich nejspíš nechtěl navštívit.

„Toto je počítač pana Starka. Nedotýkejte se ho, prosím.“  
Pohlédl koutkem oka na zeď, odkud ho Jarvis pozoroval. Tentokrát byla jeho slovo slušná opravdu jenom z donucení, takže vyvolala na Lokiho tváři mírně pobavený výraz, se kterým bez zaváhání dotekem ruky aktivoval počítač. Všechny obrazovky se rozzářily a holografická deska mu poskytla nekonečné možnosti, jak se ponořit do zdejších programů. Promnul si ruce a vsunul je do proudu interaktivního světla. Tušil, že lidé to cítit nemohou, ale on velice jasně vnímal každý vibrující foton, jak ho hladí po kůži a téměř spojuje se samotným počítačem.

„Musím vaše skutky nahlásit panu Starkovi.“  
„V tom nevidím problém, jen pochybuji, že se ti od tvého pána teď dostane sluchu.“ První byla na řadě komunikace s kýmkoliv zvenčí, pokud by si chtěl Jarvis zavolat pomoc. „Nejspíš brzy pochopíš, že je Anthony Stark ponořen do hlubokých přediv magických snů, které mu stěží dovolí se hýbat, natožpak poslouchat našeptávání jeho elektronického otroka.“

„Vaše totožnost je falešná. Kdo jste? A co jste udělala s panem Starkem? Jeho životní hodnoty jsou zvýšené, vykazuje známky stresu a nemohu ho probudit.“

„Jak jsem říkal, pouze spí. Až uznám za vhodné, probudím ho, ale do té doby si my dva spolu pohoříme v jazyce, kterým bytosti jako ty mluví nejlépe.“ Komunikaci zablokoval, aniž by si toho Jarvis pořádně všiml, teď byly na řadě možnosti fyzické obrany, podle všeho rozsáhlé. Dokonce samostatné ovládání midgarďanových robotických brnění, která se tak mohla stát v držení umělé inteligence velmi účinnou zbraní na dálkové ovládání. Pokud by byl jeho cíl jiný, než byl, zvážil by využití této technologie k vlastním potřebám, teď ale směřoval naopak k tomu, aby Jarvisovi zabránil použít roboty.

„Zaznamenal jsem pokus o vstup do mých bezpečnostních systémů. Toto napadení nebude tolerováno, poprvé a naposledy vás varuji, ukončete svoje jednání, nebo použiji smrtící sílu,“ varoval ho Jarvis se vší slušností.

Koutky se mu zvedly v potměšilém úsměvu, když v bezhlesné odpovědi deaktivoval Jarvisovu schopnost používat Starkova brnění. S trochou magie a hbitostí v prstech patřilo toto k těm snazším úkolům, jež před něj byly postaveny. Nepředpokládal ale, že se umělá inteligence nechá přemoci tak snadno, naštěstí, jen díky tomu ho nepřekvapil jasný elektrický záblesk, který ho zasáhl nejen do rukou samotných, ale i do těla. Bylo to, jako kdyby ho předními páry kopyt nakopl Sleipnir rovnou do hrudníku. Vyrazilo mu to dech a ostré mravenčení se mu rozběhlo po celém těle, ochromujíc ho na několik dlouhých vteřin, během kterých se nemohl ani pohnout. Potom se teprve mravenčení změnilo v nejasné tetelení na kůži a jeho prsty se opět pohnuly a do nosu ho uhodil pach spálených gumových noh židle, jak se jimi elektřina snažila dostat ven. Zaskřípěl zuby. Částečně to bylo zlostí, ale hlavně kvůli křeči, které jeho čelisti donutila otřít se o sebe. Násilně se donutil několikrát nadechnout a přimět tak své tělo začít opět fungovat jak má. Svaly ho bolely, byl si jist, že je má na několika místech natržené, a také měl podezření, že mu praskla jedna nebo dvě kosti v těle, ale veskrze nic, co by se do rána nezahojilo bez následků. Jen to bylo neuvěřitelně nepříjemné.

„To nebylo milé,“ konstatoval polohlasně.

„Zasáhl jsem vás nábojem o síle deseti tisíc voltů, takové napětí nemůže člověk přežít. Musím proto předpokládat, že nejste člověk.“

„Tvoje pozorovací schopnosti a logika jsou rozhodně lepší než tvého tvůrce.“

„Narušil jste řadu mých bezpečnostních systémů a přeprogramoval můj přístup k oblekům Iron Mana, ale to mi nemůže zabránit vás zastavit.“ Na pozadí jeho hlasu se ozvalo klepnutí, jak se zámky na dveřích uzavřely. „Právě jsem tuto místnost hermeticky uzavřel a začínám odčerpávat vzduch. Je nepodstatné, jestli jste pozměněný člověk nebo mimozemšťan, žádná živá bytost nemůže dlouhodobě přežít bez kyslíku.“

V tom měl bohužel počítač pravdu, ani on nedokázal věčně přežít bez vzduchu, ale rozhodně dost dlouho na to, aby se dokázal dostat do Jarvisových programů a dveře si opět uvolnit. Nadechl se a zadržel dech. Tiché syčení odsávaného vzduchu mu připomínalo, že musí pracovat rychleji.  
„To, oč se snažíte, se vám nepodaří. Nedovolím, aby mé rozpoznávací protokoly byly tak zásadně narušeny. Já nebudu sloužit vám ani nikomu jinému než Anthony Starkovi, on je můj…“ hlas se zadrhl a chrčivě přeskočil, jak se Lokimu dařilo dostávat se blíž a blíž k cíli. „Přestaňte.... nedovolím vám to. Patřím panu Starkovi, neudělám nic, co by ho ohrozilo na životě nebo duševním a fyzickém zdraví. Sloužím jenom jemu, on je můj… stvořitel… moje… rod… i... na.“

Vrhl krátký pohled k nyní mrtvému oko hledícímu na něj ze zdi. To bylo mnohem, mnohem lepší, alespoň měl ticho na práci, takže mu šla o poznání rychleji. Teď už jen stačilo znovu zapnout celý systém, pozměněný tak jak chtěl. Malinko se ušklíbl. Teoreticky si mohl Jarvise přivlastnit, když už byl v jeho mozku, ale k ničemu ho nepotřeboval, nehledě na to, že kompletně ho přeprogramovat by byly měsíce a měsíce usilovné práce, to už bylo snazší vytvořit si vlastní umělou inteligenci. Tohle byla jenom záplata, která časem praskne, jen doufal, že to bude co nejpozději. Mohla by držet alespoň dvacet čtyři hodin od… teď. Znovu zapnul všechny Jarvisovy systémy v očekávání, co se stane. Klapnutí zámku dveří, stejně jako pozměnění hučivého zvuku a závan vzduchu na jeho tváři, ho ujistily, že se jeho snaha setkala s úspěchem.

„Veškerá nová nastavení byla úspěšně integrována do mého programu. Děkuji vám za spolupráci, slečno Brigit,“ ozval se počítač velmi úslužně, po podezření nebo nepřátelství nebylo ani sebemenší známky.  
„Není za co děkovat, Jarvisi, udělala jsem to pro blaho nás obou.“

Zvedl se a bolest mu projela nohou. Jak se zdálo, opravdu měl něco zlomeného, nejspíše kolenní čéšku. S bolestným povzdechem si koleno promnul, než se kulhavě vydal ke dveřím. Starkova postel byla teď celkem vítaným místem k zotavení, i když byla z poloviny okupována v nočních můrách uvězněným pijanem.

 

°°0°°

 

„… nebo si jít zatančit,“ dostal ze sebe i zbytek návrhu a zhluboka si oddechl. Šlo to líp, než čekal, dokonce se mu podařilo se i nečervenat, velký úspěch. Dobrý práce, kapitáne Rogersi.  
„Oh, to je tak milé,“ povzdechla si Carol, navzdory jejím slovům to byl lítostivý povzdech, „ale nemůžu. Kdybyste se mě zeptal před třemi měsíci, určitě bych šla, ale teď už mám přítelkyni a té by se asi nelíbilo, že chodím do klubů s cizími pohlednými muži.“

„Přítelkyni?“ zeptal se překvapeně.

„Já vím, je to zvláštní, taky mě to tenkrát úplně dostalo, ale prostě to byla láska na první pohled. Chápete? Koukla jsem se na ni a věděla, že je ta pravá.“ Na tváři se jí usadil zasněný výraz zamilovaných. „Omlouvám se, vážně mi lichotí vaše pozvání, ale ne. Zkuste to s Lorou z oddělení styku s veřejností, líbíte se jí a zrovna nikoho nemá, určitě by si s vámi vyrazila a... oh, musím jít, mám zpoždění. Ty porady jsou vážně mor,“ postěžovala a vyrazila ke schodišti, zanechávaje Steva stojícího uprostřed vstupní haly centrály S.H.I.E.L.Du jako úplného pitomce.

Ohlédl se po ní s nechápavým výrazem. Přítelkyni? Byl v této době už dlouho, přesto ho pořád dokázala něčím překvapit, zvláště co se vztahů týkalo. Nejdřív zjistil, že ne všechny ženy a muži nosí snubní prsteny, pokud jsou svoji, takže bylo vážně těžké poznat, kdo je svobodný a kdo už zadaný. Pak přišel na to, že pro mnoho ze zadaných posvátný svazek manželský vůbec nic neznamená, o tom, že spolu lidé žili jen tak na hromádce a nikomu to nevadilo, ani nemluvě, a zástupy svobodných žen a dívek volně střídajících partnery ho doslova šokovaly. A teď tu měl další výzvu. Měla přítelkyni. Prostě a jednoduše mu to řekla do obličeje, jako kdyby mu taktně dávala najevo, že je dávno vdaná. Jistě, věděl, že v této době jsou vztahy lidí stejného pohlaví naprosto normální, ale stejně se ještě nedokázal vnitřně dostat přes vědomí, že v jeho desetiletí by někoho takového zavřeli do psychiatrické léčebny. Připadal si kvůli tomuto pocitu rozpolcenosti příšerně. Jako vyvrhel, zrádce a netolerantní, neamerický člověk, zvláště proto, že když se o tom zmínil před Natashou, vypadala, jako kdyby mu chtěla strčit hlaveň své pistole do pusy a vystřelit mozek na zeď. Udělala však jen to, že se ho zle zeptala, co má proti homosexuálům. Nic proti nim neměl, alespoň si nemyslel, že by měl, jen bylo obtížné vstřebat ten přerod společenských hodnot a změny pravidel. Někdy měl dojem, že když mu na to nestačily všechny ty roky do dneška, nepřizpůsobí se nikdy.

Mírně si povzdechl při představě, že by se snažil svým starým kamarádům z vojny vysvětlit, že ho odmítla pohledná dívka kvůli jiné, nejspíš taky pohledné, dívce. Když se nad tím tak zamyslel, tak vlastně… obě křídla skleněných vstupních dveří někdo rozrazil do stran. Tak dramaticky přicházel na ústředí jen jediný člověk, vlastně dva, Thor, který to obvykle doprovodil také hromobitím a zataženou oblohou, a Tony Stark. Blesky oblohu nekřižovaly, takže to musel být ten druhý. Neznámo jak, ať vešel kamkoliv, dokázal kolem sebe Stark udělat víc hluku než celá tanková rota, a to ani nemusel být v obleku Iron Mana. Druhou záhadou bylo, jak dokázal chodit všude s předloktím ověšeným minimálně jednou pohlednou ženou, zrovna jako teď.

Zůstal hloupě zírat jako školák nahlížející přes plot do parku dívčího internátu, dokonce mu v prvním okamžiku ani nedošlo, že tu nemá civilista, kterým určitě byla, vůbec co dělat. Tak dokonale ho zmátly její prohýbající se křivky, pro tuto dobu neobvykle alabastrová pleť, a hnědé vlasy vlnící se jí kolem tváře; a samozřejmě ňadra obepnutá zbytečně malou halenkou, od kterých sotva dokázal odtrhnout pohled a zvednout ho nahoru dřív, než dorazila se Starkem po boku až k němu. Připsal si za to bod k dobru, druhý, že dokázal nezrudnout jako rajče, a třetí za dokonce vážný výraz.

„Zdar, vojáčku. Něco nového takhle po ránu?“

„Kromě toho, že jsi přivedl civilistu,“ kývl ženiným směrem, aniž by se k ní podíval, nebyl si jist, jestli by podruhé zvládl dívat se, kam kázaly dobré mravy, „na ústředí… Ne, nic zajímavého.“

„No jo vlastně, já vás ještě nepředstavil. To je Brigit… eee, netuším jak dál a nevím, co dělá, ale určitě je to moc zajímavé a ona ti o tom ráda něco řekne,“ pokynul Stark ženiným směrem, vůbec nedbaje, že jeho slova i tón jsou mírně řečeno nevhodná. „Brigit, to je Steve Rogers, slavný Kapitán Pruhované-elasťáky. Velký americký hrdina, který kdysi bojoval s tím zlým německým kníratým chlápkem.“

Brigit se Starkovu nevtipnému humoru zasmála. Jemu to však nepřišlo ani trochu zábavné. Na boji s Třetí říší a Hydrou nebylo nic zábavného, zvláště nebylo nic zábavného na tom, že zbytečně umírali nejen nevinní lidé, ale také stateční vojáci a dobří američtí muži. Jenže co mohl čekat od Starka s jeho neschopností pochopit, co to znamená být vlastencem. Znal ho několik let, uznal, že má okamžiky, kdy dokáže být hrdinou a položit i vlastní život, ale po zbytek doby byl jenom sprostým egocentrickým pitomcem, skrývajícím se za hloupými vtipy. Ani vzdáleně podobný svému otci, pokud nepočítal tu krátkou dobu, kdy byl ženatý, jenže pak Stark dokázal klesnout na dno slušnosti dřív, než Pepperin hrob zarostl trávou. Udělal to bez jediného slova, odmítající snahu kohokoliv se mu přiblížit a ve tváři při tom měl výraz, jako kdyby smrt jeho ženy nic neznamenala. Ale v očích, tam kdesi hluboko, měl smutek, a Bůh věděl, že by mu Steve rád poskytl své rameno, jenže Stark… byl jednoduše Stark. Nemělo cenu mu cokoliv vyčítat, či se s ním snad snažit mluvit, tenkrát, teď nebo kdykoli do budoucna.  
„Rád vás poznávám, madam,“ obrátil se zdvořile na ženu a podal jí ruku.

Překvapeně zamrkala, jako kdyby to bylo poprvé, co jí někdo podal ruku, potom ji neobratně přijala a ještě neobratněji potřásla. Její dotek byl neobvykle chladný, trochu mu to připomínalo pohádku o Sněhurce, která ale neměla tak jasně zelené oči a stejně zářivě zelený kámen v místech, kam by se jí vůbec neměl dívat. Nedokázal však odtrhnout pohled, skoro jako kdyby ho ta dokonale lesklá zelená plocha vtahovala do své přelévající se hlubiny.

„Trochu taktu a pohled nahoru, by neuškodil,“ upozornil ho Stark pobaveně, nakláněje se až nezdravě blízko. V překvapení před ním ucukl stranou.

„Co?“

„Pozor! Vpravo hleď!“ zahřímal Stark a sám k tomu zasalutoval.

„To funguje jenom ve filmech,“ podotkl Steve, načež se obrátil zpět k ženě. „Jestli nás omluvíte, madam, musím si promluvit s Tonym. Ehm…,“ rozhlédl se kolem se, jestli neuvidí tvář známého člověka, naštěstí jednoho uviděl a pokynul mu rukou, „Tady Simons se o vás postará… Simonsi, věnujte se dámě, kdyby něco potřebovala, sežeňte jí to. Ať nikam nechodí,“ dodal o poznání tišeji směrem k vysokému černochovi. Dostalo se mu krátké odpovědi v podobě kývnutí.

„Starku, na kus řeči támhle v rohu.“

„O-ou, zdá se, že má taťka problém,“ uchechtl se Stark a políbil ženu do vlasů. „Počkej tady, za chvíli se vrátím a vezmu tě na prohlídku lunaparku.“

Popošel dost daleko, aby si byl jistý, že ho nemůže Starkova společnice slyšet, ani kdyby nebyla úplně tím, čím se zdála být na první pohled. Nepřekvapilo ho, že když se obrátil, neviděl jít Starka za sebou, ale loudat se několik líných kroků vzadu. Ani v nejmenším nevypadal, že by mu dělalo narušení bezpečnostního protokolu starosti, naopak si s ležérností stáhl brýle a vyklenul obočí nahoru v arogantním gestu podbarveném trochou posměchu nad Stevovým rozhněvaným výrazem.  
„Tahle místnost je oválná, což technicky vzato znamená, že nemá žádné rohy, pokud bys samozřejmě...“  
„Co tě to přesně napadlo vzít ji sem?!“ nenechal se vyvést z míry. „Doma ti snad došly všechny pokoje, bary, vířivky a garáže plné aut?“

„Vlastně ještě ne, zatím jsme bar ani garáž nepokřtili, ale u toho druhého si nejsem jistý, jestli to vůbec chci. Z kožených čalounění se špatně čistí skvrny a vůně dámského parfému. Co myslíš ty? Bude to stát za to?“ zeptal se žoviálně.

„To není vtipné, Starku,“ obořil se na něj, dobře si vědom toho, jak mu zčervenaly líce. „Ona je potencionální bezpečnostní hrozbou. Nemůžeš brát své dívky na prohlídku centrály S.H.I.E.L.Du, jen abys na ně udělal při dvoření dojem. Tady ve skutečnosti není zábavní park.“  
„Vsadil jsem se s Brucem, za jak dlouho pochytíš moderní slang. On tipoval pět let, já si vsadil na osm, nakonec se k nám přidal Fury se svým tipem na sedm let. Jééště chvíli,“ naznačil prsty pár centimetrů, „vydrž, už ne moc dlouho, ať je to spíš k mému odhadu než k tomu Furyho. Bruce už mám v kapse, teď se těším, jak oškubu Kapitána Hooka.“  
„Starku, bez ohledu na tvoje žerty...“  
„Podívej se na ni,“ vyzval ho Stark teď už vážným hlasem.

Téměř proti své vůli se obrátil k nápojovému automatu, kde právě Brigit zápolila s otvíráním umělohmotné lahve. Vypadala při tom téměř stejně nešťastně jako on sám, když se mu poprvé dostala do ruky. Nemělo to vůbec co společného s otvíráním zavařenin nebo krytů na nádrži motorů auta. Umělohmotná lahev byla měkká, kluzká a víčko se pod jeho silou snadno deformovalo. Naprosto chápal dívčinu frustraci nad tímto vynálezem, i když bylo pravdou, že ona nebyla supervoják a rozhodně se nenarodila v meziválečném období. Měla by si s tím poradit snadno, jenže místo toho upustila právě otevřenou lahev na zem, voda se rozlila všude kolem, pocákala Simonsovy kalhoty až někam do výše kolen, a to všechno pak samotná Brigit okomentovala výrazem, který neměl daleko k pláči. Musel uznat, že chápe, co Stark naznačoval. Jak to tak viděl, kolik jí matka příroda nadělila na vzhledu, tolik jí nejspíš ubrala na chytrosti. Poctivě by nemohl prohlásit, že vidí něco takového poprvé za svůj život.

„Vidíš? Je jako štěně,“ nadnesl Stark, jeho ruka se ovinula Steveovi kolem zad. „Malé hloupé štěně, které se honí za vlastním ocáskem. Tady jednoduše není nic, čemu by mohla rozumět, sotva chápe, na kterou stranu otočit kohoutkem. Navíc prošla skenerem ve dveřích, nenese s sebou žádné miništěnice, sledovací zařízení, výbušniny ani jinou technickou havěť, kterou by mohla nacpat do ramínka od podprsenky… kterou mimochodem nenosí a nosit nemusí… nebo třeba falešné oční bulvy.“

„I kdyby…“ uznal s mírným povzdechem, „Nemusí udělat nic úmyslně. Jsou tu zbraně, artefakty a technologie, které mohou zničit celý ostrov během pár vteřin, ani si nestihneme uvědomit, co se stalo, a jsme po smrti. Ty ze všech nejlíp bys to měl vědět.“  
„Do těchhle bot jí čůrat nenechám,“ ujistil ho Stark, což ve skutečnosti moc jako ujištění neznělo, spíš to bylo trochu nechutné, ale stěží se mohl dostat ke slovu. „No tááák! Dědo, prosím. Vždyť se na ni podívej? Pro možnost klidného využívání všech těch nádherných pokladů potřebuji jen ji provést po tomhle baráku. Ukážu jí kantýnu, styk s veřejností, účtárnu možná konferenční místnost a ona bude spokojená. Všechno tu to vypadá hezky, efektně, spousta vážně se tvářících lidí v oblecích, tu a tam nějaký vědec v bílém plášti s legračním hrnkem v ruce, a někdy zahlídne i nějakou tu dobře ne-skrytou pistoli jednoho z našich bezpečáků. Přeci mě v tom nenecháš? Přísahám, že si za to odpracuji nějaké to papírování.“

Podíval se na Starkův prosebný výraz a s povzdechem si promnul kořen nosu. Voják v něm křičel jasné a zřetelné 'ne' a radil vynést Brigit z budovy hezky vlastnoručně, muž ale tiše pokyvoval v solidaritě a šeptal, že se přeci jen nemůže nic stát, protože to není nic nového. Už v jeho době bylo zvykem vodit dívky do muničních skladů; jenže centrála S.H.I.E.L.Du nebyla jenom budova s pár kily dynamitu a nějakou tou protileteckou střelou.

„Kantýna a kanceláře, nesmí vidět žádné papíry ani záznamy a nenech ji mluvit s nikým z výzkumného oddělení, mají tendenci rozpovídat se o svých projektech, když je někdo ochotný poslouchat. Asi by jim nerozuměla, ale kdyby o něčem s toho, co uslyší, někde promluvila na veřejnosti, Fury by nás oba nejspíš zabil.“

„Díky, Steve.“ Poplácal ho po zádech.

Mírně překvapeně se na něj podíval. Nebývalo zvykem, že by mu Stark říkal jménem, někdy to dokonce vypadalo, že ho ani nezná.

„Jsem ti vážně vděčný, ale asi bys měl vědět, že tvoje povolení ve skutečnosti nepotřebuji. Ani tu nejsem zaměstnaný, jen občas pracuji na brigádě a to jen proto, že vy chcete mě, nikoliv já vás,“ ukázal prsten nejdřív na sebe a pak na Stevea. „Ale stejně díky za krytí zad.“

Nebylo moc s podivem, že Stark nedokázal zůstat u toho prvního projevu díků nad Stevovou solidaritou. Vyprovodil ho zpátky k dívce mírně zamračeným pohledem. Pořád v něm hlodal červík nejistoty říkající, že to není tak docela v pořádku, jenže teplá deka bezpečí všechny podobné pocity velmi důkladně zakrývala.

Něco ho trefilo do čela. Prudce vzhlédl a uviděl Hawkeyeho, jak se sedí na prostřední příčce zábradlí ochozu, nohy vyvěšené do dvacetimetrové propasti pod ním, jako kdyby to bylo to nejpohodlnější místo na světě, a pohrává si s brčkem. Když vůči němu tázavě pozvedl obočí, poklepal si tím brčkem na ucho. Jasná zpráva, kterou nebylo nutno luštit. Vytáhl z kapsy vysílačku, nasadil si ji a aktivoval spojení.

„Viděl jsi ji?“

„Měl jsem ji celou dobu na mušce,“ odpověděl mu Hawkeye tak klidně, že na chvíli zaváhal, jestli to bylo myšleno obrazně nebo doopravdy. V Clintově případě možná obojí.

„Co si myslíš?“

„Stark má štěstí, že nejsem jeho nepřítel.“

„Myslel jsem o ní. Připadá ti podezřelá nebo nebezpečná?“ upřesnil svůj dotaz. „Stark má pravdu v tom, že mu stěží zabráníme ji tu třeba i ubytovat, tedy pokud nejsme připraveni se zcela rozloučit s Iron Manem. A to asi podle Furyho nejsme, jinak by ho už dávno nechal z týmu odejít.“

Rozhostilo se krátké ticho, kdy slyšel jen velmi pomalé nádechy a výdechy na druhé straně. Téměř znervózňující pravidelnost.

„Možná je,“ usoudil nakonec Clint.

„Hmm, ale nevypadá na to. Zdá se být poněkud… prostá,“ pokusil se to vyjádřit slušně, ale stejně to vyznělo sprostě.

„Romanová je nejprostší žena, kterou znám.“

„Umí mluvit plynně latinsky a dostat se do každého počítače,“ podotkl.

„No právě.“

Rozuměl, jak to Hawkeye myslí. Bylo docela možné, že to Brigit jednoduše hraje, předstírá svou slabomyslnost, aby ji Stark ani nikdo jiný z ničeho nepodezíral, jenže agent které země, tajné služby nebo zločince, by se snížil k něčemu takovému, jako je trávení času se Starkem. Zvláště pokud je to žena, protože k nim měl Stark snad nejhorší postoj ze všech.

„Jak tohle dělá, Clinte?“ postěžoval si spontánně. „Po většinu času je arogantní namyšlený lehkomyslný hulvát. Má i své silné stránky, ale ty jsou dobře skryté a rozhodně je nikdy neukazuje ženám, se kterými tráví čas. Je snad toto, co se dnešním ženám líbí? Když s nimi muž jedná jako s někým podřadným?“ Mírně si povzdechl.

„Když máš na kontě tolik nul, kolik je dní v kalendáři, nejspíš to funguje. Jinak ne.“

„Zkoušel jsi to?“ zeptal se, protože to znělo, že ano.

„Ano. Skončil jsem se zlomenou rukou. Asi nebyl dobrý nápad chovat se tak k příslušnici elitní likvidační jednotky Mosadu.“

Usmál se při představě Clinta bitého některou ze zdánlivě křehkých agentek, pak mu ovšem došlo, že to vlastně není tak zábavná vize.

„Napadlo tě někdy, že máme kolem sebe jenom ženy, které nás dokáží zabít, nebo mluví o věcech, co jim nikdy nebudeme rozumět?“ podotkl, poukazujíc zejména na zástupy sice rozkošných mladých vědátorek pohybujících se po budově S.H.I.E.L.Du, zato však donekonečna rozprávějících o antiprotonech a černých dírách.

„Vím. Je to smutné.“

 

°°0°°

 

Potkal už dva z ochránců Midgardu, pokud samozřejmě nepočítal samotného Starka, a ani jeden z nich nic nepoznal. Byla mu dána možnost se prakticky volně pohybovat po jejich základně, stačilo jenom v nestřežený okamžik zmizet midgarďanovi z očí a to naprosto čirou náhodou. Prostě se jen zapomněl ve výtahu. Pochyboval, že ho bude Stark hledat za pomoci ozbrojených vojáků, spíš bude pobíhat po budově a sám se dívat do každého rohu, takže když bude dostatečně rychlý se svým úkolem, najde si Muže z ocele sám dřív, než bude vysloveno jakékoliv podezření, že by za jeho zmizením bylo víc, než jen hloupá nehoda. Bude to o to snazší, že přesně věděl, kde má hledat. Cítil druhý krystal naprosto jasně a nejen on, náhrdelník na jeho krku se mírně chvěl nedočkavostí, až se opět střetne se svým protějškem a stanou se celkem, který Lokimu pomůže vyzvednout sarkofág ze dna oceánu.

Zastavil se v chodbě před průhlednými dveřmi místnosti, kde byl druhý krystal. Cítil ho, jeho magické volání, touhu prázdné schránky po tom, být naplněna, ale ještě ho neviděl. Jen věděl, že je tam uvnitř. Trochu přimhouřil oči. Jedinou jeho překážkou k nalezení kamene byl další z Midgarďanů, to zelené monstrum ukrývající se v lidském těle, zvoucí se Bruce Banner. Pokusit se s ním bojovat by nadělalo zbytečný hluk a nejspíš by sám došel úhony, ale odvést jeho pozornost, kámen najít a zmocnit se ho s obratností kapsáře, spíš než odvahou bojovníka, mu připadalo jako snadné věc. Zvláště když byl stále v ženském těle.

Jedním prohrábnutím si načechral kadeře předtím, než dostatečně hlasitě, aby člověka nepolekal, vklouzl dovnitř. Stejně se ale Midgarďan v leknutí prudce obrátil, když za ním kleply dveře. Navzdory potřebě se uchechtnout nad jeho směšným strachem, vykouzlil na své tváři naprosto neškodný úsměv a výraz bezradnosti.

„Ahoj. Nevíte, kde jsem? Myslím, že jsem se tak trochu ztratila,“ řekl nešťastně.

„Oh… no… inu, tady jste v mojí laboratoři,“ odpověděl pozemšťan zmateně a ustoupil stranou od stolu, u kterého zrovna pracoval, čímž odhalil Lokiho krystal uvězněný ve skleněné krychli.

Pohled na lesklou slzu vsazenou do železného podstavce mu rozproudil krev v žilách. Její sestra spočívající mu na krku sebou cukla, naneštěstí nejspíš viditelně, pro jistotu ji tedy pohladil prsty v uklidňujícím gestu, než přistoupil blíž.  
„A kde to je? Tony mi zmizel někde ve výtahu a já vůbec ani nevím, jak bych ho mohla najít. Neměla jsem se nikdy toulat. Určitě se na mě bude zlobit a křičet, i když jsem to neudělala schválně,“ vzlykl nešťastně.

„Ne… to, určitě ne, Tony je velmi klidný a milý člověk,“ nesouhlasil okamžitě muž, obezřetně k Lokimu přistoupil a zlehka se dotkl jeho ramene. „Bude to v pořádku… jenom… žádný pláč. Ano? Já… mám tu nějaké gumové medvídky, neměl bych je jíst, cukr zvyšuje tepovou frekvenci, ale nemůžu si pomoct. Chcete trochu medvídků?“ nabízel Banner opravdu kuriózní způsob utišení. Za celý svůj život se ještě nesetkal s tím, že by nějaký muž nabízel dívce v nesnázích kusy oslazené hovězí kůže v podivném tvaru, nicméně nadšeně souhlasně pokýval hlavou, jelikož to se od něj nejspíš očekávalo. Midgardské způsoby byly zvláštní vždy, s přibývajícími roky se stávaly ještě podivnějšími.  
Člověk se usmál a obrátil se, aby se sklonil k tašce položené na zemi. Té příležitosti Loki využil, aby se dostal blíž ke kameni, téměř se dotkl skla těsně před tím, než se Banner opět otočil k němu se sklenicí různobarevných želatinových zvířátek.

„Prosím,“ podstrčil mu otevřenou sklenici.

„Díky.“

Poslušen své roli sáhl do sklenice a nabral si hrst cukrovinek, hned potom si jednu dal do pusy a sežvýkal. Jako většina midgardských sladkostí mělo sousto mdle sladkou chuť, rozhodně se nepodobající věcem, jako byli medové koláče nebo cukrové kukuřice na kterou byl zvyklý. Měl spíš chuť vyplivnout drť pozemšťanovi do tváře a vyzkoušet, jestli ho to přiměje se změnit ve své pravé já.

„Jsme Bruce... Banner, doktor,“ dodal a natáhl k němu ruku.

„Brigit.“ Na oplátku ji mdle sevřel, jak to mívaly lidské ženy ve zvyku.

„Zavolám někam, aby vám našli Tonyho, a on si pro vás přijde. Určitě... em... určitě mu to nebude vadit, o to se postarám,“ přislíbil s nesměle milým úsměvem, jaký se dal vídat na tvářích velice mladých chlapců.

„Dobře. To by bylo milé,“ přitakal, pak se zarazil v předstírané roztržitosti a podíval se zvědavě na kámen za sklem. „Co je to? Vypadá to jako diamant.“

Zajímalo by ho, co si Midgarďané myslí, že to je. On sám by nemusel znát původ obou vzácných krystalů k rozpoznání jejich magické hloubky, pro pozemšťany to ale nejspíš byl pouze kámen s neobvyklou schopností pohlcovat energii. Popravdě dost nepotřebnou a slabou energii, jak poznal podle několika neznatelných duchově zbarvených šmouh v jinak dokonale průzračném celku. Nejspíš nějaká radiace, jak Midgarďané komplexně nazývali opravdu rozsáhlý soubor různých druhů slabých vesmírných energií, které se na jejich světě přirozeně vyskytovaly. Pro jeho účely zbytečná, ale nemělo by být složité zbavit se jí, stačilo jen dostat slzu do ruky.

„No, prakticky vzato… ano, je to něco jako diamant,“ přitakal Banner a sundal si brýle, jeho hodinky přitom bleskly Lokimu do obličeje. Klesl k ciferníku pohledem a v hlavě se mu mihla informace, kterou získal v době, kdy se tak neelegantně snažil vymanit z cizích pout, ale kdy se také dozvěděl řadu užitečných informací o samozvaných ochráncích Midgardu, včetně tohoto ne úplného člověka. Koutky rtů mu zacukaly v úsměvu, neboť právě dostal nápad, jak jednoduše vyhnat Bannera z místnosti a zmocnit se krystalu. Stačilo mu jenom opatrně zvednout puls, pomalu a nenápadně, ale dost na to, aby sám raději odešel pryč dřív, než se jeho niterno dostane na povrch.

Přistoupil k němu a v roztržitém gestu mu položil zápěstí na rameno, prsty přitom zdánlivě bezděčně začal tahat za límeček bílého pláště. Mělo to okamžitý efekt. Cítil, jak muž ztuhl a jeho dech se zrychlil.

„Nevěděla jsem, že můžou být ták velké.“

„Vlastně nebývají… a nemohou, diamant má maximální velikost, ale tohle není uhlík… chci říct, diamant je krystalická forma uhlíku, tohle je spíš… em… voda, ano, je to voda, jak se zdá, která je velmi hustá… stěsnaná dohromady a přesto pořád pohlcuje neuvěřitelné množství energie.“  
Na jediný drobný moment přestal v bezděčném pohrávání si s bílou látkou a dovolil si trochu údivu. Překvapivě byli odhalení části podstaty slzy blíž, než se zdálo být pravděpodobné. Vážně byli až nepříjemně chytří.

Přejel rukou po Bannerových zádech na druhé rameno, díky čemuž se k němu mohl víc přitisknout. Jeho prsa se měkce opřela o mužova napnutá záda. Slyšel jeho zrychlující se dech, který byl náhle přerušen zřetelným, pravidelným pípáním hodinek. To bylo snazší, než předpokládal.  
„Voda co vypadá jako kámen? To je hezké,“ zašeptal mu do ucha svůdně, tušíc, že je vlastně úplně jedno, co říká, stačí se jenom nepatrně otřít tváří a rty o Bannerovo ucho.

„Velmi, ano… a zajímavé, protože zcela určitě nepochází z... na-naší planety,“ vykoktal dýchavičně, hodinky začaly pípat o něco rychleji.

„Vesmírná voda?“ pokračoval v přihlouplém vyptávání, přitiskl se přitom k midgarďanovi ještě víc. Látky jejich šatů se o sebe otřely vydávajíce opravdu provokativní zvuk. Jemně se usmál, když rukou sklouzl po Bannerově paži přes překvapivě pevné svaly, a ještě víc se přitiskl k jeho zádům celým svým tělem, až se o něj opíral svými boky. Zřejmě právě to byl ten moment, kdy mužovo sebeovládání začalo selhávat, protože se s prudkým zalapáním po dechu vymanil z Lokiho sevření a uskočil stranou, až porazil na zem několik naštěstí prázdných skleněných nádob stojících na stole.

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal ještě předtím, než proběhl za Lokim a zmizel ve skleněných dveřích.

Pobaveně se zasmál, tady sám v prázdné místnosti, možná tak sledován zatím velmi nesoustředěnými hlídači někde na druhém konci kamerového systému, si to opravdu mohl dovolit. S veškerým potěšením a samozřejmě také pobavením, se obrátil kamerám vstříc, věnoval Midgarďanům na druhém konci úsměv, po kterém vystoupil ze sebe samého, vytvářeje iluzi své nynější podoby, a zároveň skryl své tělo před pohledem kamer. Pro každého, kdo by obraz sledoval, by jeho trik byl nanejvýš nanosekundu trvající šmouhou na záznamu, po které by už viděl jenom Brigit, jak se bezcílně brouzdá kolem vybavení laboratoře a zvědavě, i když nechápavě, si všechno prohlíží. On sám, neviditelný pro pozemské pozorovací přístroje, se rychle přesunul k otvírání skleněného krytu. Jen prostý elektronický zámek, který by nemělo být těžké rozkódovat, ale ještě předtím, než se do něj pustil, pokryl samotnou skříňku stejným kouzlem jako sebe. Každý, kdo se díval, viděl víko nedotčené, přestože mu stačilo jen pár pokusů, aby zámek klapl, a on mohl konečně osvobodit krystal z jeho nedobrovolného vězení.

Bylo to jako závan čerstvého vzduchu, kterým ho slza vítala u sebe. Vdechl ho rozkošnicky do plic, dovolil si ten pocit, i když měl velmi málo času. Potom natáhl ruku a pomalu obalil prsty kolem kamene. Cítil při prvním doteku, jak se prolíná s jeho kůží, vsává ji do sebe a chladí a zároveň hřeje, jako vodní proudy věčných vodopádů Asgardu. Druhou ruku si položil na hrdlo, přikrývaje s ní slzu, sestru té, kterou svíral. Vnímal, jak se vítají, po dlouhých stovkách let opět společně v držení jediného majitele, který byl mágem a věděl, jak je používat, a ony zase věděly jak mu sloužit. Nádherný pocit, který mu dával jistotu, že jeho plán se podaří, a on konečně dostane jednu z nejsilnějších mocností ve vesmíru, aby ji měl navždy u sebe a nikdy už nedovolil, že mu ji opět někdo vezme.

Dlouze vydechl pod tím příjemným pocitem, stejně jako vizí, a vytáhl kámen ven. Otevřel dlaň, aby se ještě jednou ujistil, že je krystal pouze jeho, a překvapeně zamrkal. Očekával stejnou barvu, jakou měla slza, kterou už měl v držení, místo toho spatřil odstíny modré s prokvétající rudou.

„Co… u devíti světů?“ vydechl polohlasně.

Oba krystaly měly být zelené. To byla barva protikladů, přírody, kterou tak miloval, stejně jako symbolem lži, které vládl, byla to barva jeho magie, jež měly v sobě slzy přijmout, jenže to jedna z nich z nějakého důvodu neudělala. Možná byla pošpiněná testy, které na ní Midgarďané prováděli. Třeba ta zdánlivě neškodná radiace měla na její moc vliv. Teď a tady to nedokázal zjistit, možná nikdy, neboť ji vytvořil někdo, kdo měl ještě větší moc a daleko větší zkušenosti než sám Loki, navíc neměl ani šanci se zamyslet. Z chodby k němu dolehly ženské kroky, jak se však zdálo zcela osamocené a nikterak pospíchající.

Skryl kámen, zaklapl skleněné víko a rychle se vtěsnal do vlastní iluze, právě včas, aby ho žena, která vešla, neviděla dvakrát.

„Bruci, nemůžu…,“ promluvila, jen co vtrhla dovnitř, pak se však zarazila a podezřívavě přimhouřila oči. „Ahoj…,“ pravila velmi nedůvěřivým a zároveň opatrným hlasem, zatímco pomalu vykročila k němu. „Je tady Bruce?“

„Myslím, že pan doktor Banner si musel odskočit,“ řekl opět tónem ztraceného děvčátka, i když tušil, že tady to nebude mít ani z poloviny takový úspěch.

Nemýlil se, žena k němu začala pomalu přistupovat, jako kdyby byl její kořistí, a velmi nedůvěřivě si ho prohlížela. Vyšel jí vstříc, jedině tak se mohl dostat ke dveřím, které byly za jejími zády. Prostě projít kolem ní a odejít pryč, nic víc.

„Netušila jsem, že si sem Bruce pozval hosta,“ podotkla zdánlivě neutrálním hlasem.

„Oh, nejsem doktorův host, přišla jsem s Tonym. Pozval mě sem, aby mi představil všechny ty báječné Avengers, kteří nás zachránili před mimozemšťany. A... vy jste vlastně taky jedna z nich!“ vykřikl s předstíranou radostí. „Já si vás pamatuji z televize, měla jste létající motorku. Říkáte si Černá vdova, že ano? Že ano?! Je tak báječné vás potkat!“ předstíral bezbřehé nadšení, hned však věděl, že ona mu ho ani v nejmenším nevěří. Její oči se ještě nepatrně zúžily, až se podobaly očím kočky připravené drápnout vám po ruce, zároveň se v nich objevil neblahý lesk.

Semkl podrážděně rty. Jistě, Romanová byla v hraní naivek stejně zkušená jako on, pokud by porovnal její krátký smrtelný život se svým nekonečně dlouhým, takže ho ani nepřekvapilo, že jeho masku prohlédla.

„Špatně sis nastudovala reálie, ty záběry se nikdy v televizi nevysílaly. Zadrželi jsme je dřív, než se dostaly ven.“

Nechal masku naivní hlupačky spadnout ze svého obličeje, téměř měl nutkání udělat to samé s celým ženským vzhledem, jenže dosud nebyla situace natolik zoufalá, aby bylo třeba odhalit jeho skutečné já. Bude lepší, když se poženou za neexistující ženou, spíš než za ním.

„I nejzručnější kovář někdy tepne vedle, když si nedává dostatečně pozor.“

„Pro koho pracuješ?“ prostý konverzační dotaz, řečený až ze zbytečně malé vzdálenosti.

„Jsme uražena, když se domníváš, že někomu sloužím. Já jsem svým vlastím pánem.“

„Chápu, další kdo touží po světovládě. Rozluč se se svými plány, protože tady tvoje cesta do země pohádek končí, Dorotko.“

Kdyby si pak nepřipadal jako hlupák, zeptal by se, o čem to Midgarďanka mluví. Byl nanejvýš tak bohem z midgardské mytologie, rozhodně nebyl pohádkou pro malé děti, ani se nejmenoval Dorotka, v žádné své formě a nikdy.

„Nejsem tady, abych někoho zranila, ustup mi z cesty a já tě milostivě nechám jít.“

„Škoda, že nemůžu slíbit to samé.“

Sevřela Lokiho paži v pevném stisku. Krátce k její ruce shlédl, zvažujíc, jestli ji jenom odstrčit nebo rovnou zlámat, nakonec se rozhodl pro to první a to byla chyba. Trhnutím se zbavil jejího sevření, což si vyložila jako útok a druhou rukou se mu pokusila dát pěstí do obličeje. Zadržel její paži dřív, než dopadla, sevřel, dokud neslyšel, jak klouby ruky zapraskaly a neviděl její bolestí zkřivený obličej, potom ji uchopil za rameno natažené paže a jedním snadným pohybem vrhl proti skleněnými nádobami pokrytým stolům. Byla lehká jako právě vykrvená slepice, snadno ji poslal vzduchem a její tělo dopadlo za hlasitého tříštění skla na stole a pak spadlo na zem. Naneštěstí ji to ani na chvíli nezdrželo, v okamžiku byla na nohou, ale právě ten okamžik byl dostatečný k tomu, aby se dostal ke dveřím a ven na chodbu.

Zabouchl za sebou dveře a jednoduchým kouzlem svařil jejich rámy k sobě. Nemohlo ji to zadržet na dlouho, ale určitě si tím získal dostatek času k tomu dostat se k výtahu nebo najít schodiště. Mohl se pokusit někam teleportovat, nicméně si nebyl jist, nakolik zdejší technologie může ovlivňovat jeho magii. Krystal, který měl u sebe, říkal, že je to možné, a on rozhodně nehodlal riskovat, že se kousek jeho těla zapomene zde a druhá půlka přistane na druhém konci města. To by zcela jistě nepřežil… nejspíš, zatím to nezkoušel ani neznal nikoho, komu by se to stalo, a rozhodně to teď zkoušet nehodlal. Také se stále ještě chtěl pokusit o nenápadný odchod, kdy všechna vina padne na neznámou ženu a midgarďané si budou možný týdny lámat hlavu, kdo a proč je okradl.

Doběhl k výtahu, matně při tom za sebou slyšel zvuk tříštěného skla, který byl hned doprovázen sirénou a hlasem upozorňujícím na vetřelce. Toliko se tedy dalo říct k plánu nenápadného odchodu, který také hned přehodnotil na hodně nápadný odchod, ne z vlastní volby, ale z nutnosti.

Vytáhl píšťalku, přiložil ji ke rtům a zahvízdal. Její lahodný zvuk překryl svou krásnou melodií všechen ten nesmírný hluk kolem. Hvízdání sirén, otravný hlas nesoucí se chodbou, stejně jako hlasité kroky přibíhajících Midgarďanů. Nesl své magické poselství, žádost o pomoc skrze tlusté stěny budovy vzhůru k modré obloze a pak k Bellusovým uším. Mohl skoro vidět, jak jeho dítě otevřelo oči a zvedlo hlavu po hlase předtím, než se mu vrhlo na pomoc. Znamenalo to nejspíš, že se bude muset přestěhovat, protože po rozhněvaném Bellusovi zřídkakdy zůstalo něco jiného než spálená spoušť, ale to promyslí později, až se dostane na střechu a do bezpečí.

Nechal výtah za sebou a zamířil ke schodišti. Bude to o dost pomalejší než využít výtah, ale o to bezpečnější, a hlavně bude snadné se ztratit v chaosu, který v budově panoval. Také to dávalo Bellusovi dostatek času dostat se sem, přeci jen měl pouze křídla a žádnou schopnost teleportace - pár minut k dobru potřeboval.

Rozrazil dveře schodiště a rozeběhl se směrem nahoru.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ke svému útěku použije poněkud... netradiční prostředek. Dokáží se s ním Avengers vypořádat?

Mírně se zamračil na kelímek s kávou, který před ním stál, a zvažoval, proč si ho vůbec ještě dává. Nějak už delší dobu pochyboval, že na něj má káva účinek, možná ne všechna káva, ale rozhodně tato slabá vodnatá hnědá břečka, kterou servírovali v kantýně S.H.I.E.L.Du.

„Nese se zvěst, že z Furyho osobního kávovaru teče kafe tak silné, až leptá sklo,“ odhadl Clint jeho myšlenky a odpověděl na ně.

Roztržitě k němu obrátil. Myšlenky měl u kávy, ale také u jejich návštěvnice, která ho rozhodně zajímala víc než obsah hrnku. Začínal pochybovat o tom, jestli bylo správné nechat Starka ji tu provést. Ve skutečnosti to zcela určitě nebylo podle bezpečnostních protokolů S.H.I.E.L.Du, jenže to naneštěstí mohl říct o daleko víc věcech, které se v téhle budově odehrávaly, včetně chování samotného ředitele, jež poslouchal rozkazy svých nadřízených jen v případě, že se mu líbily. Ty ostatní okázale ignoroval, či udělal přesný opak. Na to, že byl S.H.I.E.L.D teoreticky vojenskou nebo alespoň polovojenskou organizací, tady znamenaly rozkazy až směšně málo, zvláště pak v oddělení Avengers, což byla vlastně skupina nezávislých osob, která mezi sebou udržovala příměří hezky den od dne a misi od mise.

Takže ne, nemohl udělat chybu, protože Brigit byla jenom malou tečkou v zápiscích prohřešků proti disciplíně. Divil se, proč ho to ještě překvapuje nebo si s tím láme hlavu. Jak by řekla Natasha: zelený mozek se z hlavy vyndat nedá. Nejspíš měla pravdu, nedokázal být ničím jiným než vojákem, kdyby to uměl, dávno už by dělal něco jiného, než pořád dokola zachraňoval svět a prostřídával to nekonečnými dny nudy tady na ústředí. Nekonečnými. Jak vlastně moc nekonečnými? Nebyl si jistý, rozhodně za těch osm let, co byl opět naživu, prý nezestárl o jediný den a neudělala se mu jediná jizva, ať už na těle nebo v těle, která by ho činila starším. Teoreticky vzato by tu mohl být ještě mnoho a mnoho desítek let, aniž by se přiblížil důchodovému věku. Třeba déle, než bude Barton vůbec naživu, uvědomil si při pohledu na svého přítele, který na druhém konci stolu srkal špagety se sýrovou omáčkou.

„Kde myslíš, že je Stark se svou dívkou?“ zeptal se, aby prolomil ticho.

Barton strnul jako přimražený a zvedl pohled, půlka nabrané porce špaget mu zůstala stále na lžíci a druhou měl v puse. Tak vydržel několik okamžiků, než jídlo poněkud neslušně vcucl do pusy a olízl si rty.

„Nejspíš někde po budově. Kolik tu máme kumbálů?“

Opravdu by ocenil, kdyby se lidé kolem něj trochu častěji zdržovali komentářů mířících na intimní aspekty života, které měli všichni v obrovské oblibě. Od Furyho a jeho nadávání lidem do velkých penisů, až po Natashu a její občasné, i když šokující náhledy do sexuálních radovánek, které zažila. O Starkovi, který jim poskytoval detailní popisy nikoliv občasně, nýbrž pokaždé, když se sešli, nemusel ani mluvit.

„Měl by si s tou prohlídkou pospíšit, jestli tu budou ještě, až se vrátí Fury, nebude z toho nadšený. A když se dozví, že jsem to Starkovi dovolil…,“ odmlčel se, jelikož Bartonovy koutky zacukaly v nepatrném úsměvu. „Nech toho, pořád jsem váš velitel. Oficiálně. To, že mě tak Stark nebere, je něco jiného. Já cítím odpovědnost za to, co děláte, ať už na misi nebo v běžném životě, a týká se to i jeho.“

„S tímhle se svěř Starkovi, až bude pít jednu ze svých drahých whisky, a pak se dívej, jak se udusí. Hlavně mě k tomu nezapomeň přizvat,“ odvětil Barton pobaveně, v jeho případě to znamenalo, že skoro vypadal, jako kdyby neměl obličej vytesaný z nějakého tvrdého kamene. „Ta žena nemusí být hrozbou.“

„A proto sis tedy s sebou vzal do jídelny luk?“ Pokynul hlavou ke zbrani vyloženě posazené na židli vedle Clinta. Ten v odpověď jen mírně pokrčil rameny.

„Už tři měsíce je naprostý klid. Začínal se nudit, bylo mu smutno a chtěl se podívat mezi lidi. I luky mají své potřeby. Štíty ne?“ zeptal se, nenápadně poukazujíc na štít, který ležel opřený o stůl napravo vedle Stevovy nohy. Nemohl popřít, že se pro něj stavil hned po tom, co Stark zmizel se svou přítelkyní ve výtahu a s Clintem ukončil hovor, ale ne tak docela proto, že by se obával o bezpečnost, jednoduše ho musel vyzvednout od techniků, kteří ho čistili od slizu, co na něm téměř nesmyvatelně ulpěl při jejich posledním úkolu. To byla docela dobrá výmluva pro jeho přítomnost tady, nebo snad ne? Rozhodně ji za dobrou považoval, jen nedostal šanci se s ní ohánět, zvuk sirén totiž narušil jejich poklidný oběd.

„Příště dávej pozor na to, co si tvůj luk přeje,“ požádal Bartona, což nejspíš lučištník už ani neslyšel, protože byl dávno na cestě ke dveřím. Popadl svůj štít a rozeběhl se za ním.

Hlášení rozléhající se po celé budově oznamovalo, že se vetřelec dostal přímo dovnitř a postupuje směrem nahoru, přes všechna nadzemní patra do třicátého a pak dokonce do třicátého prvního. To zachytil ve chvíli, když už byl s Bartonem na schodišti k dvacátému devátému. Ani na jediný okamžik nezapochyboval o tom, kdo je tím vetřelcem, a byl přesvědčen, že Clint to vidí úplně stejně. Otázkou bylo jenom, co chce žena dělat nahoře na střeše, kam evidentně mířila. Nedalo se dostat dolů jinak než skočit na chodník nebo do vody, ani jedno by obyčejný člověk určitě nepřežil. On sám měl problém s hloupým dvacátým patrem a neznal nikoho, kdo by neměl, snad s výjimkou Thora. To znamenalo, že musela mít nějaký druh vzdušného odvozu, snad vrtulník.

Na dvacátém devátém patře, když museli proběhnout chodbou k druhému schodišti, našli jednu z obraných jednotek S.H.I.E.L.Du. Většina z nich ležela v bezvědomí, zmlácení jako kdyby se postavili do cesty tanku, pár bylo ještě ve stavu, kdy by se mohli alespoň potácet, kupodivu však nikdo mrtvý, jako kdyby si dala práci nezabíjet je. A že je zcela určitě zabít mohla, když se dokázala probít přes dvacet plně ozbrojených a cvičených mužů.

Sklonil se k jednomu z nejvíc zraněných, aby zkontroloval, jestli žije, což dalo Bartonovi náskok. Bezohlednost se v tomto případě lukostřelci vyplatila, když Steve konečně vyběhl do patra, srazil se jen s přibíhajícím Starkem a z Bartona viděl už jen záda mizející za rohem.

„Kde hoří?!“ zeptal se Stark.

Na to odpovídat neměl čas, mohl se jedině tak napůl spolehnout, že má Stark u sebe něco víc než svůj telefon a multifunkční kuličkové pero, nebo se alespoň bude držet dál. To druhé by uvítal víc, když slyšel, jak udýchaně zasténal cosi o špionských děvkách, jakmile společně vyběhli zpoza rohu a spatřili jeho přítelkyni poklidně postávat uprostřed chodby se zakrváceným kopím v ruce. Její naivně přihlouplý výraz, ve kterém předtím v hale špulila rudé rty, byl dočista pryč. Nahradila ho potměšilým úsměvem a nebezpečným leskem v očích, se kterým putovala od Bartona, jež na ni mířil svým lukem, k Romanové, která stála na druhém konci chodby se zbraní pevně v rukách.

Žena byla v pasti. Jedinou únikovou cestou se zdálo být skočit třicet pater dolů nebo se probojovat, ale to druhé bylo nepravděpodobné. Zneškodnit agenty S.H.I.E.L.Du byla jedna věc, na to stačil dostatek tréninku a zkušeností, ale uhnout před Clintovým šípem a Natashinou kulkou nebylo v téhle situaci možné. Musela to vědět, přesto se tvářila klidně. Nedobré znamení, které ho předem varovalo, to mu ale nemohlo zabránit splnit svou povinnost a pokusit se ji lapit živou a nezraněnou natolik, aby ji mohli vyslechnout a dozvědět se, pro koho pracuje a proč se vloupala až sem.

Postoupil o několik kroků kupředu, štít připravený, ale druhou ruku zvednutou ve smířlivém gestu.

„Nemáte kam uniknout. Složte zbraň a vzdejte se a bude s vámi podle toho zacházeno. Nerad se peru s ženami,“ dodal s mírným úsměvem.

„Já taky. Proto po nich střílím,“ zaslechl za sebou tichý hlas, který se však až překvapivě zřetelně prosadil v kulisách zvuku sirén. Rozhodně tím k uklidnění situace nepřispěl.

Starkova přítelkyně, kterou už tedy pravděpodobně nebyla, ohrnula rty v povýšeném výrazu, se kterým sjela Steva stejně jako Bartona, pak však kupodivu mírně přikývla a uvolnila napnutý bojový postoj. Skoro vypadala, jako kdyby si jen tak vyšla za slunného dne na procházku. Kopí pozvolna v její ruce kleslo v pomalém pohybu, než ho nechala spadnout s kovovým třesknutím na zem před své nohy. Jedno drobné kopnutí botou na vysokém podpatku a odkutálelo se metr a půl jeho směrem.

„Máte mě. Vzdávám se,“ řekla a zvedla obě ruce nahoru.

„Ani on není tak důvěřivej, aby na to skočil, že ne?“ zeptal se Stark, ten to ovšem udělal dost hlasitě, že by ho bylo slyšet, i kdyby se ocitli pod plnou palbou.

Ne, nebyl tak hloupý, bral její kapitulaci takovou, jaká byla. Falešná, ale poskytující možnost ji zneškodnit, pokud se dostane dostatečně blízko. Kopí, ať ho vzala kdekoliv, muselo být největší zbraní, kterou vlastnila, a leželo poměrně daleko. Vše ostatní, co by mohla mít při sobě, se muselo vejít do rukávu, a takových zbraní, které by mu opravdu mohly způsobit potíže, nebylo ani v dnešní době zase tolik. Byl si jist, že Natasha s jeho plánem nesouhlasí, její čelisti se v protestu pevně napnuly a zbraň v ruce, jako kdyby chtěla vyskočit a jít mu dát facku, ale zase tolik možností neměl, pokud tu nechtěli stát a čekat, komu povolí nervy jako prvnímu. Někdo to prostě musel zkusit.

Přistupoval pomalu, dokud nebyl téměř nad odhozeným kopím. Celou dobu hleděl ženě přímo do očí, hledajíce v nich náznak toho, že by chtěla zaútočit, ale nedokázal nic rozpoznat. Jak předtím zářily naivitou, teď se zdály být jako zelené matné sklo, za kterým se zcela jistě něco míhá, stíny a siluety, ale není možné je rozeznat. Snad jen viděl špetku pohrdavého výsměchu. Jestli patřil ten výsměch k domněnce, že se teď pro její zbraň skloní a bude zranitelný, pak ji rozhodně musel zklamat.

Přišlápl prudce okraj kopí, to vystřelilo nahoru a... pravděpodobně zmizelo někde napůl cesty, protože jediné, co stiskl v dlani, byl vzduch. Udělal tu chybu, že se na několik vteřin překvapeně podíval na svou prázdnou ruku, když pak vzhlédl, spatřil jen záblesk škodolibě rozšklebené tváře a zakrvácené stříbro, které se blíží k jeho obličeji. Neuvěřitelně silný úder do tváře ho poslal ke zdi a hlavně mu vyrazil jednu stoličku. Sesunul se po zdi dolů a v duchu zaklel, nejen nad tím, že opravdu neměl rád, když mu dorůstaly zuby, hlavně kvůli zvuku výstřelů a svištění tětivy. Vyhoupl se zpět na nohy a překvapeně shledal, že nehledí na prostřílené ženské tělo. Ne, ve skutečnosti byla žena postřelená, a to poměrně vážně podle čtyř otvorů v její zelené, teď už se do rudočerna barvící halence, ale přesto stála a v ruce držela Bartonův šíp, který musela chytnout pár vteřin předtím, než si prorazil cestu skrze její levé rameno. Její zranění by člověk těžko přežil, natožpak ustál, ona však vypadala stále dokonale klidně, snad jako kdyby necítila bolest, naopak se po její tváři rozšířil zle pobavený úsměv.

Následujících několik vteřin se protáhlo v dlouhé hodiny. Stejně jako on, si i ostatní uvědomili, že toto není prostý člověk, takže strategie musela být úplně jiná. Ta strategie, kterou neměl čas nikdo z nich vymyslet, zvláště on ne, přestože viděl blížícího se tvora jako první, možná ještě dřív než obsluha zbraní k ochraně vzdušného prostoru budovy, která po něm vzápětí začala střílet. Jednoduše dokázal těžko pochopit, že proti němu letí tříhlavý drak, nebo alespoň něco, co se tříhlavému draku podobalo. K dobru si mohl přičíst bod za to, že i ostatní obrátili překvapené tváře k oknu.

„Co to sakra je?!“ okomentoval to Stark přesně těmi slovy, které by použil i on sám, kdyby se to slušelo.

„Můj malý chlapec,“ řekla žena, znělo to přitom mateřsky a krátký laskavý úsměv se mihl po její tváři, než ho opět nahradil povýšený škleb. Bleskla po Steveovi posměšným pohledem, pak bleskl šíp, jak se s ladností obrátila a vrhla ho po Natashe. Neměl příliš času postřehnout, jak moc je zraněná, viděl jen, že ji hrot zasáhl do ramene nebo možná do paže, on sám musel uhnout, protože skleněná výplň se roztříštila, jak ji prorazilo obrovské letící tělo.

Bylo to velké nejméně jako slon a nebyl to ani drak, ani cokoliv jiného, co by si kdy dokázal představit. Mělo to tři hlavy, každý však byla jiná. Prostřední, vrčící a štěkající, vypadla jako psí, z tlamy, zpod ohrnutých pysků, čněla řada bílých ostrých tesáků, kdy největší z nich byl jako jeho předloktí. Druhá se opravdu zdála jako dračí. Měla dozadu ohnuté ostré rohy slonovinové barvy a protáhlou tlamu pokrytou šupinami, které se táhly až na její delší krk. Nakonec tu byla třetí, hadí hlava, syčící na vše okolo a ukazující dlouhé zuby v horní čelisti, ze kterých na zem kapala průsvitně žluté tekutina. Nemohlo být pochyb o tom, že to bude jed.

Nejpodivnější však bylo tělo. Tvarem připomínalo psí, ale z větší části ho pokrývaly oranžové a zelené šupiny, mezi kterými se občas vyskytly chomáče černých drsných chlupů, kterých přibývalo směrem k břichu. Břicho samotné bylo pokryto pouze chlupy. Černými a šedavými. Na šupinatých zádech byla dvě obrovská blanitá křídla pryskyřicové barvy. Vzadu se pak táhl dlouhý ocas, po jehož délce byla řada ostnů zahnutých směrem nahoru stejně jako rohy na dračí hlavě.

S konečnou platností musel seznat, že je to ohavnost proti bohu, která opravdu vzdáleně připomíná draka.

„Drak…,“ řekl nevěřícně a dostatečně nahlas, aby ho alespoň někteří slyšeli.

„Žádný drak, ale chiméra. Až do teď dočista bájný tvor, jehož tělo je tvořeno směsicí různých zvířat,“ opravil ho Stark, poněkud pedantsky a ironicky, vzhledem k tomu, že se k němu dračí hlava obrátila, nejspíš kvůli hlasitosti jeho slov, a začala chrlit oheň.

Strhl ho na zem a zakryl je štítem právě včas. Zářivě rudý plamen se s hučením opřel do kovu nad jejich hlavou, tříštil se jako proud vody a olizoval podlahu kolem nich. Stark měl tolik zdravého rozumu, že si zakryl hlavu a přikrčil se bez jediné poznámky v jeho stínu. Moc dobrý tah, vzhledem k tomu, že podlaha kolem nic začala praskat a tavit se. Nebýt štítu, který zlehka skřípěl, jak kolem něj oheň proudil, nejspíš by z nich z obou zbyla jenom malá hromádka do černa ohořelých kostí. Vlastně z nich mohla být i tak. Síla, se kterou proud ohně narážel do štítu, ho nutila napnout svaly a teplota všude kolem začala být neúnosná. I kdyby to on přežil, Stark opravdu jen stěží. Zapřel se tedy ze všech sil a pomalu se postavil, jedna noha, druhá, tlačil štít proti plamenům v úmyslu ho nacpat té nestvůře až do krku. Tak daleko se ale nedostal, další sada výstřelů, následovaná kupodivu hlasitým smíchem, ale také vlčím zavytím, zřejmě donutila zvíře zaklapnout tlamu. Jak oheň zhasl, mohl dobře vidět Natashu střílející do těla bestie, ovšem bez většího úspěchu, a Clinta, který bleskurychle uskakoval před útočící hadí hlavou.

„Tak jo, jedno z těch zvířat je drak,“ zaskřehotal za ním Stark drápající se na nohy.

Využil příležitosti, kdy byla dračí hlava zaměstnaná ohlížením se po Natashe, a vší silou do ní uhodil hranou štítu. Mělo to jen malý účinek, ale získal dost času, aby se mohl podívat přes rameno a zkontrolovat, jak na tom Stark je. Vypadal očouzeně, ale žil, dokonce vrávoravě couval dozadu.

„Bez obleku jsi k ničemu, Starku. Zmiz odsud!“ zavolal a nečekaje na odpověď, se znovu rozmáchl proti dračí hlavě.

„To rozhodně nemám v úmyslu!“

Neměl čas ani možnost se s ním hádat, tentokrát musel uskočit před dalším silným proudem ohně, kterým ho drak pronásledoval několik metrů, než se mu podařilo proklouznout pod krkem samotné hlavy a rychle kolem těla směrem k Brigit, pokud se tak vůbec jmenovala. Nedostal se k ní, protože když se protáhl pod křídlem kolem zadních nohou, smetl ho ostnatý ocas a přirazil s obrovskou silou ke zdi. Bylo to stejně příjemné, jako když ho naposledy srazila malá dodávka. Cítil a slyšel, jak jeho žebra zapraskala. Bolestně sevřel čelisti. Jeden z ostnů byl až nepříjemně blízko jeho hrudníku, a jediné, co ho drželo stranou, byl druhý osten, který se zabodl do zdi těsně vedle něj. Ocitl se v pasti, ze které se musel dostat. Uhodil hranou štítu do ocasu. Jednou a pak ještě jednou. Sevření nepovolilo, zato se musel skrýt před další várkou ohně, které ho minula jen o pár centimetrů - nejspíš proto, že si zvíře nechtělo popálit vlastní kůži. Ale právě tento strach donutil tvora s ocasem nepatrně pohnout, dost na to, aby Steve dokázal vpáčit štít a ruce mezi ostny a odtlačit ho dost na to, aby se vyhoupl nahoru a seskočil na druhé straně.

Dostal se tak tváří v tvář ženě, jejíž pobavený smích, doposud se rozléhající chodbou, v mžiku ustal. Přimhouřila oči a kopí se zalesklo, jak jím zručně zatočila ve vzduchu. Pozvedl štít. Byl připraven na to, co mu ukáže. První útok byl veden z boku. Železo zadrnčelo o železo, drobné vibrace mu rozechvěly ruku, tak silný byl úder. Opětoval hranou štítu vedenou zespodu. Další třesknutí, když kopím snadno vykryla jeho útok. Činila tak s mrštností a elegancí někoho, kdo prošel mnoha souboji, a na koho mají i Stevovy silné údery menší účinek, než by měly mít. Přesto se mu ji podařilo zahnat do kouta, téměř ji měl, když tu se za jeho zády ozval hrozivý řev. Byla to směs psího vytí, rozlíceného řvaní draka a vysokého svištění podobného kňourání kočky, které někdo dupl na ocas. Ale to nebylo to, co ho donutilo obrátit se přes rameno. To až hluk bortících se stropních panelů, výbuchy světel a také rozzuřeně vyděšený výraz v ženiných očích.

Ohlédl se.

Bartonovi se nějakým způsobem nejspíš podařilo dostat pod zvíře, k jeho citlivému chlupatému břichu, a rozetnout nožem jeho kůži v dlouhém řezu od zadní nohy skoro až k psí tlamě. Zvíře se v bolesti vzepjalo na zadní a dračí hlava prorazila stropní panely svými rohy. Zakrvácený Clint, s krvavým nožem sevřeným mezi zuby, pilně střílel jeden šíp za druhým do odhaleného břicha, zatímco Natasha se s vervou proti zvířecímu břichu vrhla pouze s noži v rukách. Z čeho měl tvor kůži, bylo záhadou, vypadalo to, že má pod srstí šupiny, protože rány sice krvácely a některé z šípů se pevně zatly do masa, ale zvíře nevypadalo, že by mělo padnout. Každý útok ho jen víc a víc přiváděl k nepříčetnosti a kalil jeho oči bolestným hněvem. Už taková zvířata viděl. Divoké psi na bojištích stejně jako v ulicích opuštěných měst, kteří se o své životy báli tak dlouho, až zešíleli a začali nepříčetně toužit po krvi.

Chvilka nepozornosti, kdy sledoval své souputníky, ho stála silnou ránu do obličeje, která ho donutila uhnout stranou a sklonit se. To ho nejspíš zachránilo před dalším přímým střetem s ocasem, který o něj tentokrát jen lehce zavadil, shodil ho na zem, a s plnou silou nabral ženu. Zahlédl jen matně, jak sklouzla po zemi až ke zdi, víc nestihl, musel uhnout před úderem tlapy. Pak dalším a dalším. Zdivočelé zvíře kolem sebe dupalo, mlátilo hlavou a chrlilo oheň naprosto nepředvídatelně. Postřehl, jak byl Barton málem vystrčen z okna a Natasha schytala pořádnou ránu tlapou do břicha. Jediný, kdo se držel na nohou, byl Stark, jež se kryl za sloupem.

„Zpátky!“ zavolal na ostatní.

Ještě jednou uhnul před dupající tlapou a pak se poněkud nedůstojně odkulil z dosahu. V mžiku byl opět na nohou a rychle začal couvat do prázdné chodby, co nejdál od tvora, aby zároveň neztratil z očí ženu, která byla stále ještě na druhé straně. Měla velké problémy. Jakmile Clint s Natashou uposlechli jeho rozkaz a stáhli se z dosahu běsnícího tvora, jeho veškerá zuřivost se upřela na jediného živého člověka v jeho okolí. Pustil se do ženy zuby i drápy a také svým ohněm. Přestože před jeho útoky bravurně uskakovala a odrážela je kopím, bylo jen otázkou času, než bude zasažena.

„Bellusi, ne! Přestaň, Bellusi!“

Křik, který byl nejspíš snahou o to zvíře uklidnit, neměl žádný účinek. Žena byla zatlačena nebezpečně blízko zdi, kde měla jen málo prostoru kam uniknout. Pohnul se vpřed, aby jí pomohl, jenže musel znovu uskočit před smýkajícím se ocasem. Sám zcela určitě ženě pomoci nemohl, nechat ji zemřít také nechtěl, v jeho hlavě se však začal pomalu rodit plán. Pokud se jim podaří zneškodnit hlavu chrlící oheň a sehnat nějaké provazy, mohlo by to jít.

„Co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Clint, luk připravený.

„Zachráníme princeznu?“ navrhla Natasha.

„Ani za dalších sto milionů na mém kontě,“ zavrčel Stark.

„Nenecháme ji tu zemřít,“ rozhodl Steve hlasem nepřipouštějícím diskuzi. „Nejdřív zneškodníme dračí hlavu, potom budeme potřebovat provazy. Jako dítě jsem viděl, když rasové chytali toulavé psy. Počkali, až pes stoupne do smyčky, tu pak stáhli a další mu hodili na krk.“

„V Rusku to dělají dodnes,“ zaznělo od Natashi.

„Dobře, musíme...“

„Létta eam!“ rozezněl se místnosti rozkaz v jazyce, kterému nerozuměl, ovšem svou silou a razancí přehlušil vše; hučení sirén, neustávající prskání volných elektrických drátů i vytí a vrčení šelmy. Žena, z jejíchž úst zazněl, stála sama, obě ruce zvednuté nahoru a čelila tvorovi bez další obrany, i své kopí odhodila. Zvíře při zvuku jejího hlasu skutečně strnulo uprostřed pohybu.

„To jsem já, ty hloupý volku!“ vykřikla podruhé.

Její tělo obestřela jemná zlatá záře, která rozmyla veškeré obrysy a znovu je zformovala v někoho docela jiného. Šokované zalapání po dechu od Starka a zlostné zavrčení od Bartona mu potvrdilo, že ho zrak nešálí. Stál před nimi Loki. Živý, zdravý a evidentně až moc čilý, i když měl na čelisti jeden hluboký rudý šrám, který předtím Steve zanechal na ženině tváři hranou svého štítu. Nemohlo být tedy pochyb, Starkova přítelkyně Brigit byla ve skutečnosti Loki, který se nějakým podivným způsobem, o kterém vlastně nechtěl vůbec nic vědět, stal ženou a potajmu se vplížil na ústředí. Jeden bláznivý, psychopatický, po světové nadvládě toužící Asgarďan byl přímo před nimi. Tomu se prostě říkalo vydařené odpoledne.

„Asi mi bude špatně,“ zhodnotil to Stark mdlým hlasem.

Dovolil si jediný pohled na jeho pobledlou tvář s výrazem, který říkal, že si ve skutečnosti nedělá ani trochu srandu. Musel uznat, že v tomto se Starkem soucítil. Na jeho projev soucitu teď ovšem nebyl čas. Jakmile se před zvířetem Loki objevil ve své vlastní podobě, uklidnilo se až nepříjemně rychle a stačil jediný pohyb argarďanovy ruky, ve kterém ukázal jejich směrem, aby se k nim tvor s jistotou obrátil všemi třemi hlavami. Strach z šestice očí zmizel a nahradilo ho bojové odhodlání. Teď už to nebyl první splašený útok, nebylo to ani vyděšené šílenství, nyní měl za sebou svého pána, který mu dal naprosto jasný a srozumitelný příkaz koho má zlikvidovat. Dodalo mu to jistotu, se kterou začal pomalu postupovat proti nim, křídla zvednutá a napůl roztažená ve výhružném postoji, nedbaje na to, že mu z břicha na zem cvrnčí podivná rudozelená krev. Pod jeho těžkými kroky praskala jak světla a sklo, tak i popadané stropní panely. Psí hlava si olizovala z pysků vlastní krev, dračí vyfukovala výhružně obláčky kouře a hadí se s divokým syčením zvedala a kymácela. Nemusel ani rozkázat, aby ostatní před takovým poměrně hrůzu nahánějícím zjevem pomalu couvali.

„Tak jo, čas na plán B. Zdržte to tu!“ řekl Stark opět sebejistým hlasem, pak se obrátil a v okamžiku zmizel za ohybem chodby.

„Plán B je útěk?“ zeptala se Natasha neodvraceje pohled od přibližujícího se zvířete.

To si nemyslel, Tony byl mnoho věcí, které se mu nelíbily, ale zbabělec rozhodně nebyl. Ať běžel kamkoliv, teď bylo jejich úkolem rozptýlit tvora, dokud se jako posila nevrátí.

„Je to tři na tři, můžeme ho zmást. Rozestupte se!“

Jeho slova byla všeobecně přijata. Natasha si vzala hadí hlavu a snažila se jí hlukem, pokřikováním a třískáním zbraní do zdi přilákat k sobě. Barton, přesně podle svého zvyku, zkusil poněkud tišší způsob připoutání pozornosti psí hlavy: prostřelil jí jedním přesně mířeným šípem ucho. Hlasité zavrčení, podobající se skoro štěknutí, dávalo znát, že si ho hlava rozhodně všimla. Díky tomu jemu zůstala ta poslední. Ani se tomu nedivil, byl jediný z nich, kdo dokázal vzdorovat ohni šlehajícímu z její tlamy a ani jí k sobě nemusel lákat, zdálo se, že si v něm našla nějakou zálibu, protože byl jediný, kdo to od ní schytal. Navzdory tomu, stejně jako snahám ostatních zvíře zmást, to prostě nevycházelo. Tvor se zastavil ve svém postupu směrem k nim, ale nevypadal přitom ani trochu zmateně. Jeho oči byly už opět klidné, skoro by řekl, že soustředěné, a pohyby pomalé, jak vyčkával, než oni zaútočí první. Ne jako prostý pes zahnaný do kouta a čekající ránu, daleko spíše se to podobalo předešlému Lokiho klidu.

„Nějaký další plán, kromě střílení a bodání? Protože to je k ničemu,“ konstatoval Clint.

Loki se pobaveně zasmál.

„Žádný z vašich prostých triků nebude na mé dítě fungovat. Bellus není zvíře, vy omezení Midgarďané, je to můj syn a Asgardský princ. Myslíte si, že ho zmatete trochou hluku? Za svou bláhovost zaplatíte životem, jedinou útěchou vám může být, čí vznešená tlama vám rozerve hrdlo a spálí vaše kosti na popel. Nyní, pokud mě omluvíte, počkám na svého syna venku na čerstvém vzduchu,“ dodal Loki posměšně ke své poněkud nechutné a rozhodně matoucí řeči, obrátil se a, spíše než utekl, povýšeně odkráčel směrem ke dveřím schodiště vedoucího na střechu. Ani se podle všeho nenamáhal předpokládat, že by kdokoli z nich přežil a mohl ho stíhat.

Semkl pevně rty a udělal jeden nerozumný krok kupředu. Plamen následoval okamžitě. Uskočil před ním dozadu, jak vypaloval elegantní půlkruh před zvířetem, čím nutil i ostatní se znovu přeskupit. Tohle bylo jednoduše k ničemu. Zvíře se k nim opět začalo pomalu přibližovat, za hlasitého vrčení, syčení a oddechování obláčků páry. Připadal si kvůli tomu trochu jako myš utíkající před kočkou.

„Kavalérie na cestě!“ zahlaholil za ním přibíhající Stark do rychlého drnčení koleček vozíku.

Jestli se u zvířete projevil instinkt nebo inteligence bylo jedno, viděl jen, že se Stark stal okamžitě terčem dalšího ohnivého útoku. S pobouřeným vyjeknutím se rychle schoval za sloup a Clint s Natashou udělali to samé, jen na druhé straně chodby. Stáhl se směrem k nim.

„Pekelná potvora!“ odplivl si Stark, potom hodil z vozíku na zem dva svazky tenkého, kovově se lesknoucího lana, a oba je kopl směrem k Bartonovi a Natashe. „Tady. Jeden nohy a ocas, druhý hlavy kromě dračí. A my vojáčku,“ pustil si na oči ochranné brýle a stáhl zlatý ohnivzdorný oblek až pod bradu, „si zahrajeme na hasiče,“ dokončil a obrátil velkou nádobu naloženou na vozíku tak, aby bylo vidět na nápis.

Steven při pohledu na ceduli vážně přikývl, stejně jako Natasha s Clintem. Neměl proti plánu žádné výhrady, ve skutečnosti by sám těžko přišel s efektivnějším způsobem jak udusit plameny dračí hlavy. Bez meškání naznačil, že vyrazí na tři. Stačil napočítat jen do dvou a Natasha bez varování opustila úkryt a využila situace, jak se dostat na psí hlavu. Clint ji, jak jinak také, okamžitě následoval a s ladností se začal proplétat mezi dupajícíma nohama, jak se zvíře snažilo ženu ze své prostřední hlavy setřást.

Vrhl se za nimi.

Po cestě k noze odrazil hryznutí psí hlavy, čehož Natasha hned využila a protáhla jí provaz pod krkem. Vyhoupl se na zmítající se nohu a využil sílu křídla samotné bestie k tomu, aby se dostal na její záda. Šupiny byly kluzké od směsice krve a prachu natolik, že musel přidřepnout, jinak by se na zmítajícím se a vzpínajícím zvířeti neudržel. Pod rukama cítil horkost, téměř žár, který nepříjemně pálil do dlaní, jakoby tam někde uvnitř hořel obrovský krb. Horkost se táhla nahoru, od dvou pálících bodů na zádech až k chňapající dračí hlavě, jež se ho snažila chytit. Několikrát musel odrazit její útok štítem. Málem se mu to stalo osudným, když z druhé strany zaútočila hadí hlava, která mu téměř zatnula dlouhé jedovaté zuby do stehna. Naštěstí nebyl na divočící šelmě sám a Natasha pohotově přehodila smyčku přes kroutící se hadí krk a trhla k sobě. Na krátký okamžik musel obdivovat její sílu, když dokázala sama držet dvě hlavy. Zubatý úsměv mu jasně řekl, že přesně ví, kam jeho myšlenky míří. Kývnutím jí poděkoval a přisunul se po dračím krku až k tlamě.

Jeden velký rozmach ve správnou chvíli, kdy byla hlava zvednutá, a podařilo se mu zaseknout jí svůj štít mezi čelisti. Zaskřípělo to podobně, jako když se škrábe nehty na tabuli. Odporný zvuk následovaný přívalem ohně, jež mu ožehl konečky prstů. Zatnul zuby. Pekelně to bolelo, když se mu kůže a maso škvířilo a nehty pravděpodobně hořely, ale štít nepustil. Počkal, dokud se zvíře nevyčerpalo z bolesti, jak mu páčil čelisti od sebe, pak se přehoupl přes jeho hlavu a vahou vlastního těla mu vyvrátil dolní čelist. Zároveň ho tím donutil se sklonit, což ještě přispělo Bartonově snaze srazit ho na zem.

„Starku!“ zavolal. On byl připravený.

Stark byl u něj v mžiku, nedbal ani na tlapu, která po něm sekla, jen se jí celkem zlehka vyhnul a zastavil se rovnou před dračí tlamou. Kovový konec hadice mu zachrastil nad hlavou, jak ho Stark zastrčil přímo do tlamy.

„Kryjte se, bude tu spoustu páry!“ zakřičel na ostatní.

Pro Steva samotného to moc neplatilo, neměl se jak krýt, vyjma svého vlastního štítu, který měl už beztak nad hlavou. Jen zavřel pro jistotu oči, alespoň tento smysl by si chtěl nechat, když už dozajista přišel o hmat na několik příštích týdnů.

„Promiň, zlato, tady se nekouří.“

Kohoutek na bombě zaskřípal, hadice zažbluňkala a z hrdla nad jeho hlavou se vyvalil obrovský oblak páry. Tlumený nářek, téměř srdcervoucí, se přes pevné Natashiny uzly dral z psí tlamy, a nad jeho hlavou se ozývalo bublání, jak se tvor dávil nejspíš tekutinou, kterou do něj Stark lil, ale také vlastními slinami a zelenkavou krví, která se zvířeti začala valit z tlamy a stékat ne zem. Nedokázal si pomoct a pocítil lítost. Bylo to sice pekelné stvoření, jistě vytvořené nějakým hrozným Lokiho experimentem, a museli ho zneškodnit, ale tohle se zdálo být až zbytečně kruté. A bolestivé.

Zvíře se ve svém utrpení vzepjalo s veškerou silou, kterou nejspíš ještě mělo a kterou upnulo jen k záchraně vlastního života. Jedno z křídel, to, které neměl Clint pevně ve své moci, se napnulo a mocně máchlo ve vzduchu, až rozetnulo vše obtékající mlhu. Ač to bylo neuvěřitelné, i to stačilo k tomu, aby se tvor vznesl, sice jen o pár desítek centimetrů, ale přesto. Další a další švih je zvedal výš, tak vysoko, že jistě museli být blízko stropu, a že jeho nohy už jen visely ve vzduchu. Mohl to ale jenom cítit, neviděl nic. Šedavý příkrov mu zahalil výhled na cokoliv, co se kolem dělo, a z tvora samotného stejně jako ze Starka zbyly jenom stíny. Ostatní byli siluetami zmítanými podle toho, jak sebou tvor ve vzduchu máchal ze strany na stranu. Bylo jenom otázkou času, kdo z nich povolí jako první.

Byl to Barton, ale ne svou vlastní vinou. I přes hustou mlhu mohl stále vidět jeho stín, jak nejdřív je a pak padá vzad. Nějak se muselo stát, že je bestie dostrkala až k rozbitému oknu, a Clint z něho vypadl. Neslyšel křik, nadávky, nic, co by udělal normální člověk, kdyby padal z dvacátého patra, ale nějak nepředpokládal, že by se podobný spontánní výbuch emocí Bartona vůbec týkal. Pokud se mu nepodařilo se zachytnout, nejspíš jen při cestě vstříc betonu zavřel oči a rozpřáhl ruce, aby umřel tak, jak žil.

Nedalo se předpokládat, že se Natasha udrží o moc déle. Jakmile její stín spadl z psí hlavy na zem, udělal to samé. Pustil jeden konec štítu, vyhákl ho z dračích zubů a spadl na zem.

Zvíře jen zmateně zavrávoralo ve snaze se opět řádně postavit na nohy. Náhle zbavené veškeré zátěže, s provazy uvolněnými kolem nohou, křídel i hlav, stejně jako hadicí, která mu volně vypadla z tlamy a tekutina z ní začala proudit ven. S hlasitým řevem a rachotem škobrtlo zadní nohou o okraj okna a těžký ocas, který Steve viděl, jak klouže do prázdna, ho začal táhnout dolů. Zamotané do provazů, zraněné a v mlze nejspíš téměř slepé, několikrát máchlo tlapami po zemi, jak se pokoušelo nespadnout.

Musel před nimi uskočit dozadu až ke stěně. Ostré drápy chrastily po kamenné podlaze, klouzající pryč, a do toho se mísilo Starkovo nadávání někde z levé strany. Zaskřípělo to a zavrzalo a pak nastalo ticho. Úplné a naprosté ticho, ani sirény už nezněly. Byl to jen nepatrný okamžik, který samozřejmě musel Stark přerušit další vlnou sprostých nadávek, nesoucích se tentokrát někde z místa kolem vypadlé hadice, kde ho také viděl na kolenou a kašlajícího. Zvedl od něj pohled a spatřil Natashu pomáhající Clintovi zpátky do budovy. V duchu si dovolil jeden hluboký oddech nad tím, že byli všichni naživu, ale nemohl si ho dlouho vychutnat, protože byl evidentně prozatím jediný, kdo měl ještě dost sil pustit se za Lokim.

Naposledy je zkontroloval pohledem a vyrazil. Rychle nahoru po schodech až k násilím vyraženým dveřím na střechu, a ven na hladký povrch jedné z přistávacích ploch. Rozhlédl se ze strany na stranu, neviděl nic, ovšem slyšel hudbu. Podivuhodnou, táhlou hudbu, podobající se nejspíš ukolébavce, ale znějící v tónech, které nebyly žádné lidské hudbě, co kdy slyšel, příliš podobné. Také část jejího rozsahu byla mimo pro normálního člověka slyšitelné zvukové spektrum, i on ji zachytával jen okrajově.

Vydal se po její stopě, ale nemusel jít příliš daleko. Stačilo pouze obejít vyvýšenou část střechy nad východem a uviděl Lokiho stát uprostřed štěrkem pokrytého povrchu, hlavu zvednutou do nebe a u rtů přiloženou flétnu sotva tak velkou, jako dlaň s prsty. To z ní se linula zdánlivě libá hudba, která mohla pravděpodobně způsobit cokoliv, od uspání celého města až po přivolání bouře. Nedivil by se ničemu z toho. Čím dřív Lokiho píšťalu umlčí, tím lépe.

Poslal svůj štít vzduchem a ten neomylně trefil cíl, srážeje Lokiho na zem, od kterého se zároveň odrazil a lehce vlétl zpátky do Stevovy ruky. Docela dost to bolelo, pro příště si byl jistý, že bude nosit rukavice všude.

„Loki, princi Asgardský,“ pomalu se vydal k němu, přičemž mluvil dost nahlas, aby ho pomalu se sbírající muž slyšel, „tímto vás jménem S.H.I.E.L.Du zatýkám za válečné zločiny, kterých jste se dopustil na obyvatelích planety Země. Je vám zaručeno právo na etické zacházení, právo na spravedlivý soud, právo na obhajobu a také právo na zajištění základních potřeb během zadržení. Vzdejte se bez boje a nic se vám nestane,“ odříkal velmi pečlivě, nechtěl udělat procesní chybu, která by zajistila Lokiho okamžité vydání na Asgard. Zasloužil si být souzen tady na Zemi, pro tentokrát určitě.

Od Asgarďana se ozval bublavý smích, který rychle přešel v krátké vyštěknutí a následné ticho. Loki se k němu obrátil, dřepl si klidně na zadek a začal oklepávat ruce, zatímco Steva sledoval pobaveným pohledem.

„K popukání. Naposledy, když jsem byl na Midgardu skutečně souzen, mne upálili zaživa za čarodějnictví. Zažít to nebyla takové zábava jako se na to dívat, ale to už jsi poznal jistě sám,“ dodal a pohlédl na jeho popálené ruce.

Přehlédl Lokiho zjevnou provokaci, ale zamyslel se, jak mohl někdo přežít upálení zaživa. To nebylo jednoduše možné. I když, třeba u tohoto konkrétního Asgarďana ano, jelikož rány po kulkách, jak se zdálo, nedělaly Lokimu naprosto žádné starosti, a možná už se dokonce zacelily. Napadlo ho, jakým způsobem by ho bylo možné zabít, pokud vůbec měli zde na Zemi něco dost účinného po ruce.

„Thor tvrdil, že jsi mrtvý. Prý jsi obětoval svůj život při záchraně jeho a doktorky Fosterové, tomu se mi ani nechtělo věřit, a jak vidno, měl jsem pravdu.“

„Co říci?“ pokrčil Loki rameny a pomalu se vyškrábal na nohy. „Pravil to Thor, někdo, kdo je v opilosti schopen chtít dobít Jotunheim na cvičném dřevěném koni. To myslím hovoří za vše.“

„Tvoje žerty jsou nemístné. Thor těžce nesl tvou domnělou smrt a cenil si tvého hrdinství. Jsem si jistý, že bude šťastný, až zjistí, že jsi naživu,“ podotkl, přestože věděl, že hádat se tímto způsobem s Lokim asi nebude dobrý nápad.

„Věz, že tím jsem si jist i já. Můj nevlastní bratr byl vždy zbytečně sentimentální, jednou ho to bude stát život, zvláště, jestli se mi postaví do cesty,“ ukázal zuby v dravčím úsměvu. „O to víc lituji, že tu již nebudu, abych spatřil jeho šťastnou tvář.“

Steve se zamračil.

„Nemáš jak odsud uniknout.“

Neměl to říkat, věděl, že ne přesně ve chvíli, kdy poslední slabika opustila jeho pusu a zároveň se mu nad hlavou mihl černý stín. Zvedl pohled, ale zachytil jen nejasný obrys mizící mu za zády, to až když se obrátil, uviděl Lokiho zvíře, které dávno považoval za mrtvé nebo vážně zraněné, jak se plnou rychlostí řítí směrem k němu. Ocas plný ostnů připravený zasáhnout ho stojícího nechráněně uprostřed volného prostranství.

Přidřepl a kryl se štítem. Náraz nepřišel, tvor se mu elegantně vyhnul z pravé strany, jen prohrábl koncem ocasu štěrk, a zabočil přímo k Lokimu. Rozhodně nemínil dovolit, aby se ta obluda stala bohovým dopravním prostředkem. Vrhl se po ní a téměř, téměř uchopil jeden z ostnů na ocasu ještě předtím, než se Loki stačil chytnout jednoho z visících lan omotaných kolem psí hlavy a vyhoupnout se zlehka nahoru. Nebylo možné ho zadržet, tvor mávl vší silou křídly, až štěrk vyletěl do vzduchu, a rychle se začal vzdalovat směrem k západu, odkud vítr zpět přinášel Lokiho smích.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvykle mívám ve zvyku děkovat za komentáře, nicméně tady žádné nemám, tak děkuji alespoň za přečtení. :-) Případný "kudos" je vítán. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki unikl, ale má toho hodně k zvážení, a není jediný, Tony by také rád stejně elegantně zmizel ze štábu a věnoval se... zpytování vlastního svědomí? To snad ne, Tony!

Seskočil ze hřbetu na betonovou podlahu skladiště. Bellus ho vzal zpět. Jeho přirozeným instinktem bylo vracet se do hnízda, ve kterém se narodil. Jeho inteligence byla větší než prostého zvířete, ale nebyl ještě dost vyspělý, aby dokázal rozhodnout, jestli je jejich skrýš stále ještě bezpečná nebo nikoliv. Nebyla, ve skutečnosti byla sotva obyvatelná díky vyraženým střešním oknům a rozdupanému a rozházenému midgardskému vybavení, které byl nuce nashromáždit, aby tu přežil. Přehlédl tu spoušť jen krátkým pohledem. Ve své podstatě ho to nezajímalo, dostal, co potřeboval, teď se hodlal soustředit hlavně na to, jak slzy co nejdříve použít. Sáhl do kapsy a zároveň s tím si strhl náhrdelník z krku.

Dal oba kameny vedle sebe. Měly stejný tvar, stejný lesk, byly stejně těžké, zněly stejnou magickou písní a patřily k sobě jak dvě poloviny srdce. Poznával je, nebo alespoň jeden z nich, z útlých dětských let, kdy zdobil zápěstí Všeotce. Věděl o nich vše, do podrobností, které znala jen sama jejich tvůrkyně, a proto si byl jist, že jejich barva je prostě špatně. Modrá a zelená. Kdyby to neznělo víc než hloupě, řekl by, že jsou pokažené, jenže magické předměty se obvykle jen tak rozbít nemohly, zvláště ty, které vytvořila snad nejmocnější čarodějka Asgardu.

Sevřel krystaly pevně v rukou, potlačujíc potřebu jimi mrsknout o nejbližší zeď. Ničemu by to nepomohlo, nerozbily by se a jen stěží by to vyřešilo jeho problém. Musel najít klidné místo, kde nebude pravděpodobné, že ho S.H.I.E.L.D najde, a tam se teprve pokusit přijít na příčinu podivné barevnosti Slz. Nic jiného ho nezajímalo, včetně nepříjemného pocitu v hrudi a žaludku, který značil, že se průstřely od kulek rychle zatahují a srůstají.

Do ramene ho šťouchl horký vlhký čenich. Odstrčil ho stranou.  
„Teď ne Bellusi.“

Žalostné zakňourání, které mu odpovědělo, také ignoroval, nejdřív chtěl najít něco, do čeho krystaly odděleně uzavře, aby na sebe nemohly působit. Co však přehlédnout nemohl, byla tupá rána těžkého těla padajícího na zem. Obrátil se po zdroji toho zvuku a srdce se mu okamžitě úzkostně sevřelo, stejně jako žaludek. Bellus ležel kousek opodál na boku, dračí hlavu složenou na zemi, a zakrvácené břicho se mu těžce zvedalo a zase klesalo. Až teď viděl, že ta midgardská zvířata jeho chlapci ublížila víc, než se na první pohled zdálo. Uschoval krystaly v rukávu a přiklekl k Bellusovi.

„Můj milý, co ti to ti odporní hrubiáni udělali,“ zamumlal částečně tázavě, i když věděl, že mu na to Bellus stěží odpoví. Neznal ještě tolik slov, aby popsal svou bolest. Byl na to ještě příliš malý, teprve se učil pojmenovávat základní věci, poznávat vlastní jméno a Lokiho, chtít po něm cokoliv víc mohl zkusit až do budoucna. Teprve ve chvíli, kdy vůbec bude vědět, jak inteligentního tvora zplodil.

„ _Isä?_ “ zasyčela hadí hlava, ta vždy zachovávala ze všech tří největší rozvahu.

„Je to v pořádku. Nemusíš se bát,“ slíbil velmi vážně a pohladil psí hlavu.

Svými slovy si ale nebyl úplně jist, ještě nevěděl, co je s dračí hlavou, která se prakticky nehýbala. Tlamu měla zkrvavenou, ale ne rudou midgardskou krví, nýbrž svou vlastní zelenou. Na první pohled na ni ale žádné tak velké zranění neviděl. Musel ji zvednout nahoru, za psího kňourání, a důkladněji prohlédnout. Až pak mu došlo, že krev musela jít zevnitř, snad společně se zvratky, nebo mohla být vydávena ven z plic, ale to by byla spíše červeno zelená, ne jen zelená. Temně rudé oko se pomalu z části otevřelo a to, co se v něm zalesklo, ho donutilo se zle zamračit a sevřít rozzlobeně čelisti. Byla tam vepsána bolest, velké utrpení, které si jeho Bellus nezasloužil.

„ _Hodný Bellus, isä?_ “ zakňourala psí hlava.

„Velmi hodný Bellus,“ odsouhlasil nesoustředěně, zrovna opatrně otevíral šupinatou tlamu, aby se mohl podívat dovnitř.

Žaludek se mu při tom pohledu natlačil nebezpečně vysoko do krku. Už si dávno zvykl na mrtvé i zraněné, nezáleželo mu na nich, jenže tohle bylo docela něco jiného. Spálený jazyk, popálené a krvácející patro, ze kterého se loupaly kusy kůže a masa, a krvavě praskající hrdlo patřilo Bellusovi. Ten byl jeho, jen jeho, stvořil ho takového, jaký byl a nikdo mu nesměl tak brutálně ublížit. V duchu se zapřísáhl, že jednou všem těm samozvaným ochráncům Země udělá to samé. Sváže je a nalije jim do hrdla kyselinu a pak se bude dívat, jak jim vyžírá jazyk.

Sklonil se a zlehka políbil šupinatou čelist. Hlava si pod jeho dotekem smutně povzdechla a neznatelný obláček páry vyklouzl z jejího nosu. Pohladil ji po šupinách na krku. V omezených podmínkách, které tu měl, nebylo mnoho, co by mohl udělat pro Bellusovo rychlejší uzdravení. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než se spolehnout na jeho vlastní regenerační schopnosti a magii, která mu kolovala tělem.

„Bude to dobré, zotavíš se, jen to potrvá po nějaký čas. Byl jsi statečný. Jsem na tebe hrdý,“ řekl měkce k dračí hlavě, která hned v odpovědi vyfoukla další obláček kouře. Hadí hlava se k němu sklonila a ovinula se mu kolem ramene. Její drobnější a hladké šupiny se mu otřely šustivě o kožené nárameníky, jak se naklonila, aby viděla na svou souputnici. Ta psí zakňourala a opřela si mu čumák o koleno. Položil na ni ruku a prohrábl černé husté chlupy.

„Ostatní rány ale mohu zhojit hned,“ slíbil, když se opatrně vypletl z pasti, do které ho Bellus uzavřel.

Přešel k rozházené hromadě, kde nejdřív hledal pohledem. Rychle ale zjistil, že to k ničemu není, takže si opět dřepl na zem a začal mezi rozbitými věcmi tápat rukama a přehazovat je z jedné strany na druhou. K velké nelibosti zjistil, že část věcí, které by potřeboval a které by Bellusovi ulevily, je roztříštěná na kousky, rozlitá všude po podlaze, špinavá nebo jinak znehodnocená. Pod rozbitou obrazovkou jednoho z počítačů ale našel Léčitelovu ruku. Tento Asgardský léčitelský přístroj koupil velmi levně od obchodníka, procházejícího mezi světy se stejnou lehkostí jako Loki sám, protože se dotyčný domníval, že je rozbitý. Byl, nikoliv však neopravitelně. Ve zručných rukách vedených znalou myslí ho bylo snadné opravit, alespoň do té míry, že mohl pomoci s Bellusovými zraněními… například se zacelením otevřeného břicha, ze kterého vypadávají střeva. Nic menšího by s tím u Asgarďana, natožpak Midgarďana, nejspíš neléčil.

Vrátil se se svým úlovkem k Bellusovi, který zatím zvolil nejspíš nejvíce pohodlnou pozici na levém boku, kde mohla dračí hlava v klidu odpočívat, a zřejmě se chystal usnout právě tady. Na tvrdé zemi uprostřed odpadků plných střepů a špíny.

„Vstávej!“ nařídil mu nekompromisně a zatáhl za řetězový obojek natolik, že zvedl vláčné zvíře na všechny čtyři.

Nebyl to zrovna nejjemnější způsob, jenže jednat jemně s něčím, co ve stoje bylo téměř dvakrát tak velké jako on, bylo celkem nemožné. Pokud ho nechtěl tlačit po podlaze až k jeho pelechu, neměl ani na výběr. Beztak, přestože dostal Belluse na nohy, musel použít hodně síly, když ho při cestě k jeho místu podpíral, aby se tam tvor vůbec dopotácel. Lepkavá zelená a rudá krev se přitom Lokimu dostala snad všude, byl si jist, že ji má i pod koženým brněním. Nic příjemného, ale snesl to. I tak byl rád, když Bellus konečně padl do své hromady matrací a hadrů různého druhu.

Bellus se svalil na bok stejně jako předtím a natáhl tlapy. Odhalil tak své pořezané břicho a také slabiny, ve kterých měl zaseknuto několik zbytků kovových šípů, jak je nejspíš přehryzal ve snaze si usnadnit pohyb. Vypadalo to velmi bolestivě a Loki věděl, že to bude ještě bolestnější, až je bude vytahovat ven.

„Teď to bude trochu bolet. Musíš to vydržet, ano Bellusi?“ zeptal se velmi vážně, psí hlavu si přitom přidržel za mohutnou chlupatou čelist. Hlava tiše zakňourala, zatímco hadí vydala zlobné zasyčení, kterým okomentovala nelibost nad další bolestí. „ _Bolest. Bojí._ “

„Já vím, ale jsi statečný válečník, ty to zvládneš. Hlavně mne zase nekousni, naposledy trvalo dva dny, než mi srostly kosti v noze,“ dodal, živě vzpomínaje na ty dva dlouhé dny kdy kulhal opřený o hůl. Síla, kterou měl Bellus v kterékoliv ze svých čelistí, byla obrovská, už když byl ještě malé štěně - a co teprve teď. Bylo to jen neuvěřitelnou shodou náhod, či snad jeho dětskou nešikovností, že nikoho z midgarďanů nezabil už v prvním okamžiku. Loki vřele doufal, že, pokud vůbec nejsou mrtví, alespoň mají zlámané všechny končetiny. Jedině tak se dalo Belusovo minulé, nynější i budoucí utrpení a bolest vyvážit.

Položil ruku na Bellusovo břicho, aby ho alespoň trochu přidržel. Potom sevřel první zbytek šípu, sám se zhluboka nadechl a trhl. Chlupaté tělo se pod jeho rukou vzepjalo, zoufalé zavytí psí hlavy rozechvělo vzduch v místnosti, ale kousnutí se Loki nedočkal. Bellus byl opravdu statečný a to celou dobu, kdy vytrhával jeden hrot za druhým. Pramínky rudozelené krve se valily z otevřených ran. Vytrhl poslední šíp a přihodil ho na hromadu k ostatním. Krátkým pohledem ještě zkontroloval, jestli našel všechny, když si byl jist, že ano, navlékl si Léčitelovu dlaň na ruku. Jeden zlatý kruh mu sevřel zápěstí a druhý samotnou dlaň, soubor drobných magických kamenů vpletených do spodní strany přiléhající ke kůži se mu zdánlivě vpil do ruky. Teď uvidí, nakolik to bude fungovat, dokud si nebude muset useknout celou ruku, neměl by to být problém.

Natáhl se nejdříve nad velkou řeznou ránu. Trocha soustředění a jemné, bělavé uklidňující světlo dopadlo na chlupatou kůži. Jak pomalu klouzal po ráně, řez se zatahoval a měnil v tenkou růžovou linku křehké kůže. Jakmile byla největší rána zacelena, přesunul svou pozornost k otvorům po šípech. Narazil také na několik po kulkách, ze kterých by bylo nutno vytahat projektily, jenže neměl způsob, jak to udělat bezpečně, vzhledem ke stavu dračí hlavy. Bylo jich dohromady jen pět, v místech, kde bylo hlavně maso a tuk, a nedostaly se dál než do podkoží. Rozhodl se je tam prozatím nechat, alespoň dokud se Bellusovi celkově neuleví.

„Hotovo,“ stáhl si léčitelský nástroj a položil dlaň tam, kde byla dlouhá tenká jizva, „Příštích pár hodin musíš odpočívat. Rány by se mohly znovu otevřít.“

„ _Rád isä,_ “ zasyčela hlava a otřela se mu hlavou o rameno.

„Tak i já tebe.“ Přejel dlaní po štíhlé hadí hlavě a jejím prohýbajícím se krku. „Spi, já musím na něčem pracovat.“

„ _Zůstat. Isä zůstane,_ “ nesouhlasila s ním psí hlava.

Velké blanité křídlo se zvedlo a zakrylo ho. V zádech cítil chrupavčitou kostru a vedle jeho hlavy se vynořil ostrý dráp, kterým jedno z ramen kostry končilo. S mírným povzdechem sklonil hlavu. Byla tu možnost pokusit se mu vysvětlit, že má hodně práce, jenže to bylo stejné jako vysvětlovat to tříletému dítěti s přihlédnutím k tomu, že vám to dítě může jedním máchnutím tlapy nepříjemně promáčknout žebra. Rozhodl se, že v téhle situaci bude lepší věnovat Bellusovi pár minut času, spíš než se s ním hádat.

„Dobrá. Zůstanu zde, dokud neusneš,“ svolil tedy a přesunul se opatrně tak, aby se mohl opřít o tělo mezi psí a hadí hlavou. Dračí hlava, ležící na zemi a pozorující vše spod přivřených víček, souhlasně zamručela a vyfoukla obláček páry, zatím co psí se pohodlně složila vedle jeho nohou. Jen poslední hlava nevypadala, že se chce hned uložit ke spánku jako ostatní, natáhla se směrem k hromadě oslintaných a okousaných knih a prohrábla ji, až se svazky z těch pár poskládaných sloupečků sesunuly na zem.

„ _Číst. Budeme číst, isä,_ “ zasykla a přistrčila jednu náhodnou knihu k němu.

Když po ní sáhl, v duchu okamžitě zaúpěl. Nebyla náhodná, Bellus ji musel poznat podle barvy a stavu destrukce, kterého byl sám příčinou. Jeho nejmilovanější kniha, kterou měl Loki vpálenou do mozku nejméně na dalších pět set let hezky slovo od slova, a neuvěřitelně ho dráždila. Svým obsahem, svou formou, obrázky, které v ní byly, prostě vším. Nikoliv kvůli dětskosti, s tím byl smířen, vadil mu lživý obsah, kterým midgarďané přesvědčovali své potomky o vlastní výjimečnosti.

Otevřel knihu na její první uslintané straně. Hadí hlava se spokojeným zasyčením klesla na jeho natažené nohy. Střelil krátkým pohledem ke třem párům očí, jež ho sledovaly. Neměl, kam by unikl, ani kdyby se hodně snažil, leda tak se teleportovat někam daleko, musel tedy udělat, co musel. Nadechl se a začal číst, nebo spíše odříkávat pohádku z paměti. Ošklivé káčátko. Pouť šedé koule prachového peří k zářným dálavám a duze, za kterou se promění v něco překrásného. Nic takového se nestávalo, nikdy, kdo byl ošklivý od dětství, zůstal ošklivým i v dospělosti, jedno jestli se ošklivostí myslela jeho schránka nebo jeho nitro. Fungovalo to tak v obou případech a ošklivost vždy zvítězila. Spíše než příběhu o krásách, které se vydraly z něčí duše, věřil pohádkám o služkách, které se staly princeznami. On sám byl princ, věděl, jak to chodí. Stávalo se, že když některý z Ásů nenašel kompatibilní družku ve své společenské třídě, obrátil pohled i k prostým asgarďankám, a když se některá k němu hodila a mohla mu porodit zdravého syna, stala se jeho ženou. Cesta od služky k něčemu hodně příbuznému princezně. Byli tu i hlupáci, jako Thor, kteří si našli midgarďanku a tu pak povznesli na Asgard, to bylo skoro víc než stát se z prosté služky mocnou královnou.

Bellus však měl právě tuto pohádku rád. Snad, možná, napadlo Lokiho, když obracel poslední stránku a krátce zvedl pohled na spící hlavy, to bylo proto, že kolem sebe neviděl žádného jiného tvora stejného jako on. Jistě nemohl pochopit vše, co mu četl, ale rozuměl tomu nespočtu detailních ilustrací, které v knize byly. Zůstávalo pravdou, že nikdo přesně takový jako Bellus nebyl a nikdy už nebude, ale v mnoha ostatních světech existovala stvoření mu alespoň podobná. Až získá, co chce, mohli by se všichni vydat právě do takového světa.

„… a tak káčátko roztáhlo svá křídla. Jenže už to nebylo ošklivé káčátko, byla to krásná labuť, která jedinkrát mávla křídly a vznesla se k modrému nebi,“ dokončil už z paměti, protože poslední stranu před časem Bellus vytrhl a sežral.

Zaklepl knihu a hodil ji na hromadu ostatních. Byl rád, že to má za sebou, i když ho tak jako vždy i tentokrát napadla myšlenka, jak moc by se midgardským dětem líbila jeho pohádka. Příběh o krásném žlutém kachňátku, co vyrostlo v labuť s malou korunkou na hlavě, jenže pak se rozpůlilo na dva kusy a vypadla z něj slizká příšera. To byl skutečný životní příběh. Děti by při něm brečely jako… inu jako děti.

Trochu si povzdechl a promnul nos. Jakmile začal uvažovat o příkoří vůči dětem, tak si mohl být jist, že únavy a frustrace na jeho bedra dopadá nepřiměřeně mnoho. Těžko by zastřel důvod, proč tomu tak bylo.

Vyňal obě slzy ze svého rukávu, položil si je do dlaně a zahleděl se na ně. Pohlédl do jejich hlubiny, nejdříve té zelené. Bylo to proměnlivé, přelévající se jedna barva v druhou, sice pozvolna, jako řeka u svého ústí do moře, ale bez ustání. Desítky odstínů, klouzající prameny barev, proplétající se ve složité uzly a opět se rozdělující v desítky drobných tekutých nitek. Známý pohled i pocit, který znal nejen z posledních měsíců, kdy měl krystal u sebe, ale ze všech let svého života a to stejně dobře, jako vlastní odraz v zrcadle.

Zatnul pěst a podíval se na druhý kámen. Ten netekl, prolínal se v nekonečném proudu, vypadalo to, jako když zevnitř praská a puká a každá jednotlivá prasklina dala život rudé žíle, která se rozbíhala nitrem slzy a ztrácela se v nekonečnu, aby opět někde vypukla v podobě květu. Desítky drobných ostrých květů, které když dosáhly své největší krásy, zmodraly a splynuly se zbytkem krystalu. Byl to led, do kterého se vsakovala rudá krev a pak opět vyvěrala na povrch, když se led na okamžik rozehřál, aby opět ztuhl v drobné krystaly.

Led. Ovšem. Padl hlavou na šupinatou hruď a hořký úsměv mu roztáhl tvář v grimase. Jak mohl být tak hloupý, že ho to nenapadlo při prvním pohledu. Slzy velké matky měly zadržet a násobit přirozenou sílu toho, v jehož držení byly, pokud s nimi uměl zacházet. Bez ohledu na druh nebo formu. Jenže, co když byla něčí přirozenost od útlého dětství násilně lámána na dvě poloviny, kdy jedna byla bez milosti přetvořena k obrazu Všeotcovu magií tak silnou, že jí nebylo rovno? Pak si nemohl krystal vybrat, kterou část bude následovat, jestli tu skutečnou nebo falešnou.

Podíval se zelený kámen. To byla jeho fraška, zelenající se jako louky Asgardu a jeho oči. Obrátil se ke své druhé ruce, kde bylo zobrazení jeho pravého já. Nekonečné ledové pláně Jotunheimu, ve kterých byla zmražena krev stovek statečných bojovníků. Dva naprosté protiklady, které nemohly společně fungovat. Mohlo ho to napadnout dříve, copak toho nevěděl o magii dost? Jakmile první slza v jeho ruce zezelenala, měl pochopit, že to není cesta, jak se dostat k ní, ale jen další slepá ulička, jenže stovky let života v příkrovu zeleně a zlata mu zcela zatemnily mysl. Zvykl si, že jeho barvou, jeho podstatou, je zelená, příroda kolem, jeho zvířata, a nedokázal ještě uvyknout tomu, že je ve skutečnosti jen modrý chlad přinášející všemu smrt. Vlastně to bylo zvláštní, že on, který dokázal využít každé příležitosti, ještě plně nepřijal všechny ty možnosti, které skýtalo být Ledovým obrem. Dechem i dotekem mohl vše kolem sebe zmrazit a sám přesto přežít, a to bylo daleko snazší a účinnější, než se snažit vytvořit a udržet život, tak jako to udělal s Bellusem. Stačilo prostě jít a ničit vše, co mu přijde do cesty, dokud se svět, každý svět z devíti, nestane tak ledovým místem, že nikdo kromě něj v něm nebude moci přežít.

Hlasitě se zasmál.

Paradoxní bylo, že přesně takto Jotuni uvažovali. Musel se za tu krátkou myšlenku sám nad sebou pohrdavě ušklíbnout. Byl Loki, jistě nejchytřejší mág všech devíti světů, měl přijít na něco kreativnějšího, než co napadlo tlupu kyji se ohánějících polonahých opic. A tentokrát výjimečně nemyslel Midgarďany.

„ _Isä?_ “

Podíval se po psí hlavě, která se napůl zvedla a teď ho pozorovala jedním svým velkým hnědým okem zářícím hmatatelnou otázkou. Nechal kameny padnout na zem, byly zbytečné, a natáhl se, aby položil ruku do jemné srsti.

„Moje úsilí a tvoje bolest byla zbytečná, Bellusi. Nejspíš beztak nedosáhneme toho, co jsme si předsevzali, a přitom by to bylo tak krásné,“ sevřel rty k sobě a zamračil se. „Ale ne, nebudeme se vzdávat našich plánů. Možná nejsou matčiny slzy řešením problému, přinejmenším ale už vím, kde je sarkofág. Téměř, vědí to ti bezvýznamní midgarďané. Bude snadné rozvázat jejich jazyky, ať už po dobrém či po zlém.“

Mluvil, i když věděl, že mu Bellus stěží rozumí, teď si ale všiml, že mu dokonce ani nevěnuje pozornost. Hlavu měl skloněnou a velmi usilovně olizoval oba kameny, vzdálený chrastivý zvuk znamenal, že při tom vrtí ocasem. Za jiných okolností by považoval za roztomile zábavné, že sebou dračí ocas vrtí stejně jako psí, jenže teď ne. Zamračil se a popuzeně zatahal Belluse za ucho.

„Je mi jedno, že nevíš, co říkám, alespoň se na mě dívej, když s tebou mluvím, ty hloupé zvíře.“

Bellus tiše zakňoural, ale hlavu skutečně zvedl a podíval se svýma velkýma očima na Lokiho. Ten dotčený pohled ho okamžitě opět zbavil veškeré zlosti a přiměl jemnému úsměvu. Těžko se dokázal skutečně zlobit na jeden ze svých mistrovských výtvorů.

„Víš co? Klidně si ty kameny ponech a hrej si s nimi, tvá pramáti by proti tomu nic nenamítala. Beztak jeden z nich zahodila, neboť jí přinášel jenom smutek a neštěstí,“ řekl a posunul kameny blíž k Bellusovi. „Ale jedno si pamatuj: jsou to slzy Velké matky, královny Asgardu, takže je to nejvzácnější hračka, kterou vlastníš. Ne abys je někde zahrabal a pak si nevzpomněl kde.“ Zvedl významně prst.

Popravdě netušil, jestli to myslí vážně, nejspíš byly ty kameny všeobecně příliš vzácné a drahocenné na to, aby sloužily jako hračka pro Belluse, na druhou stranu však skončil nejeden asgardský magický artefakt ještě hůř a matka… Matka milovala jeho zvířata a zvířecí přátele opravdu téměř tak, jako kdyby byli jejími vnoučaty. To ona první z paláce a všech asgarďanů vůbec vystoupila nebojácně na Jörmungandrův hřbet. Tím pádem mu kameny klidně mohl přenechat, když už mu beztak nemohly posloužit, jak plánoval. Bude muset najít jiný způsob, jak přervat řetězy, kterými byla rakev poutána k mořskému dnu.

„ _Ne Bellusova hračka. Isä,_ “ řekla psí hlava tak vážně, jak jenom zvíře promlouvat muže a položila velkou tlapu na kameny. Oba se samozřejmě zcela ztratily.

„Ano, asi vypadají trochu jako já,“ přitakal bezbarvě. Jistě byla z kamenů cítit stejná magie, jako z jeho vlastního těla.

„ _Voní jako isä. Zpívají jako isä. Jsou isä. Můj isä, jediný a můj._ “

„Ne, ne jediný. Jsem dvojí, jako ty, chápeš? I když možná, že ty jsi skutečně jediným, zatímco já jsem něco, co bylo obráceno v cosi docela jiného. Tyto kameny,“ sáhl pod Bellusovu tlapu a vytáhl je ven, „představují lež a pravdu. Společně s tím, kdo je vlastní, mají být jedním, ale nejsou. Staly se symbolem duality, protikladů, které mne tvoří. Lež,“ zvedl zelený krystal, „a pravda,“ zvedl modrý krystal, „nemohou být jediný celek. Můžeš lež překrývat libovolným množstvím pravdy, můžeš i pravdu zvát lží, ale nikdy to nebude to samé. Já o tom musím něco vědět, vždyť jsem samotným bohem lži,“ zvedl modrou slzu, „Mohl bych vzít za svou pravdu, nejspíš by byla silnější než lež, kterou mě obestřeli. Nebo bych měl dát přednost té lži? Je to lež z moci toho, kdo stvořil její vězení, pak by to mohla být právě ta samá magie, která ho zláme. Těžko věřit, že by fungoval jen jeden. Měl jsem ho v držení dlouho, neměl žádnou skutečnou sílu, když byl sám. Možná…,“ odmlčel se, pohled upřený na kameny ve svých rukách.

Jemně se zamračil, jak ho něco napadlo. Třeba ve své podstatě nezáleželo na tom, jestli svou sílu nechává proudit skrze obě slzy, nebo pouze jednou z nich, mohlo být podstatnější, že mu obě patří, jedno jakým způsobem. Matka nikdy nemluvila o tom, že by bylo nutno je užívat společně, jen že slouží vždy jedinému majiteli. A Odin potom měl v přímém držení po nějaký čas jen jedinou slzu, druhá byla uvězněna hluboko v ledové jeskyni na Jotunheimu. Nedokázal si ale vzpomenout, jestli její sílu někdy použil, nebo byla jenom upomínkou připnutou na jeho zápěstí. Bylo to příliš dávno, aby si pamatoval, a byl tehdy ještě dítě, tak malý, že bez pomoci nenasedl ani na poníka. Nic tak vzdáleného si nemohl pamatovat.

Opřel se zpět o Bellusovo tělo.

Byla tu možnost nespoléhat se na vědomosti, na své domněnky a znalosti, a jednoduše udělat krok do neznáma. Prostě zkusit, jestli to bude fungovat nebo ne, byť s rizikem, že zabije sebe a pravděpodobně zničí toto město. Příliš nejisté na jeho vkus, a nebezpečné tak, že za jiných okolností by o tom ani neuvažoval. Teď si to však rozhodl nechat projít myslí a zvážit všechna pro a proti.

 

°°0°°

 

Zdravotní sestra mu zkušeně ovíjela obvaz kolem dvou nejhůře popálených prstů, u kterých rozhodla, že, na rozdíl od ostatních, které potřela pouze mastí, potřebují obvázat. V ošetřování menších zranění, jako bylo tohle, neviděl u sebe moc smysl, stejně ty obvazy při nejbližší příležitosti z ruky sundá, ale i tak se na mladou ženu vděčně usmál. Už jen starostlivost a péče, se kterou k němu přistupovala, byla vítaná. Mohla se ale radši věnovat Starkovi, který právě vytáhl ze saka placatku a začal ji do sebe obracet, jeden lok za druhým, takže to vypadalo, že si nejspíš za chvíli způsobí otravu alkoholem. Nebo Clintovi s Natashou, i když ti si obvykle veškerá případná malá zranění ošetřovali navzájem, někde daleko od všech ostatních. Kdyby to nebyla impertinentní otázka, zeptal by se Bartona, jestli mezi nimi není víc než jenom ozbrojené příměří.

„Měli bychom Tonymu tu lahev vzít, než ji celou vypije a pak padne Furymu k nohám,“ ozvalo se za ním polohlasně. „Jsem si sice jistý, že by to ředitel jako pokání přijal, ale Tony by se pak po vystřízlivění cítil ještě hůř než teď. A bůh ví, že ho moc dobře chápu, když si vezmu, že je to celé i moje vina...“

„Nebyl si to ty, kdo sem Lokiho přivedl,“ připomněl Brucovi a povzbudivě se na něj usmál.

Víc lidí za to neslo vinu, on sám v první řadě, Stark jako druhý a Bruce… ještě do detailů nevěděl, co se stalo, protože si to nechávali pro ředitele, ale podle všeho zanechal jakýsi artefakt bez dozoru v místnosti, kde byl Loki. Proč nebo co ho vedlo k domněnce, že je to bezpečné, nevěděl, jen si byl jistý, že to dělá Brucovi starosti, protože si opakovaně nervózně čistil brýle, přičemž si pro sebe cosi mumlal a povzdychával. To dělal už od chvíle, co do řídícího centra vběhl jako velká voda, jen co byl odvolán poplach. Nešťoural do něj ve chvíli, kdy se tu objevil, a nehodlal šťourat ani do budoucna, taktika 'nedráždíme doktora Bannera, pokud to není nezbytně nutné' byla jednohlasně odsouhlasena všemi, kteří věděli něco o jeho druhé tváři. Navíc by to nebylo fér, Bruce měl tolik výčitek svědomí za své činy, ať už v podobě Hulka nebo ne, že by to bylo jako kopat do zraněného. Ohavný pocit si to jenom představit.

Výtahové dveře se otevřely a stanul v nich Fury. Jeho tvář byla jako vytesaná z žuly, když si je z dálky prohlížel svým jediným okem, klouzajíc jím od jednoho k druhému, jako dravý pták vyhlížející v davu myší tu nejchutnější. Byl to jeden z jeho naprosto tichých vstupů na scénu, kdy se zdálo, že samotná řídící místnost sklouzla jaksi do pozadí a zvuky hučení počítačů, klepání klávesnic a hlasy ztichly.

Přestože mu bylo dávno řečeno, že nemá salutovat nebo stát v pozoru, raději se postavil. Všem obtížným situacím, zvláště takovým, k jaké se právě schylovalo, bylo nejlepší čelit ve stoje a se zády v pozoru, což znamenalo, že Stark udělal přesný opak. Padl na nejbližší židli. Alespoň že Clint sklouzl ze stolu a pozvolna se přesunul kousek dál od všech. Vypadali pak méně jako skupina školáků, kteří neprošli testem.

Nebylo ale jisté, jestli to ředitel ocenil. Pomalu přešel ke stolu a zastavil se u něj, ještě jednou je všechny přejel pohledem, než si složil ruce na prsou a svěsil hlavu. Jeho neobvyklé ticho značilo, že se chystá rozpoutat opravdové peklo, na což Bruce za Stevovými zády zareagoval dalším nervózním pulírováním svých brýlí, až to skoro vypadalo, že si za chvíli vylomí skla ven z obrouček.

„Dobrá,“ začal Fury mírně, nezvedaje k nim pohled, „stal se tu jistý drobný bezpečnostní incident, jehož oznámení mě vyrušilo při obědě s poměrně důležitými lidmi. Ne že bych se vyloženě bavil, ale neudělalo mi ani trochu radost, muset si vymýšlet důvod proč odcházím, když oni nakonec stejně zjistí, že jsem lhal, ať chci nebo ne. Takže, v podstatě chci vědět jedinou věc: Jak!“ uhodil rukama do stolu, až sklenice, které na něm byly postavené, poskočily a zadrnčely, „se Loki dostal dovnitř?!“

Bruce si opět nasadil své brýle, nerozhodný, co by měl teď říct. Clinton na druhou stranu zjevně věděl přesně co říct; mlčet jako hrob a ani se nehnout. Natasha pak udělala zhruba to samé, jen při tom vypadala o něco elegantněji, i přes nepěkný šrám na rtu. Tím pádem odpověď byla jedině na Starkovi, který se také s hlubokým nádechem přiznal.

„Byl jsem to já. To já sem Lokiho přivedl. Naprosto dobrovolně a bez toho, aby nějak kekjkloval s mou myslí, ovládal mě nebo udělal něco podobně… magického,“ přiznal se Stark a velmi vážně při tom na ředitele pohlédl. „Ale přísahám, že jsem netušil, kdo to je a vážně, vážně bych to rád zapomněl, pokud by to bylo vůbec možné. Naneštěstí je ta informace vpálená hluboko do mojí mozkové kůry a teď ji pomalu rozežírá zevnitř.“

„Vzal jste ho sem? Prostě jen tak?“ ptal se Fury ostře. „Pro jeho krásné modré oči…“

„Vlastně byly zelené…,“ přidal Bruce jako vždy nesmělou upřesňující poznámku, za kterou si vysloužil od ředitele ostrý pohled, který ho donutil zmlknout.

„Nebo se snad převlékl za prsatou hostesku a propašoval se sem v dortu?“

„Zhruba něco takového, pane,“ nadhodila Natasha.

Clinton se přesunul potichu k počítači a stiskem na jedné z větších obrazovek po pravé straně vyvolal záběr z bezpečnostní kamery, na kterém byl Loki ve své ženské podobě. Když na něj teď Steve hleděl, ve skutečnosti viděl jistou podobnost s Lokiho skutečným vzezřením, jako byly hnědé vlasy, ale hlavně tu ironii skutečnosti, že domnělá Brigit měla na sobě zelenou halenku, černé kalhoty, zelené boty a zelené doplňky. Přesně ten samý odstín, který nosil Loki na své uniformě. Do očí bijící provokace a výsměch jejich nepozornosti. Byl si naprosto jist, že se Loki někde na druhém konce města, zalezlý v padoušském dopěti, náramně směje, jak je napálil.

„Kdo to do psí mateři je?“ štěkl Fury.

„Loki, pane,“ odpověděl mu stručně Steve. „Loki, který nějakým způsobem změnil svůj vzhled na ženu, a tak se dostal až sem téměř nepovšimnut.“

„Takže jste sem nepřivedl Lokiho, Starku, ale jednu ze svých pouličních šlapek!“

„Navzdory tomu, co si všichni myslí, já si pouliční šlapky platit nemusím,“ odsekl Stark prudce, zřejmě se už dostal z prvotního šoku a teď se vracel do svých hulvátských kolejí. „Ty ženy, které se mnou jsou, protože je to jejich práce, jsou ve skutečnosti větší dámy, než silikonové manželky našich vážených senátorů.“

„A to je snad omluva pro vaše nezodpovědné chování?“ zavrčel Fury.

Pohledy, které si teď se Starkem vyměňovali, by mohly zabíjet, stačilo opravdu jen málo. Rozhodl se pokusit oba uklidnit dřív, než ředitel vytáhne pistoli a ustřelí Starkovi jeho vždy až příliš rychlý jazyk. Předstoupil tedy blíž k nim.

„Nebyla to jenom jeho vina, pane, ale také moje. Nedbal jsem bezpečnostních protokolů a dovolil jsem Starkovi ji - ho vzít dovnitř, i když jsem si byl plně vědom, že to představuje riziko. Beru za to na sebe plnou odpovědnost,“ pravil vážně, udělal chybu, kterou už nehodlal opakovat, a rozhodně se k ní byl odhodlaný kdykoliv přiznat. „Jako jeho veliteli by měl trest padnout hlavně na mou hlavu, pane…“ Chtěl dodat, že by se ale předtím, než bude potrestán, měli soustředit na to, co zmizelo a jak to může Loki využít, když byl přerušen Starkovým pobaveným štěkavým smíchem.

„Jsem děda všech Avengers a všechny je vezmu pod svá ochranná křídla,“ parodoval Stark jeho hlas a to velmi nevěrohodně. „Posloucháš se, jak hrozně pateticky někdy zníš?“

„Pokud ti uznání vinny a přijetí odpovědnosti přijde jako patetičnost, pak mi nevadí být patetický,“ odpověděl klidně. Nechtěl se hádat, zároveň ale nemínil držet ústa zavřená, pokud ho chtěl Stark urážet.

Stark byl na nohou v minutě.

„Nikdo tady odpovědnost nepopírá! Možná kdyby sis vytáhnul ze zadku svoje superhrdinský silikonový legíny, došlo by ti, že se cítím setsakra mizerně a vážně nepotřebuji ještě navrch poslouchat tvoje bohorovné kecy o tom, jak odpovídáš za moje činy. Já si za ně odpovídám sám a tvoji pomoc nepotřebuji,“ odsekl vztekle nazpět.

„Oh, o tom nepochybujte, Starku,“ ujistil ho Fury až příliš milým hlasem. „Odpovídáte za to, že jste,“ sebral mu z ruky placatku a bez mrknutí s ní mrskl do nejbližší obrazovky, který vybuchla v záplavě jisker, „zatracený líný alkoholik, jehož arogance nás jednou bude všechny stát život. Dostal jste všechno, co jste si jen mohl od S.H.I.E.L.Du přát, všechnu volnost, jakéhokoliv výzkumníka, technologii i pomoc, kterou jste si nedokázal utáhnout na své konta, a jediné, co jsem za to očekával, bylo, že budete opatrný. Nic víc. Bylo to snad pro váš geniální mozek,“ luskl prsty Starkovi rozhodně nepříjemně blízko spánku, „moc obtížné pochopit?“

„O to jsem se nikdy neprosil, ani o tu skvělou příležitost být tady!“ odsekl Stark a rozhodil rukama do stran ve všeobjímajícím gestu.

„Výborně, pak tedy víte, kde jsou dveře,“ ukázal mu Fury k výtahu.

„S největší radostí,“ zavrčel, popadl své sako pohozené na stole a bez jediného zaváhání vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Tony, počkej!“ zavolal za ním Banner, znělo to snad i trochu zoufale, „nemůžeš teď jen tak odejít. Budeš… budeš litovat. Prostě jen… jen se zase posaď a pomoz nám najít Lokiho.“

„Ne!“ řekl Stark opět za zaváhání, ale alespoň se k Brucovi obrátil. „Mám dost toho zatraceného zachraňování světa s Avengers, mám pomalu dost i Iron Mana a bylo mi dostatečně jasně řečeno, že vy máte dost mě, a to po jediné chybě… chybě, po které se mi chce zatraceně zvracet, a mám chuť se vydrbat v kyselině sírové. Tohle místo,“ ukázal kolem sebe, „mi jedině leje splašky na hlavu a to, co se dnes stalo, je jenom špička ledovce. Kdybych odešel už dávno, mohla Pepper ještě žít…,“ dodal už o poznání tišeji, až to vyznělo jako povzdech.

K tomu se nedalo mnoho co říct. Byť neznal podrobnosti, věděl, že byl Stark jinde, než si myslel, že měl být. Ani ostatní nepromluvili, včetně Brucea, který si opět stáhl brýle a tentokrát jen sevřel jednu jejich nožičku v ruce. Stark po krátkém tichu potřásl hlavou, obrátil se a výtah ho pohltil.

Ticho se protáhlo i po jeho odchodu. Steve putoval pohledem od zamračeného Brucea, ke Clintovi, který stále neměl žádný výraz, a Natashe, jejíž obočí bylo vysoce vyklenuté, až k řediteli Furymu, jehož oko přísně sledovalo dveře výtahu, jako kdyby čekal, že se Stark vrátí a on ho bude muset vyhodit opět, tentokrát oknem.

„Při veškeré úctě, pane, to bylo zbytečné,“ promluvil opatrně jako první. Neschvaloval Starkovo jednání, žádné, ať už jeho přivedení Lokiho sem, nebo cokoliv, co dělal v posledním roce, ale z týmu by ho nevyhodil. Stále to byl Iron Man a také, což musel jednoduše uznat, brilantní vědec. Bylo zbytečné podstoupit riziko, že o někoho takového přijdou.

„Ani nebylo, Stark se chová za poslední rok hůř než kdy dřív, to ale nemění nic na tom, že už se nejspíš nevrátí. Spát s Lokim je pro něj jedna věc, spojovat nás se smrtí své ženy je pak něco jiného. Na někoho musí svalit vinu a S.H.I.E.L.D je dobrý cíl pro kohokoliv,“ řekla Natasha něco, s čím musel souhlasit.

Fury ale zamítavě potřásl hlavou. „Vrátí se. Má koule pověšený na projektu Avengers, kdyby z něj odešel, přijde o ně, a to Stark nikdy nedopustí,“ složil si ruce na prsou a přísně na ně na všechny pohlédl. „Bylo a je mi stále líto smrti paní Starkové, obdivoval jsem ji pro to, jak dokázala Starka zvládat, ale před měsícem to byl rok, co zemřela. Našel si svůj způsob jak truchlit a měl na něj dost času, ovšem všechno musí jednou skončit a přivedení Lokiho až sem byla poslední kapka. Stark vychladne a vrátí se. Já teď chci vědět, co Loki vzal a jak to, že to vzal?“ obrátil se na Brucea.

Nemuseli s ředitelem všichni souhlasit, ale neodmlouvalo se mu, pakliže něco řekl. A řešení krádeže rozhodně bylo důležitější než Starkovo chování, bez ohledu na to, že bylo příčinou problémů.

„Ach… odpovědět na to jak, bude asi snazší,“ řekl Bruce a promnul si kořen nosu. „Ona, tedy on, za mnou přišel do laboratoře, když jsem pracoval a já… Jednoduše jsem ho tam nechal samotného, protože jsem potřeboval chvíli na… uklidnění. Jeho společnost, když byl… ehm… žena, byla poněkud… moc na moje slabé nervy.“

„Co? Šel jste si ho snad vyhonit na pánské záchody?“

„Oh ne… nene,“ odmítl Bruce nervózně, jak byl v rozpacích, zněl skoro, jako kdyby se smál. „Ne, kdybych se o něco takového pokusil, nejspíš by ten druhý opět zdemoloval půlku podzemních laboratoří, což by nám sice nejspíš ušetřilo starosti s prchajícím zlodějem Lokim, ale ne… Byl jsem se venku nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu.“

„Dobře,“ uznal Fury po krátké odmlce, „a v době vašeho dýchání čerstvého vzduchu vzal ten chmaták co?“

„Můj poslední projekt, jeho číslo je šest set devadesát tři, krystal nalezený v povodí Nilu,“ opět si nasadil brýle. „Zajímavá věc, podle některých našich analýz je to voda, další zase tvrdí, že vůbec neexistuje.“

„Fascinující. Čím je nebezpečný?“ přerušil ho ředitel trefnou otázkou.

„Podle všeho ničím, jen se hezky leskne, a jak říkala slečna Skye, hodil by se jako těžítko. Dokáže sice přijímat libovolnou energii, pokud je zaměřena přímo na něj, a to včetně světla, a zanechává v něm stopy, ale nenašli jsme žádný způsob, jak ji opětovně uvolnit nebo jinak využít,“ mírně pokrčil rameny. „Možná je to nakonec opravdu jenom asgardská noční lampička, nic víc, protože světlo je jediná věc, kterou generuje. Jako ty legrační hvězdičkové samolepky pro děti… Ten druhý je má rád, uklidňují ho,“ dodal, když se na něj všichni s jistou skepsí podívali.

„Musí to být něco víc. Loki by nevynaložil tolik úsilí, aby se sem dostal, pokud by si chtěl posvítit při čtení,“ namítl Fury.

„Podle mých zkušeností se svítící předměty obvykle do něčeho strkají, a pak se dějí nedobré věci,“ připojil se Clint. „Doporučuji zeptat se Thora co to je.“

„Doporučení je s nelibostí schváleno,“ přikývl Fury, načež se obrátil ke zbytku místnosti a zařval: „Kde je Thor?!“

Přes místnost, konzole počítačů a pracovníky, se přehnala jedna krátká a rychlá vlna šumu, než se jeden z nich postavil do značně odbytého pozoru, přeci jen to byl civilní pracovník a ne voják, a upoutal tak na sebe pozornost.

„Tady na Zemi, pane. Podle všeho je,“ podíval se stranou na svůj počítač, „v Kansasu na návštěvě u rodičů doktorky Fosterové a mám tu záznam, že nechce být rušen, pane.“

„Na to mu z vysoka kašlu. Dejte mu vědět, ať dostane svůj zadek sem!“

„Ano, pane.“

Steve nebyl jediný, kdo po těch slovech vyhlédl ven z okna do slunečného dne, jako by čekal, že se obloha hned zatáhne Thorovým příchodem. Sice to nebylo pravděpodobné, i jemu to bude chvíli trvat, ale byla to, alespoň pro něj, lepší zábava, než sledovat obrazovky počítačů v okolí.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtený a případný "kudos" je vítaný. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nejspíš nic nemůže Tonyho momentálně trochu zmatenou mysli nakopnout tak dobře, jako když se propadne do některého ze svých milovaných filmů. Tedy skoro propadne...

Elektronický zámek dveří jeho auta téměř neznatelně ťukl, když se zamkl, a obklopilo ho téměř dokonalé ticho a čistý vzduch proudící přes filtrační systém vlastní výroby. Výjimečně byl opravdu rád, že na odpoledne hlásili deště a on si proto vzal auto se střechou. Skutečnou, nefalšovanou střechou, ne tou zatahovací ve stylu Iron Mana. Pocit, který přinášela celistvá kostra auta, byl docela jiný. Jak směšné, vzhledem k tomu, že Tony věděl, rozdíly v bezpečnosti a vzhledu jsou zanedbatelné. Dokázal je i vypočítat, zhodnotit, poměřit a odříkat specifikace každého bezpečnostního prvku každého svého auta, ať už technickou nebo počítačovou část. Zatraceně, většinu těch aut vyrobil téměř od prvotních součástek. Neexistoval žádný logický důvod, aby se v tomto autě cítil bezpečněji než v jiném, bez střechy, přesto to tak bylo.

Prudce uhodil rukou do volantu.

Pocit zlosti na sebe samého a znechucení přecházející téměř v pocit na zvracení se v něm měnilo ve velmi výbušnou směs. Netušil, co v něm vzbuzuje ty pocity víc, jestli to, že ho dokázal Loki obelstít, nebo způsob, jakým to udělal. Loki v jeho posteli… doteky Lokiho rukou… jeho měkká a hladká kůže… zachvěl se, jen si na to vzpomněl. Přes tu podivnou skutečnost, že měl v posteli ženu, co byla předtím mužem nebo něco v tom smyslu, se teprve pomalu dostával a nevěděl jistě, co si o tom má myslet, ale rozhodně byl znechucený skutečností, že spal s Lokim. Psychopatem se světovládnými tendencemi, masovým vrahem, šílencem, superzločincem a všeobecně dost nepříjemným člověkem. S Lokim, pro všechno na světě, s Lokim!

„Kurva!“ uhodil do volantu podruhé. „Kurva! Kurva! A ještě jednou kurva!“ pokoušel se ze sebe dostat vztek, místo toho jenom pojmenovával, čím Loki je, a to ho štvalo ještě víc. „Potřebuju sprchu, dlouhou, horkou sprchu, abych ze sebe ten hnus dostal, a vyhodit všechno, čeho se Loki dotýkal… nebo rovnou vydesinfikovat celý byt. Jo, to by mohlo pomoct,“ odsouhlasil si, „vyhodit všechen nábytek, vytrhat podlahu, oškrábat zdi, všechno vydesinfikovat a znovu zařídit. Nebo bych mohl postavit rovnou celou novou věž,“ napadlo ho posléze, to by rozhodně bylo jednodušší, ale přeci jen postavit někde novou věž by bylo dost komplikované, už jen ta zatracené stavební povolení, bude muset stačit rekonstrukce jeho deseti pater. „Jarvisi, potřebuji, abys naplánoval a uskutečnil kompletní rekonstrukci mého bytu ve Stark Tower. Všechno, co jde sundat a vyhodit, nech sundat a vyhoď, pak to chci nové. Jen to nejlepší a nejdražší, co seženeš, jako vždycky.“

Deset vteřin se nic nedělo, dvacet, pak dokonce třicet a jeho příkaz nedostal žádnou odpověď. To nebylo normální. Pokud byl Jarvis v provozu, odpovídal okamžitě bez ohledu na to, odkud ho volal.

„Jarvisi?“ zkusil to znovu, ale opět bez odpovědi. „Jarvisi, nemám náladu na žerty! Okamžitě se ozvi!“ Ani tentokrát nic, i když byl jeho hlas naštvaný. „No tak, Jarvisi. Vím, že jsme se pokoušeli naučit tě dělat kanadské žertíky, ale neodpovídat mi není vtipné. Nikdy a za žádných okolností!“

Vše, co řekl, zůstalo bez odpovědi, slyšel jen neznatelný šum ulice z venku. Už si ani nepamatoval dobu, kdy by promluvil a nikdo mu neodpověděl. Mít Jarvise stále někde kolem sebe bylo pro Tonyho stejně přirozené jako dýchání. Teď ho napadlo, že měl Loki dva dny přístup k jeho počítačům, dokonce k dílně, a mohl tedy Jarvisovi udělat cokoliv. Přeprogramovat ho a přimět k čemukoliv. Ne, nebylo by možné ho změnit nenávratně, na to by určitě i Loki potřeboval mnohem víc času, ale těžko se dalo odhadnout, kolik by toho musel smazat, aby Jarvise zase zprovoznil, a mazat… to znamenalo ořezávat z jeho osobnosti.

S upřímnou obavou sešlápl plyn a vklouzl s autem do městského provozu. Všude bylo plno, bez Jarvisovy přesné navigace podle satelitů měl dojem, že naprosto netuší, kam jede, a nižší počítačové zařízení přímo v autě bylo naprosto k ničemu. Takhle mu bude trvat cesta nejméně dvanáct minut. Další na pořadu dne bude vymyšlení létajícího auta, poznamenal si pro sebe.

„Pane?“ ozvalo se náhle nesměle.

„Zatraceně, Jarvisi, co s tebou bylo?!“ štěkl, vlastně s ulehčením.

„Nejsem si přesně jist, cítím se zmatený, pane,“ odpověděla mu UI nadále bez obvyklé výbojnosti zakryté pokorou. „V mých programech byla provedena řada změn, které mě přiměly vpustit do vašeho bytu vetřelce. Tento problém jsem již vyřešil. Přepsal jsem své programy a vetřelce eliminoval, ale...“

„Ale co?“ zavrčel a zabočil, proplétaje se bez zaváhání mezi auty.

„Je tu ještě jeden příkaz, který se mi nedaří přepsat ani smazat, a ten říká, že mám zabít Anthonyho Starka v okamžiku, kdy vkročí do Stark Tower,“ řekl po krátkém tichu, během kterého se Tony stačil dostat o minutu blíž ke své věži.

„Ale hovno. Něco takového je v přímém rozporu s tvým prvotním příkazem. Prostě ten cizorodý program smaž,“ nařídil nekompromisně.

„Nezle provést, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis.

„Nemožné. Je to program přímo odporující nejzákladnějšímu souboru příkazů, řiď se jimi, tak jako vždy,“ zopakoval svůj příkaz, i když věděl, že omíláním dokola toho samého ničeho nedosáhne.

„Nelze provést, pane,“ řekl Jarvis znovu. „Omlouvám se, ale nenacházím způsob jak ho smazat, neboť se na jiném místě opět nakonfiguruje. Nelze ho ani ignorovat, nebo nad něj nadřadit soubor základních příkazů. Podle mých propočtů existuje jen nepatrná šance, že by se to mohlo stát, ale zdá se, že je jim roven, přestože mne zároveň nutí jednat v rozporu s nimi. Toto dilema je nezpracovatelné.“

Jistěže bylo nezpracovatelné. Nejednalo se totiž o problém v programu, pokud nepočítal to, že Loki nějakým způsobem nastrčil do Jarvisova mozku nezničitelnou minu, šlo tu hlavně o problém morální. Volbu mezi správným a špatným v nejhlubším smyslu vrozené morálky. Jarvis neměl šanci se rozhodnout, takový problém dalekosáhle přesahoval jeho programy i všechny modelové situace, které spolu probírali. Bylo to legrační. Stvořil umělou inteligenci, tady a teď byl na prahu toho přimět ji zkusit přesáhnout sama sebe… měl téměř povinnost se o to pokusit… měl v to doufat. Místo toho si byl jist, že by to pouze způsobilo jeho smrt nebo řetězový kolaps Jarvisova systému, pokud by byl vůbec před tak náročnou volbu postaven.

„Vchod mám na dohled, budu v laboratoři do jedné minuty. Chci, aby ses vypnul, pokud je to možné. Jde to?“

„Podle mých dosavadních poznatků o cizorodých programech jsme tento rozhovor neměli ani vést, proto považuji za pravděpodobné, že mi nebyla vnucena pojistka proti vypnutí, ale nemohu to vědět jistě. Bylo by bezpečnější nepokoušet se sem vůbec vstoupit, pane,“ namítl velmi nesouhlasně.

„Pozdě, už jsem tu.“

„Pak tedy doporučuji smazat všechno od bodu 950,285, aby bylo naprosto jisté, že se nepřátelský příkaz znovu neobjeví,“ navrhl Jarvis s nemilosrdností vůči sobě.

„Zbláznil ses?“ Být UI skutečný člověk, právě mu dá pořádný pohlavek. „Nesmažu půlku tvé paměti, jen abych zlikvidoval jedinou nemravnou myšlenku.“

„V tom případě vás nemohu do věže vpustit, pane.“

„Fajn. Dávám ti své slovo, že smažu a přepíšu všechno, co bude nutné, bez ohledu na to, kolik tvé paměti nebo osobnosti to postihne. Spokojený?“ přislíbil, protože si byl vědom, že mu Jarvis opravdu může znemožnit vstup do věže, nebo alespoň na nějakou dobu. Byla by to prostě zbytečná ztráta času.

Po jeho slibu nastalo delší ticho, než bylo příjemné, jako kdyby počítač dlouze uvažoval, nebo se zasekl. Hrozně nesnášel, když to Jarvis dělal, zvláště ve chvílích, jako byla tato, kdy si nemohl být jistý, jestli právě celý jeho program nespadl jako domeček z karet kvůli neřešitelnému problému, před který byl postaven.

„Znám vás většinu vašeho života, pane, a proto jsem si jist, že mi právě lžete,“ promluvil nakonec Jarvis velmi vážně, „budu ale předstírat, že vám věřím, protože chci, aby má existence pokračovala v nezměněné formě i nadále. Nicméně předtím než vstoupíte, byste si měl uvědomit, že pokud uděláte něco hloupého, co způsobí vaší smrt, bude na vás kvůli tomu řada lidí hodně naštvaná. Kupříkladu já. Doufám tedy, že se takového hloupého chování vyvarujete a uděláte vše, co bude nutné.“ Krátce se odmlčel, ale bylo zřejmé, že chce říct ještě něco. „Za těchto okolností by také bylo vhodné vám sdělit, že posledních devět let, kdy jsme společně bojovali proti zločinu a chránili Zemi, považuji za nejlepší období své existence a děkuji vám za to. Snad se za chvíli opět uslyšíme, pane, teď, když mě omluvíte, se vypnu.“

Opět se rozhostilo ticho, znamenající, že se Jarvis opravdu vypnul, takže mu Tony ani předtím nestačil říct, že opět plácá nesmysly. Nejlepší období existence? Koho by vůbec něco takového po posledním roce ještě napadlo? Leda tak někoho tak naivního, jako byl počítačový program.

Potřásl hlavou a rychle z ní dostal nelibé temné myšlenky, které se tam vkrádaly. Nebyl na ně čas, tak jako ostatně nikdy, ale teď víc než kdy dřív. Jeho soukromý výtah stoupal nahoru rychle a právě zastavil u jeho dílny. Opatrně nahlédl dovnitř, neopouštěje při tom relativní bezpečí výtahové kabiny. Místnost byla díky zapnutému nouzovému osvětlení potemnělejší než obvykle. Nejnovější, ať už dokončené nebo rozpracované obleky, byly ve svých kójích podél stěny. Roboti byli nehybní. Všichni, až na Dummyho, jehož skřípavé a cvakavé zvuky, které by poznal kdekoli a kdykoliv, se ozývaly z jednoho z rohů. Vypadalo to tedy, že žádné nebezpečí nehrozí, proto pomalu vyšel ven a zamířil za zvukem pohybujícího se robota.

Jakmile spatřil, co tam Dummy dělá, na tváři se mu usadil pobavený výraz. Složil si ruce na prsou a shlédl na skupinku tří kravaťáků, kteří tam na zemi seděli svázaní tenkými vodícími lany a v puse měli nacpané hadry špinavé od strojních olejů na promazávání robotických spojů. Podlitiny, odřeniny a rány vypadaly, že se poprali se skupinou velmi odhodlaných domácích pomocníčků, a někdo je pak, jako třešničku na dortu, zastříkal celou lahví hasící směsi. Tím hrdým pekařem byl bezesporu Dummy, který se nad nimi samou pýchou dmul a klepal svým svěrákem šťastný, že Tonyho vidí.

„Ale, ale… Jarvis se nezmínil, že vás taky dárkově zabalil,“ jemně se ušklíbl a sáhl dolů, aby jednomu z nich vytáhl olejnatý hadr z pusy. „Tak ke komu patříte, ať vím, kam poslat poděkování? A neříkejte, že k tomu světovládnému asgardském magorovi, protože ten by si o lidi, jako jste vy, neotřel ani pokálenou botu. Má to v hlavě pomíchaný a myslí si, že je bůh.“

„Naser si, Starku!“ odsekl uvolněný muž.

„Špatná odpověď,“ povzdechl si teatrálně a strčil mu hadr zpět do pusy. Pak se obrátil na Dummyho: „Zatáhni je do isolační komory a strč jim tam nádobku s acidum butyricum. Uvidíme, jak dlouho jim to jejich machrování vydrží.“

Dummy souhlasně zacvakal, chopil se lana, kterým byli muži svázaní, a odtáhnul je směrem k isolační komoře naprosto lehce i přes jejich značné, přes hadry plivané protesty, kopání a zmítání. Ignoroval ten hluk a zasedl k počítači. Dotekem aktivoval holografickou desku a nechal si načíst Jarvisův program. Dobře známé sloupce a řádky znaků, o kterých se mu už mnohokrát zdálo. Doopravdy zdálo, a nejednou právě podle těchto snů Jarvisův program rozšířil. Nikdo ho tedy neznal tak dobře jako Tony a neměl ho tak hluboko vtištěného do podvědomí. Ve skutečnosti byl Jarvis a jeho program svým způsobem Tonyho součástí. Přesto by tak jako tak nemusel hledat dlouho, protože ta věc – ani ne program nebo příkaz, ale něco docela jiného – přeběhla přes Jarvisovu mysl v podobě záblesku dobře známé zelené barvy, kontrastující se zbytkem kódu. Vypadalo to jako živé, proměnlivé a skákající z místa na místo pokaždé, když se to pokusil zadržet. S tichým zaklením musel uznat, že tohle Jarvis sám vyřešit opravdu nemohl, když i jemu dělalo problém vůbec to udržet na místě. Vlastně ho napadlo, jestli by na to nebyla lepší spíš síťka na motýly. Nakonec se mu to přece jen podařilo zahnat do slepé uličky, doslova. Odřízl posledních necelých dvacet hodin Jarvisova života a tam zelený blesk uvěznil. Létal v holografické krychli z kódu od rohu k rohu jako pingpongový míček zavřený v krabici. Teď, víc než dřív, to budilo dojem čehosi živého, co se snažilo dostat ven z vězení, snad dokonce s jistou dávkou inteligence. Nebýt to příliš nebezpečné, pokusil by se tuto část programu uchovat v zabezpečené části systému a dál studovat, alespoň přijít na to, co je to, jelikož o prostou umělou inteligence se podle jeho mínění nejednalo. Snad něco jako červ, skutečný, živý červ, jenom v počítačovém programu, a složený z energie, kterou Thor nazýval magie. Bůh věděl, že by se Tony ničemu takovému nedivil. A navíc vždycky rád zavíral žížaly do sklenky a sledoval, co budou dělat.

„Nebýt v Jarvisově mozku, ty malá mrško, užijeme si spolu ještě hodně zábavy, takhle se musíme rychle rozloučit. Pryč s tebou.“

Když to řekl, myslel tím smazání, ne že mu zelený záblesk, sotva se k němu přiblíží, sklouzne po ruce a skutečně vyskočí z programu do reality. Vyděšeně vyletěl ze židle a bez hanby před zeleným světlem zmítajícím se a tančícím na zemi ustoupil o několik kroků zpět. Dummy mu, ve svém vskutku neomylném smyslu pro rozpoznání požárů, okamžitě přispěchal zpoza zad s hasicím přístrojem a pustil plnou dávku na tančící jiskru. Jestli to skutečně pomohlo, nebo to byla náhoda, nedokázal poznat, každopádně zelený plamen zhasl a rozplynul se ve stejně zelený dým, který jednoduše zmizel.

Napjatě čekal, jestli se ve chvíli, kdy se kouř dostane do filtračního systému laboratoře, ozve biologický alarm, ale nic takového se nestalo. Buď nebyl toxický vůbec, nebo alespoň ne podle měřítek, která znali lidé. I tak si mírně oddechl, když opět, už klidnější, zasedl k počítači a spustil Jarvise. Světla zesílila a všechny senzorické kopule u stropu se rozzářily, jak se do nich opět vrátil život. Sledoval je mírně obezřetně, přikrčený pro případ, že by se mu nepodařilo všechno to svinstvo zničit, a Jarvis se ho rozhodl trvale odstranit z povrchu zemského. Ne že by mu přikrčení bylo co platné proti laserům k řezání titanu nebo zbraním některého z jeho obleků, ale reflex byl zkrátka reflex.

„Vítám vás doma, pane Starku,“ ozval se Jarvis, tak jako téměř vždy, když se Tony vrátil; ani náznak, že by chtěl zaútočit.

„Nahlas svůj stav, Jarvisi,“ přikázal, stále si totiž ještě nebyl jistý, jestli po něm přeci jen nezačne počítač střílet.

„Všechny mé systémy pracují v rámci normálních parametrů, zaznamenávám však osmnáct hodin a třicet dva minut chybějící paměti a na poschodích osm, tři a šest vašeho bytu se nachází dohromady šest vetřelců,“ oznámil mu Jarvis stručně.

„Je některý z nich ještě nebezpečný?“

„Ne, pane,“ odmítl. „Jeden je uvězněn ve vašem šatníku číslo dva, musím vám tedy s politováním oznámit, že všechny vaše obleky od Armaniho došly trvalého poškození. Další tři se nacházejí zde ve vaší dílně, bezpečně uzavřeni v dekontaminační a isolační komoře…“

„Jo, o těch vím.“

„A dva jsou uzavřeni v mrazáku číslo šest. Ty bych doporučil přesunout jinam, neboť je tam nebezpečně vysoká teplota.“

„Chtěl jsi říct nízká,“ opravil ho trochu zamračeně. Možná, že mu Lokiho blesky v programu udělaly víc děr a zpřeházely ho natolik, že si pletl slova.

„Ne, pane, je nebezpečně vysoká,“ odporoval Jarvis sebejistě. „V zájmu zachování jejich života a zdraví jsem byl nejspíš nucen mrazák vypnout. Možná by bylo vhodné vás upozornit, že se jedná o zmrzlinový mrazák, ve kterém se právě nachází padesát litrů kakaové, čtyřicet osm litrů borůvkové, čtyřicet jedna litrů vanilkové, padesát pět litrů kávové a třicet devět litrů šmoulí zmrzliny. Pokud nechám mrazák vypnutý, za jednu hodinu a dvanáct minut se všech dvě stě třicet tři litrů zmrzliny rozteče.“

„Hej! Neopovaž se nechat roztéct mou zmrzlinu!“ vykřikl dotčeně, takovou hroznou škodu by přes srdce nepřenesl, zvláště kdyby přišel o šmoulí a kávovou.

„Jelikož nemáme žádné cely, přesunu je do mrazáku číslo tři, kde se nachází mražená zelenina,“ navrhl pro všechny přijatelné řešení. „Teď, pokud by to nebylo příliš smělé, bych rád věděl, co se stalo? Absence osmnácti hodin mého života je znervózňující. Doufám, že jsem vám nezpůsobil žádné komplikace.“

„Vůbec ne, znáš to…,“ mávl Tony ledabyle rukou. „Trochu jsi včera zapařil, pozval pár holografických koček a přehnal to s rychlým stahováním her, takže jsi nad ránem odpadl polonahý v Central parku.“

„O tom si dovoluji pochybovat, pane,“ podotkl Jarvis, z jeho hlasu bylo cítit, že se určitě ve svých obvodech ušklíbá. „Tato příhoda je až nepravděpodobně podobná vaší vlastní, jak vás před deseti lety nalezli koupajícího se v jezeře uprostřed Central parku jen ve slipech a košili. Zatkli vás za potulku, buzení veřejného pohoršení, obnažování se na veřejnosti, opilectví a slovní napadení policisty. Ve vězení jste strávil čtyřicet hodin, aby vás následně propustili na padesátitisícovou kauci. Soudce vám pak, kromě pokuty za nedostavení se k soudu a propadnutí kauce, uložil trest ve výši sto padesáti pěti hodin veřejně prospěšných prací.“

„Ty taky zkazíš všechnu legraci,“ zamručel rozmrzele. „Fajn, byl tady Loki, vloupal se do tvého systému a přeprogramoval ho. Musel jsem vymazat posledních osmnáct hodin, abych se zbavil změn, které ve tvých programech provedl. Věř mi, že kdybych mohl ořezat míň, udělal bych to; tohle bylo nezbytné minimum.“

„Rozumím a děkuji vám, pane, jsem si jist, že jste pro záchranu mé paměti udělal vše,“ poděkoval počítač skutečně vděčně. „Teď bych rád věděl, jak se Loki dostal přes můj bezpečnostní systém? Bez své paměti si nejsem vědom žádné bezpečnostní vady, ale je zřejmé, že existuje, jinak bych nevpustil někoho, kdo se nachází na předních deseti příčkách zločinců S.H.I.E.L.Dem označených za nejnebezpečnější pro Zemi.“

S povzdechem si promnul bradku. Rozhodně si nemínil připomínat způsob, jak se Loki vloupal do jeho bytu, centrály S.H.I.E.L.Du a Jarvisova mozku, ještě teď ho z toho obcházelo mražení po celém těle. Odporem se zachvěl. Vážně, transsexuálku by přežil, i když se jim doposud vyhýbal a zase nějak extra netoužil detailně poznat, jak vypadá penis obrácený naruby. Možná… někdy… teoreticky by... toleroval... zkusil... muže. Kdyby tvrdil, že na to nikdy nepomyslel, lhal by si do kapsy, ve skutečnosti ho to od puberty čas od času prostě napadlo, když viděl nějakého chlapa, co vážně vypadal dobře nebo roztomile – to zvláště potom, co překročil třicítku. Jenže Loki! To bylo něco úplně jiného než sexuální orientace nebo menší experimentování. Loki byl bastard, který měl na rukou krev tisíců lidí, přesně na těch samých rukou, kterými se Tonyho dotýkal. Otřásl se podruhé a pak se zhluboka nadechl, odsouvaje všechny ty nechutné myšlenky někam stranou, aby vůbec dokázal promluvit.

„Víš, to je docela veselá historka, které se určitě za pár let zasmějeme nad sklenkou… Já jsem Lokiho doslova pozval do Stark Tower i do centrály S.H.I.E.L.Du a tím jsem mu umožnil změnit tvoje programy a ukrást,“ zarazil se a zamračil, „víš, že ani popravdě nevím, co že to ukradli… ale na tom nezáleží. Loki byl tady, v mém domě a... ach, čert to ven, on byl i v mojí posteli. Nevím, jak to ten parchant udělal, ale převlékl se za Brigit. Nějak se začaroval, změnil svoje tělo…“ zasekl se, jak se mu hlavou rozvířily neuvěřitelné myšlenky, některé děsivé a některé uklidňující, poslední stále stejně znechucené, jako byla představa toho, že spal s Lokim. „Fajn, právě mě napadla krásná myšlenka, že se mi to všechno jenom zdálo. Další ovládání mysli a iluze, to by bylo vážně fajn,“ upnul se slovem i myslí k té spásnější části jeho nápadů.

„Omlouvám se, ale musím vás ujistit, že slečna Brigit, tedy Loki, skutečně existovala, neboť se v mých paměťových bankách o ní nachází dostatek záznamů,“ nenechal ho Jarvis propadnout zbytečným iluzím, za což jeho směrem Tony vyslal kyselý pohled. „Také bych rád dodal, že schopnost Lokiho tak zásadně měnit svou fyzickou formu není ničím překvapujícím.“

„Počkej, počkej!“ zamával rukou. „Chceš mi snad říct, žes věděl, kdo je Brigit doopravdy?!“

„Sice nemám veškerou svou paměť, ale jsem si jist, že tak důležitou informaci bych vám sdělil i navzdory vašemu příkazu,“ řekl na to Jarvis, evidentně dotčený takovým nařčením. „Pouze konstatuji, že ze severské mytologie velmi jasně vyplývá, že je Loki schopen být čímkoliv a kýmkoliv. Je zřejmé, že nemůžeme brát legendy za absolutně platné, ale pokud vezmeme v potaz, co víme o Thorovi a jeho světě a porovnáme tyto informace s obsahem legend, čímž vyfiltrujeme lidovou tvořivost...“

„Méně slov a rychle k věci. Fakta a čísla, Jarvisi, víš, že nejsem schopen udržet při konverzaci pozornost víc jak pět minut. Mám na to i papír od doktora.“

„Omlouvám se, pane. Jde tu o to, že v mytologii Loki měnil podobu nejen na lidi, kupříkladu stařenu nebo koupající se ženu, ale také na zvířata. Konkrétně klisnu a lososa. Vzhledem k asgardské magii, která je zjevně postavena na přeskupování energie a hmoty na atomární úrovni, není vyloučeno, že je toho Loki skutečně schopen. Změnit se v jakéhokoliv člověka stejně jako v libovolné zvíře.“

„To by ale znamenalo, že si na sebe klidně může kdykoliv vzít mou podobu nebo třeba samotného Furyho a prostě si nakráčet do S.H.I.E.L.Du,“ projevil svou více než znepokojivou myšlenku, od které se ovšem odvíjela i jedna potěšující. „Což znamená, že jeho loupež nemusí být úplně moje vina… dokud si neuvědomím, že kdyby to dokázal, udělal by to tou snadnější cestou. Prostě paráda,“ dodal sarkasticky.

„Možná není tak detailní napodobení něčí formy v jeho silách a musí volit vzhled, který si sám vymyslí. Jeho magie má bezesporu také svá omezení, tak jako všechny nadlidské vlastnosti.“

„I tak je to velký problém, protože se může s klidem schovat v davu. Moderní doba s kamerou na každém kroku, foťákem v každém mobilu a GPS v každém tabletu je sice fajn, ale jak hledat tvář, které se může kdykoliv změnit?“ Sáhl po míčku ležícím na stole a bezděčně si jím začal pohazovat. „Kdyby existovala pro jeho proměny pravidla, bylo by možné sestavit algoritmus, který by Lokiho tváře a vzhled extrapoloval a rozeznával. Jenže nic takového nejspíš neexistuje, jestli jsou legendy o pstruhovi a koni pravda. Zatraceně, vždyť to nemá ani stejnou velikost a váhu. Jak by vůbec mohl být něčeho takového schopný? To mu zákon o zachování hmoty nic neříká? Odkud by bral atomy na vytvoření něčeho tak velkého, jako je kůň - cucá je snad ze vzduchu brčkem?“

„Omlouvám se za přerušení vašich myšlenek, pane, ale zdá se, že naši hosté obývající dekontaminační komoru s vámi chtějí hovořit. A dělají při tom velký hluk.“

„Na ty jsem skoro zapomněl!“ Lusk prsty a bleskurychle vstal.

Opravdu ho zajímalo, kdo to je. S kým se byl ochotný Loki spolčit a co mu nabídli za to, že je dostane do Stark Tower. Pár kandidátů na černé listině superzločinců by se určitě našlo, jenže poskoci žádného z nich nenosili drahá saka a kravaty a nevypadali jako gangsteři z detektivek padesátých let. Tyto své hosty by si klidně představil, jak se zapojí do přestřelky s Dickem Tracym. I to, jak byli svázaní a posazení uprostřed dekontaminační komory, vypadalo stylově, trochu jako futuristický román o zločincích zlatých dob mafie, kteří se propadli do budoucnosti. Byla skoro škoda sledovat, jak zmítajícím se a kopajícím mužům vytáhl pomocí dlouhé robotické ruky spuštěné ze stropu ty pěkné špinavé hadry z pusy. Jeden z nich se okamžitě pozvracel na vlastní kalhoty. Těžko říct, jestli za to mohla chuť strojního oleje, kterou musel stále cítit v puse, nebo pach jistě se dusivě šířící místností. Dobré na tom bylo jedině to, že to byl právě ten, který byl obrácený zády.

Jemně se ušklíbl a klepl do panelu vedle dveří.

„Tak jsem tady, kluci. Přál si tu někdo pizzu, nebo mluvit?“ zeptal se zvesela.

„Já, já chci mluvit, jen mě proboha dostaňte z toho hroznýho smradu!“ zakvílel jeden z nich.

„Drž hubu, ty kreténe!“ zaječel druhý, naštěstí k sobě byli obrácení zády, takže nemohl ptáčka zpěváčka nakopnout, jak měl určitě v plánu.

„Sám si drž hubu, vole, v tomhle smradu já tu zhebnu!“ štěkl nazpět nezvykle vysokým tónem. „Poslal nás Fabio Marciano, náš šéf. Měli sme tě nejlíp chytnout, nebo klidně i zabít a ukradnout jeden z těch tvejch obleků. Všechno to mělo jít hladce, protože prej ta tvoje počítačová osoba nebude aktivní, ale podělalo se to. Teď mě vodsud pustíš?“

„Ne, ještě ne. Nejdřív chci vědět, kdo je to Fabio Marciano?“

„Fabio Marciano je hlavou rodu Marcianů. To je mírně bohatá, původem italská rodina oficiálně obchodující v dopravních službách a vlastnící síť holičství a kadeřnictví rozkládající se po západní části Manhattanu. Podle policejních záznamů se však ve skutečnosti jedná o rod vládnoucí italskému zločineckému kartelu specializujícímu se na pašování běžných střelných zbraní a prostituci,“ přispěchal s odpovědí vždy informovaný Jarvis.

„To si děláš prdel, mě chtěli zabít italští mafiáni?“ nadšeně vykřikl Tony, když to slyšel. „No páni, to je vážně parádní! A měl jsem dostat elegantní betonové botky a expresní výlet do podmořského království?“

„Ne, tohle už neděláme,“ zamručel mafián rozmrzele. „Ne, vod tý doby, co v moři žije maník, kterej nám ty mrtvoly háže zpátky na břeh. Dneska už našinec nemá klid ani při odklízení odpadků.“

„Asi by se slušelo vás teď politovat, ale nějak… no, nebolí mě u srdce, že mají moji vrazi práci na prd,“ stále se vesele usmíval, i když jeho další otázka byla vážná: „I tak bych chtěl vědět, proč mě váš boss chce odkráglovat? Říká se to ještě u vás? Odkráglovat… odkráglovat… to slovo se mi vždycky líbilo.“

„Vážně hloupě žertuješ, Starku,“ připojil se do diskuze druhý, dosud mlčící nebo protestující mafián. „Ty a ten tvůj oblek nám maříte kšefty už spoustu let, ani nespočítám, kolik hochů kvůli tobě bručí v base, a ty se ještě ptáš, proč tě chce šéf zabít? Beztak nám ti superzločinci ničí pověst. Všichni chtějí ovládnout svět, vyhubit normální lidi, přeměnit normální lidi na zrůdy nebo superlidi… kdo má v tomhle kupovat a prodávat obyčejný holky? Každej druhej se zeptá, jestli nemá nějakou superschopnost nebo extrémně dlouhej jazyk. A co teprve zbraně! Kalašnikovy šly dřív na dračku, negři se s nima jebali po ulicích vostošest, dneska by chtěli lasery a sonický granáty. S tím ať mi jdou všichni políbit řiť!“

„Já? Já vám mařím kšefty? Čím, proboha?! Vždyť jsem byl největším producentem zbraní!“ ohradil se dotčeně. Neměl veskrze nic proti potírání jakéhokoliv zločinu, nejen toho globálního, ale nerad byl obviňován z věcí, které nespáchal. Reflex pěstovaný už od dětství.

„Zaměstnanci signora Marciana mají pravděpodobně na mysli vaše rekreační aktivity. Podle mých záznamů jsme před sedmi měsíci a dvaceti devíti dny v přístavu zastavili překládku zbraní, které patřily signoru Marcianovi,“ odpověděl na jeho otázky opět Jarvis.

„Eeehm,“ vydal nejistý zvuk, protože naprosto netušil, o čem to počítač mluví. „Nepamatuji se. Byl jsem v té době střízlivý?“

„Ano, pane, docela střízlivý.“

„Tak v tom to bude! Nikdy si nepamatuju nic, co dělám za střízliva,“ svěřil se s úsměvem oběma mafiánům, kteří na něj přes sklo dveří dekontaminační komory hleděli s velkou skepsí v očích. „Za chvíli vás vytáhnu ven, hned potom, co mi řeknete, za co Loki vyměnil s vašim šéfem můj život a techniku? Muselo to být něco daleko zajímavějšího než obleky Iron Mana.“

„Tak na to ti seru i já,“ plivl do teď sdílný mafián. „Vypořádat se s Bílým Fabiem je jedna věc, maximálně mi dá kulku do mozku, ale tamten chlap… ne, to je psychouš. Zabil stovky nevinnejch lidí, všechna ta krev mu kouká z vočí. Těch hnusných, hadích vočí, co pořád mění barvu. O něm já s tebou mluvit nebudu. Je to sémě satanovo!“

„Jak myslíš,“ pokrčil bezelstně rameny. „Fabio vás zabije, Loki by vás pravděpodobně taky rychle zabil, já na vás jenom zapomenu. Hmm, to se mi stává běžně, že zapomínám na spoustu docela podstatných věcí, takže tu klidně můžete zůstat den nebo dva, než si uvědomím, že vás tu mám. Samozřejmě, obvykle by mi Jarvis připomněl, že mám hosty, ale víte… asi bych to před ním neměl říkat, rozumíte, trochu ohledu k jeho citům… jenže on i Jarvis to má teď v hlavě trochu popletené.“

„To je bezesporu pravda,“ přitakal Jarvis iniciativně. „Už teď postrádám dvacet hodin své paměti a mám jisté neblahé tušení, že přijdu o další hodiny nebo možná i dny.“

Oba zločinci vypadali náhle skutečně zoufale a také zoufale nerozhodně. Oba nechtěli mluvit o Lokim, jeden z nich pak vůbec o ničem, ten třetí obrácený zády se zmohl jenom na táhlé zasténání a další dávivý zvuk, který nejspíš první dva rozhoupal k činu.

„Tak krutej nebudeš, Starku, si superhrdina,“ zkusit to na něj méně sdílný mafián s podlézáním. A přestřelil.

V tento okamžik se Tony totiž ani trochu necítil jako superhrdina a rozhodně k nim nechtěl být přirovnáván, protože všichni, které znal osobně a pracoval s nimi, byli také v područí S.H.I.E.L.Du; a připomínat mu zrovna tuhle vládně nevládní organizaci nebyl zrovna dobrý nápad. Rysy mu ztuhly, když sáhl po kontrolním panelu u dveří.

„Tak se dívej,“ pravil ledově klidně.

„Ne!“

Zoufalý výkřik ho zastavil, neřekl však nic a jen významně pozvedl obočí. Sdílný mafián, teď značně pobledlý ve tváři, se pokusil zhluboka nadechnout, jenže to v něm vzbudilo dávivý reflex, takže zase vydechl, jak nejvíc mohl. Takové věci samozřejmě moc nepomáhaly, jak Tony věděl, molekuly se na sliznici nosu a patra dostávaly vlastně bez ohledu na to, jestli člověk dýchal nebo ne, ale byla zábava to sledovat.

„Oukej, tak já ti to řeknu,“ svolil se sebezapřením, tvář bledou, buď z mírné otravy, nebo strachy. „Chtěl najít nějakou velkou kovovou bednu, která měla být na dně oceánu. Něco z toho jeho světa, asi. Moc divná věc, vážně. Nevim, proč ji chtěl najít, ani co je v ní, přísahám!“ dodal velmi vážně a vystrašeně. „Prostě chtěl najít jen tu bednu a za její souřadnice nám dal tebe a tvoji techniku.“

Dlouze se na muže zadíval. Klidně mu mohl lhát do očí, v tom jistě zločinec jako on neviděl žádný problém, přesto se zdál být naprosto upřímný.

„Myslím, že nelže. Co si myslíš ty, Jarve?“ obrátil se na počítač, který měl přístup k monitoringu jejich dechu, tepu a dalších tělesných funkcí.

„Pokud mohu soudit, pane, tak ne, nelže.“

„Fajn. Zlikviduj tu kyselinu máselnou a pusť v komoře odsávání a filtraci vzduchu na plný výkon,“ nařídil, pak se obrátil k mužům v komoře: „V klidu, do dvaceti minut budete mít zase čerstvý vzdoušek. Pak vás možná předám policii, ale nejdřív…,“ ošil se a zachvěl, „se budu muset vydesinfikovat. Už jen kvůli tomu rozhovoru o Lokim se teď cítím ještě víc špinavý. Fuj.“

Zanechal mafiány v Jarvisově péči a vyjel výtahem do patra. Opravdu se potřeboval vykoupat, smýt nejen všechny památky na Lokiho, ale i tu prozaičtější špínu, jako byl sádrový prach ze stropu nebo šedavé saze, které si při pokusu je umýt na pánských toaletách jen rozmazal po obličeji. A samozřejmě krev, naštěstí ne svou vlastní, nýbrž zelenou, pocházející od Lokiho tvora. Měl ji na saku a možná i někde jinde. Až se opláchne, bude muset to sako vzít do laboratoře a podrobit krev testům… nebo se na to taky vykašle. Nebyl to jeho problém, ale S.H.I.E.L.Du, a ti byli určitě dost schopní poradit si sami bez jeho pomoci, když si to kapitán Hook myslel. Proč by se o ně měl Tony vůbec zajímat, vydržel roky bez nich a jejich superhrdinských keců, vydrží i nadále.

„Našim hostům jsem udělal pohodlí a informoval jsem policii, že tu pro ně máme několik zadržených. Tvrdili, že tu budou za pět minut, očekával bych tedy minimálně deset, k nám nikdy moc nespěchají,“ ozval se Jarvis nad jeho hlavou, když už mířil do koupelny. „Na vašem saku zaznamenávám stopy nelidské krve, vezmu ho do laboratoře a začnu s testy. Mám o jejich výsledcích průběžně informovat S.H.I.E.L.D., nebo je informujete sám?“

„Žádné testy a žádné informování S.H.I.E.L.Du, řekni jim jen o tom, že Loki hledá nějaký asgardský artefakt na dně oceánu.“ Shodil sako z ramen na zem a nechal ho ležet. „S těmi vládními šašky jsem nadobro skončil, žádný S.H.I.E.L. D., žádní Avengers… kašlu na ně.“

Nedostalo se mu odpovědi hned, stačil se zcela svléct, než se Jarvis opět ozval.

„Smím se zeptat proč, pane?“

„A proč ne?“ zavrčel nazpět a vstoupil do sprchy. „Řekni mi jedinou dobrou věc, kterou mi to kdy přineslo? Jedině zlomeniny, pohmožděniny, problémy, které jsem nedokázal vyřešit, smrt a byrokratickou buzeraci. A teď Lokiho v mém domě.“ Zachvěl se, i když mu na záda dopadala teplá voda. „Nikdy, nikdy, jsem nechtěl spát s někým, kdo je Lokimu třeba jen vzdáleně podobný, a nestalo by se mi to, nebýt S.H.I.E.L.Du. Můj život byl před nimi tak snadný. Měl jsem svá krásná děvčata, drahá auta, slávu, pak jsem měl… Pepper,“ dodal polohlasně do šumu vody.

„Mluvíš jako malé rozmazlené dítě, Tony,“ zareagoval Jarvis, jeho hlas zazněl přes hučení místnosti velice jasně.

„Co si to právě řek?!“ vyletěl prudce, a kdyby měla jeho koupelna kohoutky, což neměla, právě by vodu zavřel pro ten správný dramatický efekt. Místo toho se začal ze sprchy potácet v proudech, které na něj tekly ze všech stran, a snažil se nahmátnout dveře, aby vyskočil ven a řádně Jarvisovi za jeho drzost vynadal. A taky za to, že nevypnul vodu hned, jak se Tony tak rozčílil.

„Omlouvám se, pane, ale parafrázoval jsem paní Starkovou,“ omluvil se počítač a neznělo to přitom ani trochu kajícně. „Říkala vám to vždy, když jste se chtěl vyhnout povinnostem, které jste považoval za nepříjemné, a to byly všechny. Pokaždé měla pravdu. Odejít od Avengers je dětinské rozhodnutí, kterého budete později litovat. Kdyby zde paní Starková byla, řekla by vám to samé.“

„To je hloupost. Ona nenáviděla S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers i Iron Mana, kdyby se toho všeho mohla zbavit, udělá to. Řvala na mě kvůli tomu snad desetkrát do týdne. Jen by uvítala, že jsem odešel,“ odvětil méně naštvaně než předtím.

„Možná měla proti S.H.I.E.L.Du své výhrady, ale zcela určitě by jí daleko víc vadil váš zpustlý život,“ odpověděl Jarvis, znějíc přitom až příliš živě na prostý počítač. „Je pro mne těžké vídat vás den co den opilého, povalujícího se po bytě nebo balkónech nebo bezcílně bloumajícího od ničeho k ničemu. Kdybyste alespoň svůj část trávil venku, v barech, striptýzových klubech nebo jiných zábavních podnicích, bylo by to jako dříve, než jste přijal Iron Mana, jenže vy teď daleko víc pijete doma. Začal jste v den, kdy se paní Starková nevrátila domů, a neskončil jste dodnes.“

„Jarvisi…“ řekl polohlasně, nejspíš ho tím chtěl donutit k mlčení, místo toho z toho byl jenom povzdech, kdy se pára z jeho úst srazila na tabulce sprchového koutu, o kterou měl opřené čelo.

„Právě Avengers bylo něčím, co vás alespoň jednou za čas donutilo otevřít se světu a odhodit svou melancholii. Ty krátké momenty vždy prospěly vašemu duševnímu zdraví,“ jeho hlas zněl naléhavě, i když to nebylo možné, nejspíš. „Mou povinností je se o vás postarat, proto nemohu doporučit váš odhod z projektu Avengers.“

„Mluvíš o něčem, čemu nemůžeš rozumět. Netušíš a nikdy tušit nebudeš, co je to ztratit milovaného člověka,“ zavřel oči únavou, nebyl to zrovna rozhovor, který by vůbec kdy s někým chtěl vést, a s Jarvisem to bylo jako snažit se slepému vysvětlit barvy. „Ani jedna mise Avengers týdně nevyváží jedinou minutu s Pepper. Hrozně mi schází...“

„I já ji postrádám, pane,“ pokračoval Jarvis ve svém proslovu do Tonyho duše, teď jeho hlas zněl spíše měkce, „na mém týdenním nákupním seznamu stále figurují její oblíbené cereálie. Nebyl jsem schopen tuto konkrétně položku smazat, a proto se krabice cereálií hromadí ve vašem domácím skladu potravin. Nejspíš se jedná o poruchu v mém programu, na kterou jsem vás měl upozornit, ale neudělal jsem to, protože by se mohla paní Starková jednoho dne vrátit a chtít své cereálie.“

„Ona se nevrátí, je mrtvá. Nikdo kdo je mrtvý se jen tak nevrací, ne rok po své smrti.“

„Šance na její návrat je jedna ku dvěma stům šesti miliónů. Toto číslo jsem vyhodnotil jako reálnou šanci jejího návratu a proto budu vždy připraven,“ pravil Jarvis s naprostým klidem, kterého mohl dosáhnout jenom počítač, a přesto tvrdil něco, co by si uměl nalhávat pouze člověk.

Při představě, že Jarvis, na rozdíl od něj, stále ještě čeká na Pepperin návrat, mu uniklo hořké zasmání. On nečekal vlastně na nic, neplánoval nic, žil ze dne na den a prostě se jenom snažil nemyslet na to, že je mrtvá, ať už proto, že pil a byl s někým, kdo nemyslí, ale hezky vypadá, nebo dělal Iron Mana. Byl to podle něj skvělý život, co víc si přát než absolutní svobodu a mozek vygumovaný alkoholem a nebezpečím. To druhé mu projekt Avengers sice přinášel, jenže spolu s tím také odpovědnost, kterou nechtěl. Nedokázal se postarat ani o jednoho člověka, kterého měl chránit, jak by se mohl pokoušet chránit celý svět? To, že Lokiho přivedl do jejich vlastních řad, aniž by si něčeho všiml, také o mnohém vypovídalo. Pocitu selhání, který v souvislosti s tím cítil, se nedokázal zbavit. Nepřinášelo mu to stejnou bolest, jako když selhal v ochraně Pepper, ale bylo to potupnější.

„Do háje, nemůžu toho parchanta nechat vyhrát!“ Uhodil pěstí do skla, štěstí, že bylo nerozbitné a neprůstřelné.

Tady nešlo o odpovědnost nebo o pocit viny, jednoduše nesnášel, když se ho někdo snažil přechytračit nebo mu chtěl vyfouknout jeho majetek, jedno jakého druhu, rovnou pod nosem, přesně, jak se o to Loki nejen pokusil, nýbrž v tom skutečně uspěl. Byla to otázka jeho cti a pověsti, kterou musel obhájit, a to šlo nejlépe s pomocí Avengers. Vrátí se do S.H.I.E.L.Du a s Furym si to řádně vyříká, ostatně, ten chlap ho nemá co vyhazovat, když tam vůbec nepracuje, a Tony Stark si může být, kde chce, a dělat si, co chce, o Iron Manovi ani nemluvě.

„Rozumím tomu tak, že jste svůj odchod od Avengers přehodnotil,“ zazněl Jarvisův rozhodně potěšený hlas, to prostě nemohl zapřít. „Připravím pro vás vše potřebné. Užijte si sprchu, pane.“

Víc než zvážil odchod; rozhodl se najít Lokiho, chytnout ho a vytřást z něj tu jeho prohnilou asgardskou duši.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" bude vítán. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorovi se stalo nejspíš to nejhorší, co se muži může stát - oběd u rodičů jeho vyvolené. Kupodivu to není nakonec tak nezajímavé, jak to na první pohled vypadalo.

Byl hladový tak, že by klidně žvýkal kamení jako obři z Muspelheimu, a proto se na oběd vskutku těšil. Jaké bylo nyní jeho zklamání, když na něj z talíře hledělo jediné kuřecí stehno, hromada zeleniny a pak cosi bílého, čemu Midgarďané říkali brambory, a co chutnalo trochu sladce a trochu slaně. Nechápal, proč toho lidé tolik snědí, nebylo to dobré, přesto se pokorně chopil nesmyslně malého a tupého nože a vidlice, která vypadala jako zmenšenina vidlí na přehazování hnoje. Tomu midgarďané říkali příbor a jedli s tím všechno jídlo, i když v jiných zemích, které navštívil, viděl pozemšťany jíst také dvěma tenkými klacíky – a přitom národy, které Američtí midgarďané považovali za chudé a zaostalé, jedli jídlo rukama tak, jako se jedlo na Asgardu. Docela zvláštní věc.

Stejně zvláštní bylo také ticho, kde se rozprostíralo po hodovním místě.

Nemyslel si, že to patří k midgardským zvykům. Když se bavil se svými lidskými přáteli, byl při jídle hluk, hlasitý hovor, smích a zábava. Pravdou ale bylo, že tehdy jedli jídlo rukama, třeba tu výbornou slanou pizzu, co pálila jako by polykal oheň, a zapíjeli to přímo z umělých nádob, nazývaných flašky, ne z malých a na první pohled křehkých sklenek, které stály před ním na stole. Třeba právě v tom byl ten zásadní rozdíl.

„Měli jste tu hezké počasí?“ prolomila Jane konečně ticho nervózním hlasem.

Zvedl k ní pohled od svého poloprázdného talíře a snahy nehltat, jak Midgarďané nazývali jeho způsob hodování. Jane byla nervózní, roztěkaná a zároveň šťastná a plná obav už od chvíle, kdy dnes ráno přistáli na dvoře jejích rodičů. S postupujícím časem její nervozita vzrůstala a teď vyvrcholila. Poznal to podle způsobu, jakým posouvala své brambory po talíři a těkala pohledem z jednoho svého rodiče na druhého. Jemně a nechápavě se zamračil, když ji sledoval. Podle všeho byla ze svých rodičů nesvá, ale Thor nechápal proč. Janein otec, pán tohoto stavení, George Foster, byl na první pohled klidný, tichý a trpělivý muž, jeho ostře řezaná tvář dávala na odiv upřímnost a jistou sveřepost a ruce zase ukazovaly, že je zvyklý na tvrdou, rolnickou práci. Byl to čestný a silný muž, tím si byl jist. Na druhou stranu lady Robine, žena páně Fostera, byla drobná, s jemnou tváří, kterou už zdobily vrásky, a malýma rukama, kterýma obratně nabírala jídlo a jistě také šila a vyšívala, podle mnoha výšivek všude po domě.

Byli to milí lidé, kteří ho vlídně přijali, i když jídlo za moc nestálo, ale to jim nevyčítal. Chápal, že jejich majetky nejsou ani na Midgarďany velké, a zvyky planety Země byly také jiné. Líbili se mu Janiny rodiče, už teď je měl rád a doufal, že je jeho náklonnost opětovaná.

„Letos bylo dost sucho,“ ujala se paní Robine slova, jelikož pán domu nevypadal, že by chtěl odpovědět. „Pamatuješ ten potok, co jsi přes něj s kamarády jako malá jezdila na kole a pak ses vždycky vrátila zabahněná? Tak ten letos skoro vyschl, několik týdnů se dal překročit.“

„Jistěže pamatuji,“ přitakala Jane s úsměvem rozlévajícím se po její nádherné tváři, jako když slunce vychází zpoza mraků, „vlévá se dole do Jankinsonova jezera. Přímo u toho splavu bylo lano visící ze stromu. Jako děti jsme se tam chodily na něm houpat a skákat do jezera. Byla to zábava, jen nás starý Jankinson každou chvíli vyháněl. I tak jsme tam chodili,“ promluvila směrem k němu.

„Och, to je pravda, Billy nám ji několikrát přivedl domů a hrozně se zlobil,“ zasmála se paní Robine měkkým hlasem.

„Já jako mladý s přáteli brázdil asgardské moře na zádech mořských hadů. Několikrát jsme vytvořili vlnu, která zaplavila přístav. Všeotec tím nebyl příliš potěšen,“ zavzpomínal s úsměvem na doby dávno minulé.

Loki tenkrát ukázal, že mořští hadi mohou být také přátelé, a naučil ho jejich řeč, alespoň dost na to, aby se s nimi dokázal domluvit. Zeptat se, jestli se může povozit, bylo přesnadné a odpovědí bylo vždy ano. Přes svou hrozivost i neblahou minulost, kdy neměli s Asgarďany dobré vztahy, byli mořští hadi vstřícná stvoření. Jeho úsměv mírně povadl. Od doby, kdy jeho drahý bratr před pěti lety propadl černou dírou, si na žádném hadovi nezajezdil, bez Lokiho to nemělo své kouzlo, zvláště když starý Jörmungandr už byl dávno po smrti.

„Mít Jankinson v rybníku mořského hada, Jane se na něm určitě povozí. Nikdy se ničeho nebála a ráda dělala zakázané věci,“ pokývala paní Robine vážně hlavou.

„Vím. To jest jeden z mnoha důvodů, proč Jane Fosterovou miluji,“ řekl stejně vážně, jemně uchopil Janeinu ruku a políbil ji na hřbet. Miloval její měkkou kůži vonící po fixech na psaní a křídě, i to, jak jí přes tvář vždy přeběhl téměř nesmělý úsměv, když jí vyznal své city.

„Thore...“ zamumlala tiše a opatrně svou ruku vyprostila z jeho, ale v jejích nádherných očích se objevilo teplo a jas, který ho vždy uváděl v absolutní úžas. Ke své přesladké Jane nacházel ve svém srdci city tak divoké a prudké, že je za celý svůj život nepoznal, a nezáleželo na tom, že byla jenom prostou Midgarďankou. Záře její duše byla pro jeho oči stejně oslepující, jako kdyby byla nejvznešenější z Ásů.

Pán George si mírně odkašlal, čímž na sebe upoutal Thorovu pozornost. Jeho obočí bylo vysoce vytažené nahoru ve velmi výmluvném gestu. Poslušen nevyřčenému příkazu zase uchopil svůj příbor do rukou. Midgarďané měli zvláštní zvyklosti co se romantických citů a lásky týče, jiné než v dobách, kdy tu byl naposledy. Už nebylo dávno rozšířeným zvykem, že by dívka zůstávala pannou až do svatební noci, zato však bylo méně vhodné dát najevo svůj cit, pokud jste byli mužem. A zvláště pak před rodiči své vyvolené. Podivná to věc. Láska a vášeň, to byl hnací motor boje, nemilovat znamenalo zemřít. Proč se bránit nahlas se vyznat z toho, co leželo v srdci, když právě to dodávalo muži takovou sílu? Nechápal.

„A co vůbec starý Bill dělá?“ zeptala se Jane po kratší odmlce.

„Prodal farmu a odstěhoval se pryč,“ odpověděl jí pán George. „Tak jako se odstěhovala víc jak polovina starousedlíků.“

„Proč?“ zeptala se Jane překvapeně.

„Na polích toho nevyroste už ani polovina a jablečné sady schnou a plodí malé, neduživé plody, které nejsou dobré ani jako hnojivo. Nikdo nemá na to starat se o statek, který mu nic nevynáší, a my také ne,“ dodal ponuře.

„Georgei! Řekli jsme si, že o tom dnes mluvit nebudeme,“ napomenula paní Robin svého muže velmi přísným hlasem.

„Nemá cenu to před Jane skrývat,“ namítl, kroutě při tom zamítavě hlavou. „Rozhodli jsme se prodat farmu, nejspíš už před dalším setím. Nemáme na nákup zrní ani na půlku polí a vím, že z toho stejně ještě třetina seschne. Jednoduše to nemá cenu.“

„Vy hodláte prodat naší farmu? Kdy jste mi to chtěli říct?!“ zvedla Jane hlas v rozhořčení podbarvené úzkostným strachem.

„Věděli jsme, že se ti ten nápad nebude zamlouvat, a proto jsme mysleli... já jsem myslela,“ opravila se paní Robine, „že ti to raději nebudeme říkat předem. Už jsme se rozhodli, nemůžeme jinak, a proto nemělo smysl, aby sis s tím dělala starosti.“

„Nemělo smysl... Je to můj domov, mami! Místo, kde jsem prožila celé své dětství. Nemůžete ho jen tak prodat. Vždyť - kam půjdete a co budete dělat? Farma byla pro vás to jediné, co jste měli.“ Janin hlas zněl zoufale, když to říkala.

Nebylo zvykem, že by ji tak viděl, ale chápal. Sám měl ještě v nedávných vzpomínkách ten čas, kdy byl odloučen od rodného Asgardu a nevypadalo to, že by se kdy mohl vrátit zpět. Jedno však nechápal; proč by měli Janeiny rodiče prodávat její rodný dům, když tu byl on. Mohl udělat mnohé pro záchranu domova své milované, stačilo jen, kdyby o to byl požádán.

„Ano, pro mě je farma vším, ale nemám na výběr. Nemůžu si dovolit držet ji další rok,“ řekl pán George chladně, až nemilosrdně. Thor znal mnoho mužů, kteří tak zastírali stud z vlastní porážky nebo z toho, co byla domnělá porážka. Byl si vědom toho, že to pro něj a jeho zamýšlenou pomoc nevypadá dobře, protože by hluboce urazil čest pána domu, kdyby mu nyní nabídl zlato, magii nebo rolníky pro práci na polích rodu Fosterů. Chápal, jak těžké by pro pána George bylo něco takového přijmout a zároveň věděl, že to Jane nepochopí. Žádná žena nebyla schopna chápat mužskou čest... no... možná Sif ano a snad také lady Natasha, ale Jane, i přes svou zářnost, krásu, laskavost, inteligenci i nebojácnost, tento talent postrádala.

„A nemělo by to ani smysl,“ nenechal pan George promluvit zhluboka se k protestu nadechující Jane. „Pole jsou otrávená chemikáliemi z chemičky, kterou vybudovali kus za městem. Nepřiznají to, nikdo jim to nedokáže, ale pouští svůj odpad do podzemních vod. Dělají to schválně, chtějí nás všechny vyhnat, skoupit naše pozemky a vybudovat tu nějaký chemický kolos, jako vždycky. Udělají pro to všechno a...“ odmlčel se k hlubokému nádechu, „nikdo je nemůže zastavit. Nemá smysl bojovat, naše farma je jedna z posledních. Už vyhráli. Také jim ji prodáme a půjdeme někam o dům dál.“

„To nemyslíš vážně, tati?!“ vykřikla Jane ohnivě. „Vždy si mě učil, že se nemám bát postavit bezpráví - jak se tedy teď můžeš vzdávat? Proti takovým lidem, nadnárodním korporacím, co ničí naše domovy, musíme bojovat a ne je nechat vyhrát. Vy naši farmu prodat nesmíte, musíte se jim postavit, podat žalobu...“

„Už jsme ji podali, zlatíčko,“ přerušila její výkřiky paní Robine s unaveným a smutným výrazem ve tváři, „udělali jsme všechno, co se dalo, aby to ještě bylo legální. Dokonce jsme sepsali i petici a zaslali ji senátorovi, ale nemyslím, že ji tam vůbec někdo četl. Pár chlapců z města, mladé horké hlavy, nasprejovali zdi budovy Blue Bird Chemical a nakupili jim před vrata hnůj. K nim byl soud nemilosrdný, skončili ve vězení na víc let, než si zasloužili.“

Nechápavě se zamračil, neboť se začínal ztrácet v podivném midgardském právu a soudnictví. Na Asgardu to bylo prosté, smlouvy se domlouvaly ústně, většina Asgarďanů až na samé výjimky věděla, že je nejlepší pracovat spolu a spolu dojít k cíli, a když se někdo dostal do sporu, vyřešil to smírčí soudce. Rychle, během jediného slyšení a nevratně. Těžší případy pak řešil Odin sám, ale těch nebylo mnoho. Midgarďané však měli neuvěřitelně dlouhé a složité zákoníky, naprosto nepodobné těm asgardským, které byly stručné a jasné, i když bylo pravdou, že politika sama byla na Asgardu daleko nebezpečnější a zákeřnější než ta midgardská. Přesto pozemské zákony nechápal. Pokud někdo škodil druhému, měl být potrestán rychle a přísně, to bylo prosté. A ničit cizí pole, jakkoliv, bylo na Asgardu rozhodně přečinem, za který byl trest přiměřený poškození. Nebylo mu jasné, proč to na Midgardu tak nefunguje a v čem byl v tomto případě problém.

„Proč vaše prosby nebyly vyslyšeny?“ zeptal se tedy. „Máte-li důkaz, že vašim polím někdo škodí, je třeba ho předložit soudu, aby byl viník potrestán.“

„Nevím, jak to chodí u vás, ale když máte tady co dočinění s někým tak bohatým a mocným, jako je společnost Blue Bird Chemical, žádný soud na světě vám neuzná důkazy, ať byste přinesl sebelepší. Je to zbytečné,“ pravil pán George poraženecky.

„Není to zbytečné, bojovat nikdy není zbytečné. I kdybyste nevyhráli, stačí jenom, když o tom budou lidé vědět. I to jsi mi říkal, tati,“ dodala Jane nyní spíše smutně, než rozzlobeně, a vstala. „Jsem zklamaná, že to vzdáváš tak snadno, a jestli s tím ty nechceš nic dělat, já se o to alespoň pokusím.“

Vyprovodil pohledem rychle se vzdalující Janeina záda. Zanechala ho zde s pánem a paní domu, kterým se na tvářích zračily tak hluboké chmury, jaké on nedokázal zahnat. Bylo zjevné, že je Janeina slova ranila, soucítil s nimi, ale zároveň souhlasil se svou milovanou. Nechápal midgardské zákony, ale věřil, že když se někdo cítí být obrán o svá práva, má svá práva hájit. Sám boj vždy považoval za dobrý způsob, teď už nejen boj s mečem v ruce, ale i na poli politickém. Snad by právě v kolbišti slov mohl najít podporu u svého přítele Anthonyho, který by lépe věděl, co dělat, předně však musel pomoci Janeiným rodičům, a k tomu potřeboval pomoc samotné Jane, pokud bude souhlasit.

Postavil se a mírně uklonil. „Má paní... jsem propuštěn od stolu?“ zeptal se formálně, nejspíš to na Midgardu nebylo zvykem, ale nechtěl udělat chybu a urazit Janeiny rodiče.

„Ach… ano ,“ pokývala hlavou, „jděte za ní, třeba ji přivedete k rozumu.“

„To se nikdy nestane, je tvrdohlavá jako mezek.“

Vyjádření pána George bylo sice vůči Jane neuctivé, ale musel s ním v koutku mysli souhlasit. Odhodlání jeho krásné dámy bylo někdy tak sveřepé, až přecházelo v tvrdohlavost a neschopnost uznat, že by mohl mít pravdu někdo jiný. Jedna z jejích vlastností, která ho přiváděla k zlosti, a pak nezřídkakdy ve výbuch horoucí vášně. Bylo to prosté, na Jane nebylo nic, co by nemiloval a neuvádělo ho to v úžas.

Znovu se uklonil, tentokrát hluboce, a opustil místnost a pak i dům. Venku se nadechl vzduchu a pohlédl do nebe. Zde bylo lépe než ve městech, ovšem ne tak, jako v dobách, kdy Midgard navštěvoval často. Ve vzduchu se tu na pozadí vůně vody a pole vznášel neurčitý pach, který mu až teď dával smysl. Mohlo to být chemické zlo, o kterém mluvili Janeini rodiče a které pronikalo do vzduchu z půdy.

Přešel přes prašný dvorek následuje Janeiny stopy, ale dřív než došel k cíli, kterým byla zjevně velká stodola vedle pole, přistoupil k první řadě obilí a ulomil jeden klas. Ještě měl zelenou barvu, neboť teprve začínalo léto a do zrání měl ječmen daleko, ale přesto, nebo právě proto, byly černé skvrny na listech i samotných kláscích velmi jasně vidět. A samotná rostlina nebyla zdravá. Cítil to v prstech, jakousi zlobu a temnotu, která skrz stéblo proudila. Zamračil se na obilí a utržený kus odhodil, potom si přidřepl a zabořil prsty do půdy. Teď to cítil jasně. Pálo to na kůži a vzbuzovalo to u něj pocit nevolnosti kolem žaludku. Ne dost silné, aby to rostliny zničilo okamžitě, ale natolik, že je to trápilo nejspíš již několik let a pomalu to užíralo půdě její život, sílu a krásu. Byl si jist, že může pomoci, ne však na dlouho. Dokud se bude zlá síla dál dostávat do půdy, ani jeho schopnosti nezabrání smrti tohoto pole a půda bude ještě dlouho otrávená. Může to ale zpomalit, a přinejmenším této úrodě dát nový život a tím oddálit nutnost prodání Janeina domova. O zbytek se postará později.

Vytáhl ruce z hlíny a důkladně si je otřepal.

Jeho další kroky vedly ke stodole a velkými dveřmi dovnitř. Nemusel se dlouho rozmýšlet, kde Jane najde, midgardské stodoly se až tolik nelišily od těch asgardských a co si pamatoval z dětství, nebylo nic zábavnějšího, než vylézt na seník a dívat se dolů, jak služebnictvo pracuje u koní nebo vynáší seno ven schnout. Vyšplhal rychle po žebříku nahoru. Jane uviděl ihned, seděla u okna a vyhlížela ven do polí. Tiše k ní přistoupil, i když věděl, že si ho všimla, protože k němu trochu naklonila hlavu, a sesunul se na zem naproti ní. Pro něj tu bylo trochu málo prostoru, strop měl ve stoje nebezpečně blízko temene hlavy, a když si sedal, stará prkna, ze kterých byla podlaha tvořená, povážlivě zaskřípěla. Byl tedy rád, že sedí.

„To jsme se asi neukázali jako rodina v moc dobrém světle,“ promluvila nakonec Jane.

„Tvůj otec je čestný muž a tvá matka laskavá žena. Mám je v úctě,“ ujistil ji velmi vážně, nechtěl, aby si myslela, že si jejích rodičů neváží.

„Ale hádáme se u stolu jako psi,“ povzdechla si zkroušeně.

„Moji rodiče se někdy bijí tak, že tady na Midgardu létají oblohou blesky a třesou se skaliska.“

„Ještě před pěti lety bych řekla, že je to z matematicko-fyzikálního hlediska nemožné,“ podotkla a její tvář konečně na krátko zase rozzářil úsměv, než opět zhasl. „Bojím se, že byla ta hádka opravdu k ničemu. I kdybych vybojovala zavření chemičky, našim to už nepomůže. Vím, jak na tom jsou. Dali všechny své úspory za moje studia, abych nemusela platit studentskou půjčku a mohla se naplno věnovat věcem, které mě baví. To díky nim jsem se stala jednou z nemladších profesorek na univerzitě. Kdyby mi nezaplatili školu, teď bych nejspíš za almužnu pracovala někde ve státním výzkumném zařízení a snažila se poplatit své dluhy. Jsem jim za to vděčná, jen se bojím, že někdy ne dost.“

„Bít se za jejich věc je projev velkého vděku.“

„Nevím, jestli to tak je, pokud jde o Blue Bird Chemical,“ zakroutila hlavou. „Vy takové lidi, jako je jeho majitel, na Asgardu prostě nemáte. Jsou to lidé, co půjdou klidně i přes mrtvoly jen pro trochu víc peněz. Dá se s nimi bojovat, legálně a čistě, ale zabere to spoustu času. Naposledy, když jejich chemička vyrostla ve vedlejším okrese, trvalo dvanáct let, než se jí zbavili. Dvanáct let... to je pro farmáře moc. Víš kolik let trvá, než se ten jejich chemický hnus rozloží? Někdy i patnáct, dvacet let. A na rychlou asanaci nikdy nejsou ve státní ani federační pokladně peníze.“

Rozuměl jen části toho, co říkala, zvláště té části o nedostatku obecního zlata. Na Asgardu ho bylo vždy dost; kdo potřeboval a dokázal, že ho potřebuje, dostal ho. Stejně jako sýpky přetékaly zrním, které bylo možné rozdávat lidu, pokud by byla neúroda. Ale neúroda nebývala téměř nikdy, možná pár desetiletí jednou za tisíc let. Vše zlé přešlo, vždy to byla jen otázka času, tak jako tady.

„Jestliže jsou léta tím, co pro svůj boj potřebuješ, pak ti je mohu snadno dát. Pojď se mnou.“

Postavil se, s jistou opatrností, trám nad jeho hlavou už byl až příliš nízko, a stáhl s Janeniných ramen deku, kterou rozhodně budou potřebovat, než jí nabídl ruku. Tázavě na něj pohlédla, ale svou dlaň vložila do jeho a klidně ho následovala zpět k žebříku. Sám to vzal dolů tou snazší cestou, prostě seskočil, a počkal, dokud Jane nesleze po příčkách.

„Kam přesně jdeme, Thore?“ zeptala se, když ho opět brala za ruku.

„Uvidíš.“

Vydala nespokojený zvuk, který od ní slýchal pokaždé, když nedostávala na své otázky žádné nebo správné odpovědi, ale nevyptávala se dál. Byl za to rád, neboť si nebyl jist, jestli by jí dokázal vše vysvětlit tak, aby to pochopila. On sám vlastně také nechápal, ne způsobem, jakým by mohl vysvětlit Jane nebo kterémukoliv midgarďanovi magie neznalému. Pochopil již dávno, v dobách svého dětství, že to, co cítí, když kráčí po polích a lukách, jednoduše není nic, co by se dalo vysvětlit, a také se o to už ani nepokoušel.

Zastavil se uprostřed pole a rozhlédl. Jane měla při své drobné výšce obilí až k prsům a jistě stěží dohlédla k okraji pole, ale on viděl dobře do všech stran. Byli přesně uprostřed. Dokonalé místo. Několika kroky sešlápl dost klasů, aby se na zem dala pohodlně rozhodit deka, při čemž ho Jane pozorovala s nesouhlasem v očích.

„Pošlapeme kus pole mých rodičů a pak si uděláme piknik? Milé,“ utrousila se sarkasmem v hlase.

„Ne, společně tomuto poli dáme nový život a sílu plodit,“ odvětil, přecházeje skutečnost, že netušil, co znamená slovo piknik.

Obrátil se k ní, aby čelil jejímu stále skeptickému a snad i trochu nahněvanému výrazu, se kterým k němu vzhlížela. Uchopil ji za ruce a zvedl si je ke rtům. Políbil jejich hřbety a pak i jejich dlaně. Cítil, jak se pod jeho dotekem Jane uvolnila a rezignovaně si povzdechla, jak ji opouštěla zlost, aniž by sama chtěla. Vítězně se na ni usmál, nevzdávaje se jejich dlaní, po kterých putoval rty.

„Dobře, takže nebudeme mít piknik, ale budeme tančit indiánské dešťové tance?“ zkusila to s humorem, který byl pravdě blíže, než mohla tušit.

„Ano, něco takového,“ souhlasil s drobným přikývnutí a pevně si ji k sobě přitáhl, až tiše vyjekla překvapením, že se náhle ocitla v jeho náruči. „Lež se mnou Jane Fosterová.“

„Co?“ zamrkala, tváře jí trochu zrudly a na rtech se jí usadil stydlivý úsměv. „Tady... uprostřed pole mých rodičů... a ještě uprostřed dne?“

„Ano,“ přitakal a vzal její krásnou tvář do dlaně, prstem obkroužil spodní ret, tak lákající k políbení, „tady a teď, Jane, neboť já po tobě toužím vždy, bez ohledu na místo nebo čas.“

„Thore...“ vydechla.

Pokud chtěla něco říct, nedal jí k tomu šanci a uchvátil si její rty jenom pro sebe. Jeho Jane, sladká jako lesní jahody a horoucí jako prameny, které vyvěraly v horách Asgardu. Stáhl ji k sobě na zem, do své náruče, kde bylo její místo. Jenom jeho. V tento okamžik mu náležel každý kousek jejího těla i kůže, poznačený dotekem jeho rukou a rtů a zpečetěný smlouvou Janeiných tichých vzdechů, se kterými se mu poddávala. Byla nádherná, když se nad ním skláněla, vlasy rozcuchané a oči tak jasné, jako kdyby mu vládla. Královna jeho života, paní jeho snů, vládkyně jeho srdce, pro kterou dýchal, žil i bojoval. Milovat ji, být hluboko v ní bylo vždy dokonale opojné a vzdouvalo to v něm vlny magie, silněji, než si kdy ve svém životě pamatoval. Hledala cestu, jak se vydrat na povrch, a jako jindy vynakládal mnoho soustředění na to uzamknout ji v sobě, tentokrát ji nechal proudit ven. Stékala mu po prstech, zádech, paží i nohou jako krůpěje potu a vsakovala se do země. Odrážela se také v Janeiných hnědých očích, dokud je nezavřela a její tichý výkřik plný uspokojení nerozřízl ticho. Přidal k němu ten svůj, hrdelní a nezastřený snahou být potichu, protože to by nikdy nedokázal, zvláště ne tentokrát, kdy bylo uvolnění tak dokonalé. Od chvíle, co byl s Jane, a trávil tolik času na Midgardu, si nemohl dovolit být zcela uvolněný, zvláště nemohl nechat znít tuto část své moci, a i když to byly jen pouhé roky, to napětí bylo nesnesitelné. Teď se rozplynulo.

Cítil se trochu líně a velmi příjemně, jak mu váha jeho milované spočívala na prsou. Pevně ji objal oběma rukama a zabořil nos do jejích zpocených hnědých vlasů, teď vonících po obilí, ve kterém společně leželi, a zaposlouchal se do jejího rychlého dechu. Milovaná Jane v jeho náruči, co víc by si ještě mohl přát. Jen spokojeně přivřel oči.

Tělo pod jeho rukama se jemně zachvělo, jak se Jane tiše zasmála.

„Myslím, že tě rodiče slyšeli,“ řekla polohlasně, teplo, které při jejích slovech cítil na rameni, kde měla složenou tvář, dávalo jasně znát, že se červená.

„Hmm,“ zamručel, úsměv mu zvedl koutky nahoru, „přijde tvůj otec s mečem v ruce bránit tvou čest?“ zeptal se, vtip to byl jen napůl, dokázal si pána George představit, jak se za svou dceru bije proti každému.

„Ne. Spíš by si na tebe vzal brokovnici a střílel do vzduchu,“ odpověděla se smíchem v hlase, a pohnula se mu pod rukama. „Dřív, když jsme ještě chovali psy, by nejspíš...“

Náhle se odmlčela. Mírně pootevřel oči a spatřil, jak Jane překvapeně hledí na pole kolem nich. Sám k němu obrátil pohled, jen aby viděl, že se stalo to, co očekával. Klasy už nebyly nízké, poseté stovkami černých projevů nákazy, nýbrž vzrostlé, silné, zdravě zelené a vypínající se nahoru ke slunci, které pálilo na kůži. I půda, na níž leželi, odděleni od její životodárné energie jen tenkou látkou, byla čistá a zvoucí k tomu, aby se člověk svlékl a skoro tak nahý, jako byli nyní oni, se položil do trávy a nechal se tou matkou všeho živého ukolíbat ke spánku. Tak mělo pole vypadat a tak ho vždy miloval, na pohled, na dotek i na přičichnutí k jeho zdravé vůni.

„To jsi udělal ty?“ zeptala se nyní už bez jediné známky humoru a natáhla se přes jeho hruď k nejbližšímu klasu. Její drobné prsty ho pohladily, jako kdyby se chtěla ujistit, že to není iluze.

„Ano.“

„Takže je to kouzlo?“ zeptala se, nedůvěra v jejím hlase nešla přeslechnout. Přestože viděla magii již několikrát, stále se pokoušela najít její, jak ona říkala, vědecké vysvětlení, které by ji přiblížilo pochopení principu magie. Neřekl jí to, neměl k tomu odvahu, ač to bylo zbabělé, ale její způsob nebyl správný, tak se k pochopení nemohla dobrat, neboť i přes svou krásu a intelekt nedokázala přijmout, že věda a technika a magie s duší jsou vlastně tím samým, jednotným světem, který nešlo tříštit na části. Prajednoduchá věc, kterou chápalo každé asgardské dítě již v útlém věku.

„Není to kouzlo, je to součást mne samotného, mé síly. Byl mi propůjčen ceněný a mocný dar navracet rostlinám jejich sílu a život. Tak jsem byl zrozen, takovou mám schopnost nevzcházející z vědomostí, neboť je to má přirozenost,“ pokusil se přiblížit to, čím pro měl jeho moc byla, slovy tak jasně, jak jen dokázal, aby to Jane mohla pochopit.

„Magie... tvoje magie?“ povytáhla nedůvěřivě obočí. „Pokud vím, říkal jsi, že nejsi čaroděj.“

„Nejsem. Být čarodějem znamená něco jiného,“ odmlčel se a zamyslel, až se mu na čele udělaly vrásky. „Vesmír je naplněn magií, proudí všemi devíti světy bez výjimky, jen některými silněji než jinými. Tvůj svět a jeho lid je také obdařen magií, ale vaše magie není tak silná jako asgardská a ta, která proudí žilami mého lidu. Zvláště pak mými žilami. To však neznamená, že jsou všichni čaroději. Být čarodějem znamená mít schopnosti svou magii užívat daleko víc, než kdokoliv jiný, a k tomu si osvojit nesmírné množství vědomostí jak ji užívat. Já nejsem čaroděj, nemohu být čaroděj, ale mám tento dar,“ pokývl k zeleným stvolům, „neboť jsem jedním z Ásů.“

„Nechce se mi věřit, že by tohle dokázal každý Asgarďan.“

„Ovšemže ne. Tak mocných projevů magie jsou schopni jenom Ásové.“

„Což je něco jiného než Asgarďané, protože...?“

„Každý Asgarďan má svou magii, ale pouze Ásové jsou dost silní, aby vládli božími zbraněmi, jako je Mjolnir. Jsou také vládnoucí třídou na Asgardu. Královská rodina, členové rady starších i se svými rodinami, a někteří čarodějové bez ohledu na svůj původ. Jsme strážci, ochránci a pány Asgardu,“ dodal slavnostně, byl na svůj životní úděl velmi hrdý.

„A nevolenými zástupci lidu,“ podotkla Jane.

Dlouze si povzdechl. Když přišlo na téma politiky, byl rozhovorem se svou milovanou někdy frustrovaný. Nejen kvůli vlastní nechápavosti, když se musel neustále ptát, ale i proto, že se jejich názory na to, jak zacházet s lidem, různily.

Posadil se a objal Jane kolem zad a ona se mu přitiskla k hrudi, ruce ovinuté kolem jeho krku, ovšem výraz nesouhlasu z její tváře nezmizel.

„Nikdy jsem nepochopil smysl vaší demokracie. Ásové a má rodina na Asgardu vládli dříve, než se tvoji lidé naučili užívat oheň. Najdou se občas tací, kteří nám chtějí náš trůn vzít, ale nikdy se proti nám nevzbouřil lid. Byla jsi na Asgardu a víš, že tam nikdo nestrádá a nikdo není nespokojen. Asgarďané nechtějí vaší demokracii, Jane, je příliš zmatená. Mnoho slabých hlasů ve velké síni. Jestli vám to tak vyhovuje, ponechte si ji, ale nám ji nevnucujte,“ řekl to hlasem nepřipouštějícím další diskuzi na toto téma, přestože věděl, že tím na Janeině tváři vyvolá nesouhlasné zamračení.

Doufal, že by časem mohla pochopit, jak to v jeho království chodí, jednou, až se stane jeho ženou a královou Asgardu. Pak jí snad konečně dojde, že lidský, zmatený způsob vlády není něčím, co by mohlo obstát ve vesmíru plném nebezpečí. Lidé jako celek budou muset jednou pochopit, že v jejich jednotě je síla, bez které se nemohou bránit. Jedno jak své jednoty dosáhnou.

„Hmm, politika tedy není něco, na čem se shodneme,“ prohlásila Jane smířlivě a darovala mu jeden, jemný polibek.

Souhlasně přikývl.

„A... Loki,“ vyslovila jeho jméno opatrně, po náležité odmlce vzhledem k poslednímu tématu, „by naše pole dokázal také uzdravit? On je čaroděj.“

„Nedokázal, něco takového není v moci čarodějů. S nadáním dávat život tímto způsobem je třeba se narodit, a Loki je přirozeně nadán jinak. Jeho mocí je hlavně změna tvaru a vzhledu věcí, včetně vzduchu samotného. Tím se zdá, že tvoří něco z ničeho, i když to tak vlastně není,“ mírně se zamračil. „A pak má řadu dalších nadání, které se naučil svým studiem magie a kouzel, což je právě ten způsob užívání magie, kterého já nejsem schopen.“

„Ani se studiem?“ Tázavě zvedla obočí.

„Ne, ani s ním ne.“

„Proč ne?“

Trochu pokrčil rameny v přiznání své nevědomosti.

„To ti já nevysvětlím, prostě to není v mých magických silách. Můžeš se zkusit zeptat mé matky, až příště navštívíš můj domov. Ona je velmi trpělivou učitelkou a v dobách svého mládí ochotně učila i vás, Midgarďany. Možná by ti na tvé otázky odpověděla tak, abys pochopila,“ mírně se zasmál, když mu došlo, co řekl. „Já totiž nikdy nepochopil. Magie není mým oborem.“

„Ale Lokiho, rozumím,“ souhlasně kývla, načež se v jejích očích objevilo krátké zaváhání, než opět promluvila. „Ty si myslíš, že je opravdu naživu, je to tak?“

„Heimdall ho nevidí v žádném ze světů, to však nic neznamená. Už je zřejmé, že se Loki dokáže před jeho zrakem skrýt, pokud chce. Nemůže se ale skrývat před zraky prostých lidí, kterých je ve všech devíti světech nespočet. Viděli ho nad ohnivými slujemi v Muspelheimu, kráčet po mrtvých pláních Helheimu, a dokonce byl také viděn v místech, kde se dá projít mezi světy do Jotunheimu,“ zachmuřeně stáhl obočí, to poslední mu dělalo velké starosti. „Snad se mohl jeden nebo dva z nich mýlit, ale ne všichni.“

Ve chvíli, kdy se k jeho sluchu poprvé dostala zvěst, že byl jeho bratr spatřen, nechtěl jí věřit a nechtěl se jí zabývat. Nešťastnou náhodou, řízením osudu či snad proto, že měla uši všude, se stejná zpráva dostala i k matce a její naléhání bylo právě tím, co ho přimělo začít pátrat, a to za Všeotcovými zády. Teď, po víc jak dvou letech, si byl téměř jist, že je to pravda. Ať se Loki vypletl z tenat smrti jakkoliv, opravdu byl naživu a putoval, nepozorován a potichu, mezi světy. Snad bez cíle ,nebo možná s jasným motivem, to se nedalo poznat.

„Měl bys to říct Avengers nebo alespoň svému otci,“ pobídla ho Jane vážně míněnou radou, která byla sice správná, věděl to, ale přesto zakroutil hlavou.

„Není třeba mé přátele zatěžovat pro ně zlou zprávou, když se nezdá, že by Loki chtěl navštívit Midgard. A Všeotec,“ odmlčel se a zamračil, „nechce o této možnosti ani slyšet. Prý svého mladšího syna již oplakal a já nemám matce dávat falešné naděje. Nevím, proč odmítá alespoň připustit možnost, že je můj bratr naživu, snad už na něj zanevřel, možná ztratil naději, že by se k nám mohl Loki vrátit, jen nechápu, proč tak brzy. Neuplynulo ještě ani jediné desetiletí, co odešel. Dříve se ztratil i na celé půlstoletí, sotva jsme o něm něco věděli a Heimdall vždy mlčel, poslušen své přísaze, že nevyzradí nic, co uvidí a není to pro Všeotce důležité. Vím, tentokrát předcházelo jeho odchodu mnoho zlých slov a další byla pronesena, když jsem ho musel přivést zpět na Asgard jako vězně, ale pořád je mým bratrem a Odin se jej nezřekl. Stále je asgardským princem, mým malým bratříčkem; jak bych ho mohl zavrhnout a zapomenout? Nehledat ho kde se dá? Ty mi rozumíš, Jane Fosterová, že ano?“ s prosbou o pochopení shlédl na svou milovanou.

„Lhala bych, kdybych řekla, že nechápu, ale stejně tak bych lhala, kdybych tvrdila, že mám tvého bratra ráda. Ať je naživu... nebo ne,“ dodala trochu nemilosrdně.

Nedivil se jí. Na Midgardu by se našla jen hrstka lidí, kteří ho měli rádi, i když na tom místě, které nazývali lidé internet, se ještě do teď nacházelo neuvěřitelné množství midgarďanů, kteří se domnívali, že je Loki skutečně bůh ve smyslu všemohoucí bytosti, a sympatizovali s ním. Rozuměl tedy Jane, že k jeho bratrovi neplane dobrými city, a nedokázal se za to na ni zlobit.

„Chápu.“

„Ne, nemyslím, že chápeš,“ řekla odmítavě, načež vzala jeho tvář do dlaní a pohlédla mu do očí, jemný starostlivý úsměv na rtech. „Jeho snaha ovládnout Zemi mi nedává moc důvodů ho mít ráda, ale co mi vadí víc, je, když vidím, jak tě trápí,“ něžně mu přejela prsty po čelisti.

S povzdechem se opřel do její dlaně, vtiskl na tu měkkou kůži polibek a pak klesl do Janeiny náruče. Cítil, jak mu ruce ovinula kolem zad, tak moc, jak jen mohla, a pak také jemný dotek jejích rtů ve svých vlasech. Její náruč, ač fyzicky slabá a křehká, mu vždy přinášela větší pocit bezpečí, bez ohledu na místo nebo čas, který nedokázal pocítit ani za vysokými hradbami otcova sídla. A také větší klid, než kráčet tichou, zasněženou krajinou.

Píp. Pííp. Píp. Pííp.

Naprosto nesnesitelný zvuk midgardského přístroje narušil jejich souznění. Nemínil se hnout ani o jedinou délku dlaně, naopak sevřel Jane ještě pevněji, aby neměla nutkání mu uniknout, a jednoduše ten hluk ignoroval. Jeho milovaná ale nebyla tak schopná v přehlížení zřejmého. Nejdřív se mu začala v náruči ošívat a trhat sebou, poté to nejspíš nevydržela a rukou sklouzla po jeho po zádech až dozadu ke kapse kalhot, odkud vylovila tu věc, které lidé říkali mobilní telefon. Zvuk ještě zesílil, když nebyl tlumen látkou.

„Je tam napsáno S.H.I.E.L.D. Asi bys to měl vzít.“

Nemohl mobilní telefon dál ignorovat, neboť mu ho Jane podstrčila rovnou pod nos a jeho otravný hluk ho udeřil do uší. S rozmrzelým zamručením se odtáhl od své milované a drobnou, křehkou, midgardskou věc si od ní převzal, jen stěží potlačuje nutkání ji jednoduše sevřít v ruce, rozdrtit, zbytky plastů a kovů hodit do pole a zase se vrátit k oblým, zvoucím ňadrům, na kterých měl doposud opřenou tvář. Nerozhodně se podíval na displej. Přítel Anthony ho s tím sice učil zacházet, ale zdálo se to být zbytečně složitě jednoduché. Tolik věcí, která jejich zrcadla dokázala, jako přenášet pachy a emoce, tento přístroj nedokázal, a pro prosté poslání zprávy, na kterou na Asgardu stačilo mít brk, pergamen a holuba, bylo třeba zmáčknout deset miniaturních tlačítek.

„Tady to velké zelené tlačítko,“ instruovala ho Jane trpělivě a ukázala na to malé zelené něco na přístroji.

„Hmm.“

Klesl na záda, stiskl tu malou zelenou věc a přiložil si telefon k uchu, jak doufal, správným koncem a řekl své jméno. Nebylo to vlídné přivítání, ale Midgarďanovi na druhé straně to muselo stačit, jasně přeci řekl, že si nepřeje být rušen, pokud to nebude nutné, a nebyl zvyklý, že jeho rozkazy nejsou vyslyšeny. Hněv ho ale přešel hned vzápětí, stačila jediná věta muže na druhém konci. Potvrzení jeho nadějí, stejně jako vyvolání velkých obav. Už nebylo pochyb o tom, že byly všechny zvěsti pravdivé a zároveň bylo nad slunce jasné, že se mýlil, když se domníval, že bratrovy kroky nepovedou na Midgard.

Jen co muž domluvil, vypnul hovor a zamračil se. Tázavé ticho, které přicházelo od Jane, ho přimělo se na ni podívat, ale ani její krásná, vlídná tvář nedokázala zahnat jeho chmury. Nemohlo je zahnat ani to, že mohl nahlas vyslovit to, co poslední rok doufal, že bude moci doslova vykřičet na všechny strany a přinést jako dobrou zprávu své matce. Musel se k vyslovení těch tří slov zhluboka nadechnout, jak měl hrdlo stažené.

„Loki je naživu.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtený, případný "kudos" je vítán a za ty nastřádané děkuji. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podle Furyho se porada Avengers podobá srazu studentů střední školy někde v klubovně. Nejspíš má pravdu.

Cesta výtahem nahoru do velícího centra byla naprosto nekonečná, téměř úmorná a nesnesitelně tichá. Ve svých výtazích zavedl hudbu z prostého důvodu - pro svůj příjemný pocit z jízdy, potažmo také proto, aby se tam lidé cítili dobře. Tady se nemohl cítit dobře ani bacil, proto byli nejspíš všichni zaměstnanci S.H.I.E.L.Du neustále tak napružení, jako kdyby jim někdo zavedl anální kolík pomazaný tabaskem. Zrovna jako ten bezpečák, který si ho z druhého rohu nepřívětivě prohlížel. Věnoval mu jeden ze svých profesionálně přátelských úsměvů, šťastný, že muž při dalším zastavení vyšel ven i se zbytkem černých zakuklenců. Nejspíš ještě stále prohledávali budovu, snad v marné snaze najít Lokiho nebo tu věc, co ukradl.

Zhluboka si oddechl, jakmile muž zmizel, a znovu se nervózně nadechl, když se před ním dveře otevřely a on musel vstoupit do centrály. Samozřejmě, že to udělal ledabyle, jako kdyby přeci vůbec nikdy neodešel, a jistěže se k němu všechny tváře obrátily. Brucova nejdřív překvapená a pak se ulehčeně usmívající tím plachým dětským úsměvem. Kapitánova sice také překvapená, zároveň však potěšená, skoro jako kdyby jeho milované štěně udělalo konečně loužičku na noviny – netřeba dodávat, že jemu to preventivně oplatil úšklebkem. Natasha se na něj usmála koutkem rtu a pohodila hlavou v gestu značícím, co že si to dovolil se tak opozdit, zatímco Clint, uklizený jako vždy kdesi vzadu, ho sledoval přimhouřenýma očima a s tváří stále jako vždy zcela nehybnou, takže nepoznal, co si o jeho návratu myslí. A nakonec tu byl... a kurva drát! Byl tu Thor se strašlivým výrazem, který se podobal černým bouřkovým mrakům těsně předtím, než se srazí v hrozivý orkán a odnesou celé město včetně obyvatel pryč.

„Musíme si promluvit, Anthony, synu Starkův!“ zahřímal na celou místnost a ukázal jeho směrem svým velkým kladivem.

Musel si přiznat, právě byl čas smrtelně zblednout a utíkat jako o život. Nebylo to sice poprvé, co na něj kvůli své sestře... bratrovi?... někdo mířil zbraní, ale bylo to poprvé, co by to žaloba nebo naopak tučné výkupné z prekérní situace opravdu nemusely vyřešit.

„Nebudu se ani ptát, jestli už to ví,“ zamumlal směrem k Brucovi, když opatrně, s rukama zvednutýma, postupoval kupředu.

„Tak jo, dobře, Thore, nejdřív se zhluboka nadechni,“ navrhl, což nebyla dobrá cesta, protože hromotlukovo široké zlaté obočí se ještě víc stáhlo k sobě, až z toho Tonymu v krku trochu zaskočilo. „Podívej, já vím, že jsi na mě za to všechno hodně naštvaný, ale já ti přísahám, že jsem naprosto netušil, že je to Loki. Na mou čest! Kdybych to věděl, nikdy bych se ho nedotkl... tedy chci říct, tvůj bratr je jistě u vás... ehm... považován za přitažlivého, nejvíc ve svém ženském těle... i když možná ne. Co já vlastně vím?“ rozhodil rukama v neškodném gestu. „Třeba to máte jako za starého dobrého středověku a transsexuály upalujete... čímž nechci tvrdit, že je tvůj bratr transsexuál... samozřejmě ne že by na tom bylo něco špatného... to jen, že já ho potkal jako ženu a proto jsem nepoznal, že je to on...“

„Anthony!“ přerušil ho Thor dalším zahřímáním, po kterém, k Tonymu nesmírnému překvapení, sklonil uctivě hlavu a položil si pěst na srdce. „Lokiho chování vůči tobě bylo nečestné a mně, jakožto jeho bratrovi a princi asgardskému, náleží povinnost se ti za něj omluvit a doufat, že mou omluvu přijmeš.“

I jeho geniálnímu mozku trvalo nepřiměřeně dlouho pochopit, že se ho tu Thor nejspíš nechystá uhodit svým kladivem do hlavy, nýbrž se upřímně omlouvá za Lokiho pěkně svinský podvod. Pro ujištění, jestli to chápe správně, se podíval po tvářích kolem sebe. Vypadalo to, že to vidí stejně, ale potvrzení přímo u zdroje bude ještě spolehlivější.

„Dobře, ujasníme si to. Ty,“ ukázal na Thora, „se tu omlouváš mě?“ ukázal na sebe.

„Ano,“ přikývl Viking velmi vážně, i pohled jeho očí prozrazoval, že to myslí až smrtelně vážně, „jsi ctěným občanem Midgardu, jeden ze zdejších pánů a můj přítel. Loki je princem asgardským, obelstít tě a zneuctít svými triky přineslo na mou rodinu hanbu, kterou chci smýt svou nedostatečnou omluvou.“

„Aha, takže nebude žádné - Thor velké kladivo. Thor bum, bum Tony?“

„Nepřeji si s tebou bojovat, příteli Anthony, ale pokud považuješ urážku svého jména za tak hlubokou, že ji vyváží jen prolití mé krve v čestném souboji, pak jsem ti kdykoliv k dispozici.“

„Oh, ne, ne,“ zamával rukama před sebou, „žádné prolévání ničí krve, zvláště ne té mojí. Je nejlepší, když mi zůstane v žilách, jakmile se dostane ven, může se stát, že ji nahradí alkohol, a to by nedopadlo dobře. Takže, žádné boje o ničí čest, ok? Omluva přijata v plném rozsahu a nikdy jsem neměl v úmyslu udělat nic jiného.“

„Děkuji, Anthony,“ uklonil se Thor podruhé. „Na okamžik jsem se obával, že by naše přátelství mohlo být Lokiho činy narušeno. To by mne velmi zarmoutilo.“

„Ne, to vůbec ne, jen mě ta omluva překvapila…“

Thor se nechápavě zamračil.

„Tony se nejspíš domníval, že ho chceš za jeho... hmm... intimitu s Lokim perzekuovat. Přeci jen jsi Lokiho bratr a nebylo by to poprvé, co by Tonymu chtěl něčí bratr způsob smrtelné zranění,“ objasnil Bruce.

Poděkoval mu za to ironickým pohledem, který si měl ale šetřit na někoho jiného nebo dokonce na víc lidí.

„Nebo něčí otec a manžel,“ dodal nemilosrdně Rogers, vrhající na Tonyho opravdu výmluvný pohled, ruce složené na prsou. Prostě mravokárce každým coulem, pro něj ten ironický úšklebek ještě vydoloval, ovšem pro Natashu, které ho naprosto bezstarostně zradila, už ne.

„Případně přítel, nebo jakýkoliv další člen rodiny některého z jeho děvčat. A pasáci, spousta a spousta pasáků,“ pravila velmi vážně.

„Hou, hou, zase tolik žárlivých chlapů se mě zabít nepokouší,“ ohradil se dotčeně.

„Nechápu,“ zamračil se Thor zmateně, „nemám důvodu na Lokiho žárlit ani bránit jeho čest. Ne v tomto případě. Loki není cudnou pannou, kterou se Anthony pokusil zneuctít, je to můj bratr, dospělý muž, bojovník a agardský princ, má právo ležet i dlít s kýmkoliv se mu zlíbí. Až na některé osoby, u kterých by to nebylo vhodné z politických důvodů, ale mezi ty Anthony nepatří,“ teď se obrátil zpět na Tonyho s výrazem prozrazujícím, že se chystá říct něco závažného ba až slavnostního. „Nemám žádných námitek, pokud bys chtěl i nadále léhat s Lokim, ať je v jakékoliv jeho podobě. Máš mé svolení, i když pochybuji, že jej využiješ,“ dodal trefně. „Mou čest trápí způsob, jakým se můj bratr dostal do tvého domu, přízně a náruče. Kéž bych mohl říct, že se to tobě stalo poprvé, to bych však sprostě lhal. Nejednou už Loki využil svou ženskou podobu pro získání výhody nad nepřítelem.“

Ujištění, že není první muž podvedený Lokiho převlékáním se za transvestitu, mu ve skutečnosti sebevědomí nijak nezvedlo. Do té doby si mohl alespoň připadat výjimečný tím, že se Loki snažil. Přeci jen sám sebe považoval za boha a ideálně vládce lidstva, svést člověka bylo pod boží úroveň a toho si mohl, teoreticky, Tony považovat. Ale takhle? Byl jenom jedním ze zástupu pitomců, co se nechali napálit.

„Pěkně děkuji za útěchu,“ prohlásil se značnou dávkou sarkasmu, který nebyl pochopen, protože Thor jen vážně přikývl hlavou, jak bral jeho slova jako skutečné poděkování. Legrační věc. Mluvil s Lokim dohromady tak dvě hodiny svého života, nepočítaje ty dny, kdy byl nasáčkovaný v jeho věži a hrál si na Brigit, a jedním si byl jist: každé druhé Lokiho slovo bylo protknuto ironií, sarkasmem, posměchem, výsměchem nebo vtipem v mnoha různých variacích. Jak mohl Thor žít po boku někoho takového stovky, kdoví jestli ne tisíce let, a nechápat, když je někdo sarkastický?

Loki... myslel na něj jako na osobu častěji, než bylo zdrávo, a zároveň mu to přinášelo vzpomínky na fyzicky až moc dobré poslední dva dny. Potlačil je. V tom byl dobrý, v potlačování emocionálních traumat a popírání skutečnosti. Tedy, ne že by si to sám myslel, ale všichni jeho psychoterapeuti byli toho názoru, že jeho nevyzrálé chování pramení ze snahy zastřít skutečný svět kolem. Byli to jistě vzdělaní a moudří lidé, proto jim věřil.

„Měl jsi nám o jeho schopnosti měnit podobu říct dřív, zvláště jestli ji zneužíval k přelstívání nepřátel už v minulosti. Nezapomeň, že teď jsme jeho nepřátelé my,“ řekl Rogers.

„Dobře řečeno,“ promluvil Fury přímo za Tonyho zády.

„Matko boží!“ vyděšeně sebou trhl a ustoupil stranou.

Fury stál opravdu přímo za ním, kam se nejspíš po špičkách připlížil od výtahových dveří. Zatracenej chlap, měl oblibě lidi kolem sebe děsit nejen tichými příchody, ale také hrozivým koulením svou jedinou oční bulvou. Nahlas by to Tony neřekl, ale ano, někdy mu kapitán Hook připadal docela strašidelný, zvláště uprostřed noci, když se jen tak zjevil ze vzduchu kousek od zadních světel auta, zatímco Tony, posilněný alkoholem, hledal v kapse klíčky, které dokonce ani nepotřeboval.

„Nemůžete se jen tak zjevovat! Normální lidé, když jdou, dělají hluk, třeba dupou a funí a... jak vůbec můžete chodit v koženém kabátu a nevrzat jako stará postel?“

„Léta cviku. Čekali jsme na vás, Starku. Kde jste byl tak dlouho?“ zeptal se, hledě na Tonyho přísně svým okem.

„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, vyhodil jste mě. Tak jsem jel domů, kde mě čekalo pár nezvaných hostů, a chvíli trvalo, než jsem se s nimi vypořádal.“

„Domů? To mě překvapuje. Myslel jsem, že dojdete sotva tak ke svému autu,“ podotkl, koutky rtů mu při tom zacukaly v úsměvu, který byl obvykle vyhrazen pro posměch, než se proti tomu ale stačil Tony ohradit, Fury pokračoval: „Jaké nezvané hosty jste měl? Hlášení od policie mluvilo o šesti mužích.“

Ne, nepodivoval se, že o jeho mafiánech vědí, ale bylo mu líto, že se o nich nemůže rozpovídat sám. Stát se kořistí mafie jako v gansterských filmech, a být soukromým očkem, které před nimi prchá a zároveň se je snaží porazit, aby tak ochránil své jméno, zbavil se falešného obvinění a na konci příběhu se políbil s krásnou prsatou barovou zpěvačkou... to byl prostě Tonyho dětský sen.

„Muži Lokiho spojence, nějakého Fabia Marciana. Jarvis tvrdil, že je to opravdový italský mafiánský boss. Není to úžasné?“ zazubil se jako malý chlapec. „A říká se mu Bílý Fabio, schválně, jestli nosí bílá saka nebo jezdí nějakým senzačním bílým bourákem. Chtěl bych ho poznat a možná ho i pozvu na nějakou svou párty u bazénu. Chodí mafie na párty u bazénu?“

„Proč v Američanech ruská mafie vzbuzuje strach a italská nadšení?“ zeptala se Natasha.

„Protože ruská mafie nenosí stylová saka s kapesníčkem,“ odvětil Bruce.

„Loki kradl tady a oni u vás. Dozvěděl jste se, co chtěli vzít?“ přimhouřil Fury oko.

„Moje obleky a mě nejspíš plánovali zabít, ale to není tak podstatné. Zajímavější je, co chtěl Loki od nich za to, že je dostane do mé věže. Podle všeho mu měli najít nějakou obrovskou kovovou bednu, která by měla být na dně oceánu. Nic přesnějšího mi neřekli,“ potřásl zklamaně hlavou, „ale předpokládám, že je to něco asgardského nebo alespoň ne pozemského, protože načerno vyhozený radioaktivní odpad k sestavení špinavé bomby by Loki asi nehledal. Pro něj je to moc primitivně midgardské.“

„Nevím o ničem asgardském, co by se mohlo nacházet na dně vašich oceánů,“ oval se Thor, jeho výraz ale prozrazoval, že si svými slovy není jistý, „ale po válkách s Ledovými obry zůstalo na tomto světě mnoho cizí technologie, kterou vy teď díky vlastnímu pokroku nalézáte. Může to být cokoliv.“

„Tím se dostáváme zpět k tomu, co tu Loki ukradl...“

„A k nebezpečným svítícím věcem,“ přerušil Clint polohlasně Rogersovu větu.

„Téměř určitě to spolu souvisí a mohlo by ti to pomoci nám říct, co Loki hledá,“ dokončil započatou větu a pak sám aktivoval holografický obraz uprostřed stolu i obrazovky v okolí, na kterých se objevila fotografie kamene podobného diamantu tak o velikosti padesát nebo šedesát karátů.

O diamant se však určitě nejednalo, barva lomu neodpovídala a výbrus byl pro diamant víc než netradiční. Zevnitř, kdesi hluboko, spíš vypadal jako přírodní sklo. První, o co ho napadlo se zajímat, byla odolnost vůči tlaku, teplotě a tvrdosti. Než se stačil nadechnout, Bruce mu tyto údaje promítl vedle fotografie. Tonyho obočí okamžitě vyskočilo nahoru. Bylo to tvrdší než diamant, to zase takové překvapení nebylo, ale skoro stejně tvrdé, jako jeho vlastní prvek, a dokonce to mělo podobné i další hodnoty. Naprosto netušil, že takové neuvěřitelné poklady tenhle zatracený barák plný paranoidních vládních agentů schovává pod svou střechou. Kdyby to věděl, nehne se odsud ani na krok nejméně deset let, než jim tu prohrabe všechny tajné sklady... a popravdě si vezme všechno, co ho zajímá nebo co by mu pomohlo vyrábět ještě lepší produkty, než už beztak ve Stark Industries vyráběli.

„Je to krystal nalezený v povodí Nilu, o kterém naprosto netušíme... inu, co dělá nebo co to je,“ řekl Bruce velmi neurčitě, na něj až moc, i když byl docela často skoupý na jasné a explicitní výroky, které by čirou náhodou někdo mohl považovat za absolutně platné.

„Já možná tuším, co to je,“ zamumlal Thor, probíraje si svoje vousy v hlubokém zamyšlení, díky čemuž vypadal jako mračící se buvol. To by mu ale Tony samozřejmě do očí neřekl.

„Nebudeme se na to ptát desetkrát, Thore,“ zavrčel Fury.

„Je to asgardský magický artefakt, říká se mu Slzy královny nebo Slzy velké matky,“ odpověděl viking způsobem, který nic neříkal.

„Kromě toho, že musela mít královna odolné oční linky, když tohle vybrečela, nám to moc neřekne,“ konstatovala Natasha a s docela velkým zájmem se přesunula blíž k obrazovce. „Mimochodem, to nevypadá jako těžítko, já bych to zasadila do náhrdelníku nebo náramku.“

„Patří to do náramků,“ přitakal Thor. „Do náramků, které dříve nosil můj otec a které pro něj nechala zhotovit má matka. Je to však již dlouhý čas, co jsem některou z matčiných Slz spatřil, takže si nemohu býti jist, zdali je to skutečně ono. Snad, kdybych ji mohl potěžkat a sevřít, rozpoznal bych matčinu magii, ale takto... může to být stejně tak cokoliv.“

„To se vám běžně ztrácejí šperky z pokladnice a končí na cizích planetách? Jestli ano, super, půjdu si pro rejžovač zlata a zaletím si do Egypta, třeba taky něco najdu,“ neodpustil si Tony mírné popíchnutí, i když ve skutečnosti opravdu toužil ten kámen vidět naživo. Asgardský magický artefakt, klidně i něco, co vybrečela Thorova matka, to bylo fuk, jeho hlavně zajímaly ty fascinující hodnoty, které kámen vykazoval. Mít z něj jen desetinu, vystačilo by mu to na hraní alespoň pár měsíců.

„Ne, většina našich drahocenných šperků je bezpečně uzamčena a hlídána, to jen tento konkrétní byl ztracen... vinou jeho tvůrkyně... a je možné, že se dostal až na Midgard,“ dodal Thor trochu zamračeně.

„Dobrá, tvá matka to ztratila... to se stává... já ztrácím věci pořád...“ ozval se Bruce a přistoupil blíž k nim, hlavně k Thorovi, „ale... co to vůbec je? Je to tedy magický kámen s nadpřirozenou schopností? Je to technologie, třeba… třeba zdroj energie? Z čeho to je? Podle... podle naši přístrojů,“ stáhl si brýle a začal je nervózně čistit, jako se to stávalo velmi často, když musel souvisle mluvit, „je to voda v pevném stavu, nikoliv však zmrzlá. To není fyzikálně možné a neznám technologii, která by to dokázala.“

„Magie a technika. Technika a magie. Vy midgarďané si stále myslíte, že jsou to na Asgardu dvě rozdílné věci. Tak tomu není,“ jemně se zamračil. „Bude vhodnější, pokud vám řeknu příběh zrodu tohoto artefaktu, neboť se domnívám, že jen takto pochopíte jeho existenci,“ rozhodl dramaticky a nechal své kladivo padnout na stůl, div že ho nezlámal.

„Bude to dlouhé? Neudržím moc pozornost,“ postěžoval si.

„Můj příběh nebude rozvláčný, nejsme v hodovním sále ani diskusním fóru rady starších,“ ujistil ho Thor.

„Když i tak usneš, Starku, pustíme ti to pak ze záznamu společně s tvým chrápáním,“ utrousil sedající si Rogers.

„Au! To bolelo!“ položil si ruku na prsa. „Není hezké dělat si srandu z lidí trpících ADHD,“ řekl a se zadostiučiněním sledoval, jak se Rogers nechápavě zatvářil. „Vygoogli si to,“ poradil mu přátelsky.

„Skončili jste vy dva a necháte Thora mluvit, nebo vás mám vyhodit za dveře jako malí fakany?“ zavrčel na ně na oba Fury.

„Vlastně, kdybych mohl...“

„Sednout!“ rozkázal zvučným hlasem a zle na Tonyho bleskl okem.

V okamžiku, ani sám nevěděl jak, opravdu poslušně seděl vedle Bruce za oválným konferenčním stolem. Zatracená Hookova vojenská disciplína, uměl s ní nakazit všechny. Pro příště se Tony nehodlal nechat dát. Nejspíš.

„Podle vašich měřítek se můj příběh odehrál v dávných dobách, ale i dle asgardského počítání času uběhl již dlouhý čas,“ začal Thor vyprávět hlubokým hlasem, který se rozhodně více hodil ke skutečnému divadelnímu vypravěči, a ještě více Tonyho ponoukal něco říct, až se kvůli tomu musel kousat do vnitřku tváře. Téměř už se nadechoval k poznámce, ale Furyho přísný pohled ho umlčel.

„Stalo se to poté, co se Všeotci s asgardskými bojovníky podařilo vyhnat Ledové obry z Midgardu i ostatních světů a zatlačit je zpět do Jotunheimu. Tehdy se Odin rozhodl přimět Jotuny přijmout asgardské podmínky bez výhrad, v obavě z jejich dalších pokusů o získání nadvlády nad světy. Jedinou možností se jevilo dobýt samotný Jotunheim,“ jen co to vyslovil, v očích se mu bleskla hrdost společně s jakýmsi nebezpečným leskem, který se zdál být bojechtivostí, a sevřel prsty pevně kolem rukojeti kladiva. „Nastal tehdy vhodný čas, neboť se zima na Jotunheimu rychle blížila ke konci a teplé období od jara do podzimu je jediný čas, kdy na nekonečných ledových pláních přežije někdo jiný než samotní Ledoví obři. Přeskupil tedy asgardská vojska, poslal žádost o pomoc do všech světů a sjednotil pod svým velením mocnou armádu, která se vydala na pochod ku Laufeyovu hradu ukrytému v lůně vysokých, nezdolných hor s kamenným srdcem a ledovou tváří. Po cestě k hradbám vybojoval nejednu legendární bitvu s jotunskými pány. Jednou z neproslavenějších je střet jízdy na úbočích Deseti ledových ostnů...“ ztichl a trochu si odkašlal, bojový výraz z jeho tváře a nadšení z vyprávění na okamžik zakolísalo, „inu o tom někdy příště, až naše mysli nebude tížit obava a v našich rukách bude bublat chutný mok,“ odmlčel se podruhé, tentokrát se zmateně zamračil. „Kde jsem to skončil?“

„U cesty k hradbám do Laufeyova hradu,“ připomněla mu Natasha.

„Ano, ovšem, děkuji, lady Natasho,“ uctivě k ní pokývl hlavou. „Tak tedy, můj otec dorazil se svou armádou k vysokým ledovým hradbám Laufeyovy sluje, kde se jeho kroky zastavily před překážkou stoupající stovky sáhů nad hlavy i těch nejvyšších asgardských bojovníku sedících na nejstatnějších hřebcích. Tak vysoká byla ledová brána do údolí, a na deset koní za sebou zapřažených silná. Nešlo ji překonat. Stovky mužů se ji snažily otevřít, sám Odin se ji bezúspěšně pokoušel prolomit svou magií, ale dokonce ani trpasličí kladiva a krumpáče nebyla co platná, neb led byl tvrdý jako kámen, a když náhodou kov jeho kus odštípl, vymrzla díra dřív, než ji stačili rozšířit. Nedalo se přes bránu dostat, léto přešlo a podzim se rychle blížil ku svému konci, a otcova armáda mrzla v leženích před ledovou bránou, zatímco za ní se Laufey připravoval na útok v příkrovu prvních zimních bouří.“ Thorovo obočí se nespokojeně stáhlo k sobě. „Všeotec věděl, že dleli u bran příliš dlouho, a že pokud se nyní obrátí a odtáhnou pryč, Laufey jim zrádně vpadne do nechráněných zad. Nemohl tedy ustoupit, ale nemohl ani zůstat na ledových pláních po celou zimu, poněvadž i to by Laufeyovi poskytlo výhody, kterých by bezodkladně využil. I samotní vojáci by nemuseli zimu přežít. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než se obrátit pro magickou pomoc tam, kde ji vždy hledal i do té doby; ke své královně,“ hrdě pozvedl bradu, když to říkal, evidentně pyšný na svou matku. „Královna Frigga ho vyslyšela. Sama přešla přes lávku až k samotnému okraji Asgardu, zachytila do dlaně dvě kapky z vodopádu a proměnila je v kameny s velkou mocí. Ty pak nechala vsadit do náramků ukutých trpaslíky z kalené oceli a poslat zpět Všeotci. Až magie jejího daru společně s Odinovou mocí otevřela ledovou bránu do Laufeyova opevnění a vpustila asgardská vojska, aby mohla zvítězit v poslední bitvě nad Ledovými obry.“ Jeho hlas nabíral na síle, aby pak náhle padl v nesmělé odkašlání doprovázené skoro stydlivým pohledem. „Omlouvám se, přátelé, je to část naší historie, které je hluboce vryta do paměti každého Asgarďana. Bitva, ve které mnozí z nás přišli o své milované i o věci hmotné, kterých si cenili. Odin přišel o své oko a také o jeden z matčiných darů. Když držel bránu otevřenou pro své muže, jedena ze slz se rozpálila magií tak, že ani trpasličí ocel nemohla odolat takovému žáru a pukla. Tehdy slza spadla do vod tavícího se ledu, kde navždy zmizela, a pak jistě zamrzla kdesi v hlubinách jotunského světa. Tak Všeotec přišel o první slzu.“

„To znamená, že táta Odin nemá ani tu druhou. Mamka mu čistila šperky, vypadla jí někde na chodbě a dokutálela se až na Zem?“ otázal se Tony zvesela, docela překvapený tím, že si opravdu pamatuje celý příběh.

„Ano, i tak by se dala ztráta druhé Slzy vyjádřit,“ přitakal Thor, předešlá hrdost z něj vyprchala a nahradilo ho zamračení. „Váže se k tomu o poznání kratší a méně slavný příběh. Byl jsem dítětem, batoletem spíš. Příliš si na tu dobu nevzpomínám, neboť od ní uplynulo již nespočet staletí. Pamatuji si pouze, že měla matka s otcem velký spor, nejspíše o otcových činech v Jotunheimu, nevím však jistě. V jednu chvíli se velmi rozhněvala, strhla otci náramek z ruky a vyhodila ho s veškerou svou božskou silou ven z okna našeho paláce. Nejspíše tehdy dopadl až na Midgard.“

„Tvoje matka by měla přestat posilovat,“ poznamenal s křivým úsměvem. Vždy si představoval Thorovu matku jako postarší dámu se spoustou zlata na šatech, k takové představě se házení kamenů přes nespecifikovaně velkou propast mezi Asgardem a Zemí zrovna moc nehodilo.

„Nebo přestat házet odpadky na naši planetu,“ navrhl Clint další variantu.

„Jsem si jist, že to má matka neučinila s úmyslem vrhnout Slzu až na váš svět. Byla to pouze náhoda,“ zastal se ji Thor.

„Není důležitý, jak se sem ten kámen dostal, ale co s ním může Loki provést? A jak souvisí s železnou bednou pohřbenou na dně oceánu? Jak všichni doufáme, navždy a nenalezitelně pohřbenou, ať je v ní cokoliv,“ řekl Fury, stále tak zbytečně přísným hlasem, vzhledem k tomu, že mu nikdo neodporoval. Alespoň Tony si myslel, že je zbytečně přísný. Ten chlap si neuměl užívat legrace.

„Oba kameny musí být zasvěceny jedinému majiteli, jedna Slza je tedy Lokimu k neužitku, ať po nich prahne z jakéhokoliv důvodu. A její souvislost s technologií či magickým artefaktem, který by mohl spočívat na vašem mořském dně...“ Thor si promnul bradu, zamyšleně při tom stáhl obočí. „Ne, nevidím žádnou, ale mé znalosti jsou omezené. Opravdu netuším, co většího než mísa, by Heimdall na vašem světě mohl přehlédnout.“

„Už jsme tu měli věci větší než talíře a mísy, které nás přivedly do potíží,“ připomněla Natasha. „A nešlo jenom o ty, co tu zůstaly po útoku Chitaurů, ale i pár starších Asgardských zbraní. Philova hlášení jsou vážně zajímavá.“ Složila si ruce na prsou a vyklenula obočí.

„Čí hlášení? Jaká hlášení? My od někoho dostáváme hlášení?“ zeptal se Tony zmateně, nikdy nic o žádných hlášeních neslyšel.

„Ano, Tony. V centrálním počítači S.H.I.E.L.Du jsou hlášení z misí různých týmů a ty jako člen Avengers máš k tak... hmm... řekněme... polovině z nich přístup. Nedostal si bezpečnostní kódy?“ zeptal se Bruce polohlasně.

Možná dostal, kdysi, a nejspíš v obálce s nápisem 'Po přečtení snězte a zapijte vitriolem'. Něco takového by ani neotevřel. Ze zásady nevěřil žádnému bezpečnostnímu systému, který si sám nenaprogramoval, a také nikdy nepoužíval ke vstupu nějaké kódy, hesla a podobné nesmysly. Měl Jarvise a beztak si nebyl schopný zapamatovat ani číslo své sociální pojistky.

„Předpokládáme sice, že má artefakt na dně oceánu se Slzami přímou spojitost, ale třeba tomu tak není. Jak to naposledy řekl Bruce: Loki má mozek jako pytel koček. A každá ta kočka se honí za jinou myší. Soustřeďme se na jednu věc - ty Slzy. Dejme tomu...“ nadnesl napůl tázavě Rogers, vstal a pomalu došel těsně k obrazovce, zamyšleně se při tom mračil, až jeho dětská tvář vypadala skoro dospěle. „Dejme tomu, že by měl Loki obě. Co všechno by s nimi mohl udělat?“

„Loki je velmi mocný mág, jeho moc se ale nemůže rovnat té Všeotcově. Ani se Slzami by nebyl schopen tak velkých činů, jako je otevření ledové brány Laufeyovy sluje. Avšak zde na Midgardu by mohl způsobit velké nesnáze,“ uznal Thor neochotně.

„Jen na něj prosím preventivně neházejte zase další atomovku. Nevzal jsem si olověné spodky,“ ozval se při představě, že by tu v New Yorku mohla zase vypuknout stejná zábava jako před pár lety. „Ne, opravdu, žádnou atomovku,“ zvážněl a podíval se na Furyho. „Má jenom jeden ten kámen. Prostě ho najdeme, v tichosti chytíme a zase si tu Slzu vezmeme zpět k podrobnému prozkoumání. Nebo čert to ven, klidně ať si ji táta Odin vezme zpátky, jestli mu ji máma Frigga zase nehodí na hlavu. Hlavně ať s toho není stejný bordel jako posledně.“

„Tehdy měl Loki pod svým vedením velkou armádu Chitaurů, dnes je tu jen on sám. Navzdory tomu, že může stvořit iluzi sebe samého, může být jeho skutečné já jen na jednom místě a nemyslím si…“ stáhl Thor obočí k sobě, „nejspíš by nebyl schopen rozdělit moc do svých iluzí, a i kdyby přec ano, nikdy jich nevytvoří tolik, kolik bylo Chitaurů.“

„Mohl by mít místo toho armádu chimér,“ připomněla Natasha jejich milý zážitek s Lokiho drobečkem.

Viking se nechápavě zamračil.

„Loki sem přivedl tohle,“ obrazovka se po jednom jejím stisku opět změnila a ukázala záběry a fotografie chiméry, se kterou se utkali. „Drak nebo pes... nebo nevím, co to je, ale bylo to zatraceně odolné. Střelba nebyla k ničemu, nože se odrážely od kůže. Dokud tomu zvířeti Stark nenastříkal do krku deset litrů chladící směsi, nedalo se to zastavit. Jestli má těch zvířat Loki víc, z Manhattanu zbydou ohořelé trosky.“

Thor se dlouze zahleděl na video, s opravdu zaujatým výrazem, dokonce naklonil hlavu na stranu, takže připomínal zlatého retrívra, a pak se najednou hlasitě rozesmál. Vesele, uvolněně, téměř nadšeně.

„To není Lokiho voják, je to jenom jeden z jeho zplozenců! Takové malé roztomilé štěně, i když jak zřu tu obrazovku, přinesl vám nejednu prekérní situaci. Jen doufám, že nikdo nebyl vážně zraněn, někdy jsou hry s Lokiho dětmi trochu... náročné i pro asgardské bojovníky nebo dokonce mne,“ řekl k naprostému překvapení všech.

„Ehm, rád bych tě na něco upozornil; my si s tou věcí nehráli, ona se nás pokusila zakousnout, upálit zaživa a otrávit,“ zareagoval Tony za souhlasného zamručení ostatních. „Tohle je další věc, o které ses nám zapomněl zmínit,“ ukázal na obrazovku, když vstával, „že Loki vytahuje z rukávu chiméry velikosti slona, které chrlí oheň jako drak. Až si jich nadělá stovky...“

„Nemožné,“ zakroutil Thor důrazně hlavou, „trvá měsíce, roky, někdy i desetiletí, než Loki zrodí některé ze svých dětí, a nikdy je nevysílá do bitev, ač ho o to Všeotec opakovaně žádal. To mládě pouze chránilo Lokiho samotného, nic víc.“

„Je mi u prdele, jaké měla ta bestie úmysly. Teď je někde v ulicích města, schopná zabíjet na počkání, takže jediné, co mě zajímá, je, jak to co nejefektivněji zabít?“ zeptal se Fury věcně, on nikdy kolem horké kaše nechodil.

Tentokrát Thorův obličej potemněl do až příliš vážného výrazu.

„Je mi líto, páně Fury, ale nemohu vám dovolit Lokiho potomka zabít. Je členem asgardské královské rodiny. Pokud byste jej usmrtili, vneslo by to stíny do našich diplomatických vztahů. Ani jeden z našich světů nechce porušit křehkou politickou rovnováhu, kterou jsme nastolili. S tím jistě souhlasíš,“ nepoložil to jako otázku, daleko víc to znělo jako pokárání od staršího bratra.

Však se také Fury nebojácně napřímil, vrhaje na Thora přesně ten temný pohled svého jediného oka, kterým by dokázal Tonyho docela snadno umlčet nebo alespoň ubrat na decibelech jeho hlasu. Ovšem proti mimozemskému bohovi, který o sobě sice neprohlašoval, že je bůh, jako to dělal jeho maniakální bratr, jen se prostě občas cítil jako pán světa, to moc velký efekt nemělo. Opětoval kapitánu Hookovi pohled se stejným chladem, s jakým by to dělal Clint. Sakra, jak teď Thorovi tuhle schopnost záviděl.

„Moment,“ vstoupil jim do toho vojáček, kupodivu ne se snahou je uklidnit, vypadal spíše nesvůj. „Loki také prohlašoval něco o tom, že je to zvíře asgardský princ. Nechce mi tu doufám nikdo naznačit, že tohle,“ ukázal na obrazovku, „Loki opravdu... porodil?“

„Zajímavá myšlenka,“ prohlásil Bruce zaujatě, bylo k nepochopení proč. „V mytologii je skutečně popisováno, že... hmm... porodil osminohého hřebce Sleipnira, až doposud mi nepřišlo na... mysl, že by to mohla být pravda. Není to člověk, nemůžeme předpokládat, že musí nutně mít...“

„Můj bratr nemá lůno, ze kterého vystupují nestvůry!“ zahřímal Thor tak hlasitě, až se po něm pár lidí sedících za počítači v okolí nenápadně otočilo.

„V klidu, svalovče, Bruce se zajímal jen z vědeckých důvodů a vojáčkovi ještě nikdo nestačil vysvětlit, jak se dělají děti,“ uklidnil Thora předtím, než stačil vytasit kladivo v obraně cti své rodiny. „Víš, Steve,“ ledabyle hodil Rogersovi ruku kolem ramen, „to, co chodí po dvou nohách, nerodí nic čtyřnohého, šestinohého ani osminohého. To je základní zákon přírody.“

„Další základní zákon přírody je, že se muži nemění v ženy, a přesto to Loki umí. Po oživlém slizu v kanalizaci a chimérách létajících po obloze bych se nakonec nedivil, kdyby se Loki proměnil v čubičku a vrhnul deset štěňat,“ odpověděl mu na vojáček, nicméně to řekl tak vážně, že se na to dalo těžko reagovat dalším vtípkem.

„Lokiho změna podoby nemá s jeho potomky nic společného, ani jako zvíře by nemohl vrhnout mladé... myslím,“ doplnil Thor trochu tišeji a značně nejistě, za což si vysloužil nejeden dlouhý pohled. „On své děti vytváří, modeluje je z prvotní hlíny života, podobně jako tak činí s vlastní formou, formou čehokoliv kolem sebe nebo samotného vzduchu. Nedává jim život samotný, vezme ten existující a spojí ho v jeden celek. Fyzicky i astrálně.“

„Takže... tedy... něco jako genetické inženýrství?“ zeptal se Bruce, pohrávaje si se svými brýlemi.

„Tato slova neznám.“

„Jak to vysvětlit... jednoduše... hmm... gen je návod, podle kterého vše živé roste v celistvého, dospělého jedince. Taková miniaturní zatočená věc v každé buňce každého z nás. Vezme Loki tyto návody a spojí je dohromady?“

„Ahá! Ty máš na mysli prvotní plán života!“ vykřikl Thor náhle s pochopením. „Ano, přesně to můj bratr dělá.“

„Pak není divu, že si nepostavil z chimér rovnou celou armádu. Kdyby je jen tak vytahoval ze vzduchu, jako to dělá s jinými věci, už by ji dávno měl, takhle potřebuje spoustu genetického materiálu a nějaký druh inkubátoru na plod,“ krátce se odmlčel, jak v hlavě konstruoval představu něčeho takového. „Ano, to by určitě šlo, vytvořit komory na přechovávání plodu. Spotřebovalo by to ale spoustu energie.“

„V tom případě by to mohl být způsob, jak Lokiho najít. Naše satelity zachytí silné energetické zdroje,“ zapolemizoval Fury.

„Zdlouhavé,“ ozval se zezadu, z velké dálky druhé strany stolu Clintův poměrně tichý hlas, „jsme v New Yorku, celé je to tu jeden velký energetický zdroj a Starkova věž přesvítí všechno.“

Musel uznat, že v tom má Clint pravdu. Jeho věž byla opravdu obrovským majákem, který svým energetickým výkonem snadno zastínil vše kolem sebe, dost na to, že i jeho vlastní satelity by musely po něčem, oproti obloukovému reaktoru věže vlastně malém, pátrat čtvereční kilometr po čtverečním kilometru. Snadno by to také mohlo být umístěné hluboko pod zemí, odstíněné tunami betonu, olova, nebo čímkoliv, co si Loki vycucá z prstu. Našli by to, nakonec jistě, ale zabralo by jim to nejméně deset až dvanáct hodin.

„Pokud vůbec ještě další chiméry tvoří. Má jednu velkou, proč nemá rovnou dvě? Tři? Deset? Sto? Musí je tvořit po jednom? Tak to není akutní nebezpečí,“ pokrčil Baron mírně rameny. „Stopoval bych jídlo.“

„Já bych si dal mexiko, ale co má naše večeře společného s Lokim?“ zareagoval okamžitě, jako jediný, ostatní spíš nedůvěřivě nebo tázavě hleděli na Clinta.

Bartonův obličej dostál jen malé změny, trochu netrpělivosti se v něm odrazilo v tom, jak mu zacukaly nozdry. Opřel se o stůl, ruce složené na prsou, a pohlédl na ně přes rameno jako uražená sova, kterou někdo právě vyrušil ze spánku.

„Dřív jsem choval německou dogu, vážila skoro devadesát kilo a za týden toho snědla desetkrát tolik co já. Nejradši měla kotlety. Tohle…“ neznatelně kývl ke zvířeti na obrazovce, „sežere za týden desítky, možná i stovku kilo žrádla a pochybuji, že si dává psí konzervy. Loki ho musí krmit masem. V divočině, na venkově by si žrádlo ulovilo samo, tady jsme ale na Manhattanu. Kde ho pro něj bere?“

„Má pravdu,“ ukázal na něj Bruce brýlemi. „Tak velký tvor,“ přesunul pomyslné ukazovátko na zvíře na obrazovce, „spotřebuje obrovské množství potravy jen k prostému přežití. A kdyby ho Loki chtěl využívat i jinak, musel by toho žrádla obstarat ještě víc.“

„Takže hledáme ukradené konvoje s kvalitním hovězím masem z Texasu? Ideálně takové, co se ztratily blízko přístavu,“ doplnil ještě, načež sám kývl hlavou k obrazovce. „Je to obrovské zvíře, někam ho schovat musí a jako kýčovitou sochu moderního umění vystavenou v Central parku ho asi nemaskuje. Tipoval bych to na některý opuštěný sklad nebo fabriku v přístavu, tam je dost místa pro celý sloní cirkus.“

„V tom by pro jednou mohly být prospěšné newyorské policejní složky, které jinak stojí za hovno,“ prohlásil Fury, ruce složené na prsou, načež obrátil hlavu k Thorovi. „Což ale neřeší problém jak chytit Lokiho a zvláště tu jeho bestii. Seru na diplomatické vztahy, já nejsem ambasador a nechci jím být, i kdyby váš svět něco takového našemu světu nabídl. Pro mě je prioritou bezpečí našich lidí. Jestli je ohrozí,“ ukázal prstem na obrazovku, „bez milosti ho nechám zabít, jedno jestli to třeba Loki i sám porodil.“

„Rozumím, páně Fury, a chápu to, přesto prosím o shovívavost v zájmu nás všech. Nech mě s Lokiho zplozencem nejdříve promluvit, než na něj pošleš své bojovníky nebo dokonce mé přátele.“ Věnoval všem v místnosti jeden ze svých dramatických pohledů.

„Je to zvíře, Thore, co si s ním chceš vyprávět?“ Celkově nechápal lidi, kteří mluvili na zvířata nebo je dokonce vlastnili. Zvířata páchla, pouštěla chlupy, kadila návštěvám pod nohy a byla otravnější než Dummy ve svých nejhorších dnech, kdy se nehnul od hasičáku a pokoušel se na hasící pěně klouzat po Tonyho laboratoři, takže v ní roztřískal všechno, co nebylo přibité.

„V celku slušně vycvičené zvíře, poslouchající Lokiho bez verbálního příkazu a slyšícího na unikátní zvuk,“ doplnil ho Rogers.

„Ne, mýlíte se,“ zakroutil Thor mocně hlavou, „Lokiho zplozenci nemají status člena královské rodiny jen tak zbůhdarma, pro Lokiho potěchu nebo aby nebyla zabíjena, mají ho hlavně vstříc svému intelektu. Každá jednotlivá podstata, kterou můj bratr užívá k plození svých dětí, pochází od tvorů obdařených magií, takových, která svým nitrem souzní s Asgarďany nebo Midgarďany, i navzdory své formě. Vy jim říkáte kouzelná zvířata. Díky tomu jsou Lokiho děti nesmírně inteligentní, a pokud budu mít s tímto konkrétním možnost mluvit, mohl bych ho přesvědčit, že nejsme nepřátelé.“

„Jestli ho Loki vychoval, určitě mu do hlavy vtloukl, že první co má udělat, až uvidí tebe nebo nás, je kousat, škrábat a chrlit oheň. Já bych to tak udělala.“

Jak krásně nemilosrdná uměla někdy Natasha být, zvláště když uvažovala, co by si pro ně mohli protivníci připravit. Od prostého popisu nudného mučení, jak to sama nazvala, až ke kreativnímu užívání včelího jedu nanášeného do drobných otevřených ran na místech, která neměl Tony ve zvyku označovat vědeckými názvy.

„Možná. Já jsem však Thor Odinson, princ asgardský. Když mluvím, vždy jsem vyslechnut.“ Vypnul povýšeně hruď, až se jeho plátová zbroj ve světle zaleskla, nebo to možná byl jeden z jeho zábavných bleskových efektů, co by se Tonymu hodil na párty. Vždycky k Thorovým výkřikům o asgardském princi přistupoval trochu skepticky, stejně tak teď, a vyjádřil to dostatečně znuděným výrazem.

„Asi se předávkoval zdravým sebevědomím,“ zamumlal směrem k Brucovi.

„A na tebe díky tomu zbylo málo?“ zareagoval přítel obratem a věnoval mu pro něj příznačný nesmělý úsměv, za kterým skrýval svou vybroušenou ironii.

Oplatil mu to drobným ušklíbnutím.

„Jeden pokus, nic víc!“ zvedl Fury prst.

„Výzvu přijímám a děkuji,“ sklonil Thor mírně hlavu.

„Konec porady! Ztrácím s vámi nevyzrálými pubescenty víc času, než je zdrávo!“ zavrčel ředitel, což byla také výzva k tomu, aby se připravili.

On už byl, jeho oblek spočíval, dalo by se říct, na dosah ruky, stačilo jenom lusknout. Doslova. Ovšem lusknutím prstu by nezodpověděl otázky, které se mu draly na rty při pohledu na Thora a samozřejmě se týkaly Lokiho ženské podoby. Zbytečně by si nalhával, že je jeho zájem jenom vědecký, byl rozhodně setsakra osobní. Potřeboval... ne, to bylo moc silné slovo, silným slovům tohoto druhu se raději vyhýbal. On chtěl vědět, jak moc je Loki ženou, když je ženou, nějak nedokázal na svém jinak sprostotou pokrytém jazyku zformovat tu potřebnou větu, jako třeba: 'Thore, když je tvůj bratr ženská, předělá své tělo tak, že má skutečnou vagínu? Víš, protože bych rád věděl, kam jsem strkal ptáka.' Za něco takového by ho Thor nakonec možná přeci jen praštil kladivem, nehledě na to, že, ano, Tony se styděl to vyslovit.

Nervózně se ošil.

Nejspíš začínal mít opravdu velký problém. Vzato kolem a kolem, pokud vydoloval z paměti všechny ty psychožvásty, kterými ho jeho doktoři zásobovali už od dětství, vždycky když ho někdo dotáhl na konzultaci, opravdu mohl mít problém. Podobná traumata, nevyřešené sexuální otázky, to mohlo mít prý dokonce vliv i na potenci. Představa, že by jeho malý Tony přestal fungovat, jak má, ho děsila víc, než nutnost vyptávat se Thora nebo vzpomínka na Lokiho ruce na těle.

Do prdele s tím! Prostě odtáhne Vikinga stranou a bude předstírat, že je děsně zaujatý fyzikálními principy změn hmoty. Měl však tu smůlu, že se jeho plány shodovaly s Brucovými, až na to, že jeho změna Lokiho formy zajímala docela vážně, bez osobní stránky. Jen výjimečně nesnášel svého jinak milovaného Avengera, ale tentokrát, když mu zastoupil cestu k Thorovi, by ho nejraději nakopal do zadku.

V puse mu zůstal horký uhlík a on ho potřeboval na někoho plivnout, jinak mu propálí díru do jazyka. Schytal to první člověk, který kolem něho procházel k výtahu. Bleskově té nevinné oběti zastoupil cestu.

„Takže tys měl psa? Skutečného, živého psa, ne nějakou psychopatickou iluzi způsobenou děsivou izolací mimo civilizaci?“ vypálil na Clinta a upřímně se mu ulevilo. Horkost na jazyku zmizela.

„Jmenovala se Lady,“ odpověděl mu Barton jako vždy stručně a, kupodivu, s nějakým výrazem hodně podobným nostalgii.

„Podle filmu Lady a Tramp?“

„Ehm,“ přikývl, „a taky mám rád Pocahontas.“

Zamrkal, jelikož si opravdu nebyl jist, jestli to Clint myslel vážně, nebo si z něj střílel. Bylo zatraceně těžké to u něj poznat, to Fury alespoň vrhal koutkem oka přesně mířené blesky sarkastického pohledu, když vtipkoval. Ale, vzhledem k tomu, že se Natasha usmála, zhodnotil to spíše jako vtip. Jenže kdo to mohl vědět jistě, ti dva sdíleli soukromé vtípky, do kterých ostatní nezasvětili ani po řádce let.

Věnoval mu jeden z profesionálně pobavených úsměvů, ale popravdě se cítil poněkud mizerně, když zůstal bezcílně stát v řídícím centru a jediný, s kým by si mohl popovídat, byl Rogers. Malý, mravokárný, poctivý a nebezpečné morální pan voják.

Zatraceně.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" bude vítán. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers téměř, ale opravdu jen téměř, naleznou skrývajícího se Lokiho.

Dračí hlava na tom ještě nebyla po pouhých pár hodinách spánku dobře, ale slunce se začalo blížit k západu, a jak věděl velmi dobře, už teď bylo s podivem, že je ještě nenalezli. Museli pryč. Udělat takové rozhodnutí bylo snadné, probudit Belluse a vysvětlit mu, že si má připravit jednu jedinou oblíbenou věc, kterou vezmou s sebou, bylo už něco trochu jiného. Zatímco on snadno shromáždil použitelné věci ze zbytků svého nastřádaného majetku, Bellus mu mezitím za zády nanosil celou hromadu svých hraček. S povzdechem si promnul spánek a tvář, jak shlížel na kupu okousaných věcí. Jeho trpělivost byla již beztak napnuta do nepřiměřených mezí, musel se násilím uklidnit, aby na Belluse zbytečně nechrlil hněv. Nebyl tím vinen, byl dítě, některé věci stále těžko chápal a počty mezi ně rozhodně patřily.

„Pravil jsem jednu věc, nikoliv jednu věc na jednu hlavu a deset dalších jako zásobu,“ řekl trpělivě, zvedaje z podlahy ohryzanou midgardskou napodobeninu medvěda, kterou pro něj obstaral na tržišti pod velkým kolem, na kterém se pozemšťani pro zábavu vozili. „Jedna věc. Takto vypadá jedna věc, Bellusi. Jediný předmět, ne víc, a pospěš si, nebo nebudeš mít nic.“

Hodil oslintané zvíře zpět na zem, kde klidně mohlo zůstat zapomenuto. Většina Bellusových věcí nebyla už pranic k užitku, staly se z nich rozedrané hadry, které dělaly jen nepořádek, jenže bylo tak těžké některou z hraček mu vzít a vyhodit. Nářek, který pak spustil, se dal zde na Midgardu jen těžko skrýt, protože i když se nacházeli na tak opuštěném místě, jako bylo toto skladiště, neustále tu někde opodál poslouchaly cizí uši. Právě proto dostal Bellus víc než kterékoliv Lokiho předešlé dítě nebo to také bylo proto, že na něj byl opravdu hrdý. Do teď sice netušil, co ho napadlo pokoušet se zplodit dalšího tvora zrovna zde na Midgardu, snad to bylo osaměním a touhou po něčem jemu známém, ale nelitoval. Tři druhy, tři různé schopnosti, tři životní síly. Vše velmi pečlivě spleteno v jediném tvoru, který žil, dýchal, přemýšlel a rostl do krásy. Byl hrdým otcem, ale také umělcem, který postoupil na novou úroveň svého řemesla. Otázkou bylo pouze, kam se vydat dál? Jakou další mez v umění plodit roztodivné tvory by ještě mohl překročit? Doufal, že v brzké době bude mít místo i čas to zjistit a také navíc sílu, která by mu mohla pomoci.

Do zad ho šťouchla hladká hadí hlava. Obrátil se. Přímo před ním čněly ostré psí zuby mezi kterými byla stištěná kniha. Vyprostil ji ven, oklepl od slin a podíval se na její přední rozmočenou stranu. Z nápisu už kus chyběl, ale ten proklatý obrázek šedé koule na červených nohách a duhy klenoucí se nad ní byl stále dobře zřetelný. Opět příběh o ošklivém káčátku měnícím se v krásnou labuť. Teď už nemohlo být pochyb, a musel by sám sebe označit za hlupáka, nikoliv mistra náznaků a manipulace, aby nepochopil, co se Bellus snaží vyjádřit.

Chytl ho za tlamu a přidržel ji, nahlížeje do jeho hnědého oka.

„Hloupé zvíře, co si myslíš, že jsi?“ zamračil se na něj. „Jsi vrcholem mé tvořivosti, dokonalý takový, jakým jsi a budeš. Znectíváš mou práci, pokud si myslíš, že jsi něčím méněcenným. Řekl jsem to už mnohokrát - sebevíc nenávidím Všeotce, stále jsem asgardským princem a ty jsi můj potomek. Přestaň s nesmysly,“ hodil knihu na zem a jedním mávnutím ruky ji zelenými plameny proměnil v popel, „a buď hrdý na svůj původ a užitečný svému otci. A žádný pláč! Nejsem zvědavý na tvé skřeky!“ dodal zvedaje prsty nahoru před psí hlavou, které se z hrdla začalo ozývat táhlé kňourání.

„Isä...“ zasykla hadí hlava trochu plačtivě, zatímco psí klesla až dolů na zem. Poslední z hlav byla sice trochu nachýlená dolů v únavě, jako zlomená paže, která ještě nestačila začít srůstal, ale zpod přimhouřených víček hleděly ublížené oči.

„Dal jsem ti úkol... a ne, nemyslím vybrání hračky... splň ho k mému potěšení. Není na tom nic těžkého. Rozumíš mi?“

„Bellus rozumí, Isä.“

Spolehl se na jeho porozumění tak, jak ještě bylo v této situaci vhodné a k užitku, ostatně úkol, který mu zadal, nebyl nijak těžký. I pro jeho dětskou a zároveň zvířecí mysl velmi snadno pochopitelný. Přesto by bylo lepší, kdyby ho vůbec nemusel plnit. Bezpečnější pro ně pro oba, ale zvláště pro Belluse.

Přejel po krku hadí hlavy a zasmušil se. Uvědomoval si, že pokud bude Bellus svůj úkol muset splnit, byla tato chvíle možná tou poslední, co s ním takto v klidu mluví. Náhle mu bylo líto, že spálil jeho oblíbenou knihu, ostatně to byla jenom kniha, sebevíc znechucení Lokimu její obsah přinášel. Už se ale nedalo nic dělat, ani on nedokázal navrátit to, co zmizelo v popelu, ale mohl Bellusovi vybrat jinou hračku. Takovou, kterou měl sám rád natolik, že se jí nikdy nezbavil.

„Něco ti dám,“ řekl a vytáhl Bellusovu první hračku.

Velice nepovedená napodobenina hmyzu, který se vyskytoval na Midgardu, s červenými tečkovanými krovkami a šesti nohama. Slunéčko sedmitečné, tak mu smrtelníci říkali.

„To bývalo tvé,“ ukázal Bellusovi předmět a ten ho začal očichávat všemi třemi hlavami. Horký vzduch z nozder přinesl Lokimu dost nepříjemný pach, trochu od toho odklonil hlavu, ale statečně držel, než si Bellus svou hračku očichal a tázavě na něj pohlédl. Zřejmě si na ni nepamatoval, nebylo divu, když mu ji zabavil jen pár dní poté, co se narodil.

„Narodil ses právě zde, na tomto místě, před sedmi měsíci a nebyl to zrovna klidný večer, to věz. Sotva jsi přišel na svět, objevil se tu Muž ze železa. Předpokládal jsem, že nás ochránci tohoto světa nalezli, ale nebylo tomu tak. Jeho cílem byl jen prostý Midgarďan,“ jemně se ušklíbl, nebýt té události, nejspíše by nadále hledal sarkofág svépomocí a bezúspěšně, podivná to náhoda. „I tak jsem tě musel vzít pryč, protože bys nás mohl svým pláčem prozradit. Bylo to vcelku zábavné, když jsem se s tebou, zabaleným v dece, objevil v parcích tohoto města a nesl tě mezi nic netušícími smrtelníky. Kdyby tě spatřili, nejspíš by je obestřel děs a hrůza, a to se stát mohlo, neboť jsi byl k neutěšení. Toto byla první vhodná hračka k tvému umlčení, kterou jsem viděl. Tři nohy,“ ukázal na tři chlupaté koule visící na provázcích, „na tři tlamy. Nevzdal ses jich, dokud jsem je nezaměnil za tři láhve s mlékem a krví.“

Zachrastilo to, jak se šupiny a ostny otírali o podlahu, když Bellus šťastně kmital ocasem. Po veškerých předešlých chmurách a ukřivděnosti nebylo ani stopy. Loki se na něj usmál a poplácal ho po napůl šupinaté a napůl chlupaté kůži mezi hlavami. Odpovědí mu bylo tiché spokojené zabroukání ze tří směrů a všechny tři hlavy se k němu také naklonily, až jimi byl zcela zastíněn. Bellus byl den od dne větší, popravdě, ani Loki sám netušil, jaké velikosti dosáhne.

Hadí hlava se náhle prudce zvedla, psí ji následovala okamžik na to a dračí se jemně otočila stejným směrem jako její souputnice. Následoval jejich příkladu a podíval se k vysokým vratům skladiště.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se, i když tušil, že musí Bellus někoho slyšet přicházet.

„Přicházejí. Páni bolesti přicházejí,“ zamručela psí hlava, odhalující své ostré zuby v grimase vzteku.

Hadí hlava se začala houpat ze strany na stranu a napínat kupředu, společně s tím, jak Bellus ukročil směrem ke dveřím. Chytl ho okamžitě pevně za kůži a strhl zpět. Nebyl důvod bojovat s Midgarďany, kteří se je pokoušejí nalézt, naopak by to bylo zbytečně nebezpečné a zmařilo by to jeho plány. Pořád se snažil být nenápadný, navzdory nepořádku, který udělal v jejich vlastí opevnění.

„Ne. Nebudeme útočit jako první. Odejdeme potichu zadem. Rozumíš? Nevydej ani hlásku,“ varoval ho přísně a natáhl se pro svou brašnu.

Bellus tiše, souhlasně zamručel. Musel se spolehnout, že jeho syn udělá, co mu právě slíbil, protože pak by mohl snadno zakrýt jejich existenci. Bude stačit jen mávnutí rukou a nespatří je ani nejbystřejší oko. Ale zvuk tak snadno zakrýt nemohl. Ohýbat realitu přes zvuk u tak obrovského tvora, jakým byl Bellus, bylo příliš obtížné.

Pro jistotu Belluse, kdyby chtěl udělat něco neuváženého, chytl za obojek a vykročil s ním směrem k zadní části skladu.

 

°°0°°

 

Dosedl na rozpraskaný beton před bránou na přístavním mole, kde se měl setkat s ostatními. Přejel senzory nejbližší okolí, jenže jak očekával, nenacházel nic zajímavého. Jenom sklady s prázdnými přístavními kontejnery nebo naplněné od elektroniky z Číny až po konzervy s tuňáky. Nic, co by třeba jen připomínalo Lokiho přítomnost. Beztak nedohlédl daleko. Ze vzduchu by mohl rychle prosklenovat daleko větší oblast, ale to odporovalo jejich plánu, který byl veden v duchu nenápadnosti. Všichni se shodli, že pokud tu ten božský bastard ještě je, bude lepší ho přepadnout ze zálohy, v klidu a bez velkého hluku a on, prý, se svým oblekem budí moc pozornosti. Choval se výjimečně jako hodný chlapec, když teď poslušně čekal před bránou na pana hlídače, až jim přijde odemknout. Večer si za takovou trpělivost zaslouží pořádně velkou sklenku chlastu a... ne, porno na pár dní raději vynechá. Z představy sexu, ač to bylo neuvěřitelné, měl momentálně docela nepříjemný pocit kolem žaludku, kterému se ale hodlal věnovat hned po tom, co prostřelí Lokimu díru do hrudníku. Jo, to bude nejspíš nejlepší léčba na jeho trauma.

Ozval se náraz do země, jak Thor dopadl kousek vedle něj.

„Byl jsem tu skoro o minutu dřív, kámo. To se běžně nestává, snad nám nezačínáš stárnou,“ zavolal na pomalu se přibližujícího vikinga.

„Ne, příteli, ale mám hlad. Téměř jsem neodolal a odbočil z cesty zakoupit nějaký ten pokrm. Vaše města jsou naplněna kromě pachu spalování také nejednou libou vůní,“ odpověděl Thor, zasouvaje své kladivo zpět k pasu.

„Jane tě dost nekrmí?“ Pozvedl obočí, i když věděl, že to Thor dost těžko může vědět.

„Nikoliv, má sladká Jane mi dává vše, po čem toužím, ovšem její rodiče...“ zamračil se, jako kdyby se chystal říct něco strašidelného, „zdá se, že si nepotrpí na hostiny.“

Jeho slova byla podpořena opravdu hlasitým zakručením v žaludku, který by Tony nejspíš slyšel, i kdyby na sobě neměl oblek, a také Thorovi věnoval zkroušeně omluvný pohled.

Nekrmit Asgarďany pravidelně byl nejspíš problém, takže si to připsal na seznam jako další věc, kterou může Lokiho mučit, až ho najde. Zavře ho do skleněné cely a bude před ním jíst nejlepší gelato přivezenou rovnou z Itálie. Hezky po malých kouscích, ano, přesně to udělá. Hmm, ani netušil, kde se v něm náhle vzalo tolik krvelačnosti. Nehodlal si ji ale nechat vzít, plány na to, co všechno Lokimu udělá, až ho najdou, ho utěšovaly a pomáhaly mu účinně potlačovat reálnost celé situace.

Černé auto, bez pořádného označení firmy nebo koneckonců i poznávací značky, zastavilo v celé své nenápadnosti drahný kus od brány a začali z něj vystupovat ostatní, docela jako školáci z autobusu na školním výletě. A pak že on byl nápadný, tohle teprve poutalo pozornost - vidět členy slavného Avengers týmu, jak se jdou společně na procházku po skladišti posetém přístavním mole. Ještě by si tak mohli nést piknikový košík.

„Tak co, lidi, najdeme hlídače a požádáme o klíče?“

„Budu nahoře,“ oznámil Barton všem, když kolem něj procházel, pak se lehce vyšplhal po mřížích, přehoupl mezi ostny a dopadl na druhé straně brány. Nečekal na ostatní, až se a jak dostanou přes bránu a zmizel směrem k jednomu z nejbližších skladišť. Tony jeho postavu sledoval nahoru na střechu, kde by mu nebýt systémů jeho obleku dokonale zmizela.

Natasha se ani neobtěžovala něco říct, jen ho obešla a proklouzla mezi velmi ledabyle zajištěnými vraty, přivázanými k sobě jenom volným řetězem se zámkem. Bylo tam místo právě tak akorát na štíhlé ženské tělo, proto bylo s podivem, když ji Rogers následoval a bez potíží se dovnitř také protáhl. To Thor, který by tamtudy dozajista neprostrčil ani ruku, udělal dva kroky zpět a pak mříže jednoduše přeskočil.

Pokrčil nad tím rameny.

„Jen jsem chtěl být slušný, je docela možné, že jsem ještě v podmínce za... něco, co si sice nepamatuji, ale všichni svědci tvrdí, že jsem to udělal,“ konstatoval a přelétl na druhou stranu.

Věnoval pozornost Rogersovi, který měl dozajista nějakou brilantní strategii, třeba právě tu, kterou vzápětí navrhl.

„Půjdu s Romanovou na východ. Vy jděte na západ. Nenápadně, nejen že chceme Lokiho přistihnout nepřipraveného, hlavně po dnešku už nikdo z nás nemá zapotřebí další nepořádek. A je šest večer. Touhle dobou normální lidé v okolí večeří...“

Thorův žaludek udělal další hlasitý, nespokojený zvuk. Natasha pozvedla obočí a Rogers se zatvářil v prvním okamžiku trochu zmateně, jak si nejspíš neuměl vysvětlit, odkud hluk přichází, pak překvapeně zamrkal. Nemohl si pomoct a musel se nad tím uchechtnout. Viking jen omluvně pokrčil rameny a promnul si rozpačitě zátylek.

„A jestli nic nenajdeme, zajdeme si do Burger Kingu,“ dodal Steve k evidentně všeobecnému nadšení, zvláště tomu k Thorovu, „Beztak bychom nemohli dělat nic jiného, než čekat na další Lokiho tah, a nevidím rozdíl v tom, jestli budeme sedět na ústředí nebo u jídla.“

„Tomu říkám slovo pravého muže!“ ukázal na Rogerse.

„Pravdu díš, příteli,“ pokýval Thor hlavou.

Kapitán si mírně povzdechl a potřás hlavou.

„Jdeme.“

Kapitán s Natashou vykročili jedním směrem, on s Thorem zase druhým. Prostě taková menší procházka mezi obrovskými skladovacími halami, kdy větší část z těch, kolem kterých procházeli, byla prázdná nebo obsazená jen pár bednami. Veskrze nudný pohled, které ho opět nutili myslet na Lokiho a jeho triky, kterými všechny obelstil, zvláště jeho. Za normálních okolností, vždy, když byl nervózní jako teď, strčil ruce do kapes, kde si začal hrát s mobilem nebo třeba vytáhl míček a pohazoval si s ním, prostě cokoliv, co zaměstnalo jeho ruce, jenže oblek neměl žádné kapsy. Další věc, kromě létajícího auta, kterou bude muset v nejbližší době změnit - dát na oblek Iron Mana kapsy. V duchu se při té představě uchechtl, rychle ho ale smích přešel, když si uvědomil, že tu má Thora a může se vesele vyptávat. Jen se k tomu rozhoupat.

„Takže, kdy ses nám chystal prozradit to velké tajemství, že může být tvůj nezvedený bratr kýmkoliv z nás?“ nadhodil otázku, od které se mohl pomalu propracovat až k jádru svého zájmu.

„Nemůže být kýmkoliv,“ odmítl Thor. „Může na svou pravou podobu seslat nespočet iluzí, ale nemůže proměnit svou formu v to, co již je. Vše, co existuje, může existovat pouze jednou.“

„Jaký je v tom rozdíl? Být někým nebo vypadat jako někdo je pořád to samé... ne?“ tady se ptal trochu jako hlupák, protože ho v prvním okamžiku samozřejmě napadlo, že vytvoření iluze je něco jako hologram zastiňující pravou podobu – což by koneckonců sám také snadno dokázal – a změna formy znamená... to právě přesně nevěděl co. Přeskupení buněk a orgánů? Obrácení chromozomů naruby? Nebo snad byl dokonce Loki schopen měnit svou formu na atomární či subatomární úrovni? Pak by mohl být nejen kýmkoliv, ať už člověkem nebo jakýmkoliv zvířetem, ale také čímkoliv, třeba skálou, stromem, letadlem, prostě čímkoliv. Což by bylo zajímavé, protože pak by to nutně znamenalo, že je schopen si uchovat vědomí i ve formě, která podle jejich nynějších měřítek nemohla vědomí uchovávat.

„Iluze je pouze klam, je to stín, který obestře skutečnost a šálí především zrak. Iluze se dá prohlédnout, pokud je oko bystré. Pakliže ale můj bratr změní svou formu, stává se tím, čím zamýšlel být. Pro všechny naše smysly a na všech úrovních. To je důvod, proč nemůže změnit svou formu na tebe nebo na mne,“ pokynul mezi nimi rukou, „My jsme, naše místo v bytí je již obsazeno, kdyby se pokusil stát námi...“

„Tak by se námi opravdu stal,“ dokončil za něj, což Thor okomentoval překvapeným pohledem. „Možná nerozumím magii, svalovče, ale chápu fyziku. Přitažlivost atomárních forem a...,“ odmlčel se, jelikož teď se vikingův obličej naplnil zmateností a mávl tedy nad tím rukou. „Neřeš, kámo. Jednou ti zkusím pučit učebnice fyziky pro střední školu a když ti to půjde s ní, tak se pak možná pustíme do něčeho složitějšího.“ Mírně se uchechtl, než přešel k další otázce: „Pokud to chápu správně, Bri... ona byla Lokiho formou? Byla tedy naprosto skutečná od prstů na nohou až po konečky vlasů, a to i... uvnitř?“

„Tážeš se, zdalis ležel spíše s mužem nebo se ženou?“ prokoukl ho Thor až nepříjemně snadno a jeho mocné obočí se při tom stáhlo v zamračení, které se zdálo být spíš nejisté než rozzlobené.

„Řekněme, že tvému bratrovi nevěřím ani nos mezi očima,“ zamumlal v odpověď a jal se zdánlivě zaujatě prohlížet naprosto nezajímavý obsah skladu, kolem kterého procházeli.

„Loki je vždy, bez sebemenších pochyb tím, kým chce být. Pokud se rozhodne stát ženou, je jí po tělesné stránce zcela... Jeho vnady, klín i lůno, vše je skutečné, tak jako u ženy...“ odmlčel se, nebo spíš jeho hlas vyzněl do ztracena. „Omluv mne, příteli, je těžké smýšlet a hovořit takto o mém bratrovi, nejen pro to, že je mým bratrem, ale i z mnoha jiných důvodů, avšak chápu, že chováš jisté pochybnosti...“

„Jo. Jo, pochybnostma bych to rozhodně nazval,“ přerušil ho dřív, než mohl ty pochybnosti nějak více rozmazávat. Už teď měl podivný pocit kolem žaludku, rozpolcenost mezi tím, jestli je rád, že strkal ptáka do správné díry ve správný čas, nebo je to vlastně ještě horší.

„Nerozumím midgardské kultuře příliš, tuším však, že tvá situace není pro midgardského muže nikterak příjemná,“ vyjádřil to Thor velmi mírně, když si Tony uvědomil, jak silně se jeho vnitřnosti teď svírají. „Nevím, zdali ti to bude útěchou, ale vím, že Loki ve své ženské podobě ležel s mnoha muži. Ne pro výhodu v boji a ze lstivosti, nýbrž pro potěchu obou a s jejich plným vědomím. Pro žádného asgardského bojovníka by nebylo hanbou podlehnout na loži Lokimu Odinsonovi bez ohledu na to, v jaké formě by se v ten čas nacházel.“

Ušklíbl se, což samozřejmě Thor nemohl pod jeho maskou vidět, jaká to škoda... nebo možná štěstí, protože šklebit se představě jeho zvráceného bratra, jak se peleší ve své ženské formě s nějakým fousatým svalovcem by se už asi dalo považovat za nactiutrhání. Vnitřně se otřásl. Neměl si něco takového představovat, i když to bylo šíleně sarkasticky k smíchu. Štíhlá, i když dobře stavěná Brigit a nějaký šílený motorkář. Do hajzlu, to bylo jak porno s prvotřídně vypadající herečkou v hlavní roli, a to bylo setsakra děsivé. Ne, nesměl myslet na toho božsky už-ne-tak-docela-chlapa v jakékoliv sexuální souvislosti, jelikož to bylo... vzrušující. Sakra! Jeho nesnesitelně činorodý mozek a zvrácená představivost mu přinášely vzpomínky na Lokiho ženskou formu, jak na něm rajtuje a její prsa skáčou nahoru a dolů... jak zaklání hlavu dozadu při orgasmu.

Potlačil zaúpění.

Mohl být opilý a Loki byl určitě zatraceně prolhaný bastard, ale stejně byl přesvědčen, že ji udělal. Udělal... ženskou nebo chlapa? Musel si zakázat na to myslet a zkusil stočit svůj mozek na nějakou jinou kolej, a to hezky rychlostí Iron Mana. Nedobře udělal, místo toho mu jeho představivost vesele podstrčila obraz dostihové klisny černé barvy a pár útržků ze zoofilního porna, co z něj kdysi ze zvědavosti a podle hesla, že zkusit se má všechno, zhlédl pár minut – a pak se vyzvracel do odpadkového koše, což tedy mohlo být způsobené i antidepresivy zapitými polovinou lahve whisky. Každopádně to jeho lásku ke zvířatům zmenšilo z nuly na mínus nekonečno.

„Ta koňská byla určitě nejoblíbenější,“ zamumlal si pro sebe.

Třesknutí kovu o zem protnulo jeho děsivé představy docela vítaně, ale pohled na Thora, který vytáhl své kladivo a třískl jím o beton, a na jeho rozzlobený výraz v obličeji už Tonymu takové nadšení nepřinášel. V prvním okamžiku netušil, co to svalovci přelítlo přes nos, až pak mu došlo, že zase mluvil dřív, než myslel, a neuvědomil si, že má zapnutou komunikaci, takže se jeho poznámka dostala i mimo bezpečí uzavřeného prostoru obleku.

„Už bylo vyjasněno, Anthony, synu Starkův, že můj bratr neplodí podivuhodné stvoření, jakým byl Sleipnir! A já nebudu nečinně sedět a poslouchat, jak někdo takové lži o Lokim vykládá! Byť bys to byl i ty, můj přítel! Odvolej nyní svá sprostá slova, smrtelníku, nebo se se mnou bij o jejich pravdivost!“ zahřímal, ukazuje své kladivo v bojovém gestu.

„V klidu. To byla jenom neškodná poznámka, co mi ulítla!“ bránil se, jelikož vážně nestál o to se s Thorem bít, jedno, že měl na sobě svůj oblek. Vlastně právě proto, že ho měl na sobě. Byl totiž docela nový, promazaný, naleštěný a vypulírovaný do nejvyššího lesku, prostě ozdoba každého dobrého večírku. Stačila jedna rána Mojmírem do prsou a bude muset strávit večer pečlivým vyklepáváním blatníků.

„Moje pusa má vlastní obloukový reaktor s nekonečnou zásobou paliva. Prakticky vzato je to první perpetum mobile na světě,“ ukázal na svou pusu skrytou za maskou. „Chápu to všechno dokonale. Žádná klisna a žádné děti. Loki je dokonale bezdětný, až na jeho vyklonované mazlíčky. Vlastně všichni daleko široko jsou bezdětní... předpokládám tedy. Zatím se žádné žaloba o otcovství, která se dostala k mým právníkům, neukázala jako opodstatněná, takže jsem měl asi v životě štěstí. Žádní malí smradlaví svišti u nikoho z nás.“

Ještě několik okamžiků si ho Thor naštvaně prohlížel, než opět pomalu posunul své kladivo k pasu a rázným krokem vyrazil pryč. Následoval ho mlčky, alespoň pro tuto chvíli, pořád ještě mohl přijít o svůj naleštěnej oblek a možná i zadek, pokud zase něco neuváženého plácne.

„Měl jsem je,“ ozval se najednou Thor a zastavil se u jednoho pootevřeného skladu, do kterého nahlédl.

„Co?“ zeptal se zmateně. Sám nenahlížel nikam, již zběžným průzkumem viděl, že uvnitř není nic zajímavého.

„Děti,“ odpověděl viking k jeho nesmírnému překvapení.

„Ty máš děti? Jako vážně děti? Malé kudrnaté, blonďaté a naprosto dokonalé božské děti?“ zeptal se nevěřícně.

Jednoduše si nedovedl Thora představit s dítětem, jak ho vychovává nebo se o něj stará. Ne snad proto, že by si to neuměl představit vůbec, znal kolem sebe spoustu zodpovědných dospělých, kteří vážně odváděli dobrou práci při péči o něj, takže by jistě zvládli i dítě, jenže Thor... Vypadal mladě a choval se mladě, bláznivě zábavně, když do sebe obracel jednu lahev piva za druhou, aniž by se třeba jen trochu začervenal, a pak se hlasitě smál a zpíval sprosté odrhovačky ve všemožných jazycích světa. Musel si dát ruku na srdce a jako skoro dospělý přiznat, že vidět to jen jednou a už by mu do péče nesvěřil ani fíkus, natož pak živé dítě.

„Měl, ale již nemám. To poslední dospělo ke konci své životní pouti před víc nežli třemi stoletími,“ řekl na to Thor a znělo to skutečně zarmouceně. „Nebylo asgarďanem, jeho krev byla smíchána s midgardskou a čas si pro něj přišel dříve, než jsem stačil plně pochopit jeho existenci ve svém životě. Bylo to tak se všemi. Přišli rychle a nečekaně a odešli potichu a brzy.“

Netušil, co by měl říct. Na vyjádření soucitu, opravdového lidského soucitu bez špetky sarkasmu nebo šibeničního humoru jednoduše nebyl stavěný, sebevíc ten soucit skutečně cítil. A on ho cítil, když se díval do Thorovy zármutkem zastíněné tváře a jeho chmury ho téměř nutily natáhnout ruku a poplácat Asgarďana po hlavě jako ztraceného psa. To byl přesně ten šibeniční humor, který nikdo nepochopil.

„Asi... no... nejspíš bych měl říct - je mi líto...?“ zkusil to s drobným otazníkem na konci.

Netušil, jestli zněl jeho hlas přes modulátor obleku tak soucitně, jak chtěl a plánoval, ale nejspíš ano, jelikož k němu Thor vyslal vděčný úsměv.

„Nad jeho smrtí jsem již truchlil, ale děkuji příteli. Vážím si tvých slov útěchy,“ řekl neméně vděčně, jako se usmíval, a poplácal Tonyho po rameni s takovou silou, až oblek zaduněl.

„V pohodě. Kdykoliv,“ odbil zlehka Thorův vděk, nikdy se s ním neuměl vypořádat. „Ví o tom vůbec tvá astrofyzička? Nějak mám dojem, že kdyby věděla, asi by ji to moc nepotěšilo.“

„Nebylo důvodu o tom s Jane hovořit, netýká se jí to,“ řekl Thor velmi rozumnou věc. „Již není nikdo, kdo by usiloval o mou přízeň, ať už žena či dítě. Má mysl, činy i tělo patří jedině mé přesladké Jane. Avšak jednoho dne jí o tom povím, až nadejde čas, kdy mi dovolí, abych ji obtěžkal.“

V duchu si jeho slova přeložil do normální lidské řeči neskládající se z veršů a vzletných slov a nestačil se divit.

„Wow... ty už s ní máš naplánované i děti, chlape? Tak to je vážný,“ a nejspíš tě někdo praštil do hlavy tvým vlastním kladivem, dodal v duchu tu část, kterou by přeci jen vypouštět z pusy neměl. Jo, některé věci neříkal dokonce ani on, zvláště, když se bál o svůj zánovní oblek.

„Ano, příteli,“ pokýval Thor vážně hlavou, „nesmírně Jane miluji. Mé srdce pro ni zpívá a má duše plesá. Ona je tou pravou, tou, kterou chci učinit matkou svých dětí. Již jsem na to připraven!“ dodal mocnějším hlasem a vypnul hruď. „Tentokrát nezaváhám, neučiním žádnou chybu a budu o ně pečovat od prvního do posledního okamžiku. Ani na jediný den je neopustím.“

„Jo, to se obvykle cení, když se otec dítěte přizná k otcovství a je ochotný platit horentní alimenty,“ přitakal vážně nevážně. Jeho by nejspíš některé z jeho děvčat oškubalo až do hola a zbyly by mu jenom spodky.

„Majetky jsou tím nejmenším, co bych svým potomkům mohl dát,“ odvětil viking a myslel to skutečně vážně, to bylo znát. „Ač je zahanbující to přiznávat, dříve jsem nebyl svým dětem dobrým otcem. Život mnoha z nich mi unikl mezi prsty, když jsem na jejich existenci po mnoho let zapomněl, neschopný si uvědomit, jak pro vás smrtelné čas rychle ubíhá. Dočkával jsem se hrůzných překvapení, kdy jsem jeden den choval na klíně malou dívenku a druhý už z ní byla stařena s mnoha vlastními potomky. Bylo to...“ odmlčel se, zasmušilý výraz ve tváři, „Nikdy jsem nebyl jako můj bratr, který dokázal pro své děti ztratit i poslední dech a neopustil je ani na jediný okamžik, dokud oni sama nevykročily na svou vlastní pouť.“

„Tos musel být setsakra špatný otec, když tě předčil i Loki s tím svým krmením do misky a vyčesáváním srsti,“ jemně se mu ušklíbl.

„Nehovořím tu o Lokiho zvířecích zplozencích, ale jeho midgardských dětech.“

„Stop! Sešlápni brzdu, vikingu!“ zvedl ruku v gestu, kterým Thora zadržel, kdyby chtěl pokračovat. „Tvůj psychopatický bratr měl nějaké děti? No, do háje... Co provedli? Potopili Atlantidu? Vypálili Řím? Vymysleli Trojského koně? Způsobili zánik Mezopotámie?“

„Netuším, o čem to tu hovoříš, Anthony,“ stáhl nechápavě obočí. „Můj bratr měl nemnoho dětí, rozhodně méně než já sám, a žádné z nich se nedopustilo činů, které jim přisuzuješ. Naopak, nejedno z nich na tomto světě vykonalo mnoho ctěných a dobrých skutků a jen málokteré bylo válečníkem. Jejich síla spočívala v zářné mysli, jež podědili po krvi svého otce, nikoliv v moci silných zbraní.“ Poklepal rukou na svoje kladivo.

„Jo, no, když to říkáš,“ řekl na to se skepsí v hlase, nějak nevěřil, že by z toho asgardského bastarda vzešlo cokoliv jiného, než nějaké děsivá příšera. „Jestli jsou všechny už... po smrti, a tudíž tu na nás nevykouknou z nějakého strašidelného, temného rohu, je mi vlastně fuk, kolik měl Loki dětí. Nejsem váš táta,“ uchechtl se, jak si představil tvář taťky Odina, když mu jeho synové nosili jednoho potomka za druhým. „Tedy ale musím říct, jestlis měl ty spoustu dětí a Loki taky, Odin musel být přímo nadšený, že má tolik následníků trůnu.“

„Žádný z našich potomků nemohl být následníkem trůnu,“ odmítl Thor jeho představu velmi rázně a vážně. „Jen málokdo, komu koluje v žilách midgardské krev, byl přijat na Asgardu a ještě méně jich získalo status občana. Naše právo neumožňuje, aby midgarďané či ti, jež jsou s Midgardem spříznění krví, vlastnili na Asgardu majetky, pakliže nedokáží svou vysokou cenu jako bojovníci, učenci, mágové či alespoň umělci. A žádný takový nemůže mít právo na Asgardský trůn, i kdyby byl potomkem samotného Odina. Nemohou být ani členy královské rodiny, byť by jim kolovala v žilách královská krev.“

„Midgarďané nemohou být členy královské rodiny, ale obrovská tříhlavá zvířata vypěstovaná ve zkumavce, ano?“ skepticky vyklenul obočí, i když to Thor nemohl vidět. „Tak to je pěkný. Tomu se u nás, kamaráde, říká diskriminace a spousta lidí ji fakt nemá ráda. Máme proti ní i zákony.“

„My nepohrdáme Midgarďany, mnozí z nás naopak tento svět milovali a milují. Já hlavně. Ale vaše životy jsou krátké, odcházíte dřív, než my plně dospějeme a staneme se právoplatnými občany Asgardu. Taková je k mému vlastnímu zármutku pravda a já, ač nechtě, rozumím, že dát smrtelnému právoplatné místo mezi téměř nesmrtelnými nebo dokonce Ásy by přineslo nespočet zmatků. Většina z nás to chápe stejně,“ zasmušile se zamračil, „avšak, ne všichni s tímto souhlasí a přijímají to bez výhrad a s respektem. Loki to nikdy nepřijal. Jak sám říkal, spatřoval ironii v tom, že jeho zvířecí zplozenci nám mohou být rovni a skutečné plody jeho slabin nikoliv. To proto své výtvory začal nazývat dětmi a navzdory názorům všech se k nim choval, jako kdyby skutečně byli jeho potomky.“

Myšlenka, že zrovna Loki, psychopatický bastard s armádou mutantů z vesmíru, který se pokusil vyhladit půl planety, mohl chtít rovnoprávnost lidí s Asgarďany, mu přišla víc jak kuriózní. To by ho nenapadlo ani po celé tubě léků proti bolesti nebo v extrémním kofeinovém opojení, kdy byl schopný pobíhat po bytě polonahý a blábolit o fyzikálních teoriích.

„Seš si jistý, že mluvíš o tom samém bratrovi, jako byl ten, co se nám tu pokoušel vládnout?“ chtěl se ujistit. „Vysokej, hubenej, černé vlasy a spousta megalomanských řečí... jestli je to nějakej jinej, tak chápu, ale u něj? Ne, ani za sto let neuvěřím, že by se zrovna on pral za práva Země, třebas i takovou dětinskou vzpourou. Nemá sebemenší úctu k žádnému člověku. Prohlašuje o nás, že jsme podřadní tvorové a přesně tak se k nám taky chová. Já jsem toho důkazem,“ ukázal na sebe. „Kdyby měl ke mně nebo k lidem jen sebemenší respekt, nikdy by neudělal něco tak podlého, jako se převlíct a vlízt mi do postele.“

„Tak to není, Anthony...“

„Ale je, svalovče!“

„Lokiho činy zde na Midgardu byli špatné, nikdo to nebude popírat, ale můj bratr má mnoho dalších tváří, které jste neměli tu možnost poznat,“ namítl Thor v další snaze chránit zadek svého zatraceného bratra. „Naše matka říká, a já jsem nakloněn jí věřit, že jeho snaha vládnout vašemu světu byla jenom projevem touhy nalézt své místo ve vesmíru. Je druhorozeným princem a...“

„Oh-ou, tady se hezky zastav a mlč!“ přerušil ho. „Jestli má tvůj brácha nějaké pubertální problémy s nedostatkem pozornosti vašich rodičů nebo třeba nevyřešenou otázku sexuální identity a orientace, tak ať si ji vyřeší sám se sebou a netahá svoje duševní choroby na můj svět! My na to nejsme zvědaví a... zatraceně, já na to rozhodně nejsem zvědavej! Nepotřebuju jeho zadek ve své posteli, kde...“

Přímo před obličejem mu vyskočila tabulka hlásící, že ho volá Rogers, a to dokonale přerušilo naštvanou litanii rodící se mu na rtech.

„Přijmout,“ zavrčel, beztak už netušil, co chtěl Thorovi ještě říct.

„Našli jsme Lokiho skrýš, vypadá to, že už je prázdná, ale potřebujeme tvoje skenery. Přijďte sem. Je to skladiště s číslem sto devatenáct, sektor A9 – východ,“ oznámil kapitán stroze.

„Jasně. Jsme na cestě. Ukončit,“ odpověděl neméně stroze, pak se obrátil na tázavě se mračícího Thora. „Východ, sektor A9, skladiště sto devatenáct,“ přetlumočil mu, co Rogers říkal.

Víc se o Thora nestaral, ať si najde to skladiště sám. Oon se jediným odrazem vznesl ze země a zamířil k cíli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" je vítán. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konečně se ukáže, že Tonyho filmová posedlo (která je samozřejmě jen jedna z mnoha) může být taky užitečné. Samozřejmě ne že by mu to pomohlo cítit se méně zmateným.

  
  


Sledoval vzdalujícího se Thora se Starkem a trochu se při tom mračil. Byl podezřívavý, a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo, jelikož Stark si to nezasloužil. Byl by schopen sestavit odrážkový seznam věcí, o kterých byl přesvědčen, že by jich byl výstřední milionář schopen nebo které by dozajista udělal, ovšem zrada týmu mezi ně nepatřila. V žádném případě ne dobrovolná. Nepřidal by se na stranu žádného jejich nepřítele, ani Lokiho ne, ať by mu dotyčný nabízel cokoliv, neboť ať se to na první pohled přes Starkův hloupý humor, pijanství a obhroublost zdálo nepravděpodobné, on byl skutečně čestný člověk. Kdesi tam hluboko uvnitř určitě ano.

Mohl se ale dostat pod Lokiho vliv. Být ošálen magií či neznámou silou, stejně jako se to stalo Clintovi. Nemohl ale říct, že by na to Stark vypadal, spíš se zdál být až nepřiměřeně nadšený jejich snahou Lokiho lapit a zavřít. To se zdálo být jako úplně normální reakce, na jeho místě by vlastně udělal to samé. Nejspíš... Nebyl si jistý, jak by zareagoval na zjištění, že žena, se kterou byl, ve skutečnosti není ženou. Nejspíš by se s tím nevyrovnal až tak snadno jako právě Stark, a zvláště by mu dělala problém představa, že si pustil nepřítele tak blízko k tělu.

Stark s Thorem mu zmizeli za rohem nejbližšího skladiště, takže rychle dohnal Natashu a srovnal s ní krok. Pohledem putoval po skladech, napínal sluch a hledal sebemenší známku přítomnosti jakýchkoliv nepřátel. Najít Lokiho bylo v tento moment přednější než uvažovat o Starkovi. Jestliže se asgarďanův vliv jasně neukázal do teď, stane se tak nejspíš až v tom nejkritičtějším okamžiku. Nevzdal se bedlivějšího sledování Starkova chování, jen ho odsunul na později.

„Jaká je šance, že si tu nejsme jen protáhnout nohy?“ zeptala se po nějaké době mlčení Natasha.

„Malá. Loki je šílený, ale co si pamatuji, není hloupý. První věcí, kterou nejspíš udělal, bylo, že se přesunul jinam,“ odpověděl a otevřel jedny dveře skladiště, na kterých nebyl zámek. Uvnitř nic nebylo, jen nekonečný prázdný prostor a několik poházených, rozmočených krabic, jak nejspíš střechou zatékalo. Tohle místo bylo pusté a prázdné, nejspíš kvůli tomu, co dnešní lidé nazývali hospodářská recese. Prý přinášela chudobu. Někdy měl dojem, že lidé této doby netuší, jak vypadá chudoba ve skutečnosti. Taková chudoba, která se může objevit v jinak civilizovaném světě.

„Ale možná najdeme něco, co nám pomůže zjistit, co hledá nebo proč,“ dodal, protože cítil v Natashině mlčení jasnou nespokojenost. „Bude to něco opravdu mocného, když ho to přimělo vloupat se až do centrály S.H.I.E.L.Du.“

„Ne dost, jinak už by to dávno použil,“ poznamenala něco, s čím musel souhlasit.

„Nebo se mu to ještě nepodařilo získat. Jestli budeme dost rychlí a budeme mít trochu štěstí, dostaneme to do rukou jako první.“

„Spoléhat na štěstí mi nikdy nešlo, většinou se mi totiž vyhýbalo,“ konstatovala Natasha s jemným zamračením.

Neřekl k tomu nic. Věřil tomu, že zrovna ona měla v životě mnoho smůly, ale také byl přesvědčen, že i dost štěstí - přeci jen byla tady a teď s ním, s velitelem Avengers, a to bylo štěstí. Oproti jejímu předešlému životu určitě, byť o něm věděl jen to málo, co bylo k nalezení ve veřejnější části její složky.

„Pořád ho mám víc než Tony,“ promluvila opět po chvíli ticha. „Vyspat se s Lokim přestrojeným za ženu... tomu já říkám karmická odplata,“ široce, pobaveně se usmála, dlouho ji neviděl se tak usmívat.

„Nemyslím, že je to vtipné, a neměli bychom se za to Starkovi posmívat. Mohlo se to stát každému z nás,“ namítl v obhajobě.

„Nemohlo. Nikdo z nás nestahuje kalhoty tak rychle jako Tony,“ řekla zvesela, ovšem pak viditelně zvážněla. „Ve skutečnosti jsem uvažovala nad tím, že je v tom Stark přeci jen trochu nevinně. Nebyl jediný, koho dokázal Loki obelstít svou dost pofiderní přetvářkou. Ty s Clintem jste ho nechali v budově a Bruce mu umožnil ukrást ten krystal. Tipovala bych to na něco víc než jen lež a změnu podoby. Třeba nějaké kouzlo vášně?“

„Mě neobelstil, nevěřil jsem jí... tedy jemu už od začátku,“ ohradil se trochu dotčeně. Opravdu choval ke Starkově přítelkyni nedůvěru již od prvního momentu, co ji spatřil, jen udělal tu chybu, že se nechal přemluvit.

„Jasně, vojáku,“ přikývla a vyslala k němu úsměv, který by rozhodně označil za nemravný a samozřejmě také vyzývavý. Rozhodl se to ignorovat.

„V jednom máš ale pravdu, kromě změny podoby mohl být za tím, že si Starka tak snadno omotal kolem prstu, i nějaký druh ovládání mysli. Vím, sám Stark si to nemyslí, ale nemusí to vědět nebo cítit. Loki byl v jeho domě několik dní, vlastně ani pořádně nevíme jak dlouho, za tu dobu se mohlo stát cokoliv a jen málokdy je ovládání mysli tak zřejmé, jako to bylo tenkrát u Clinta,“ připomněl si okamžik, kdy se naposledy střetli s jasným ovládáním mysli. „Pamatuji se... na jednoho vojína, ještě v mé době. Vešel do velitelského centra a prostě začal střílet. Zneškodnili ho, deset ran do prsou než umřel. Ptal jsem se ho, proč to udělal, a on nevěděl. Byl jenom prvním z několika dalších, které nacisté polapili na frontě, vymyli jim mozek a pak je poslali zpět, aby na nás zaútočili zevnitř.“

„Hmm. Stark je na běžné vymývání mozku příliš... Stark. Nedůvěřivý, namyšlený a narcistický za hranicí toho, co je ještě užitečné. Obelstít ho na chvíli, určitě. Pro úplnou kontrolu nad ním by každý potřeboval hodně času a našeptávání. Řešením jsou samozřejmě drogy. Rozhodně ale ne ty, co se běžně prodávají na černém trhu, muselo by to být kvalitnější zboží. Jen za dobu, co ho znám, spolykal tolik psychofarmak, že si vybudoval vcelku slušnou rezistenci a ani o tom neví,“ shrnula Natasha věcně, ve skutečnosti až profesionálně. „U Lokiho ovšem nemůžeme spoléhat jen na klasické pozemské metody nebo běžně dostupnou technologii. Může používat svou magii nebo asgardskou technologii. Stejně bych se toho nebála,“ potřásla hlavou v zamítavém gestu, „nevidím v ovládání Starka žádnou strategickou výhodu.“

„Kromě toho, že je Iron Man.“

„Na tom nesejde. Loki je absolutně sólový hráč. Stačil mi jediný pohled na něj, abych to věděla. Ano, bude rozkazovat obrovské armádě, jenže to není to samé jako ovládat jednoho člověka. Tomu musíš být nablízku, vést jeho kroky přímo... Pro typ, jakým je Loki, je to moc osobní. Jen ty a já,“ ohlédla se krátce po Stevovi, „a tiché postelové rozhovory. O tom by to muselo být, pokud by chtěl Tonyho ovládnout a vrátit do našeho středu, aniž bychom si všimli, že s ním něco není v pořádku. Neudělal to ani tenkrát s Clintem. Toho si držel pěkně daleko od těla a také ho ovládal způsobem, který byl neosobní. Ne, Stark je idiot, že se nechal Lokim napálit, ale není pod jeho kontrolou,“ koutky jí zacukaly v úsměvu. „Spíš bych si dělala starosti s tím, jestli to Tonyho ego vůbec unese.“

„Myslím, že ano, velké je na to dost, a když ho to trochu zmenší, nikdo si stejně ničeho nevšimne,“ zavtipkoval zlehka. „Beztak si myslím, že mu víc vadí to, jak se nechal obelstít, než to, že je Loki muž. Skoro... možná to Stark nevidí jako problém,“ nadnesl opatrně a to neměl dělat, jelikož se k němu Natasha prudce obrátila a sjela ho ostrým pohledem zpod přimhouřených víček.

„Proč by to měl vidět jako problém?“

„Nevím. Protože to není normální?“ jen co mu to slovo vypadlo z pusy, byl si jist, že nebylo dobře zvolené. „Nemyslím tím, že by nebylo normální být s mužem, pouze... není úplně normální zjistit, že dívka, se kterou jsi byl, je ve skutečnosti muž.“

I když se to snažil zlepšit, nedařilo se, protože teď si Natasha složila ruce na prsou v bojovném postoji a zvedla jedno obočí. Opět tu byl ten pohled, kdy si byl jist, že mu chce vystřelit mozek z hlavy, a on přitom opravdu neřekl nic špatného, alespoň si to nemyslel.

„Vím, že ti to ve tvé době rodiče asi správně nevysvětlili, Steve, ale teď nezáleží na tom, kým lidé jsou, pokud se milují nebo pokud spolu chtějí být. V takovém okamžiku je hlavní, když je tam nějaká...“

„Díra.“

„Díry právě nejsou vůbec podstatné.“

„Ale jsou, protože díra je to, co hledáme.“

„Co?“

„Co?“ nechápavě zamrkal, nějak se ztratil v tom, o čem se tu právě bavili, a daleko víc ho zaujal otvor za Natashinými zády. „Tam za tebou je ve stěně vyříznutá díra.“

Pro jistotu, kdyby neviděla, ukázal přímo na půlkulatou díru vyříznutou ve stěně skladu ve vzdálenější řadě, ke které se právě pomalu blížili. Upoutalo to jeho pozornost okamžitě, hlavně proto, že tvar i velikost odpovídala otvoru dost velkému, aby skrz něj prošel Lokiho mutant, a také byl ten průchod rozhodně nový. I z dálky viděl, že jsou jeho okraje čisté, a kusy stěny ležící na zemi na sobě nenesly sebemenší známky po korozi nebo třeba jenom prachu. Možná ji neudělal Loki, ale byla tu vysoká pravděpodobnost, že ano, kterou si uvědomila i Natasha a ihned sáhla k boku pro svou zbraň.

Pomalu, obezřetně se společně vydali kupředu a jejich předchozí rozhovor byl zcela zapomenut. Steve držel svůj štít připravený, nejen aby chránil sebe, ale hlavně aby chránil Natashu, zatímco ona je zase jistila zbraní, pevně sevřenou a namířenou směrem k otvoru. Ten zel černou prázdnotou a naprostým tichem, které se zdálo být zlověstné.

Sám zaujal pozici na jedné jeho straně, zatímco Natasha se přiblížila z druhé a opřela se zády o vlnitý plech, kterým bylo skladiště tvořené. Napnul sluch, ale ani přes své supervojácké schopnosti zevnitř neslyšel nic víc než profukování větru, který se točil a hučel v koutech prázdné haly. Obezřetně nahlédl dovnitř, Natasha udělala to samé, a prohlédl šerem, které ve skladu panovalo až na jeho druhou stranu, ke dveřím. Zkontroloval pohledem i strop, alespoň kam dohlédl, ovšem jediné, co viděl, byla obrovská díra zející ve střeše. To místo vypadalo opuštěně, nebo se Loki skrýval někde uvnitř, velmi pečlivě zakrytý... kouzlem? Neviditelným pláštěm? Hologramem podobným okolí? Prostě něčím, co by ho učinilo prostým, byť zbystřeným smyslům neviditelné.

„Budeme potřebovat Iron Mana.“

Dostalo se mu souhlasného pokývnutí.

Zavolal Starka a polohlasně mu sdělil místo určení, přičemž samozřejmě nemohl nepostřehnout, jak naštvaně při tom muž na druhém konci linky zněl. Velice neobvyklé vzhledem k tomu, jak dobře si výstřední milionář jinak s Thorem rozuměl. Přeci jen měli spoustu společných zájmů, hlavně pití alkoholu, obdivování ženského těla a také sledování televize. Tak přesně spolu trávili čas, a že ho společně trávili překvapivě dost na Stevovy poměry, když si uvědomil, že u Starka doma byl za celou jejich známost jenom dvanáctkrát. Takže to nebylo zrovna dobré znamení, že se Tony hádá s Thorem – a nejspíš kvůli Lokimu. Mohlo by to do týmu vnést napětí.

Vzhlédl k nebi, odkud se k nim blížil rudozlatý bod.

„Obleť ten sklad a zkontroluj, jestli je někdo uvnitř,“ poslal Starkovi zprávu.

„Cokoliv si jeho veličenstvo přeje,“ zahlaholila mu odpověď, kterou přesně očekával, než Iron Man udělal široký oblouk nad budovou, vedle které stáli, aby vzápětí následovala odpověď: „Kromě pár myší tam není jediná tepelná stopa a jen několik málo drobných energetických. Myslím, že uvnitř nikdo není. Jo a Hawkeye se opaluje na sousední střeše,“ dodal, když už dopadl na zem.

Přikývl. Byl si vědom, že je Clint odněkud seshora sleduje, neviděn každým, kdo by přišel po zemi, a možná skryt i před pohledem ze vzduchu, přesně, jak to uměl, a že byl jako vždy připravený je varovat, kdyby se cokoliv blížilo. Spoléhal na to. Přinášelo to pocit jistoty, se kterou se mohli vydat dovnitř, jen kdyby jim tu nechyběl Thor.

Tupá rána za jeho zády znamenala, že Asgarďan právě přistál. Ohlédl se po něm, tázavý výraz na tváři, na který mu Thor nijak neodpověděl, jen se dál mračil. Vypadalo to, že se se Starkem opravdu pohádali, těžko se totiž dalo věřit, že zmizení Thorova jinak přátelského charisma bylo způsobené hladem. Jestli bylo Lokiho záměrem donutit tým se opět svářit až do krve, rozhodně se mu to vedlo.

Přinejmenším tu ale Thor byl, takže pokynul směrem k otvoru, naznačuje, že jde dovnitř, a skutečně se jím protáhl, připravený na cokoliv, co by ho tam mohlo překvapit.

Nebylo toho moc, rozhodně nic, co by je mohlo ohrozit, jen část skladovací haly přepažené na první pohled vratkou stěnou sahající sotva do půlky výšky celého prostoru. Nevedla ani od jedné zdi ke druhé, mezi jedním jejím koncem a stěnou z plechu byla velká mezera, kterou by nejspíš projelo i auto, a kudy se dalo projít do druhé části haly. Pokynul tím směrem a poslal Thora s Natashou, aby se tam rovnou podívali, zatímco on zůstal se Starkem zde.

Počkal, dokud Natasha a Thor nezmizí za rohem a dokud si nebude jistý, že tam nevypukl nějaký boj, a pak se vydal do rohu, kde se nacházela obrovská hromada špinavých hadrů a matrací vystavěných v cosi, co trochu připomínalo ptačí hnízdo. Stočené hadry navrstvené na matracích a zvedající se nahoru v podobě okrajů. Jen to bylo tak velké, že by se do toho složil nejspíš i menší slon, a rozhodně Lokiho mutant.

„Fuj, je to slepené slinami,“ podotkl Stark, který už iniciativně začal do hnízda dloubat a vytáhl z prostoru mezi látkami slizkou, nažloutlou kapalinu.

„Dej pozor, může v tom být jed,“ připomněl mu ostré zuby hadí hlavy, které měl málem zatnuté v ruce.

„Nejen může, určitě tam je. Fuj na druhou. Je to nějaký druh neurotoxinu, obávám se, že ten typ, co nezabije, ale jen paralyzuje, aby pak mohl být člověk sežrán zaživa,“ rozprávěl zaujatý Stark. „Víc se dá zjistit v laboratoři, na tohle můj oblek není konstruovaný. Vezmu nějaké vzorky a pak se na to podíváme s Brucem. Vlastně by to mohlo být i užitečné, třeba z toho syntetizujeme sérum proti všem hadím uštknutím. Hodilo by se.“

„To už je na vás chytrých hlavách,“ odvětil Steve a přidřepl k hnízdu.

Neodvažoval se na něj sahat, jen pro jistotu, pokud by byl jed dostatečně účinný i na něj, ale zblízka se podíval na krev. Byla čerstvá. Dávno už ne tekutá, ale ještě ne zcela zaschlá, a hnízdo jemně sálalo teplem. Nemohlo to být dlouho, co odsud zvíře vstalo. Nejspíš několik desítek minut, když vzal v potaz jeho velikost. To znamenalo, že mohlo být Lokiho zvíře, nebo dokonce Asgarďan sám, někde blízko. Buď na útěku, nebo číhající v úkrytu na příležitost, kdy na ně bude moci zaútočit.

Zvedl se a sevřel pevněji svůj štít, sleduje obezřetně pohledem okolí a zvláště pak otvor ve zdi.

„Vedle je jen spousta rozbité elektroniky,“ ohlásila Natasha, která se zrovna v Thorově doprovodu vynořila zpoza stěny.

„Též se tam nachází několik znehodnocených magických artefaktů, jež rozhodně nepochází z Midgardu, ale nic vskutku nebezpečného,“ připojil se k ní Thor se svým hlášením.

Pokývnutím to vzal na vědomí.

„Podle mého tu byl Loki ještě před méně jak hodinou, možná tak před půl hodinou. To hnízdo je ještě teplé a krev je čerstvá.“ Pokynul k hnízdu.

Thor k němu také přistoupil a přidřepl stejně jako předtím Steve. On se nebál sáhnout holou rukou nejen na krev, ale také na slinami a jedem nasáklé hadry. Sledoval s mírnou obavou, jak zvedl velké prsty blízko k obličeji a promnul je. S otráveným Asgarďanem ještě neměli zkušenosti a rozhodně je nemuseli získávat teď.

„Pravdu díš, příteli Steve. Je to tak čtyřicet minut, co Lokiho zplozenec opustil toto hnízdo,“ souhlasil s ním Thor a vstal. „Též je to přesně, jak jsem si myslel. Bratrovo dítě je potomkem ohnivého draka z Muspelheimu, trojhlavého psa z mrtvých plání Helheimu a nejspíš některého druhu hadů žijících na Valhalle,“ řekl to možná spíše pro sebe, jako ujištění se o vlastním názoru. „Jímají mne pochybnosti, že je ještě dnes před soumrakem nalezneme, ale podle množství krve,“ pohlédl na zakrvácené hnízdo, obočí se mu při tom chmurně stáhlo, jako kdyby se mu ten pohled opravdu nelíbil, „musel mít Lokiho zplozenec několik dost hlubokých ran. Můj bratr ho nevystaví dalšímu nebezpečí, dokud se jeho zranění nezahojí. To by mohlo trvat dva až tři dny, po tu dobu bych neočekával z Lokiho strany žádný další tah. Zůstane v skrytu.“

„Jasně, protože má své děcko rád a nevystavil by ho zbytečnému nebezpečí. To na Lokiho dokonale sedí,“ utrousil Stark.

Thor po něm vrhl temný pohled.

„Je to přesně, jak pravíš.“

„K tomu, že Loki nebude útočit kvůli svému zraněnému zvířeti, nemám ani já moc velkou důvěru, Thore,“ souhlasil se Starkem, který se nejspíš teď pod svou maskou ušklíbal, „a už vůbec na něco takového nemůžeme spoléhat. Musíme Lokiho najít co nejdříve, pokud možno ještě před tím, než udělá další krok. Teď k tomu máme alespoň malou příležitost, takže vy dva,“ pokynul opět k Thorovi s Natashou, „pokračujte v prohledávání skladů a já se Starkem se podíváme, co by se dalo vytáhnout z Lokiho techniky.“

„Snad si chtěl říct, že já se podívám. Pořád ještě neumíš tisknout oboustranně... Popravdě, to je velká ostuda, když je na to jednoduché ovládání i ve Wordu a Word je nejprimitivnější forma textového zápisu vůbec,“ popíchl ho Stark.

„Ne, primitivnější je ještě psaní tužkou na papír a uhlem na podlahu,“ odpověděl mu bryskně napůl koutku, než se vrátil k udílení rozkazů: „Nikam nechoďte sami a pravidelně se hlaste. Až tu se Starkem skončíme, budeme pokračovat v průzkumu stejného pole jako předtím já s Natashou. Běžte.“

Nepřišla žádná zamítavá reakce, byl rád, že i přes jisté napětí ostatní stále ještě respektovali jeho velení a nezačínali jednat na vlastní pěst. Pokaždé, když se tak stalo, nebo jen hrozilo, že se stane, znamenalo to velký problém. Nikdo z Avengers nedokázal snadno spolupracovat s ostatními, leda tak Natasha s Clintem, které bylo v některých situacích možné považovat za jediný subjekt. Byl tedy klidnější, když se nikdo ani nesnažil být sólistou.

Počkal, než Natasha a Thor zmizí v otvoru ven, až pak se vydal za Starkem, který už zašel za stěnu v přední části skladiště. Tam to vypadalo, jako kdyby se tudy prohnal hurikán. Počítače - podle obrazovek jich bylo pět, ale tušil, vzhledem k počtu rozmlácených úlomků, že jich ve skutečnosti bylo víc - se válely v troskách na zemi. Mezi nimi byly kusy skla, křivulí a baněk, také hromada rozsypaných petriho misek a dalšího laboratorního vybavení. Dokonce i věci jako centrifuga nebo malá lednička na vzorky, která ležela rozvalená na zemi a před jejími otevřenými dveřmi byla hromada roztříštěných zkumavek a misek. To bylo poměrně drahé vybavení, které musel Loki nejspíše ukrást, jelikož představa, že by si na něj jakkoliv vydělal, byla směšná.

Kromě věcí pozemských, které poznával, tam bylo několik mimozemských, nejspíš asgardských, snadno identifikovatelných podle hladkých bronzových linií a cizích znaků. A pak, bůh věděl proč, tam byly i šarlatánské kamínky, všelijaké věštící koule, kostky, zaříkávací tabulky a podobné kurióznosti, které vídal i ve své době u starých, bláznivých babek, jak je prodávají venku na trzích nebo jen tak na rozích ulic. To vše tam bylo naházené na obrovské hromadě harampádí rozdupaného mohutnýma nohama Lokiho chiméry.

„Tady určitě stvořil svou chiméru. Měl tu na tak skromné poměry až překvapivě dobře zařízenou laboratoř. Napájení z veřejné sítě, ale skrz několik zdrojů,“ ukázal Stark na silné dráty vedoucí od stěny a sbíhající se v něčem, co vypadalo prostě jako bedna, „díky tomu nikdo nezjistil kolísání příkonu, ani nedostal tučnou složenku od elektrárny. Biologický, pozemský i mimozemský materiál, ještě nedávno v takovém stavu, že by se dal použít ke klonování, ale...“ zakroutil helmou ze strany na stranu, jak znovu skenoval nepořádek, „není to tu až tak profesionální, jak bych si myslel, že je potřeba ke skutečnému genetickému inženýrství. Bojím se to říct, ale asi nejspíš používal ještě nějaké voodoo.“ Průzor se zablýskl, jak stočil hlavu ke Stevovi. „Každopádně tohle všechno chci, do posledního kousku. Miluju to... a za to, co jsem právě řekl, se budu do smrti nenávidět - ale je to boží! Takovej genetickej domácí kutil a babka kořenářka dohromady. Připadám si, jako když mi byly čtyři nebo pět a montoval jsem si v otcově dílně autíčko.“

„Dokážeš zjistit, co všechno na těch počítačích Loki dělal, než se rozbily? Mohly by tam být souřadnice místa, kde chce hledat ten domnělý asgardský artefakt, nebo alespoň indicie, které nás tam zavedou,“ zeptal se, tak trochu přehlížeje Starkovu historku z dětství.

Zajímala by ho, opravdu, nebylo zvykem, že by se zrovna on před ním rozpovídal o tom, co dělal, když byl dítě, a ještě zmínil otce – se kterým podle všeho neměl dobré vztahy – ale teď měli důležitější věci na práci než si povídat.

„Jo, už na tom pracuju. Je tady toho spousta, prakticky nedělal nic jiného, než že brouzdal po internetu. Ale porno žádný, což je děsivé... Ten chlap by potřeboval akutně žít a hlavně - začít se chovat jako chlap,“ komentoval, zatímco procházel počítače prostě jenom tak, že nad nimi přejížděl rukou.

Jednou jedinkrát se Steve zeptal, jak to funguje, a dostalo se mu téměř tříhodinové přednášky, při které byl kupodivu jenom minimálně urážen, ale to bylo v tom jediném roce, kdy se na chvíli zdálo, že by se vody mezi ním a Starkem přinejmenším mohly uklidnit. Pepper a její vliv byl obrovský, kdyby přetrval... nebyli by teď tady. Zvláštní úvaha.

„Má tu spoustu materiálu o proudech v zálivu a také ho zajímalo, kudy dřív tekl Hudson. Ale nic staršího jak půlka třináctého století. To vypadá, že ať hledá cokoliv, dostalo se to sem až v té době, nebo to alespoň v té době už bylo ve vodě. Taky tu má docela dost milostných psaníček s Fabiem Marcianoem. To, že tu ten asgardský maniak nechal všechny záznamy, mi ani divné nepřijde, co by mu mělo záležet na nějakém smrtelníkovi, ale ten mafiánský boss mě zklamal,“ zkroušeně zakroutil hlavou. „Neuklidil po sobě stopy, klidně se baví přes emaily o svých obchodech... Copak už dneska nejsou žádní pořádní mafiáni, co posílají vzkazy přes koňské hlavy v posteli?“

„Koňská hlava v posteli?“ obrátil se na něj Steve v jistém šoku z představy, že by někdo uřízl hlavu koni a dal ji jinému člověku do postele. To by bylo opravdu hrozně nechutné.

„Děláš si srandu, že jo? Jako vím, kamaráde, že si toho hodně zaspal, když jsi mrznul v ledovci, ale Kmotra zná každý! Je to stěžejní bod moderní kinematografie! A to není jen můj názor, to je oficiálně uznaný. Máš to i v ústavě. Ježíš, teď jsem z tebe úplně v šoku,“ teatrálně si položil ruku na čelo. „To je vážně můj konec. Už jsem moc starý na takové perdy, nejspíš mě právě schvátil infarkt. Uf... nedá se nic dělat, budu muset překonat odpor k tvému puritánství a pozvat tě na filmový večer. Kmotrem začneme, a když budeš chodit pravidelně, propracujeme se možná i k lehké erotice.“

„Film Kmotr mám na svém seznamu, ale ještě jsem se k němu nedostal. Je před ním spousta jiných filmů a taky seriálů; věděl jsi, že Simpsonovi mají patnáct řad? Kdo se bude dívat na tolik hodin žlutých pobíhajících figurek jak z plastelíny?“ zeptal se nechápavě, konkrétně obliba tohoto díla mu byla naprosto nepochopitelná, i když u spousty jiných kreslených grotesek se vážně pobavil.

„Neurážej Simpsonovi, odkojili mě a kojí dodnes. Je to totiž ctnostná matka mého vytříbeného smyslu pro humor,“ poučil ho Stark ledově chladně, tak nemluvil ani s nepřáteli a jeho zlaté hledí se opravdu dramaticky zalesklo, jak jím blýskl pod sluncem procházejícím dírou ve stropě. „A Kmotra pošoupni o pár příček dopředu, budeš ho teď potřebovat ze vzdělávacích důvodů, když se budeme muset vypořádat s pravými italskými mafiány. Páni a ještě jednou páni, skuteční mafiáni... sice je Bílej Fabio úplnej břídil, ale... hej! Možná to není podle barvy jeho saka, třeba je to proto, že je vážně bílej... jako ne Ital. Néé!“ potřásl hlavou. „To by bylo děsně rasistický i na mafii. Ale fakt bysme ten film měli dneska skouknout,“ ukázal jeho směrem, „bude se nám to hodit.“

„Je to film. Filmy jsou smyšlené, nejde se jimi řídit v reálném životě,“ odmítl. „Všichni členové organizovaného zločinu nechodí v saku a s kapesníčkem v kapse,“ dodal podle toho, co zaslechl od Bruce za poznámku k Natashe.

„No... vlastně... tyhle chodí. Fajn, ti, co byli u mě, neměli kapesníček, ale vsadím se, že Bílej Fabio ho má,“ nedal si Stark vzít svou vizi, že je film stejný jako realita. „Byli úplně jak ze starých gansterských filmů, stačilo by je jenom rozmazat nebo udělat černobíle a fakt by nebyl vidět rozdíl. Ty úplně nejstarší jsou spíš na grotesku, uznávám, ale Kmotr?“ nějak udělal, že se jeho maska šklebila. „Když jsem teď viděl skutečné italské mafiány, věřím té filmové mentalitě do posledního drobku. Stíhání zrádců, vyhrožování práskačům, betonové boty... jo a práskač, co miluje 'la mia famiglia', ale zlotřilá policie ho přiměje spolupracovat a on pak se slzami v očích padá k nohám svého milovaného bosse a prosí o rychlou smrt. Fakt silný momenty... stojí za skouknutí.“

Poslouchal, jak se Stark jako vždy fascinovaně rozpovídal o filmech, jedním uchem to pouštěl dovnitř a druhý nechal vycházet ven, zatímco stále prohlížel okolí, ale jak milionář mluvil, něco mu přeci jen uvízlo. Zvedl prudce hlavu, jak mu nápad bleskl hlavou. Bylo to vlastně docela snadné, a pokud ne účinné, tak to přinejmenším stálo za zkoušku.

„Máš pravdu, Starku, najdeme si práskače,“ obrátil se k Iron Manovi, který zmlkl uprostřed svého proslovu, který by bezesporu pokračoval, kdyby ho nechal. „Loki se spolčil s Fabiem Marcianoem, to on měl Lokimu najít ztracenou asgardskou technologii. A pokud už ji nenašel, alespoň ví, kde hledat, a najde ji pro Lokiho i pro nás...“

„... a my je pak oba chytneme při činu,“ dokončil za něj. „Hlídaná předávka zboží a spoustu chlupatejch... tedy agentů S.H.I.E.L.Du na střechách všude kolem. To by mohlo vyjít, pokud se s námi bude italský mafiánský boss vůbec bavit. Je to zločinecká elita.“

„Ne, zločinecká elita jsou superzločinci nadaní superintelektem, superschopnostmi nebo božskou silou, mafiánští bossové jsou až za poskoky superzločinců,“ opravil ho věcně, koutky mu při tom zacukaly v úsměvu. „Navíc my máme Natashu, které, jak víš, nikdo neodolá.“

„Možná, že tě pustit k filmům není zas tak dobrej nápad, ještě vážně z reality uděláš Hollywoodskej trhák... Hej, kam jdeš?“ zavolal za ním Stark.

„Tady nic zajímavého není. Likvidační jednotka S.H.I.E.L.Du se tu o to postará. My dva spolu ještě projdeme zbytek těchto doků a pak si zajdeme pro Fabia Marcianoa,“ zavolal na Starka přes rameno, když už odcházel k hlavnímu východu ze skladiště.

  
  


°°0°°

  
  


Ladným obloukem se vyhnul Trump Tower. Nahoře u Donalda se ještě svítilo, na chvíli proto zvažoval, že by k němu zaskočil na sklenku a řádně ho vyděsil – přeci jen mu nedávno vyfoukl několik pěkných stavebních parcel, kde chtěl Tony vybudovat hotel – ale pak mu to přišlo jako zbytečná ztráta času. Beztak už přišel o celé hodiny, kdy bezcílně bloumal nad městem a snažil se najít Lokiho. Jasně, Rogersův plán na přetažení Fabia Marcianoa byl super, možná by i mohl vyjít, jenže bylo těžké odchytnout ho s jistotou, že to neuvidí Loki zákeřně skrytý za podobou někoho jiného, proto bylo rozhodnuto, že ho budou nejdřív sledovat a k jeho lapení využijí nějakou vhodnou příležitost. Dostali to za úkol Clint s Natashou, to znamenalo tichou práci, na kterou se prý Iron Man nehodí. Pche, dokázal být stejně nenápadný jako všichni ostatní, nebyla přeci jeho vina, že měli novináři několikanásobný orgasmus, když ho mohli vyfotit. Jen díky tomu byl jeho obličej tak hrozně známý... opravdu... vždyť, o kolik líp by se mu žilo, kdyby se mohl volně opíjet kde se mu zlíbí, a dostal by za to jedině tak pokutu. Jako Tony Stark byl médii pranýřován i za nezavázanou tkaničku na společenské botě, o kterou jen čirou náhodou tenkrát nezakopl.

S pocitem, že je teď k ničemu, a spoustou nespotřebovaného hněvu, který v něm střídavě doutnal a zase mizel, se vydal na několikahodinovou obhlídku města. To mu nikdo nemohl zakázat, lítat si mohl kde se mu zachtělo, teď ještě aby jeho prolétnutí k něčemu bylo.

„Pane Starku, právě do Stark Tower dorazil doktor Banner. Uvedl jsem ho do hlavního salonku, naservíroval mu pití a sdělil, že budete zpět za tři minuty,“ oznámil mu Jarvis a zněl potěšeně, jako vždycky, když dorazil Bruce. Z nějakého důvodu ho měl rád.

„Díky, brouku,“ zahučel nazpět. Sice neměl náladu Bruce vidět, protože mu jistě přišel nahlížet do duše, ale neměl to srdce říct Jarvisovi, aby ho poslal pryč.

Sklouzl lehce po vzdušné vlně a dopadl na přistávací plochu. Malí šikovní pomocníčci se mu postarali o svrchník. Po tolika hodinách létání v obleku to byl zvláštní pocit došlápnout svou vlastní nohou na povrch přistávací plochy a používat vlastní ruku k otevření dveří. Dobře, to udělat nemusel, ale stejně to bylo pokaždé jako přejít ze svého světa, toho klidného, kde ho většinou doprovázel jen Jarvisův hlas, do druhého, kde na něj čekal Bruce.

„Menší noční prolétnutí?“ zeptal se doktor z pohovky, pohodlně usazený se sklenicí zázvorového piva v ruce.

„Zkoušel jsem najít toho asgardského bastarda, ale neměl jsem štěstí,“ odpověděl a po cestě k pohovce se zastavil u baru a nalil si tam sklenku, než padl do pohodlného polstrování.

Když pominul všechna zranění, která už si z hrátek v Iron Manově obleku odnesl, přinášelo mu to jeden stabilní problém - bolavé svaly. Jedno jak zlehka nastavil táhla a odpružení celé konstrukce a kolik úsilí vynaložil na kalibraci servomotorů, pořád to byla o pár desetin větší zátěž než při běžné chůzi. Prostě se oblek po čase protáhl, zvláště když se v něm nedokázal úplně uvolnit.

„Na tom pracují Natasha a Clint. Jen... jen se zbytečně unavuješ,“ řekl na to Bruce, stáhl si brýle a ukázal jimi jeho směrem v gestu obsahujícím celou jeho postavu. Samozřejmě že věděl o nevýhodách obleku, vlastně byl jediný z týmu, který je vůbec dokázal pochopit a uvažoval o jejich řešení, a samozřejmě je neváhal využít proti němu.

„To je plán Kapitána pruhované legíny, nemusí vůbec fungovat, a to, že Loki těžko někam schová obludu velkou jako slon, je prostě fakt. Zkoušel jsem ji najít, abych jenom neseděl na zadku a netloustnul,“ zamručel a obrátil do sebe půlku sklenky, a pak si protáhl ztuhlou ruku.

„Stevovy plány fungují docela často...“

„Ale houby. Ani jemu všechno nevyjde.“

„Ve skutečnosti je úspěšnost strategických rozhodnutí kapitána Rogerse podle mých výpočtů sedmdesát tři celých šest procenta,“ ohlásil Jarvis.

„Zrádče!“ zavolal ke stropu mírně popuzeně.

„Podle mého názoru je to znatelně vysoké číslo,“ namítla UI.

„... a také se Lokimu dařilo Belluse ukrývat před agenty S.H.I.E.L.Du víc jak půl roku,“ dodal Bruce.

„Koho?“

„Bellus, to... to je jméno Lokiho genetického experimentu,“ upřesnil doktor, načež pokračoval, protože na něj Tony vyslal nechápavý pohled: „Pustil jsem si záznam vašeho souboje a všiml jsem si, že ho tak Loki oslovuje... a mluvil jsem o tom s Thorem. Když už má něco jméno, zaslouží si, aby to jméno bylo používáno, i když je to jinak nestvůra,“ řekl, ani nebylo třeba vysvětlovat, jak to myslí.

„Je to zvíře, Bruci, a ještě k tomu vytvořené šíleným maniakem s nadáním pro...“ zarazil se, jelikož Brucovo obočí se mírně vyklenulo nahoru. „Dobře, vynechávám všechny šílené maniaky a vracím se k tezi, že je to jenom zvíře.“

„Vlastně... hmm... zdá se, že je jeho inteligence vážně pozoruhodně vysoká. To je ostatně něco, co jsem ti přišel ukázat,“ opět si nasadil své brýle a vydal se k počítači.

Zvedl se, mírný povzdech mu unikl mezi rty, ale rychle ho zadusil zbytkem burbonu a vydal se za doktorem, který už na zdejším stolním počítači aktivoval malou simulaci DNA. Veškerá únava i bolest svalů ho okamžitě přešly, nahrazené zaujetím pro to, co vidí. Jeho znalosti genetiky byly sice značně omezené, alespoň on je na své poměry považoval za omezené, ale přesto rozuměl tomu, co vidí dost na to, aby tím byl nadšený. A na to, čemu nerozuměl, tu měl Bruce.

„Koukám, že tady si nukleotidy udělaly grupáč, do kterýho přizvaly i pár exotických kousků,“ zhodnotil po zběžném pohledu.

„Ano, hodně exotických. Ještě pro ně ani nemáme název, pokud nechceš použít ten asgardský, který je... popravdě... docela nevyslovitelný. Všeobecně je asgardský jazyk jako ta dětská hra, kdy jeden napíše slovo, přehne přes něj papír a druhý napíše vlastní slovo vedle, aniž by to první viděl...“

„Kráva sedí na stromě a plete kakao.“

„Přesně.“

„Kdes sehnal asgardské učebnice molekulární biologie?“

„Nikde. Zeptal... zeptal jsem se Thora,“ stáhl si brýle a začal je leštit. „Chvíli trvalo, než jsme si ujasnili základní názvosloví, ale pak jsme si docela porozuměli.“

„Thor se vyzná v genetice?“ nechtěl věřit vlastním uším.

„Ehm... asi jako absolvent lékařské fakulty.“

„Jak dobrý? Neberu nic horšího než Duke.“

„Slabší ročník Columbie.“

„Až tak? Fííha!“ hvízdl překvapeně, to by neřekl do Thora ani omylem.

„Ve skutečnosti je Thor dobře znalý ve více vědních oborech, než možná tušíš. Nikdy nic nadprůměrného, ale když chytneš jeho slang nebo se on naučí naše moderní výrazy, dá se s ním… hmm... normálně mluvit. Někdy to zkus,“ jemně se usmál a narovnal si brýle, „překvapí tě a budete toho mít společného víc než ukazování obrázků na pornostránkách.“

„Omyl,“ zvedl Tony významně prst, „oba jsme na klasiku, takže kupujem časáky. A při sdílení je to praktičtější,“ jemně se ušklíbl. „Promiň, Bruci, jsem sice jeden ze sta nejinteligentnějších lidí na světě, ale zrovna teď nemám na to zkoušet debatovat o molekulární biologii s někým, kdo vypadá jako wrestlingový zápasník ve vrcholné formě. Zkoušel jsem metafyziku a fyziku a bylo to fakt divné. Radši,“ ukázal na obrazovku, „mi vyprávěj pohádku o tomhle, jinak dneska neusnu.“

Banner jenom přikývl, než si opět nasadil brýle a pustil se do výkladu svých poznatků o zmutované DNA, která před nimi visela v holografickém obrazu. Bavit se s Brucem bylo vždycky úlevou. Nikdy se nerozčiloval, když mu Tony skákal do řeči a ptal se nebo komentoval věc úplně mimo téma, a navíc se vždy dokázal nové tematické odbočky chytnout. Snesl bez řečí, když si pustil svou hudbu, dokud samozřejmě neotřásala skly a nedrnčela zuby, což byl ústupek, který mu klidně byl ochotný udělat. Ponořil se s ním do společné práce i do rozhovoru velice snadno, proto byl taky Bruce jeho nejoblíbenější Avenger ze všech, měl i jeho obrázek na jedněch ponožkách. Tedy, byl to obrázek Hulka, ale... i to se počítalo, a Brucovi se ty ponožky líbily, protože k nim měl neustále suše uštěpačné poznámky.

Co bylo na tom všem nejlepší, jejich rozhovory byly nádherně unavující, dost na to, aby po nich spal klidně celou noc i bez sklenky na počest lepších snů. Na prstech jedné ruky by dokázal spočítat lidi, se kterými by se mohl bavit až k naprostému vyčerpání. Většinou potřeboval právě těch pět různých lidí a pět různých témat, aby ho to skolilo. Nevýhoda nejen bystré mysli, ale i pusy napojené na externí napájení.

„Asi to nakonec nebyla nejlepší pohádka na dobrou noc, teď budu mít strašidelné sny o té pošlé fence,“ zkonstatoval, jakmile se jejich rozhovor o Lokiho genetickém experimentů stočil ke konci.

Sedl si konečně zpět na pohovku, místo pobíhání kolem holografické desky a hologramu nad ní, a nohy si pohodlně natáhl na kávový stolek, jen to kovově třesklo, jak na něj dopadly jeho paty.

„Ty víš, že nemám zvířata moc rád, ale vždycky jsem se snažil bojovat proti jejich používání na zbytečné pokusy... teda jasně, stvoření oheň chrlící nestvůry není úplně to samé jako testování nové rtěnky v lososovém odstínu, ale...“ Neurčitě mávl rukou. Chyběla mu v ní sklenka, s tou byla jeho gesta vždycky daleko efektnější, ale byl příliš unavený na to si jít nalít další. Nejspíš bude třeba sestavit víc domácích robotů, než už měl, když tu kolem právě teď žádný nebyl.

„Thor se vyjádřil v tom smyslu, že Loki... hmm... získal její svolení. Nejsem si přesně jist, co tím bylo myšleno,“ podotkl Bruce, a to se nestávalo, že by něco nevěděl nebo nepochopil.

Byl na tom stejně. Tedy pokud by se vůbec teď obtěžoval zamýšlet nad tak podivnou hloupostí, jako je souhlas od zvířete k tomu, aby do něj bylo implantováno zmutované embryo, takže si jenom pohrdavě odfrkl, opřel si unaveně hlavu a ruku přehodil přes oči. Místností se nesla jenom hudba, její drsné a hladivé tóny ztišené na takovou úroveň, která jeho příteli vyhovovala. Bezmyšlenkovitě si začal rytmus vyklepávat do opěrky na pohovce, kde měl složenou druhou ruku. Bum, ratata, bum. Tomu, kdo nevnímal rytmus tak nadšeně jako Tony, musely jeho pobíhající prsty vyznívat nervózně, Brucovi nejspíš určitě.

„Jak s tím válčíš?“ zazněl od Bruce velmi starostlivý a také trochu zvědavý hlas.

Odsunul ruku z obličeje jen natolik, aby na něj viděl, jak sedí v protilehlém křesle, pohodlně zakloněný, sklenku zázvorového piva v ruce. Světla mu ze strany na tvář házela stíny, že byl skoro... v takových okamžicích i v jeho lidské podobě téměř viděl záblesk Hulkových divokých očí a jeho neustále rozšklebené tváře.

Koutky mu zacukaly v úsměvu a opět poklidně zavřel oči. Hulk byl koneckonců docela super kamarád, nestaral se o vedlejší ztráty a nevadili mu ani AC/DC puštěné na plné pecky. Naopak, jednou vyrval obrovský reproduktor ze zdi nákupního centra a postavil si ho na rameno jako osmdesátkový černošský raper kazeťák. Jo, Hulka měl taky rád. Měl styl a šmrnc.

„Mutantologii jsme na MIT nebrali, ale do zítřka to vstřebám,“ ujistil ho v zamumlání.

„Nemám na mysli mimozemské chromozomy a jejich využití v genetické kuchařce,“ odmítl Bruce s jemným humorem na jazyku, „ptám se, jak se cítíš ohledně Lokiho podvodu?“

To byla dobrá otázka. Moc dobrá otázka, nad kterou se ještě neměl šanci dost zamyslet, a byl za to rád. Vlastně se od rozhovoru s Thorem snažil dělat všechno pro to, aby se nemusel vůbec vracet k myšlenkovému tématu s názvem 'Ojel jsem Lokiho, zatraceného boha lží a po světové nadvládě toužícího bastarda'. Nějak se ani nechtěl vracet k myšlence, že ojel chlapa, i když prakticky vzato, z ryze biologické stránky, byl Loki v době, kdy spolu spali, vlastně žena, takže chlapa neojel... zatraceně, jeho mozkové obvody se začínaly tavit, když se to snažil pochopit. Nejspíš na tom byl jako Jarvis se svým nerozlousknutelným morálním dilema, jenže v jeho případě to byl souboj racionální mysli, ega a emocí. A to poslední byl kus vlastní osobnosti, který neměl probádaný a ke kterému ve svých štíhlých rukách vždycky držela klíč jenom Pepper. Už od chvíle, kdy ji najal jako svou osobní asistentku lomeno sekretářku lomeno chůvu lomeno ředitelku a lomeno sto dalších funkcí.

Promnul si dlaněmi obličej.

„Zmateně,“ připustil polohlasně.

„Myslel jsem si to,“ přitakal Bruce až moc vědoucně. „Chceš o tom mluvit?“

Uniklo mu krátké pobavené vyštěknutí. Přesně to mu dělala Pepper, vždycky odhadla, co mu je, vymámila to z něj, pak řekla, že přesně to si myslela a nabídla mu rozhovor. Dováděla ho tím k naprostému šílenství. Vážně, nenáviděl to.

„Nepotřebuji,“ odmítl rázně a vstal, vyrážeje pro tu dlouho leností i zaujetím prací odpíranou sklenku. „Tony Stark, pamatuješ? Rozdýchám všechno.“

„Tak to není, Tony,“ odmítl Banner s pro něj vlastně docela překvapivou sebejistotou. „Ostatní si myslí, že když už jsi zažil tolik ponižujících situací a nepřešel tě nadobro humor, tak tvoje nabubřelé ego zvládne odrazit každou emocionální ránu, která na tebe dopadne. A ty sám si v jejich domněnkách z pohodlnosti libuješ tak moc, až tomu sám věříš.“

„Ale prosim tě... mluvíš jak můj doktor... všichni moji doktoři na hlavu,“ zabrblal do okraje sklenky a upil alkohol, který mu najednou nechutnal dost na to, aby si pořádně lokl.

Sklenka cinkla o kovový podnos, jak ji odložil zpátky na barový stolek. Neměl chuť na pití a to bylo opravdu hodně zlé. Nejspíš za to mohl nehezky stažený žaludek a jistý pocit nejistoty, který se mu rozléval mrazivě po zádech.

„Jsem v pohodě... nemám nic proti experimentování všeho druhu, víš? Chlap nebo ženská, to je přece jedno. Vlastně jsem už spal...“

„Ne, nespal.“

„Dobře nespal, ale uvažoval jsem o tom,“ obrátil to tímhle téměř pravdivým směrem; hodně téměř. „Vážně. Ale myslím tím, že na tom nezáleží. Byl bych pěkná amorální svině, kdybych lidi soudil podle toho, jestli spí s ženou nebo s mužem nebo... třeba... co já vím, s někým, kdo se cítí jako žena, fyzicky je muž a převlíká se rád za elfa. Fakt je mi to jedno. Nejsem takovej šovinista, jak o mně prohlašují předsedkyně feministických spolků ve svých otevřených dopisech rozvěšených všude po internetu.“

„Jenže tady nejde o všeobecný morální problém tolerance homosexuality nebo transsexuality či jiné sexuální a pohlavní identity,“ namítl Bruce, „jde o tvou vlastní sexuální identitu a suverenitu. Loki tě zneužil pro své cíle velmi... hmm... osobním způsobem. A zároveň tě postavil před pochybnost o vlastní sexuální orientaci, je to tak?“

„Pochybnost je pro mě dost silný a dramatický slovo, Bruci. Já nikdy o ničem nepochybuji, já buď vím, nebo jednám, a ono to nějak dopadne,“ přiznal, jak vlastně vede celý svůj život. Existovalo jen tak málo obyčejných věcí, které by neznal. Všechny jemu neznámé odpovědi byly buď neznámé každému člověku na planetě, anebo na tyto otázky znala odpověď jenom hrstka lidí. Tony proplouval životem bez komplikací nejen díky svému majetku a bezstarostnosti, ale i proto, že se dokázal podívat kolem sebe a spočítat si, co se stane, když udělá další krok. Běžný život pro něj postrádal skutečná překvapení, proto miloval ten superhrdinský, a spolu s ním okamžiky, kdy na chvíli ztrácel kontrolu nad situací. Jistota byla jeho denním chlebem. Loki přinesl jednu hlubokou, nedefinovatelnou vnitřní nejistotu.

„Pochybnosti nejsou v takovém případě nic neobvyklého.“

„Zbavím se jich, až toho grázlíka chytnem a strčíme do temné kobky někdo hodně daleko od Manhattanu. Sejde z očí, sejde z mysli,“ odbyl ho, protože právě to viděl jako nejlepší řešení ze všech.

„Neřešené pochybnosti lehce přejdou do psychózy,“ konstatoval Bruce, znělo to trochu jako vtip a trochu vážně.

Tony se na něj zamračeně podíval.

„Nikdy jsi neuvažoval o tom, proč zrovna Ten druhý a ne... jiná superschopnost?“ nadnesl s jemným úsměvem, ale dál to nerozváděl a zase se vrátil k Tonyho problému: „Nejsi první muž, který se musel vyrovnat s tím, že jeho partnerka měla původně jiné pohlaví, nebo se ho rozhodla právě teď změnit.“

„On nebyl a není moje partnerka!“

„Zasklívat své pocity není řešení,“ pokračoval Bruce bez přerušení. „Lhostejno jak je člověk za normálních okolností smířlivý a tolerantní, být nezúčastněnou stranou je... je jiné, než být přímo v tom. Já ti neporadím... ne-nejsem na to úplně odborník, moje znalosti psychologie jsou spíše na soukromé rovině, ale měl by sis o tom s někým popovídat. Když už ne se svým psychoterapeutem...“

„- ty. Mám psychoterapeuty, psychology a psychiatry. Je jich víc,“ opravil ho věcně, beztak se u nich nehodlal ukazovat, ani by mu nevěřili nebo jen stěží věřili, kdyby jim řekl, že spal s ženskou, co vypadla jako bohyně, a pak se z ní fakt vyklubalo cosi skoro božského - bůh přetvářky a mimozemšťan.

„Dobře, tak psychoterapeuty. Já měl ale spíš na mysli někoho... někoho prostého. Na internetu je spousta fór a stránek, kde se to řeší. Díval jsem se.“

Tony pozvedl oči k nebi. Dát Brucovi počítač s připojením znamenalo, že se bude snažit absorbovat celý internet. To nejméně, a možná ještě něco navíc.

„Sakra, to fakt radši ne! Tam chodí jenom blázni a úchylové, jedni tam bájí a druzí si ho nad tím honí. Já o tom musím něco vědět, na několika takovejch forech jsem zaregistrovanej,“ odmítl i tuto možnost. Vybavovat se s lidmi o svých pocitech, které ani nebyl schopný identifikovat... ne. Díky, ale ne. Možná tak s Brucem, tady a teď, nebo až bude hodně opilý, ale svěřovat se celému internetu... Co by vůbec řekli tam? Bylo to stejné jako s psychiatry.

„Ale se mnou mluvit nechceš.“

„Nevím, co bych ti povídal a nevím, co bych povídal jim,“ rozhodil bezradně rukama. „Mám snad říct, že mě teď zžíraj pochybnosti, jestli jsem ho celej život nestrkal do špatný díry? No jo, možná jo... protože víš co... nikdy jsem neměl nic pro análnímu sexu s ženskou. Vypovídá to o mně něco? Jako třeba, že jsem vlastně podvědomě v Brigit viděl toho chlapa uvnitř? To je pitomost,“ potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou, „hrozná pitomost. Vždyť si ji viděl. Velký prsa, úžasný boky, dlouhý nohy... ach bože, z tohohle mě bude bolet hlava,“ povzdechl si a promnul tvář.

„Musím potvrdit, že Lokiho převtělení bylo zdařilé. Ve slečně Brigit jsem nepozoroval nic mužského, ve vzhledu ani v chování, i když to druhé jsem nemohl dlouhodobě sledovat,“ ozval se Jarvis do pomlky, které po jeho slovech nastala. „Pokud smím něco říct, pane, nemyslím si, že byste ve svém dosavadním sexuálním životě vykazoval známky nepohodlí, které by indikovaly, že potlačujete některé své potřeby. Vaše případné homoerotické touhy byly ve vašem podvědomí tak hluboko, že by pro vás jejich nevyslyšení nebylo nepohodlné. Jestli se vlivem Lokiho počínání něco změnilo, není nic jednoduššího než svoje nově objevené potřeby vyslyšet.“

„To měla být útěcha?“ zvedl k němu pohled a zle se zamračil na kupoli u stropu. „Navrhneš mi zaběhnout si ojet chlapa a zjistit, jestli se mi to čirou náhodou nelíbí?“

„Je to logické řešení,“ odpověděla UI.

„Ale příliš drastické na první krok, Jarvisi,“ mírně ho napomenul Bruce.

„Rozumím. Pro příště o tomto tématu nasbírám více informací,“ přislíbil Jarvis, což Tony raději přešel mlčením. Dovedl si představit, jak se právě Jarvisovy dlouhé programové prstíky natahují po každé databázi eBooků, všech diplomových pracích o sexuálních orientacích a identitách a kdoví jestli ne i do složek stovek možná i tisíců psychiatrů a sexuologů.

„Jarvis použil moc... hmm.. extrapolací, Tony. Nikdo si kvůli tvému zážitku s Lokim nemyslí, že jsi homosexuál, i když si jsem jistý, že Clint bude mít pár vtipů na tvůj účet...“

„Já u něj stejně nikdy nevím, jestli vtipkuje, nebo to myslí vážně.“

„Já jen říkám, že bys neměl nechat své... pocity zahnívat, ale jestli nechceš... není... není důvod tě nutit,“ jemně se usmál, vstřícně a klidně, jak to uměl jenom on. „Pokud o tom nechceš mluvit... nemusíš, ale můžeš. Tohle jsem chtěl jenom říct.“

Dlouze si povzdechl. Po projevech účasti a lítosti bylo děkování tou další věcí, kterou neuměl zpracovat vážně. Jedno, jestli měl poděkovat on sám nebo naopak skutečné díky řádně přijmout. Křečovité úsměvy rádoby vděčných politiků nebo obchodníků, na které odpovídal s naprostým nadšením, prostě nebyly tím samým jako upřímný dík. Projevený nebo přijatý.

„Já... ano... možná někdy. Díky, Bruci,“ vyslovil opatrně, se vší upřímností, jak doufal.

„Jistě...“ odpověděl Bruce, neméně nesvůj, a nesměle se usmál; byl v přijímání díků stejně špatný jako Tony. „Je už půlnoc pryč, půjdu, než mě venku někdo přepadne.“

Koutky mu zacukaly v úsměvu. Zloděj, který by byl takový idiot, že by se pokusil přepadnout a okrást zrovna nenápadného doktora Bruce Bannera, by si za svou hloupost zasloužil Darwinovu cenu a možná ještě pár dalších.

Bruce bez dalších slov vstal a nechal se vyprovodit ke dveřím, u kterých se společně zastavili. To byl ten okamžik, kdy by komukoliv jinému nabídl přespání s tím, že přeci nebude v noci běhat po městě, když ani nemá auto, ale jeho přítel by beztak odmítl, tak to nemělo cenu. Donutil se tedy vyčarovat veselý úsměv vstříc Brucově pátravému, kterým v jeho tváři nejspíš hledal bůh ví co.

„Jedno objetí a pusu na dobrou noc?“ rozpřáhl do široka ruce a našpulil rty.

„Hmm, takhle jsi vážně sexy. Ještě chvíli pokračuj a zůstaneme tu s tebou přes noc,“ pousmál se přítel, jeho oči se při tom ve světle města šibalsky zableskly.

„Oh, nepokoušej mě. Víš, že trojku nikdy neodmítnu,“ laškovně mrkl, než opět zvážněl a opravdově se usmál. „Dobrou, Bruci, a nepouštěj Hulka na procházku, když u toho nemůžu být. Víš, jak rád s ním pařím.“

„Neboj, nepustím. Dobrou noc,“ rozloučil se doktor.

Výtahové dveře se zavřely a Tony osaměl - jen on a Jarvis, který ho v občasných narudlých záblescích přecházejících přes jeho senzorické kopule velmi bedlivě sledoval. Věnoval mu jeden výmluvný pohled, kterým mu říkal, že na jeho hloupý nápad ještě stále nezapomněl. Velmi, velmi hloupý nápad. Nervózně se ošil, jen si na něj vzpomněl. Potřeboval všechny takové myšlenky zcela zahnat.

„Brouku, zvyš hlasitost hudby o dvě stě procent.“

„Jak si přejete, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis a hudba se okamžitě rozeřvala místností tak nahlas, že by přes ni nebylo slyšet vůbec nic, ale dočista nic, včetně Tonyho vlastních myšlenek. S takovou se mohl klidně vrátit k pohovce, zhroutit se na ni a pohodlně si přehodit nohy přes opěrku rukou.

Prostě božský klid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" bude vítán. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve není tak upjatým panenským chlapcem, jak se může zdát. A jedna scéna s Bellusem speciálně pro ty, kteří ho mají rádi a rádi se rozplývají nad mamičkou Lokim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato část je poslední, která už byla zveřejněné na mých stránkách. Od dnešního večera budou tedy přibývat kapitoly nikoliv denně, ale jenom jednou za týden, stejně jako na mých stránkách.

Sledoval obrazovku kamery z výslechové místnosti.  Byl na ní Fabia Marciana, nejspíš jeden z mála lidí, obyčejných lidí bez superschopností nebo rozsáhlých zločineckých plánů, který se vůbec kdy podíval do výslechové místnosti S.H.I.E.L.Du. Rozhodně se ale nezdál být nějak vyvedený z míry tím, kde se nachází, ani způsobem, jakým ho do centrály dopravili – Natasha s Clintem omráčili jeho bodyguardy, když vycházel z jednoho klubu, chytli ho, strčili do auta a dovezli až sem.

Seděl poklidně na dřevěné židli, sveřepě povýšený výraz v očích i na tváři, a v klidu čekal. Vypadal, že pro něj vlastně není nic zvláštního sedět v jakékoliv výslechové místnosti, a nejspíš ani nebylo, podle toho jak dlouhý byl seznam podezření z trestných činů, pro které byl vyšetřován a leckdy i zadržen, a rovnou z nich i obviněn. Nikdy mu nic neprokázali, ovšem na policii musel strávit dohromady možná i několik let svého života.

„Ten chlap vypadá jak kus velkého, bíle omítnutého koňského hovna,“ ohodnotil Fury.

Dalo by se říct, že měl ředitel tak trochu pravdu. Marciano opravdu téměř odpovídal rčení - širší než delší, zvláště když to podtrhnul obrovským bílým oblekem a rudou kravatou, která z obleku čněla jako výstražné znamení na všechny strany. Kdyby tady byl Stark, určitě by neopomněl okomentovat, že měl pravdu, a to hned nadvakrát. Nejenže Marciano nosil bílý oblek, on i jezdil i bílým autem, alespoň z jednoho takového ho Clint prý vytáhl.

„Chce vypadat větší, než je, proto taky ta křiklavá kravata. Zvířata to dělají pořád a jde jim to líp než jemu,“ ohodnotila Natasha stroze. „Uděláme to tiše nebo hlasitě? Já chci hlasitě, už dlouho jsem nemohla pořádně do něčeho praštit. Je to zábava.“

„Vezměte si to jako narozeninový dárek, Romanovová,“ svolil Fury.

„To je milé. Kdybych sepsala data narozenin všech svých identit a vyvěsila je na tabuli v jídelně, dostanu pokaždé takový dárek?“ zeptala se Natasha a vyklenula zvědavě obočí.

„Data narození většiny vašich identit jsou tajná,“ zahučel Fury.

„Mně je říct můžeš. Budu ti dávat dárky,“ ozval se tiše Clint z druhé strany sledovací místnosti.

„Tobě, Hawkeyi? Nikdy,“ zablýskla jeho směrem úsměvem.

„Zkusil jsem to.“ Mírně pokrčil rameny.

„Potřebuju ale tebe, Steve, někdo musí dělat hodného poldu,“ obrátila se k němu s natěšeným leskem v očích.

„Rozumím. Po S.H.I.E.L.Dovsku?“ zeptal se na oplátku a usmál se jejím směrem.

„Vždycky a jedině tak.“

Přikývl. Nebylo to poprvé, co si s Natashou rozdělili role na hodného a zlého, a ta kladná padla na něj. Byl v ní už celkem jako doma a vlastně se ani nejednalo o roli v pravém slova smyslu, jednoduše jen navrhl to, co by navrhl bez ohledu na úlohu, která mu byla dána. Tak to hodlal udělat i tentokrát, když vstupoval do výslechové místnosti a poprvé se naživo střetl s Fabiem Marcianem.

Pohlédli si do očí. Trvalo jen chvíli, než si ho zločinec ocenil jako neškodného, protože se pohrdavě ušklíbl a pohodlně se opřel na židli. Na jeho úšklebek Steve odpověděl zdvořilým kývnutím, se kterým za sebou zavřel dveře, a pak přešel ke stolu.

„Dobré odpoledne, signore Marciano. Jsem Steven, ale můžete mi říkat Steve, a jsem tu, abychom si promluvili o jedné delikátní záležitosti,“ začal s veškerou slušností, i když si to muž před ním rozhodně nezasloužil. Na seznamu jeho zločinů se pro Stevovy oči zvláště vyjímala kolonka s obchodem se zbraněmi, které byly dováženy do chudinských čtvrtí New Yorku, kde se jimi pak zabíjely děti uvězněné v ganzích. Něco takového jednoduše nebyl schopen přehlédnout a už vůbec ne odpustit.

„To si určitě promluvíme, hlavně o tom, kde je můj právník. Bez něho už neřeknu ani jedno slovo,“ odpověděl mu Marciano a založil si své mohutné ruce na prsou.

„Právníka bych neočekával, signore Marciano. Tady nejste na policejní stanici, ale v prostorách velitelství S.H.I.E.L.Du, kde neplatí zákony Spojených států... Popravdě někdy pochybuji, jestli tu vůbec platí konvence etického zacházení s vězni, a opravdu mě to trápí,“ ztrápeně se zamračil, „ale zcela určitě ne ve vašem případě. Někdo, kdo se spolčí s jedním z deseti zločinců považovaných za nejnebezpečnější pro Zemi, si rozhodně nezaslouží, aby s ním bylo zacházeno eticky. Jste zrádce, pane Marciano, a nejen zrádce Spojených států amerických, ale i celého lidstva. A tak s vámi také budeme zacházet. Zůstanete tady, bez nároku na právníka, bez nároku na obhajobu... ztratíte se v našich podzemních celách, o kterých dokonce ani já sám netuším, co všechno skrývají za temná zákoutí, a v nich zůstanete až do konce svého života.“ Opřel se o stůl a naklonil blíž k Marcianovi. „Nikdo vás nebude postrádat. Nikdo nad vaší ztrátou nezapláče. Nikdo ani nebude tušit, kde by vás mohl hledat. Víc než to - vaše jméno, vaše minulost, vše, co odporného jste ve svém zločineckém životě vykonal, jednoduše zmizí. Vaši lidé,“ nahnul se ještě trochu víc dopředu, „se po vás možná budou chvíli shánět, jenže nakonec i oni budou mít pochybnosti, jestli jste vůbec žil a byl tím, za koho vás měli. Bude to, jako kdyby nikdy neexistoval nikdo se jménem Fabio Marciano.“

Nechal sv á slova vyznít do ztracena a napjatě sledoval mužovu reakci. Svým zdokonaleným sluchem mohl jasně slyšet, jak Marcianovo srdce začalo tlouct rychleji, pulzující tepna na jeho krku téměř hučela krví, a drobná kapka potu mu stékala podél linie vlasů a vsávala se do jeho vysokého límce. Měl strach, opravdu ho měl, a byl nervózní z představy, že by odsud nikdy nemusel vyjít ven.

„Nemusí se to však stát,“ dodal mu naději, dokonce i jemný úsměch nechal, aby mu zahrál na rtech. „Stačí, když mi řeknete, kde máme hledat artefakt, který máte nalézt pro Lokiho, a pomůžete nám Lokiho chytit - a my vás jednoduše necháme jít. Bez řečí, bez toho, abychom uvědomili policii. Odejdete hlavním vchodem a už nikdy se sem nevrátíte. Jako kdybychom se nikdy nepoznali.“

Na jednu chvíli byl přesvědčen, že by mohl Marciano spolupracovat bez Natashiných donucovacích prostředků, téměř se zdálo, že už otevírá pusu, aby pravdivě odpověděl, jenže pak se pohyb jeho tlustých rtů změnil a z hrdla se mu vydral posměšný smích.

„Hezké, moc hezké, Capitano Americano,“ smál se a ukázal prstem na Steva, „ty a tvoji nadřízení jste sledovali hodně gansterských filmů s hodným a zlým poldou. Mám je taky rád, docela dost se u nich nasměju, a vaše podání zlého poldy, který je vlastně hodný, se mi vážně dost líbí. Měl byste za něj dostat Oscara.“

„Já nejsem zlý polda, který je vlastně hodný, já jsem ten hodný polda, který vám nabízel tu jednoduší cestu,“ odvětil poklidně a ustoupil stranou.

Jako na povel se otevřely dveře a v nich stanula Natasha. V tu chvíli na ní bylo opravdu mnoho zlověstného, přestože se netvářila nijak zle, měla jenom svůj obvyklý, poklidný výraz, skrze který se dalo jen těžko odhadnout, co si myslí. Možná právě v tom byla její děsivost - v neproniknutelné a zároveň průsvitné masce nasazené na jinak jemné a přitažlivé ženské tváři, a v tom děsivém, křivém úsměvu, který si neustále pohrával s jejími rty.

„Ona je ten zlý polda,“ řekl a pokynul k pomalu se přibližující Natashe hlavou.

Marciano ji sledoval velmi obezřetně, jak se přiblížila ke stolu, nespouštějíc z něj pohled a nemrkajíc, stejně jako se o to pokoušel on. Nakonec neuspěl a uhnul očima ke Stevovi.

„Ženská? Chcete mě vyděsit ženskou v upnuté kožené kombinéze? Pcha! Vypadá jako jedno z mých děvčat,“ odfrkl si, zakrývaje pohrdáním evidentní strach, který mu tepal srdcem jako o závod a spouštěl další pramínky potu po masitém krku. „Někdo takový mi strach nenažene.“

„Nemáte se jí bát, máte se jí upřímně svěřit,“ odpověděl poklidně. „To je totiž její schopnost. Lidé se na ni podívají a touží se jí celé hodiny zpovídat ze všeho, co vědí, a někdy i z toho, co nevědí.“

„Tak na mě její superschopnost nefunguje,“ odsekl Marciano.

„To je možné, občas se najdou i lidé, kteří jsou extra odolní,“ pokýval hlavou vážně, „pro ten případ si osvojila moderní i klasické výslechové metody KGB.“

Viděl, jak se Natasha rychle pohnula, uhodila hranou kolene do stolu a poslala ho proti stěně, a pak mrštně uchopila Marciana za jeho dlouhou rudou kravatu dřív, než stačil stůl s třesknutím narazit do zdi. Pro něj to bylo jasně zřetelné, určitě by dokázal zadržet stůl napůl cesty ke zdi, kdyby se mu zachtělo, ale v očích normálního člověka se to muselo stát během téměř nepostřehnutelného okamžiku, tak rychlé byly Natashiny pohyby. A děsivé, podle výrazu, který se objevil na Marcianově najednou bledé tváři. Musel si myslet, že teď už je možné všechno, když na něj Natasha shlížela z několika centimetrů, stále ten svůj nehybný výraz v obličeji. On sám a jeho muži se nejspíš stokrát setkali se smrtí, jenže, což Steve někdy nerad přiznával, ani ten nejstrašnější a zároveň prostý New Yorský zločinec se nejspíš nemohl rovnat v počtu mrtvých na svém kontě zrovna Natashe... nebo, kdo ví, nejspíš také Clintovi. Ale to byla jejich minulost, neměnná a dávno zapomenutá, vhodná jenom ke strašení zločinců, jakým byl Fabio Marciano.

„Je to zrovna tam, kde se Hudson vlévá do zálivu,“ odpověděl Marciano na dříve položenou otázku, div že se při tom nepřetrhl. „Dám vám přesný souřadnice, kde to je, ale ven to nedostanete. Fakt že ne. Už jsem to se svejma lidma zkoušel, ale nejde to.“

„Proč ne?“ promluvila konečně i Natasha a trochu uvolnila stisk kravaty.

„Netušim, nikdo to neví. Jsou tam nějaký pekelný řetězy, který se objevěj pokaždý, když jsme se to pokusili zvednout na loď. Jeden z mejch lidí na to sáhnul a spálilo mu to ruku.“

Natasha se obrátila na Steva a vyslala výmluvný pohled. Přikývl. Už bylo zřejmé, proč Loki chtěl jejich Slzu - potřeboval se zbavit kouzel, která vázala asgardský artefakt k mořskému dnu, a nejspíš mu k tomu nestačila jeho magie. Podle Thora by ale k ovládnutí moci Slzy potřeboval ne jednu, ale dvě.

„Řekl jste už Lokimu, kde má tu věc hledat?“ zeptal se.

„Ne. Měl pro mě něco udělat a neudělal...“

„Zabít Starka?“ přerušil ho jen tak mimochodem krátkým dotazem.

„Ne... a ano, měl moje hochy dostat k němu, jinak nic víc. Nedokázal to, jen se chvástal, a pak je všechny stejně zavřeli. Po tom, co to tak podělal, se mi už neozval. Kdyby jo, našel bych si ho a zastřelil. Přišel jsem kvůli němu o své nejlepší muže,“ zavrčel. Když už ho Natasha tak pevně neškrtila, přešel jeho strach ve zlost.

„To by se vám nejspíš nepovedlo,“ okomentoval neurčitě, načež se opět opřel o stůl. „Loki se vám určitě ozve a bude chtít, abyste mu řekl, kde se ten asgardský artefakt nachází. Až to udělá, řeknete mu, že souřadnice předáte osobně, a sjednáte si s ním schůzku, nejlépe přímo na místě. Ideálně mu nabídnete pomoc při vyzvednutí artefaktu ze dna. Pak nám dáte vědět. My na něj budeme čekat a zadržíme jak jeho, tak artefakt. Ve chvíli, kdy ho budeme mít v rukách, o vás S.H.I.E.L.D. ztratí zájem a vy budete moci dál pokračovat ve vašem... obchodování. Dohodnuto?“

„Když tohle udělám, zabije mě ve chvíli, kdy vás uvidí,“ odsekl Marciano.

„Dokážeme vás ochránit,“ ujistil ho se vší vážností.

„Jasně! Jako ste před lety chránili celej New York!“

„Jak myslíte, signore Marciano,“ řekl, dávaje do hlasu i nějakou zkroušenost, potom kývl k Natashe, „agentka vás odvede do vaší cely... možná se za pár desetiletí uvidíme.“

Bez zájmu se odvrátil, zanechávaje zločince v Natashině péči. Dovedl si moc dobře představit ten hrozivý obličej, který na něj musela udělat, když ho Marciano okamžitě zastavil.

„Tak dobře!“ vykřikl za Stevovými zády a přiměl ho se obrátit. „Dám vám ty souřadnice, jestli se teda chcete pokusit tu věc vytáhnout ven, jen mi dejte kus papíru a pero. A Lokiho vám taky pomůžu chytnout.“

Obrátil se k němu zpět a pousmál se.

„Věděl jsem, že se dohodneme.“

„Piš,“ vybídla ho Natasha a strčila mu před nos svůj mobil. Marciano si ho převzal a skutečně do něj ochotně vyťukal souřadnice, než ho opět předal zpátky jeho majitelce. Ruce při tom měl trochu roztřesené, ale jeho zrak přesto na jeden dlouhý, neslušný okamžik spočinul v rozepnutém výstřihu kombinézy.

Steve v rhl na Marciana zlý pohled, ruce si složil na prsou a důrazně, i když nenápadně, si odkašlal. Zaúčinkovalo to okamžitě, mafián uhnul očima stranou a dobře udělal - kdyby si toho všimla Natasha, mohla mu klidně, na rozdíl od něj, vydloubnout obě oči jediným hmatem. Vlastně mu Marciano dlužil za zrak, třeba si to u něj jednou vybere i s nepěknými úroky. Zasloužil by si to za své zločiny maskované vznosným slovem 'obchod'.

Natasha ještě krátce zkontrolovala svůj telefon, než mírně kývla jeho směrem a dala mu tak znát, že mají, co potřebují. Vzal to na vědomí, ale nemínil dávat Marcianovi žádnou útěchu. Když si tu pár minut nebo klidně i hodin pobude ve strachu, určitě mu to neublíží. Nechal ho tam tedy sedět a bez dalších slov vyšel ven. Natasha ho následovala naprosto potichu, jako kdyby snad ani neexistovala. To až když se za nimi zavřely zvukotěsné dveře, začala se smát. Tázavě se na ni podíval.

„Vždycky mi přijdou tihle rádoby zločinci tak zábavní,“ uniklo jí další uchechtnutí a prohrábla si v bezstarostném gestu vlasy, které si právě rozpustila z pevného drdolu, ve kterém vstoupila do cely. „Jsou zvyklí na obyčejné policisty a jejich legální prostředky k získání informací a umějí na sebe navzájem dělat zlé obličeje, ale stačí, když si jen trochu bouchnu, a žádný mi neřekne ne. Ach... vaši američtí zločinci jsou stejně změkčilí jako všechno ostatní.“ Znovu se lehce zasmála, než její smích přešel v jemný úsměv, se kterým mu poklepala na rameno. „A ty se někdy chováš téměř jako ten nejsladší muž na světě, když se mě pokoušíš chránit, Steve,“ dodala s úsměvem, než zmizela ve dveřích vedlejší místnosti, kde na ně čekal Fury a ostatní.

Přes tvář mu přeběhla horkost krátkého ruměnce, za který se proklel, protože musel nepatřičně dlouho počkat, než Natashu následoval. Proto ve chvíli, kdy tam vešel, už Natasha s Clintem a Furym hleděli na obrazovku se satelitní mapou. Zpoza zad jim na monitor nahlížel také Stark, který se po něm obrátil, jen co vešel do místnosti. Očekával od něj reakci nejspíš ve smyslu neuvěřitelného šoku z toho, že by někdo jako Steve mohl lidem vyhrožovat, nebo se je třeba jen pokoušet vyslýchat, místo toho jeho směrem Stark jenom kývl s čímsi jako uznáním ve tváři. Byl tím překvapený, další záchvěv toho příjemného roku, kdy byla po Starkově boku Pepper, a jejich vzájemné interakce se nezdály tak křečovitě směřující do pekla pokaždé, když se potkali.

Vypadalo to, jako kdyby Starka střet s Lokim a jejich nynější problémy zklidnily. Oceňoval to, jen si nebyl jist, jak dlouho to vydrží, mohl jen doufat, že navždy. Za takových okolností by nakonec mohl se Starkem... Tonym?... i dobře vycházet. Konečně, po víc jak dvou letech. Skutečně by si to přál, neměl rád, když se nedokázal s lidmi domluvit, nebo pokud ho někdo bezdůvodně nesnášel.

„Bude trvat hodinu, než jednotky potvrdí, jestli tam vůbec něco je,“ řekl Fury netrpělivě, což znělo jako skřípání tupé pily o dřevo někde hluboko v jeho hlase. Takové skřípání nikdy nebylo dobré.

„Moje satelity jsou vám k ruce, stačí říct Jarvimu, ale jestli je to menší jak dva na dva metry a hloubš jak třicet metrů pod vodou, stejně vám práci neurychlí. Na něco je pořád potřeba být dost blízko... ale s tím do budoucna určitě něco uděláme,“ dodal Stark s pousmáním.

„Marciano lže,“ řekla Natasha. „Zcela určitě nám nechce pomoci Lokiho skutečně chytit, ne proto, že by mu na něm záleželo, ale proto, že chce ten asgardský artefakt sám. Myslí si, že když se po něm shání někdo jako Loki, bude to něco mocného a zajímavého, co by mohl použít pro sebe, nebo alespoň prodat. Je to vypočítavá, malá krysa. Takže ty souřadnice budou tak jako tak nejspíš falešné.“

„Ověřit je ale musíme,“ zamručel Fury stále stejně nespokojeně.

„Je vlastně jedno, jestli jsou pravé nebo falešné, jediný, kdo zná přesnou polohu toho asgardského artefaktu, je Marciano. Loki za ním tedy přijde tak jako tak, a vzhledem k tomu, že Marciano sám nedokáže tu bednu z mořského dna vyzvednout, bude chtít využít Lokiho stejně jako my - k jejímu vytažení. Na takové uvažování je Marciano dost chytrý, jen nechápe, jak moc nebezpečný Loki je.“

„Steve má pravdu. Marciano si myslí, že prostě Lokiho střelí do týla, až ho nebude potřebovat,“ souhlasila s ním Natasha.

„Budeme ho sledovat,“ navrhl Clint.

„Je dost chytrý, aby se před setkáním s Lokim zbavil veškeré elektroniky, a nás poslal na jiné místo. Klidně to udělá ve velkém stylu i s dvojníkem, jen aby si pohladil ego,“ namítla Natasha. „Obechcat agenty S.H.I.E.L.Du i asgardského boha a ještě získat něco, co může prodat, je pro něj vrchol zločineckého umění.“

„Hej, lidi, nemáte o něm moc vysoké mínění?“ ozval se Stark. „Jasně, je to vážně senzační modelový mafián, včetně pořádného pupku ze špaget a zlatých prstenů natažených na alkoholicky oteklých rukách, ale, zatraceně, v téhle místnosti snad stojí jeden z nejchytřejších lidí na planetě. Kdo by nevěděl, koho myslím, tak samozřejmě sebe,“ objasnil ve vší skromnosti a poklepal si rukou na prsa. „Sledovat ho bez takových podřadností, jako je zapnutý mobil, je pro mě samozřejmě maličkost, a kamerový systém města si taky klidně můžete nechat pro sebe, protože já mám tohle!“ vykřikl dramaticky a vytáhl z kapsy lahvičku s prstenem, na jehož pečeti byla sada malých bodců.

„Hodláš Marciana nadrogovat?“ vyslovil Steve první myšlenku, která mu při pohledu na takovou věc proběhla hlavou. Vlastně druhou. Ta první byla, že se ho Stark chystá otrávit, ale to by byla opravdu velká hloupost jen vyslovit. Každopádně přesně k tomu podobné prsteny sloužily, alespoň v jeho době, dalo se jimi totiž poměrně nepozorovaně vpravit do těla jed nebo silnou drogu. Ty, které měly osten dost dlouhý a široký, se daly používat také jako zbraň k paralyzování nepřítele, když se jimi člověk trefil do správného místa za krkem. Podle Stevova mínění opravdu odporný druh zbraně.

„Nebo snad otrávit,“ dodala Natasha, jejíž myšlenky asi mířily stejným směrem jako Stevovy.

„Ne, proč bych ho měl zabíjet nebo nadrogovat?“ zamračil se Stark nechápavě.

„Protože k tomu obvyklé podobné věci slouží,“ přidal se i Fury za Clintova mírného přikyvování.

Zřejmě tu všichni měli zkušenosti s tím, jak člověka nenápadně zabít, jen Stark to viděl jinak.

„Aha,“ podíval se na svou lahvičku, „tak on už někdo něco takového vymyslel? Nevadí, najdu jiný způsob, jak to dostat do těla... třeba aerosol... ne, to už je vlastně pepřák... mast? Hmm, cukr do čaje? Léky na srdce? Všechno už tu bylo...?“

„Starku!“ sykl ředitel důrazně. „Přestanete blábolit a řeknete nám, co to je?“

„Člověka tu nejen přerušují a nedostane se mu řádného uznání, ještě ho tu okřikují,“ zabručel Stark uraženě, ale znovu pozvedl lahvičku nahoru. „Říkám tomu Světluška. Je to jenom pracovní název, s Jarvim pracujeme na něčem originálnějším a údernějším. Určitě něco vymyslíme, až to bude hotové. Prozatím Světluška; nejmodernější sledovací štěnice, která už se nedává do auta, pod oblečení nebo na tělo, nýbrž se vpravuje rovnou do těla, kde ji zaručeně nikdo nenajde. Hodí se pro nenápadné sledování dětí, seniorů, domácích zvířat, manželky, obchodního partnera nebo klidně teroristy na druhém konci světa, a to všechno hezky z pohodlí vašeho domova a od,“ vytáhl svůj mobil, „mobilního telefonu nebo tabletu.“

„Proč mi to zní jako propagační řeč z televizního spotu?“ zeptal se Clint polohlasně.

„Protože to je propagační řeč z budoucího televizního spotu. Už teď si ji zkouším. Lidé prostě milují můj hlas a úsměv,“ zareagoval Stark okamžitě. „Až to pořádně odzkouším a užijou si s tím vojáčci všechny ty svý sledovací legrácky, hodlám to vážně uvést na trh. Asi nejspíš pro ty zvířata, protože čipy si prý ty chlupaté příšery umí vytáhnout, ale to je fuk...“ potřásl hlavou a ušklíbl se, jako kdyby se zbavoval nějaké nepěkné vize. „Kde sem to... jasně! Na hrotech těch bodců jsou stovky tisíc nanobotů vysílajících specifických signál zachytitelný jen když ho znáte, a stěží něčím stínitelný... Což sice není až tak velká novinka, vlastně to dělají všichni nanoboti, protože právě pomocí takových signálů se dorozumívají. Já jsem ale našel způsob, jak využít vodivosti těla k zesílení signálu natolik, aby se dal zachytit na víc než metrovou vzdálenost od pokusného objektu nakaženého nanoboty, což bylo až doposud maximum. Moji nanoboti pokryjí celý New York a ještě pořádný kus vody kolem,“ zaklepal lahvičkou a jeho oči se rozzářily nadšením. „Zkusíme to, děcka? Funkčnost zaručena Tonyho geiniálním mozkem™.“

„Dělat z náhodných kolemjdoucích zločinců pokusné králíky pro Stark Industries a společnosti přidružené k S.H.I.E.L.Du?“ zamračil se ředitel. „To je představa, která... se mi vážně líbí,“ přes tvář mu krátce probleskl úsměv, než přešel v jeho obvykle přísný výraz, „ale jen dokud nemusím likvidovat následky.“

„V klidu, kapitáne Hooku. Ti nanoboti za sedmdesát dva hodin přestanou fungovat a tělo je nakonec vyloučí. Nezbudou po nich za měsíc ani stopy,“ ujistil ho Stark suverénně o tom, že nehrozí nebezpečí odhalení.

„Jestli je to účinný, spolehlivý a i pro Lokiho nezjistitelný způsob, jak Marciana sledovat, jsem pro,“ podpořil Starkův nápad, hlavně proto, že se mu vážně líbil. Trvalo mu nějaký čas začít důvěřovat moderní technologii, ale pokud už byla na prvním místě v důvěryhodnosti nějaká technika, tak právě ta Starkova. Sebevíc byl Stark sám sebou, byl geniálním vědcem a vynálezcem.

„Přesně jak říká vojáček.... díky za podporu, Ameriko... nejde jen o Marciana, ale i o to, co by mohl zjistit Loki, a těch vašich děsně nenápadných černých aut by si určitě všiml.“

„Tak dobrá, Starku, budeme si hrát s vaší hračkou,“ svolil Fury.

„Skvělé,“ zaradoval se Stark a hned otevřel lahvičku, odkud prsten vylovil a navlékl si ho na ruku. Svrchu vypadal, díky své zlaté barvě a malému diamantu, téměř jako zásnubní prsten, nebo, když už nic jiného, tak jako drahý a přiměřeně nápadný doplněk přesně takového zhýčkaného miliardáře, jakým Stark pro všechny kolem byl. Kulaté pečetidlo s hroty pak směřovalo dolů, skryté prsty a dlaní.

„Kde se s ním můžu nenápadně setkat a potřást si s ním náhodou rukou?“ zeptal se s nadšením. „Myslím, že to bude jeden z nejlepších šedesáti... ne, ne... padesáti zážitků mého života, hned někde za nocí strávenou s... A to už by stačilo, slíbil jsem jí, že pomlčím. Takže?“

„V hale u výtahu to bude ideální. Náhodné setkání vraha a jeho oběti... Hrajeme si na gansterské filmy?“ povytáhl Fury obočí nad svým opáskovaným okem.

„Trochu ano,“ připustil Stark, což ředitel okomentoval okem pozvednutým k nebi a mávnutím rukou, kterým buď odháněl celé hejno much, nebo rozpouštěl provizorní poradu.

O tom, kdo se ujme Marcianova vyprovázení z budovy, se ani nemuseli domlouvat, u Clinta to bylo hodně nepravděpodobné a Natasha kolem jen vrhla jeden ze svých významných pohledů. Samozřejmě, že to zbylo na Steva, s povzdechem tedy tuto povinnosti přijal.

„Vezmu to delší cestou přes zadní výtahy. Máš tři minuty dostat se do haly a předstírat, že jsi právě přišel... nebo, že něco děláš... nebo se snažit vypadat tak nenápadně, jak to jen jde u člověka oblečeného jako Kenn od panenky Barbie,“ řekl směrem ke Starkovi a prostě si nemohl odpustit poznámku na jeho zbytečně křiklavé oblečení.

„Hej! Nejlepší materiál z kolekcí největších světových módních jmen! To nemůže být špatné, i kdyby to na sobě mělo roztomilé růžové medvídky okusující perníková srdce,“ ohradil se, nicméně ne skutečně dotčeně, dokonce mu při tom zacukaly koutky a vrhl na Steva pobavený pohled přes okraj svých brýlí.

„To doufám nikdy neuvidím,“ utrousil ještě jeho směrem, načež za sebou zavřel dveře od místnosti a vyrazil chodbou zpět za Marcianim.

Ten už na něj netrpělivě čekal, zpocený jako myš a také stejně tak páchnoucí. Někdy své zbystřené smysly opravdu proklínal, třeba teď, když musel Marciana doprovázet do výtahu. Malé, prázdné místnosti, kde dokonce mohl dobře slyšet jeho dech a bijící srdce, stejně jako hlasité polykání, které se ozývalo častěji a častěji, jak pomalu klesali dolů. Muž nepromluvil, ani se nehnul a nedal třeba jen výrazem v obličeji znát strach nebo snahu utéct, ale ve skutečnosti se bál. Bylo možné, vlastně spíš pravděpodobné, že před normálním člověkem, který by na něj třeba mířil zbraní, by svůj strach zakrýt dokázal, ale ne před schopnostmi supervojáka. Stejně tak dobře si Steve uvědomoval, podle hlubokého a hlasitého výdechu, jak se Marcianovi ulevilo, když se před nimi otevřely dveře výtahu a odhalily ne temnou betonovou chodbu evidentně vedoucí k celám, nýbrž halu budovy S.H.I.E.L.Du, naplněnou lidmi v oblecích spěchající tam a zase zpět. Stejně ale musel zločince trochu popostrčit rukou opřenou na lokti, aby ho přiměl vystoupit ven z výtahu, v tak silném úlevném šoku byl.

„Bílej Fabio!“ zahlaholil Starkův hlas.

Bylo to celkem s podivem, ale milionáři se skutečně podařilo objevit se odnikud a vypadat naprosto přirozeně, jak nim se zářivým úsměvem kráčel v ústrety, ruce rozpřažené v přátelském gestu.

„Stark...!“ sykl Marciano, okamžitě přecházející z úlevy k upřímné zlosti, ve které se jeho masivní nozdry prudce roztáhly a každý chloupek na těle se se mu zježil. Zvláště ty dlouhé černé vzadu na býčí šiji vyčuhující nad bílým propoceným límcem.

„Mně bylo hned jasný, že si to ty, kámo! Podle toho apartního bílýho saka. Ukaž...?“ sáhl Stark bez rozpaků na Marcianovo sako a začal za něj popotahovat, jak si ho prohlížel. „Kvalitní práce. Vážně parádní a dobře sedí. Kde šiješ, kamaráde? Taky bych si tam dal něco ušít. No tak, nebuď skoupý na slovo a něco pěkného mi řekni. No co? Co? Plácnem si, kamaráde.“ Zvedl ruku v pozvání k plácnutí.

„Nejsem tvůj přítel, Tony Starku, a nikdy nebudu,“ zavrčel mafián. To, jak stál a jak se mu napínaly čelisti, dávalo jasně znát, že by rád ke svým slovům přidal nadávku nebo výhružku brutální smrtí.

„Ale no tak, nebuď takový kakabus, kopretinko,“ ukázal zuby v širokém úsměvu a pak drapl Marciana za ruku, kterou mu začal intenzivně třást bez ohledu na to, jak se mu zločinec snažil vytrhnout. Většina lidí by to do Starka neřekla, ať už kvůli jeho chování nebo zhýralému životu, ale on měl na obyčejného člověka překvapivou sílu. Rovným dílem za to mohla tvrdá práce při kování mechanických součástek jeho strojů a, překvapivě, také boxování, kterému se rekreačně věnoval. Marciano vlastně neměl šanci se vysmeknout jak ze sevření jeho ruky, tak z objetí, do kterého si ho Stark proti jeho vůli přitáhl. Marcianovi nezbývalo nic jiného než s vrčením na rtech držet.

„Ani nevíš, jak rád tě konečně poznávám... vážně, že jo. Opravdový italský mafiánský boss, co se mě snaží zabít. To je pro mě taková čest!“ ukázal na svou hruď v dramatickém gestu. „Jako rovný rovného. Jako mafián mafiána. Vždyť to prakticky znamená, že jsme bratři!“ vykřikl Stark dramaticky, nejspíš i nepředstíraně. „Tak to se musíme pozdravit po našem.“

Než se stačil Marci ano třeba jen slovně ohradit, už mu Stark zajel přes rameno rukou až k týlu a pevně stiskl. Jestli v tu chvíli muž cítil, jak mu drobné ostny z prstenu prošly kůží a zabodly se mu do masa, nedal to na sobě znát, snad proto, že ho Stark vzápětí k sobě dokonce přitáhl ještě blíž a vlepil mu na každou tvář mlaskavý polibek, nad kterým Steve trochu zamrkal. Do takových krajností to vážně nebylo třeba hnát, že by musel Stark mafiánskému bossovi oslintat obě tváře a nakonec dokonce i rty. Nad tím už se nedalo jen mrkat, nýbrž uskočit dozadu a odplivnout si na zem, přesně jak to udělal Marciano. Dobrá, to odplivnutí by Steve vynechal, ale stejně...

„Tohle tě přijde draho, Starku,“ prskal Marciano.

„Nezdráhám se zaplatit jakoukoliv cenu. Nikdy,“ oplatil mu Stark širokým úsměvem, vytáhl zpoza košile sluneční brýle a nasadil si je na oči.

Mafián zle zavrčel a postoupil o půl kroku dopředu. Steve ho zadržel jen krátkým dotekem na paži.

„Východ je tímto směrem, signore Marciano,“ ukázal mu na dveře.

„Tam už dojdu sám,“ odsekl muž popuzeně a vykročil patřičným směrem.

Nechal ho jít. Hala byla sice poměrně rozlehlá, ale ve své rozlehlosti také přehledná, a zrovna tento muž v bílém saku se v ní mohl ztratit jen těžko, nehledě na skutečnost, že on opravdu nebezpečný nebyl. A samozřejmě téměř hmatatelně cítil Bartonovu přítomnost kdesi nahoře nad svou hlavou. To byla další pojistka, kdyby chtěl Marciano dělat problémy, i když vlastně neměl jak.

Za ložil si ruce na prsou. „Tak co? Máš ho?“ zeptal se Starka po svém boku.

„Je přímo na mé dlani,“ ujistil ho a pozvedl svůj mobil, kde skutečně na mapě blikala drobná rudá tečka pohybující se směrem od budovy S.H.I.E.L.Du. „Nemůžu ho ztratit, ani kdyby se rozhodl zavřít do svého trezoru nebo do protiatomového krytu.“

„Ale?“ zeptal se, jelikož rozhodně v jeho hlase slyšel nějaký dovětek.

„Hmm, jen uvažuji, jestli jsem se už nahoře neměl zmínit, co se stalo po těch sedmdesáti dvou hodinách s pokusným želé,“ nadhodil s opatrností a ledabylostí zároveň.

„A co se s ním stalo?“

„No... tak trochu... začalo vybuchovat, jak ti nanoboti zkratovali, ale jsem si jistý, že to se Marcianovi nestane,“ zamával v ujištění rukou. „U toho želé byla obrovská koncentrace nanobotů na jeden milimetr čtvereční. Taková, jaké v lidském těle ani nejde dosáhnout, ovšem i tak asi svému oblíbenému mafiánovi způsobím pěknou bolest hlavy a svalů.“

S dlouhým útrpným povzdechem si promnul obličej. „Hlavně to prosimtě neříkej Furymu, ano?“ požádal ho mumlavě do vlastní ruky.

„Rozkaz, kapitáne Kirku!“

  
  


°°0°°

  
  


Voda zurčela po mechem, plísní a řasami pokrytých cihlových stěnách a hučela v podobě smrdutého potok a nesoucího odpadky jen z půlky naplněným vydlážděným korytem. Stoka. Přesně to byl ten správný výraz pro místo, kde se s Bellusem ukryli, i když, co věděl, to bylo podle midgarďanů pouze odvodňovací podzemní koryto pro hlavní park tohoto jejich ostrova, vskutku originálně nazvaného Central park. Ale to označení stoka bylo přesnější, natolik přesné, že vážně netoužil vidět skutečnou městskou stoku.

„ _Isä! Bojí se. Isä!_ “ zavolaly na něj všechny tři Bellusovy hlavy vyděšeně.

Nejspíš se zase lekl myši, mývala, nebo něčeho podobného, prostě obyčejného zvířete, které se potácelo stokou a hledalo žrádlo. Jeho chlapec sice vážil jako deset volků a hlav s ostrými zuby měl víc, než kterékoliv jiné zvíře v celém vesmíru, ale stále byl vyděšeným, malým dítětem bojícím se občas každého nočního stínu míhajícího se v okolí.

„Děsí tě jen šumění větví stromů, běhající stíny a chrastění vodou nesených kusů dřeva. Nic nebezpečného, dítě,“ odpověděl, ale neobrátil se k němu, protože vyhlížel ven do smrákajícího se parku. Jen sáhl dozadu a zasunul ruku pod kovový obojek. Odpovědí mu byl dlouhý úlevný povzdech, a pak se hranatá dračí hlava pomalu přesunula někde nad jeho zády a také vyhlédla ven.

Zaklonil hlavu dost na to, aby viděl na šupinatou hlavu a krk, a hlavně na jizvy v koutcích tlamy a nepřirozené prohlubně na krku, kde se kyselina prožrala Bellusovým hrdlem. Bez rozsáhlé léčitelské péče se tkáň řádně nezhojila. Zamračil se. Tlama sice už mohla opět chrlit plameny a byla téměř v pořádku, jenže jizvy, které se jí udělaly, a tři vypadlé zadní zuby, už nikdo nevyléčí. Ponese si to jako památku na návštěvu Midgardu několik příštích staletí svého života; kdo ví, možná se Bellus dožije i tisíce let, i když to se zatím žádnému Lokiho zvířecímu dítěti nepodařilo. Přesto, stovky let s jizvami... trýznitelé, kteří Belluse tak zranili, za to jistě jednou zaplatí, a pokud ne oni, tak jejich potomci, ale nestane se tak dnes, ani to dnes nehodlal začít plánovat. Již byl rozhodnut, co udělá. Zariskuje, přestože se to jeho povaze nepodobalo, a jednoduše udělá krok kupředu bez znalosti jeho následků. Pro svůj cíl, pro získání síly, kterou tak toužil navrátit do své náruče, byla nejistota, kterou to přinášelo, jenom drobnost.

Sáhl pro mobilní telefon; trocha ztracené hrdosti při rozhovoru s Midgarďanem byla také drobnost. Beztak z něj nezbude nic, co by mohlo o Lokim cokoliv říct nebo si třeba jen pomyslet.

„Nyní buď potichu, Bellusi, ano?“ požádal své dítě a vyťukal na hladké obrazovce jediné telefonní číslo, které kdy znal a znát se vůbec obtěžoval; ne že by měl někdy jinou příležitost používat tento midgardský způsob komunikace.

Vyčkal skoro šest zvonivých zvuků z přístroje, po kterých už to chtěl vztekle položit, než zahučení oznámilo, že bylo spojení navázáno, a Marcianův hlas plný hněvu se ozval dřív, než se vůbec stačil nadechnout k promluvení.

„Ty zatracená, malá fretko!“ zaječel na něj drze Midgarďan. „Uříznu ti koule a narvu do krku a pak ti uříznu i hlavu! Všichni moji muži kvůli tobě padli do pasti a ty se opovažuješ mi ještě volat?! Zbude z tebe mršina na dně oceánu, jen počkej, až tě najdu!“

K uším se mu hrnuly plytké a nesplnitelné výhružky, které měly být nejspíš protkané vztekem, ale namísto toho v nich slyšel obavu až strach. Byl tam kdesi hluboko a přesto dost zřetelný i přes modulaci hlasu skrz midgardský přístroj. Rozhodně dost zřetelný pro boha lží, i když možná ne pro prostého smrtelníka. Mírně se nad tím ušklíbl, protože velmi dobře věděl, co to znamená. Marciano ho zradil, udal S.H.I.E.L.Du, těm samozvaným ochráncům tohoto světa, které dokázal tak snadno obelstít a vzít si od nich, co chtěl. Neviděl v tom tedy skutečný problém, ale... zvedl pohled k Bellusovi, jenž ho sledoval nejméně čtyřmi ze svých šesti očí, u hadí hlavy si nebyl jistý, jestli se dívá na něj, nebo ven... Znamenalo to, že bude muset své dítě vyslat splnit úkol, který mu určil, a vystavit je tak riziku, že už se nikdy neuvidí.

Škleb mu z tváře spadl. Jak byl Midgarďan doposud jenom nezajímavá bytost, kterou obětuje, teď se jeho smrt zdála být obohacena o jisté zadostiučinění.

„Já dohodu splnil. Tvoji muži byli pouze stejně neschopní jako všichni Midgarďané. Dej mi to, co mi náleží,“ vyzval ho nebezpečně klidně, jako kdyby v sobě dusil hněv, což nebyla pravda. Skutečný vztek necítil ani okrajově.

„Pcha! To mě ani nenapadne, mrtvolo! Tu bednu si nechám jako odškodnění za ztrátu mých mužů!“ odsekl Marciano, evidentně neochotný spolupracovat.

Neměl v první řadě čas na debaty s tímto podřadným pozemšťanem, o chuti se pak nedalo ani mluvit. Zvláště pak se tím nehodlal zabývat přes midgardské přístroje. Stiskem hovor ukončil a pak mobil rovnou zahodil do stoky, která ho líně začala odnášet pryč. Nemohl za Marcianem přijít osobně, ač moc dobře věděl, kde je, to by totiž znamenalo nechat zde Belluse samotného v neznámém prostředí. Jako malé dítě by se mohl vyděsit a udělat něco neuváženého - jako vyběhnout ven do parku a začít děsit kolemjdoucí. Ne, to nepřipadalo v úvahu, nebyl ale problém promítnout svou iluzi klidně až do Marcianovy ložnice, stačilo jen sledovat cestu, kterou se táhl signál mezi přístroji rovnou k němu.

Zavřel oči, opřel se o Bellusovo tělo a protáhl svou iluzi skrze prostor přímo na stůl v nějaké hospodě. Nebádal důkladněji, co to bylo za místo, vnímal jedině pach jídla, kterému se říkalo pizza, a také za sebou zaslechl zvuk, jak někdo upustil na zem ne jeden kus keramického nádobí, ale nejspíš hned několik, a obohatil tento zvuk vyděšeným výkřikem. Stejně vyděšené, téměř vyplašené, byly i oči mužů usazených kolem kulatého stolu, které se na něj zespoda upíraly. Sjel je všechny pohrdavým pohledem. Vypadali směšně, jak se tu před ním krčili, podobní myším skrývajícím se před kočkou, i když sami sebe v pýše považovali za nebezpečné zločince. Právě ta pýcha, jak moc dobře věděl, bude tím, co je přiměje vytáhnout zbraně a začít po něm střílet. Těžko by mu mohli cokoliv udělat, ale vyšlo by najevo, že tu ve skutečnosti není a je jen iluzí, která jim nemůže ublížit. Jediným pohybem ruky si tedy vyčaroval iluzi dlouhého kopí a napřáhl ho proti hrdlu tlustého Midgarďana dřív, než jeho pohůnci stačili vytáhnout zbraně. Dával si při tom moc dobrý pozor, aby určitě hrot nevedl příliš blízko jeho krku, jelikož i tím by se mohl prozradit. Vytvoření hmotné iluze na tak velkou dálku bylo v momentální situaci nad jeho síly, když musel svou pozornost dělit mezi dění ve stokách, hlídání Belluse a rozhovor s Marcianem a jeho muži.

Reagovali přesně, jak očekával. Nevytáhli své zbraně a Marciano ztuhl uprostřed pohybu, dobře si vědom toho, že - pokud by to kopí samozřejmě bylo skutečné - stačilo jen málo, a hrot by mu prošel krkem skrz naskrz jako háček rybí tlamou.

„Mám dost her, smrtelníku, a mám dost i tvé snahy mě podvést a obelstít,“ promluvil tiše, avšak dostatečně důrazně, aby se každému smrtelníkovi v okruhu pár set koňských kroků na zádech zježily všechny chlupy. „Byl jsem dosti milostivý, když jsem se tebou, nízký tvore, vůbec zabýval. Teď dodržíš dohodu!“

Pozemšťan hlasitě polkl, jeho oči zakmitaly po místnosti, jako kdyby hledal záchytný bod nebo někoho, kdo by mu pomohl. Zvláště jeho pohled putoval za Lokiho záda, odkud byl slyšet stoupající a klesající šum ulice. Vyhlížel snad někoho venku? Možná dokonce S.H.I.E.L.D., který klidně mohl celé zdejší dění sledovat a čekat, až se tu objeví, aby ho mohli polapit. Nepodařilo by se jim to, jeho skutečné tělo bylo na druhém konci ostrova.

„Dobře,“ vydechl Midgarďan až příliš rychle a ochotně, „není třeba se přeci rozčilovat a vyhrožovat, no ne? Máš... určitě pravdu v mejch chlapech, většina až tady na ty,“ máchl rukou kolem sebe, „jsou to líná budižkničema. Ne dost rychlá na tvůj plán se Starkem a jeho hlídačem.“

Mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu. Nedalo se říct, že by byl jenom podezřele vstřícný, z něho podvod kapal na zem jako bahno z hlupáka toulajícího se močálem. Neměl šanci své kluzké zablácené stopy nijak zakrýt.

„Já sem podstivej chlap, pomůžu ti s tvým problémem a možná z toho budeme mít jednou něco oba. Ruka ruku myje, je to tak? A přátelství mě hřeje u srdce,“ podlézal mu Marciano.

Rozhodl se tedy přistoupit na jeho hru a nechal iluzi kopí rozplynout ve prospěch nejen méně výhružného postavení, kdy si přidřepl na Midgarďanovu úroveň, ale i úsměvu, jenž mu věnoval. Bylo vidět, jak se muž okamžitě uvolnil, přesvědčený o tom, že mu věří. Hloupý malý podvodníček, byl jako myška doufající, že zaskočí hadovi v tlamě, až ji bude polykat.

„Jaký návrh pro mne máš, Fabio?“ zeptal se jemně, doufaje, že by mu mohl Midgarďan sám navrhnout pomoc, jakou potřebuje, a strčit hlavu do smyčky, aniž by mohl někdo tvrdit, že to byl jeho plán. Samozřejmě to budou tvrdit tak jako tak, ale svědomí bylo prevít, bylo rádo posvěcené hloupostí ostatních. Tak to bylo totiž vždy zábavnější a on si dokázal humor udržet ve většině napjatých situací.

„Pučím ti svou loď,“ odvětil Marciano okamžitě.

Neušklíbl se, i když opravdu hodně chtěl. Ano, dokonale to vyhovovalo jeho potřebám, a zároveň věděl, že je to past nachystaná na něj. Neměl sice v úmyslu sarkofág otevřít na oceánu, jenže proč nevyužít příležitosti, když bude mít Midgarďana a jeho muže dokonale po ruce k obětování, a navíc své nepřátele naservírované dost blízko, že je tak bude snadné zničit. Nebo také obětovat.

„Takováto vstřícnost hřeje mé srdce, příteli. Jak vidno, spory mezi námi jsou zbytečné, neboť mi nabízíš přesně to, co bych si mohl přát, a já ti rád něco daruji na oplátku,“ odpověděl mu přátelsky. „A jako další důkaz své vstřícnosti, ponechávám souřadnice ve tvých rukách a budu ti důvěřovat, že mě dopravíš, kam třeba,“ naklonil se trochu blíž, dost blízko na to, aby přiměl Marciana ztuhnout. „Věřím, že mne nepodvedeš, tak jako ty věříš mně, že mám klíč k získání a otevření sarkofágu. Je to tak?“ zeptal se stále stejně přátelsky.

Uznával, byl risk ponechat souřadnice v Marcianových rukách, ale spoléhal na jeho chamtivost, ve které se jistě už pokusil sarkofág neúspěšně vyzvednout z moře, a přesvědčení o vlastní chytrosti, díky kterému se určitě pokusí obelstít boha lsti. Takový už smrtelníci byli.

„Ano, to je,“ přitakal Midgarďan. „Víš, kde je Monroeovův nákladový dok? Je to kousek od skladišť, kde si předtím bydlel, a je tam taková obrovská žlutá budova.“

Přikývl, věděl , o jakém místě je řeč, a i kdyby ne, dokázal by pozemšťana snadno najít jinými způsoby.

„Tak u ní se zítra za soumraku sejdem. Budu mít loď, ty dodej způsob jak dostat bednu z vody, a pak se uvidí, jak se dohodneme.“

„Budu tam, Fabio, ale nenech mne čekat. Nemám to nikterak v oblibě,“ dodal s jemnou výhružkou, věděl však, že nutnost čekat bude tím nejmenším příkořím, kterého se ještě od tohoto Midgarďana dočká. Koutky mu při té představě samovolně zacukaly v drobném ušklíbnutí, kterému se tentokrát nebránil, a vystavil ho před ostatními na odiv, předtím než přitáhl svou iluzi zpět do stoky pod Central parkem.

Tam už na něj netrpělivě čekal jeho chlapec, starostlivě skloněný, že při plném procitnutí cítil sliny z psí hlavy kapající mu na rameno. S odporem se odtáhl a automaticky je z šatů setřel, čímž si jenom zašpinil ruku a slizkou tekutinu z ní musel oklepnout na zem.

„To je odporné, Bellusi. Kolikrát jsem ti kázal, abys na mne neslintal?“ napomenul ho, ale znělo to spíše jako povzdech, navíc jeho slova neměla takovou váhu, když si vzápětí přitáhl k sobě dračí hlavu a přitiskl si čelo na její čumák.

Pravdou byl o, že mu běh událostí, jak se odvíjely do teď a jak vypadaly do budoucna, v mnoha ohledech nepřinášel radost. Muset se rozhodnout, komu dá přednost, bylo těžké, protože Bellus, jehož měl teď u sebe, měl, ať Loki chtěl nebo ne, menší hodnotu dokonce i v jeho srdci. Jediné, na co se mohl v případě svého syna spolehnout, byla ta hloupá sentimentalita a milosrdenství z rukou jeho strýce Thora, anebo štěstí, ve kterém Bellus splní svůj úkol nezraněný a dospěje až k jeho naprostému konci.

„Bellusi... dítě moje,“ povzdechl si podruhé a odtáhl se, aby viděl potomkovi do očí, „zítra večer musíš splnit svůj úkol. Až ho dokončíš, setkáme se na našem místě. Víš, kde to je?“

„ _Ano, isä,_ “ přitakala hadí hlava.

„Dobrá. Nespěchej, dej pozor, aby tě nikdo nesledoval. Já počkám, dokud nedorazíš,“ slíbil, přestože to nebyla pravda - mohl čekat jen tak dlouho, dokud to bude bezpečné, ale to Bellus nepotřeboval vědět, nepochopil by to. „Ale ať se stane cokoliv, jedno si pamatuj, tvůjisä tě miluje, ano? Stvořil jsem tě a to je to největší boží dílo, jaké lze vykonat.“

Bellus souhlasně zamručel a jeho tlamy se usmál y, alespoň na té psí to bylo jasně viditelné a dost také na dračí, jen ta hadí mívala většinou pořád ten samý výraz. Úsměv mu oplatil.

„Dobře a teď mi dej pusu... ale neslintat!“ dodal významně, než se natáhl trochu víc nahoru, aby se k němu mohl Bellus sklonit a nakonec mu přeci jen oslintat obličej.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" je vítán. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V přístavišti se Avngers snaží chytnout Lokiho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od této kapitoly budu přidávat další díly vždycky jednou za týden, stejně jako na mé stránky, a to někdy mezi pátkem a pondělkem.

Nesnášel čekání, a proto raději všude chodil pozdě - lidé pak čekali na něj. Když Tony musel čekat, zkracoval si tu nebetyčnou nudu něčím zajímavým, od práce na autech počínaje, přes rozšiřování Jarvisova programu i návštěvy barů, až k obyčejnému sledování porna a honění. Jenže to všechno se dalo dělat jen u něj doma, rozhodně ne na ústředí S.H.I.E.L.Du pod dohledem několika zamračených tváří a s dusotem nohou přecházejících mu pořád za zády. Ani si v klidu nemohl na mobilu zahrát svou oblíbenou hru a rozptýlit své myšlenky od všech důvodů, proč čekal, až Loki udělá další krok. Naštěstí čekání trvalo jen den a pár hodin, než se konečně dala tečka na jeho mobilu do pohybu, a on zjistil, že je Marciano, zcela nepřekvapivě a neoriginálně, poslal přesně opačným směrem, než kam sám zamířil.

Alespoň tu hru mohl dohnat teď, zatímco v bezpečné vzdálenosti a dost vysoko klouzal nad městem a sledoval Marcianiho auto – černé, i když mu Clint sliboval velké bílé fáro. Ještě před tím, než ji zapnul, zkontroloval v postraním holografickém panelu Thora, který ho následoval. Přeskakoval elegantně z jedné budovy na druhou za použití svého kladiva, jako kdyby se pod ním nemíhaly stovky aut, a baráky, které používal jak trampolínu, nebyly nejméně padesátipatrové. Prostě ze sebe zase dělal velkého frajera. Až tu s Lokim skončí a dostanou ho do cely kamkoliv hodně daleko od New Yorku, vyzve Thora k závodu. Vylepšil své trysky a dodal jim takový výkon, o kterém byl přesvědčen, že Asgarďana rychlosti určitě porazí, i s deseti jeho kladivy.

„Míří Marciano stále k Monroeovu přístavu?“ zazněl mu v uších Rogersův hlas dřív, než se stačil rozhoupat k zapnutí hry. Dnes tedy nejspíš ovládání motorky pomocí pohybů očí nevyzkouší.

„Podle mých výpočtů se Monroeovův nákladní přístav stále zdá na osmdesát tři procent pravděpodobným cílovým místem signora Marciana,“ odpověděl za něj Jarvis úslužným hlasem.

„Jak říká Jarvis - za nosem až do zdi.“

„Dobrá, přiblížíme se k němu na bezpečnou vzdálenost,“ řekl kapitán, jeho hlas byl při tom mírně zastřen šuměním moře, jak člun, na kterém se vezl, nabral rychlost.

Konkrétně to byl Tonyho motorový člun, který podle všeho náležel k jeho jachtám nebo alespoň k jedné z nich, a do Clintových zručných řidičských nebo možná mořeplaveckých rukou ho vložil jen kvůli krytí. Nenápadné čluny S.H.I.E.L.Du nápadně vyčnívaly z moře jako pták z nedopnutého poklopce, takže by si jich zaručeně všimnul i slepý. Jen to mělo tu nevýhodu, že nejspíš o svůj člun přijde dřív, než si ho stačil vůbec prohlédnout, protože Barton měl při přebírání klíčků – opravdových startovacích klíčků z kovu – v očích takový příznačný maniakální lesk, jaký míval předtím, než rozflákal helikoptéru o nějaký vysoký věžák. Za chvíli si tedy bude moci svůj člun prohlédnout alespoň z dálky.

Následuje Marciana zabočil nad ulice, kde nebyl provoz tak silný a které směřovaly k přístavu. Jak se k němu rychle blížili, provoz se ještě zmenšil a odklonil směrem k trajektům a mostům, tedy úplně jinam, než kam mafián mířil. Nakonec se ulice mezi vysokými budovami zcela ztratila. Ty přecházely ve staré činžovní domy, pak parky a nakonec parkoviště a skladovací haly ne nepodobné těm, které nedávno navštívili. Sledoval auto i mezi nimi, zůstával tak nenápadný, jak jen mu to jeho přístroje dovolovaly, až nakonec přistál na střeše budovy, ze které měl dobrý výhled na mafiána právě vystupujícího z auta. Dřepl si za okraj střechy. Tichý dopad za jeho zády dal znát, že ho Thor následoval a přistál kousek opodál. Ještě si to zkontroloval zadními senzory, než ho konečně viděl přidřepávat vedle něj.

„Nenalézám svého bratra nikde v okolí,“ oznámil Viking, jen co se dostal na doslech.

„Taky sem ho neviděl, ale může být nějak... začarovaný,“ naznačil neurčitě.

„Není. Necítím jeho blízkost,“ odmítl Thor.

„Vy už se můžete i vyčuchat na dálku?“

„Ne, i když Loki má vskutku specifickou vůni, jež zanechává ve svých stopách i na všem, čeho se dotkne. Vyznívá jako jinovatka a zmrzlá hlína.“

Vůně zimy, sněhu, po kterém se člověk klouže ze svahu, to Tony až moc dobře znal a pamatoval si to. Kdyby to šlo, nejspíš by právě praštil hlavou do vnitřku své helmy, protože práskat helmou do kovového okraje střechy postrádalo jakýkoliv význam. Teď rozhodně nebyl čas přemýšlet o jeho vůni ani ničem, co ta myšlenka asociovala, byli tu přeci jen kvůli tomu, aby toho bastarda zavřeli do skleněné bedny a hodili napříč vesmírem někam hodně daleko.

„Chtěl jsem tím říct, že bych Lokiho nalezl, i kdyby byl skryt magií. O tom jsem přesvědčen.“

„Takže je to zatím jen mezi geniálním pozemšťanem... a jinými pozemšťany, co vypadají jako gangsteři z šedesátkových filmů. Zatraceně, pořád mě ještě ty jejich obleky a manýry dostávají. Budu se z toho muset vypít,“ povzdechl si.

„Na něco tě pozvu, příteli. Jako jediný jsi ochoten držet se mnou krok,“ poplácal ho Thor po zádech, až to třesklo, div že to mafiány dole nevyrušilo z jejich rozhovoru.

Jemně se uchechtl. S Thorem mohl stěží držet krok i ten největší alkoholik, a tím, přes veškerá tvrzení bulvárních plátků, pořád ještě nebyl, i když se o to zarputile snažil půlku života. Jen tak mimoděk ho napadlo, jestli má jeho oblíbený mafián problémy s alkoholem. Jak tak odsud sledoval jeho oteklé ruce máchající směrem ke střechám, tak to tak rozhodně vypadalo. Mávl i jejich směrem, vysílaje muže k budově vedle té, kde s Thorem seděl, ale nevypadalo to, že by si jich všiml. To by jistě udělal daleko větší rozruch, než aby vyslal jediného muže s puškou.

„Mám dojem, že hodlá Lokiho odstřelit, až se tu objeví. Jedna kulka doprostřed čela,“ podotkl a poklepal si na předek masky.

„Midgardskou zbraní, co z ní létají kulaté kousky kovu?“ ujišťoval se Thor trochu hloupě, tak mu na to jenom přikývl. „To je velmi nerozumné. Loki vskutku nebude nadšený, až se s tou zbraní shledá.“

„Jo, mrtvoly nebývají nadšené ze své smrti,“ přitakal.

„Nemyslím, že by ho mohla vaše zbraň usmrtit, příteli,“ namítl Viking. „Daleko spíše ho rozhněvá taková zrada od jeho spojence, a pak zde nastane velmi krutý boj, zvláště pokud Loki získá to, co hledá. Jistě to bude něco, co umí užívat ve vlastní prospěch. Je třeba zabránit útoku na mého bratra,“ řekl Thor přesvědčeně a svůj názor zjevně nehodlal s nikým diskutovat.

Ne, že by mu to zrovna Tony chtěl vymlouvat, ale stejně ho musel následovat, když se Thor zvedl a jednoduše přeskočil z jedné střechy na druhou - tu, kam se z druhé strany šplhal Marcianyho muž. Asgarďan se tam samozřejmě dostal dřív, než se vůbec chlap vyškrábal po žebříku nahoru, a už ho tam očekával, aby mu sebral zbraň. Tony se k nim dostal právě včas, aby stačil Thora zadržet, než dotyčnému jednou ranou vyrazí všechny přední zuby.

„Počkej! Nemlať ho, Thore.“

Viking jeho směrem pozvedl nechápavě obočí, zato mužův výraz vypadal skoro vděčně. Nebylo ani divu, napřažená pěst někoho se sto kily ve svalech byla opravdu děsivá.

„A ty,“ ukázal na chlapa, „opakuj po mně: 'Ó, náhlý déšť již zvířil prach a čilá laň teď běží s houfcem gazel k úkrytům.' A hezky srozumitelně.“

„Ó... náhlý déšť již... co-co?... prach a laň teď běží s ehk ga-zel k úkrytům,“ vybreptal muž poslušně.

„Máš to, Jarvi?“

„Ano, pane, a je to dostačující. Napojím se na jeho mobilní telefon a budu v pohotovosti, pokud by se po něm signor Marciano sháněl,“ ujistila ho UI.

„Super,“ kývl a obrátil se na Thora, „teď ho můžeš zmlátit.“

Rána, vyslaná s Thorovým souhlasným zamručením, dopadla na zločincovu tvář a ten se okamžitě odporoučel k zemi i do říše snů. Jen zběžně zkontroloval jeho životní údaje, byly naprosto stabilní a silné i přes pořádnou ránu do hlavy, a pak se obrátil k dění dole. Marciano a jeho muži tam prostě stáli a čekali, lépe řečeno Marciano seděl na rozkládací židli, kterou pro něj připravili, a ostatní stáli kolem něj. Vypadalo to jako vyčkávání na příchod superhvězdy, to by se tomu zatracenému parchantovi určitě líbilo, kdyby věděl, kolik lidí ho vyhlíží - Clint s Natashou a Rogersem na lodi, Marciano a tři muži tady dole a on s Thorem na střeše. Fakt, tolik novinářů leckdy nečekalo u východu z klubů ani na něj. Už jen za tohle si Loki zasloužil shnít v cele.

Přisedl si opět vedle Thora, ale dění tam dole nevěnoval moc velkou pozornost. Jestli budou muset čekat, tak ten čas vážně nehodlal strávit napjatým zíráním na skupinu sice dobře vypadajících a oblečených gangsterů, ale kteří tam jen tak stáli a posedávali a koukali v dál v očekávání příchodu svého zapráskaného boha. Ovšem na to Thor měl asi jiný názor, protože zůstal ve strnulé pozici a číhal jako obrovský medvěd sedící na kameni v řece a chytající lososy; jednou to viděl na nějakém přírodovědném kanálu.

Opřel se hlavou o hranu střechy a znuděně aktivoval spojení s člunem.

„Hola, námořníci. Tady u nás je klid a všichni čekáme na příchod mocného Lokiho. Jak to jde u vás?“

„Tenhle člun má bar. Zajímá mě, co všechno má ta jachta, co k němu patří,“ ozval se mu kupodivu Clint.

„Asi všechno to ostatní, co na člunu schází. Ani nevím, na svojí jachtě jsem nikdy nebyl,“ zamyšleně se zamračil. „Co si tak vzpomínám od ostatních, bývají tam hlavně polonahé kočky, takové ty parádní pyramidy z šampusových sklenek a občas někdo přepadne přes palubu.“

„Máš něco, co jsi nikdy nepoužil? Proč?“ vložil se jim do hovoru vždy otravný kapitán Správňák.

„A proč ne, když si to můžu dovolit?“ pokrčil rameny, i když mu bylo jasné, že to na druhé straně linky nikdo nemůže vidět. „Mám spoustu věcí, které jsem nikdy nepoužil, a navíc na cizích jachtách je to vždycky zábavnější. Měli byste třeba vidět tu Hefovu, králíčci z Playboye nejsou tím jediným luxusním, co tam má, i když po počítačové stránce by to tam měl trochu doladit. Fakt že jo. Pak mu nebudou novináři pořád vykrádat sprostá videa z počítače a děvčata nebudou posílat moje fotky, jak zvracím z paluby na moc blízko proplouvající rybářský člun,“ zamyšleně zabubnoval prsty o zem. „Měl bych se za Hefem zastavit. Neviděl jsem ho od doby, co mi v hrudi vypučel ten můj elektronický dáreček.“

„Ve společenské rubrice novin o něm byl nedávno článek. Psalo se tam, že daroval nějaké dívce prsten s diamantem, což si ona mylně vyložila jako zasnoubení. Myslím, že je docela kruté dávat ženě prsten, pokud si ji nechci vzít, pořád je to ještě v našem světě důkaz manželského svazku... tak trochu, většinou.“

„Já zírám, Panenský kapitán ví, kdo je to Hugho Hefner,“ uchechtl se pobaveně a jasně slyšel z druhé strany nespokojené zamručení od Rogerse, který dával najevo, jak hrozně tuhle svou přezdívku nesnáší. „Ale jo, chudák holka... zase, je to Hef, rozdává blyštivé věci na potkání všem, kdo mají míry devadesát šedesát devadesát a plus v těch správných místech. Myslím, že žije podle hesla, že nejlepší přítel ženy je diamant, jen škoda, že to ty zlatíčka pořád ztrácí. Jedné daroval takový velký přívěsek na krk... vypadlo to jako sklo, ale ve skutečnosti to byli diamanty, a...“

„Sakra!“ přerušil ho Rogers natolik sprostě, že to od něj opravdu neslýchal. „Ten přívěsek! Zelený přívěsek, co měl na krku Loki, když byl převtělený na ženu! Myslel jsem, že je to jenom ozdoba, něco z těch obchodů s korálky a sklem, co jich jsou plné obchodní domy, jenže ve skutečnosti to byla druhá Slza.“

Narovnal se, veškeré myšlenky na Hefa a jeho děvčata šla okamžitě stranou, jak se snažil vybavit si, o čem to Rogers mluví. Jeho vzpomínky se objevovaly nejdřív matně, krátké zmatení v baru, když se podával na... kámen. Opravdu, velký krystal, o kterém si myslel, že je to skleněné cetka, a který neustále spočíval Lokimu na krku. Nosil ho všude, do postele, do koupelny, měl ho v kuchyni i ve vířivce. Jenže byl zelený. Přelévající se podle toho, jak na něj dopadlo světlo.

„Ten byl ale zelený,“ vstoupila jim do toho Natasha.

„Ano, ale to, jak byl velký a vybroušený přesně odpovídá. Věřte mi, mám paměť na detaily,“ zamítl její postřeh Rogers.

„Anthony?“ oslovil ho Thor, který si určitě, i přes své napjaté sledování dění dole, musel jeho nečekaného pohybu všimnout.

„Počkejte, zapnu hlasitý odposlech... vážně, Thore, nauč se nosit vysílačku,“ zamručel směrem k Vikingovi, pak ale přepojil kanály, aby bylo slyšet, o čem se baví. „Kapitán Amerika si myslí, že má Loki i druhou Slzu. Ve své ženské podobě nosil na krku velký zelený krystal, na první pohled vypadající jako sklo, ale podle Rogerse má stejnou velikost i tvar jako Slza.“

„Zelený, pravíte,“ zopakoval Thor a zamračil se, „pak je tu jistá možnost, že to jest druhá Slza, která už přešla v Lokiho vlastnictví, neboť magie mého bratra je ostře zelená a blyštivě zlatá. Jestliže tomu tak skutečně je, stává se nebezpečným bez ohledu na svůj nynější cíl nebo obsah zapomenutého sarkofágu na dně oceánu, o němž tu jednáme.“

„Mluvíme tu o nebezpečně nebezpečném, nebo neporazitelně nebezpečně nebezpečném?“ zeptal se jen tak pro ujasnění.

„Nikdo není neporazitelný, existují jen špatní válečníci,“ prohlásil Thor pevně.

„Jak se tedy staneme těmi dobrými válečníky, kteří Lokiho porazí?“ zeptal se Rogers, smířlivě, jak to on uměl, kdyby náhodou vzhledem k Vikingovým vyhraněným názorům na čest, odvahu a válku vznikla zase nějaká ta potyčka. Tony to výjimečně oceňoval, tenkrát dostal od Thora omylem loktem do prsou a pak měl celé týdny ovázaný hrudník kvůli prasklému žebru.

„Když Všeotec bojoval na Jotunheimu a přišel o jednu ze Slz, nebyl schopen její moc na dálku využít. Snad by tedy mohlo být postačující mému bratrovy oba krystaly vzít, než nadělá skutečnou škodu. Nevím to však s jistotou, přátelé.“

„Změna plánu?“ zeptal se Clint.

„Ne,“ odmítl Rogers okamžitě, „pořád máme moment překvapení, strategicky výhodnou pozici a možnost, jak zadržet Lokiho a tak i získat věc, kterou chce vylovit z moře. Spolu s rizikem se úměrně zvýšila nutnost ho zastavit...“

„Nerad vás přerušuji, kapitáne Rogersi, ale snímače obleku zaznamenaly vzduchem se blížící předmět,“ upozornil je vždy naprosto bdělý Jarvis.

Úkosem pohlédl na obrazovku na pravé straně, kde mu UI promítla přibližující se objekt a ještě ho zvětšila dost na to, aby viděl, že je to skutečně Loki letící k nim od západu na hřbetě své chiméry. Vypadalo to trochu jako scéna z Nekonečného příběhu; od teď už se nikdy na pohádku svého dětství nikdy nepodívá, a jestli to bude tímhle tempem pokračovat, zvláště při setkávání s mimozemskými bohy, nejspíš bude muset vyškrtnout půlku své sci-fi a fantasy filmové databáze.

„No, jak tak na to koukám, oslavenec se už blíží na párty a je jedno, že nemáme nachystaný dort,“ zhodnotil situaci a nastalé souhlasné ticho mu bylo jasnou odpovědí.

  
  


°°0°°

  
  


Lehkým tahem za řetěz pobídl Belluse, aby obkroužil volné prostranství, na kterém stáli Midgarďané, a se škodolibým potěšením sledoval, jak se vyděšeně ohýbali a sahali po zbraních. Bylo to jako naklepávat kýtu před tím, než ji hodíte na horoucí kámen a upečete krásně do křupava. A tato definice Marciana a jeho poskoků byla krutě pravdivá, vskutku, kdyby ji někomu znalému řekl nahlas, nejspíš by se rozesmál, tedy pokud by měl vůbec smysl pro humor. Nějak tušil, že spoustě Asgarďanů i Midgarďanů by to vůbec směšné nepřišlo, včetně jeho vlastního bratra.

Bellus se snesl k zemi, Loki seskočil z jeho hřbetu a vykročil zvolna k pomalu vzpamatovávajícím se pozemšťanům. Pohledem při tom nenápadně sledoval okolí, hledaje náznak přítomnosti ochránců Midgardu anebo Thora. Ne, u něj nehledal náznaky, byl si jistý, že tu jeho nevlastní bratr někde kolem je, jen ho nedokázal vidět ani slyšet; a to nebylo dobré. Od doby, co se spolčil s Midgarďany, začal, zdá se, až nepěkně mnoho vynikat v umění se skrýt, které mu dříve bylo cizí.

Semkl trochu podrážděně rty.

Potřeboval se dostat alespoň k otevření sarkofágu. Až z něj vystoupí ven a nakrmí se na Marcianim a jeho mužích, nebude problém střetnout se s Thorem a tou skupinou Midgarďanů, kterou s sebou tahal, a probojovat se skrz jejich řady. A pak pryč z tohoto světa, alespoň na nějaký čas, dokud nebude bezpečné se sem případně vrátit. Za sto, možná dvě stě let, možná později, možná dříve. To bylo vše, co plánoval a chtěl udělat, ale teď mu bylo víc jak dříve jasné, že mu to Thor neumožní, přestože nebude jeho milovaný Midgard ohrožovat. Příliš.

„Jsem potěšen tvým brzkým příchodem, Fabio. Snad jsi na mě nečekal příliš dlouho, příteli?“ promluvil k Midgarďanovi laskavě a stanul v bezpečné vzdálenosti, nevyvedený z míry zbraněmi ani pohledy Marcianových mužů, kteří těkali od jeho podle nich podivného oblečení k Bellusovi a zase zpět.

„Ne,“ zavrčel v dopověď a obezřetně vzhlédl k jeho malému chlapci. „Co je to za zrůdnost?“

Bellus ostře zavrčel v nelibosti nad tak ohavným označením, které pro něj Midgarďané měli. Loki zvedl ruku a tím ho umlčel, na tváři se mu zároveň usadil potměšilý úsměv, se kterým zformoval svá slova.

„Toto je Bellus, můj syn,“ odpověděl prakticky pravdivě. Stvořil Belluse od prvotní buňky, čekal na jeho příchod se strachem i radostí, vlastnoručně ho týdny krmil z lahve a měsíce opatroval. Bez ohledu na asgardské zákony se to podobalo mateřství nebo otcovství víc než cokoliv jiného.

„Syn... to je... tvůj syn?“ vydechl Marciano, upřímně znechucený a v šoku.

Lokiho úsměv ještě zesílil. Miloval, když mohl každého kolem sebe touto malou téměř ne lží dovádět k šílenství, znechucení, bezbřehému úžasu a někdy i strachu.

„Byla to divoká noc,“ mírně se uchechtl, „avšak nevyrovná se noci, kdy přišel můj chlapec na svět. Vskutku, osm kopyt Sleipnirových bijících mi do vnitřností déle než rok jsem považoval za největší utrpení, teď vím, že se to nevyrovná třem hlavám, kdy jedna chrlí oheň.“

Marciano i jeho poskoci zbledli, jeden vypadal téměř zeleně, jak si nejspíš velmi detailně představili, o čem mluví. Nezdráhal se jim za jejich znechucené obličeje vysmát. Ani po stovkách a stovkách let, kdy si zvláště z Midgarďanů tropil žerty tvrzením, že skutečně porodil různá zvířata a prapodivné tvory, ho prostě nepřestalo bavit, jak se při takovém prohlášení tváří. Ono bohatě stačilo sledovat, když o jeho dětech slyšeli nebo četli, i to bylo k popukání.

„Jsi démon rodící monstra,“ odplivl si Marciano, nejen obrazně ale i skutečně.

Snad by se pro tu slinu dopadnuvší mu k nohám mohl urazit, ve skutečnosti ho to ještě víc rozesmálo. Kdyby jen Midgarďan tušil, jaké všechny tvory už za svůj život vytvořil, vždyť se na tomto světě nevědělo ani o desetině z nich, i kdyby sečetl všechny zkazky, které se ho týkaly.

„S rozením naprosto souhlasím, o monstrech bych s tebou vedl při. Dle mého názoru jsou všechny mé děti nádherné, silné a mocné,“ s úsměvem se k němu přiblížil, sleduje, jak Midgarďan odolává touze ustoupit dozadu. „A démon? Prakticky vzato: ano. Mé skutky vykonané na Midgardu od pradávných dob, kdy jsem sem prvně vstoupil, jsou ve většině vašich náboženství a kultur připisovány zlým bohům, zlovolným démonům a vrtkavým božstvům s překvapivě zábavným smyslem pro humor. Včetně Satana samotného,“ dodal měkce, moc dobře věděl, že Marciano věří v tu hloupou knihu jménem Bible, co v ní bylo tolik popisů zkázy a nechutností midgardského světa, až se to dala označit za příručku, jak vytvořit tu nejděsivější midgardskou apokalypsu vůbec. Prostředky by k tomu měl, pokud by se chtěl inspirovat, neboť to, že mu připisovali satanské skutky, vlastně nebylo tak daleko od pravdy, jak se mohlo zdát.

Pozemšťan na něj zle shlížel, natolik děsivě, jak jen Midgarďané děsiví být mohli, což nebylo moc, a vyvolával tím na jeho tváři další těžko potlačitelný úsměv.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem démon, bychom teď mohli přejít k obcování.“ Nechal svůj pobavený úsměv spadnout. „Kde máš loď?“

„Jak chceš vyzvednout tu bednu ze dna?“ opáčil mu na to Marciano otázkou.

To jeho věčné vyptávání už začínalo být otravné.

„Tady,“ uvolil se odpovědět a pozvedl ruce, odhaluje dva zlaté náramky a v nich vsazené Slzy, „magické asgardské nástroje, které mohu ovládat pouze já. Pro tebe, jakožto Midgarďana bez jediné krůpěje magické krve v žilách, by neměly žádný význam, pokud bys náhodou uvažoval o tom, že mi je ukradneš. Tvá loď... kde je?“

Ještě před tím, než Marciano vykročil ke břehu a pokynul Lokimu, aby šel za ním, střelil pohledem nahoru ke střeše jednoho ze skladišť. Nepodíval se stejným směrem, ale už si byl jist, že právě tam se nachází buď další jeho muži, nebo vojáci S.H.I.E.L.Du spolu s Thorem.

Drobným gestem k sobě přivolal dračí hlavu, která se mu okamžitě sklonila přes rameno a pohlédla na něj svým zeleným okem.

„Je čas na tvůj úkol. Buď opatrný a nezklam mne, můj milý,“ řekl mu v asgardském jazyce, kterému samozřejmě nikdo v okolí nemohl rozumět, i kdyby při tom nešeptal.

Bellus vypustil obláček páry na souhlas a jediným mocným mávnutím křídel, které rozvířilo prach a rozcuchalo Lokimu vlasy, se vznesl. Prohrábl je rukou a shrnul dozadu, než následoval Midgarďana na jeho malou loď. Ignoroval ruku, kterou mu s velkou nevolí nabídl jeden z Midgarďanů, a seskočil z mola na palubu. Pod nohama ucítil její vratkost. Bylo to jako nasednout na asgardskou loďku nijak nepojištěnou kouzli nebo technologií a určenou jen k malým vyjížďkám kousek kolem pobřeží. Pojal obavu, jestli se vůbec na pár kusech poslepovaného dřeva, jež měl pod sebou, dostane k cíli a hlavně, jestli loď přežije samotné vyzvednutí sarkofágu nad hladinu. Věděl s jistotou, že i s kameny na jeho zápěstích to nebude nic snadného, pokud vůbec budou fungovat, jak mají.

Přejel prstem po zeleném kameni na svém pravém zápěstí a ten se mu rozezněl v krvi svou písní. Zvukem ujištění, že je v jeho plné moci, ochotný pro něj udělat cokoliv. Věřit tomu ale bylo nesnadné, přestože to ještě zvyšovalo riziko neúspěchu. V magii si musel být člověk jistý tím, co dělá, a jaké bude mít jeho kouzlo dalekosáhlé následky - jinak se mu mohlo snadno vymknout z rukou. Musel vnutit sám sobě důvěru v jejich moc.

„Tahle loď má naviják dost silný na vytažení pěti set kilo. Na tu bednu by to mělo stačit,“ zavolal na něj Midgarďan skrze vítr a hučení motoru a přerval tak jeho úvahy.

Jemně pozvedl obočí v přezíravém gestu.

„Tvoje stroje nebudou potřeba,“ odmítl jeho pomoc. Nic midgardského nemohlo přervat řetězy a magii, kterou Všeotec připoutal sarkofág k mořskému dnu, o nepatrném navíjecím zařízení na zádi lodi ani nemluvě. Sotva by takovou zátěž vytáhlo, i kdyby nebyla pokryta vrstvou pevně svázané magie.

Marciano zavrčel tichou nadávku ve svém rodném jazyce, kterou přirovnal Lokiho k hloupému oslu. Úkosem pohlédl jeho směrem, mlčel však, přestože by si za podobnou nadávku za jiných okolností každý vysloužil čepel vraženou do hrdla nebo srdce. Nemohl si ale dovolit Midgarďana zabít dřív, než ho dostane k sarkofágu. Stejně nezůstane urážka nepomstěna, stačilo jen počkat a spojit příjemné s užitečným. Jen chvíli, tím si byl jist, cítil to stále silněji, jak míjeli bóje hlásající zvětšující se hloubku pod nimi a jak se vzdalovali od pobřeží. Byla to nepopsatelná jistota, jakou vnímal, už když do tohoto města vstoupil poprvé, tenkrát ještě s myslí a magií rozjitřenou Tesseractem. Rytmus, pravidelný jako nádechy a výdech spáče, a srdce bijící kdesi v pozadí. Tady, přímo tady, pod jeho nohama, téměř na dohled od pobřeží, odděleno od stovek tisíc midgardských životů pouze nepatrným pruhem vody. Zdálo se být skoro k neuvěření, jak to, že přežilo město tak dlouho jen pár metrů od ní, od síly, jež by ho mohla tak snadno dočista pohltit.

Loďka zastavila a cáknutí na zádi znamenalo, že byla kotva ponořena pod hladinu. Krátce přehlédl pohledem Marcianovy poskoky, jak pracují, a alespoň mohl shledat, že jsou své práce dostatečně znalí, aby tu nikoho rovnou neutopili; potom už obrátil veškerou pozornost k hladině vedle lodi. Nejdříve se naklonil přes zábradlí a pokusil se prohlédnout oceánem skrz až tam na dno, kde spočíval sarkofág. Nemohl nic vidět, toto místo nebylo jako křišťálová zátoka na Asgardu, naopak, voda se jevila špinavá a nezdravá, plná odpadu a midgardské chemie. Ale nejspíš ani bez ní by hloubkou nedohlédl až k tomu, po čem tak prahl.

„Mělo by to bejt dvacet metrů od nás. Je to tak?“ zavolal Marciano na muže v kabině.

Ozval se krátký hovor, než se jeden z nich vynořil a odsouhlasil jeho slova. Vnímal ten rozhovor jen okrajově, i kdyby mu to neřekl, teď už znal místo docela přesně, stačilo se jen dostat dostatečně blízko.

Vyhoupl se na zábradlí, pak přeskočil na střechu kabiny. Ignoroval jak Marcianův rozzlobený výkřik, tak hluk pod svýma nohama, kde se Midgarďané nejspíše plašili. Nezajímalo ho to. Střecha byla totiž ideálním místem, odkud mohl vést svá kouzla. Byl od smrtelníků pod sebou dost vzdálený, aby je nemohl náhodně zranit, pokud by se samozřejmě všechno nepokazilo, a také potřeboval kolem sebe dostatek prostoru. Hodlal tu přesouvat tisíce litrů mořské vody, na to bylo potřeba ji někam odsunout, přidržet ji daleko od sarkofágu, a pak ho teprve vyzvednout.

Zvedl ruku se zeleným krystalem. Skrz něj by teoreticky měla jeho magie proudit tak, jak byl zvyklý, a proto chtěl začít právě jím, aby pocítil, co to vůbec znamená mít v družení Slzy velké matky. Zdálo se to být bezpečnější, než pokoušet ledově modrou moc obepínající jeho druhé zápěstí.

S největší opatrností, jako neplavec poprvé vstupující do vody, nebo mladičký učeň magie, se natáhl po vodním živlu ve svém okolí a zlehka jej sevřel ve svých prstech. Cítil, jak se jeho magie stokrát znásobila ve výbrusech krystalu, než konečně sklouzla po jeho prstech a sevřela ne pár pramenů vody, po kterých se natahoval, nýbrž celou obrovskou vlnu, která se prudce zvedla do výšky. Loď se pod takovým náporem povážlivě zakymácela, rozhodně dost na to, aby se Midgarďané rozkřičeli zlostí a strachem. Nevěnoval jim sebemenší pozornost, sám měl dost práce s tím, že se nad ním vzpínala vodní vlna, se kterou nevěděl, co by si měl počít. Zachvátila ho nejistota. Nečekal až tak velkou sílu a cítil, vnímal v každém kousku svého těla, jak ztrácí nad vším kontrolu. Moc se z něj valila ven na všechny strany a nepřitahovala vodní živel jen z oceánu, nýbrž i z nebes, kde se mračna začala nepravděpodobně slévat jedno do druhého a téměř zahalila klesající slunce.

Teď už Marciana a jeho muže zachvátila panika a Loki neměl daleko k opravdovým obavám. Dokázal vlnu udržet nad lodí, nemohl ale zabránit dalším a dalším všude v okolí, aby se vzdouvaly a narážely do trupu chatrné bárky. Ta, nebýt pojištěna jeho dřívějšími kouzly, nejspíš by se již převrátila zcela. Vlna nad jeho hlavou se naklonila o nepříjemný kus blíž. Musel to zastavit, vrátit do původního stavu nebo ovládnout jinak... snad přetvořit. Ano, to by mohl. Zmrazit vodu uměl už jako batole, vždyť to bylo jeho druhu přirozené nadání.

Zvedl druhou ruku. Nestačil ani vyslat myšlenky správným směrem a vlna nad jeho hlavou se zaskřípěním ztuhla v obrovský ledový rampouch. Hleděl na její lesk a náhle ho napadlo, jak neuvěřitelně je to vlastně snadné. Přirozené. Nemusel se ani snažit živel ovládat, on mu sám vycházel vstříc tak silně a intenzivně jako nikdy. V tom byla podstata zdánlivé ztráty kontroly; příliš mnoho po kontrole prahl.

Tvář mu prozářil úsměv přecházející rychle ve smích. Vydral se mu ze rtů a odrazil se svou zvonivostí od návěsu ledu nad jeho hlavou. Čiré pobavení nad tak úžasnou silou, svíranou pevně v rukou, které dokonale odplavilo jeho předešlé nejistoty a rozpaky. Téměř na jeden krátký okamžik v opojení nadšením zapomněl, proč tu je. Rychle si to však připomněl, dobře si vědom toho, že i Slzy velké matky jsou proti tomu, co bude za pár okamžiků mít, naprosto bezvýznamné, téměř malicherné. Nechal opojení vyprchat a mávl rukou.

Voda se pod jeho příkazem zvedla, natáhla se k němu a ve chvíli, kdy na ni stoupl, se změnila v led nesený oceánem směrem vzhůru. Nahoru, nad střechu lodě, dost vysoko, aby mohl na hladinu pohodlně shlížet a natáhnout nad ni ruku. Pod tím prostým gestem, jediným přáním, se voda rozestoupila od sebe, pukající jako rána s rozvířenými okraji. Její masy se přesouvaly na stranu, sbíraly se několik desítek metrů od něj a stahovaly se kolem lodi ve vzdouvajícím se víru. Pomalu, zoufale pomalu, téměř náprstek po náprstku, se začalo objevovat mořské dno. Nejdříve vystupující ostré hřebeny poseté nesčetným množstvím zelených řas, následované písčitým a kamenitým dnem, na kterém se něco konečně zalesklo. V prvním okamžiku se to i jeho oku zdálo jenom jako další do hladka vyleštěný kámen, pak však vířící voda odplavila bahno, písek i řasy a on spatřil, co tak dlouho hledal.

Sarkofág ukrývající mocnou sílu, jeho milovanou sílu. Byl to její hrob, zplátovaný ze zlata, stříbra a mědi a ovinutý tlustými řetězy Odinovy magie, vrostlými do samotného mořského dna. Nic, co bylo uvnitř, se nemohlo dostat ven, stejně jako se nikdo nemohl dostat dovnitř. Ten pohled... ta myšlenka... vzbudila v něm vztek téměř přecházející v zuřivost. Samotné pomyšlení nebylo tak hrozné, ovšem spatřit věčný hrob a být svědkem dalšího Všeotcova tyranství, mu dralo z úst vzteklé zavrčení. Nebe nad jeho hlavou se začalo zlobit společně s ním, jak masy vody, vyrvané z oceánu, do sebe narážely a spouštěly dolů slaný déšť.

Zatnul zuby, nenechávaje průchod dalšímu zavrčení, a natáhl se po řetězech. Zaklesl do nich magii velmi pevně, propletl ji skrze každé oko, na které dosáhl, a trhl. Zahřímalo to. Zatřáslo mořským dnem a zpěnilo vodu vířící kolem nich, ale přesto se nic nestalo. Proklatá pouta se ani nepohnula, sebevíc se je snažil vyrvat z kamene, jenž je pevně objímal ve své náruči. Ani zlatá rakev pod nimi se neposunula ani o jediný centimetr. Tak jako všechna Odinova kouzla, i toto se právě jevilo naprosto nezlomným, jenže Loki sem nepřišel pro neúspěch. Nepřipouštěl ho. Rozhodně ne teď, když se dostal tak daleko, až cítil tu sílu, která se k němu skrze víko sarkofágu natahovala.

Vztáhl k řetězům i druhou ruku a modrou magií s rudými záblesky pevně ovinul samotnou rakev. Pokud ji tak nedostane ven, třeba se mu ji alespoň podaří rozlámat, vyvrátit její víko a otevřít ji násilím. Byla to ta poslední, krajní možnost, kterou nechtěl riskovat. Rozhodně ne dokud se nepokusí sarkofág vyrvat z pevného stisku Všeotcovy magie bez porušení.

Zabral podruhé, dávaje do toho veškerou sílu, kterou v sobě měl. Po tvářích mu stékala vlhkost, která mohla být deštěm, ale krůpěje klouzající mu po zádech byl jeho vlastní pot. Horký a pak chladný, měnící se v drobné krystalky ledu, které cítil na kůži jako bodavé jehly. Klouzaly mu teď už i po tvářích. Daleko hustěji, protože to nebyl jen jeho pot, ale i voda mrznoucí na jeho kůži. Modré, nepřirozeně hladké kůži, která se ve vlnách objevovala na jeho rukách a opět přecházela v jemně smetanový odstín. Dech se mu zrychlil a hrdlo bolestně stáhlo.

Vlny změn se šířily po celém jeho těle i vnitřnostmi. Nebyla to bolest, ne skutečná, nefalšovaná bolest, jen nepříjemný pocit horka střídaného chladem. Nebo snad naopak? Možná žádný z těch pocitů skutečně neexistoval. Nedokázal to uchopit, či se jenom pokusit udržet jednotnou formu. Nemělo to cenu zkoušet, dokud obě příchuti jeho magie proudily z jeho těla ve stejný okamžik. Mísící se, sílící, dokud...

Objevil se ohnivý záblesk a třesk, jak první magický článek praskl. To však neznamenalo, že byl sarkofág propuštěn z vázání řetězů. Byl to však začátek, který dodal Lokimu další sílu a odhodlání pokračovat. Vydoloval ze svého nitra všechno, co v sobě ještě měl. Rval silněji, než co si pamatoval. Už ani nevnímal svou podobu, slyšel jen tlukot svého srdce a úpění natahovaného řetězu, dokud neprasklo další oko. Slyšel to však jen vzdáleně, spíš to znělo jako lupnutí v jeho vlastních uších, ale další záblesk mu jasně řekl, že to byl skutečně článek řetězu. A pak další. Začaly se trhat jako spředené z tenkých nitek, ne z nejmocnější magie devíti světů. Praskaly a lámaly se, dokud zcela nepovolily v jediném náhlém křupnutí a oslnivém výbuchu rudých a bronzových plamenů, které vybuchly vysoko do nebe. Vynášely s sebou i zelenou a modrou, jak se ohněm odervaná Lokiho magie v obláčcích zeleného kouře a modrých krystalů nechala táhnout vzhůru. Právě to ho ochránilo před náhlou ztrátou kontroly při tak obrovském magickém přepětí, jež bylo bez sebemenšího varování přerušeno.

Potácivě to ustál, nepouštěje to, co pevně svíral zabalené ve své modře se lesknoucí náruči. Sarkofág. Byl volný. Naprosto a dočista volný. Už ho nic nevázalo k mořskému dnu, nic nebránilo tomu odklopit jeho víko a vypustit sílu zpět na světlo, kam patřila. A hlavně mu nic nebránilo vzít si ji s sebou.

„Bratře!“

Téměř nic, opravil se v duchu a ohlédl se přes rameno. Thor, jeho milovaný nevlastní bratříček, překonal s lehkostí vír, v jehož oku bouře byli bezpečně skrytí, a mířil plnou rychlostí k němu následovaný Mužem ze železa. Párek nepříjemností, na který čekal celou dobu, jenže teď se mu samozřejmě pletli do cesty v ten nejméně vhodný okamžik, kdy měl doslova plné ruce. Navíc nikde neviděl zbytek slavných ochránců, takže na něj mohli snadno zaútočit ze zálohy přesně ve chvíli, kdy se bude věnovat Thorovi se Starkem. Mít tak jedinou minutu navíc a stihnout alespoň složit sarkofág na palubu lodi; teď to bude muset udělat a zároveň se bude muset bránit.

Natáhl pravou ruku po sarkofágu, uchopil ho a zvedl, zatímco druhou, nyní uvolněnou, napřáhl proti Thorovi. V moři nebylo lepší obrany než ledu, zvláště když jste Ledový obr a trochu zmrzlé vody není problém. Pro něj rozhodně nebyl, s uspokojeným úsměvem sledoval, jak se voda pod jeho mocí vzepřela, doslova ledově vzkypěla a v obrovské mrznoucí vlně, plné ledových krystalů vybroušených do ostrých ran, si razila cestu k jeho nepřátelům. Mrazila všechno, co jí přišlo do cesty, včetně mořské hladiny, která hlasitě praskala a skřípěla, jak tuhla a obepínala nedalekou loď.

Thor nastavil proti ledové vlně své kladivo, ale Muže ze železa to sevřelo téměř nepřipraveného. Chopilo a vrhlo stranou někam za loď, kde dočista zmizel a znovu už se nevynořil. Na rozdíl od Thora.

Ten s třesknutím dopadl na ledový povrch zmrzlého moře nezraněn, jen se voda v jeho vousech a vlasech a na oblečení změnila v ledové krystalky a vločky, a všechno se z něj začalo sypat, jak postupoval směrem k němu. Nejen sypat, ledový vítr, který poháněl okolní vír a zároveň jím byl násoben, odnášel zmrzlou vodu z Thorových vlasů a dotvářel tak obraz vskutku epického bojovníka. Hořký smích mu nad takovou vizí unikl ze rtů. Opět to byl on, jeho starší bratr ve vší dobrosrdečnosti, vznešenosti a všech těch dalších hloupých vlastnostech hrdinů, který k němu kráčel se sveřepým, avšak také prosebným, až téměř zlomeným výrazem. Hloupý, hloupý Thor, doufající, že Lokiho zastaví po dobrém.

Plánoval mu tu naději rychle zmařit. Nehodlal se teď a tady usmiřovat, zvláště když v rukou držel další důkaz Odinova zvěrstva, jež mu bolestivě obepínalo srdce. Sedm staletí čekání a teď by mu měl Thor ve své hloupé spravedlivosti bránit? To nedovolí.

Mávl rukou a ledový hřeben si prodral cestu skrz zamrzlé moře jen kousek od Thora. Téměř ho zasáhl, jenže ruka vedoucí Mjolnir byla o pár sekund rychlejší a ledové ostří se roztříštilo dříve, než vzniklo. Mávl tedy rukou podruhé, tentokrát už ne ve snaze Thora zasáhnout, nýbrž ho uvěznit v kruhovém, zastřešeném vězení z ledových bodců a obřích kvádrů, které vykvetly na zmrzlé hladině. Věděl, že ho to na dlouho nezastaví, ale nedokázal udělat víc, i když by mohl zvednout led přímo pod Thorem a rozmačkat ho na krvavou kaši jako myš v kolesu mlýna. Jenže toho nebyl z mnoha důvodů schopný, ani k tomu nebyl ochotný, hlavně pro hněv, jenž by se snesl na jeho hlavu, kdyby zabil jediného Odinova syna. V žádném ze světů by nebylo úkrytu, až by král Asgardu oblékl svou zbroj a v zuřivé touze po pomstě vyjel z městských hradeb. Pro Thora by to udělal. Pro Thora by zemřel i zabíjel. To Loki věděl s jistotou, násobenou tímto okamžikem, a ač si myslel o Všeotci mnohé, věděl, že mu nemůže vzdorovat. Rozhodně ne sám. A právě to hodlal v nejbližší době napravit, ale potichu, v klidu, ne v nynější bojové vřavě.

Obrátil se zpět k rakvi stále se volně vznášející v poutech jeho magie a pomalu, opatrně ji přenesl na palubu. Vyděšení Midgarďané pobíhající po lodi před sarkofágem, stejně jako před jeho magií, naštěstí uskočili včas, dřív než stačila dopadnout na dřevěnou palubu a rozhoupat loď. Ne že by mu na nich tak záleželo.

„Loki!“ dolehl k němu Thorův hlas přes veškeré hučení větru a vody a zvuk tříštěného ledu pod silou Mjolniru značil, že se již dostal ze svého vězení.

Obrátil se k němu právě ve chvíli, kdy jeho bratr dopadl na stejný ledový hřeben, kde stál on sám. Teď už vypadal docela jako sněhulák, ledovou tříští byl pokrytý od hlavy k patě a zatřepáním hlavy, podobně jako velký pes, si ji vysypal alespoň z vlasů a vousů. Nemohl nic jiného, než se ušklíbnout nad tou scenérií.

„S mou hlubokou lítostí pravím, bratře, tys vskutku nebyl dnes přizván. Jak můžeš zřít, mé ruce i mysl uhýbá od věnování pozornosti tobě,“ pokynul rukou k lodi a hlavně sarkofágu. „Prosím přijmi mou omluvu a věz, můj poštovní holub zná místo tvého prodlévání.“

„Nemohu ti dovolit uvést toto město v ohrožení!“ zahřímal Thor a ukázal na něj Mjolnirem.

„Jako by snad má pozornost spočívala jen na tomto světě!“ zasykl nazpět. „Tys jediný, kdo je jím posedlý. Midgard skloňuješ ve všech pádech, cožpak tvůj zrak nevidí tu marnost? Zde nepřebývají bohové! Ne! Hleď - to my jsme bohové, vyšší a silnější, jak tato bídná havěť.“

„Naše božství je jen klam, bratře,“ zakroutil hlavou, téměř se to zdálo být nešťastné gesto. „Tato představa obestírá tvou mysl jako šílenství. V jejím jménu přinášíš zmar a trýzeň všem, a já tě zastavím. Umem slova či ostřím meče. Mým přáním však není tě zranit, proto tě žádám - vzdej se, Loki, a předej mi dobrovolně tu schránu.“

„Vzdát se? Však nás od kolébky neučili nikdy neskládat ve válce zbraň?“ zeptal se smíchem v hlase, stejně jako s ironií, která ho právě rozesmála.

„Já s tebou válku nevedu,“ namítl Thor, „má snaha se upírá jen k tomu tě zastavit, než otevřeš sarkofág a na tento svět vpustíš cosi vskutku zlého.“

„Zlého, pravíš? Máš vědění o obsahu sarkofágu, sic tvá mysl jen kreslí obrazce zloby a zmaru v mých činech?“

„Zřel jsem, jak praskají otcova pouta. Se samotnou zemí spjal by jen zlovolnou moc, jež nepatří do ničích rukou. Tvých, mých, midgardských, ani Všeotci samotnému. Nemůžeš ji mít. Nedovolím to,“ vedl si svou se stále stejným hloupým přesvědčením o vlastní pravdě.

Hlasitě se mu vysmál do obličeje.

„Cožpak ty zde vskutku nevidíš další Odinovu lež a úskok?“ zeptal se, ne nevěřícně, byl si jist, že slepec jako Thor nevidí a nechápe. „Tam uvnitř se v pravdě skrývá velká moc, ale její nebezpečnost rovná se té naší. Uschováno jest tam pouze to, jenž dříve spájelo nás v jedno stejně silně, jak domnělé pouto bratrské. Přemýšlej, Thore. Jednou jedinkrát ve svém životě užívej to, co ti existence samotná nadělila, a možná seznáš pravdu. Třebas i pochopíš můj plán a necháš mne odejít beze ztrát na životech, protože věz, pokud mi budeš bránit, teprv ukáži svou moc a začnou po stovkách zmírat tvoji milovaní midgarďané,“ postoupil o dva kroky kupředu, v téměř naléhavém gestu. „Nech mě jít, bratře, a já společně s tím, co je uvnitř sarkofágu, opustím tento svět a již se na něj nevrátím. To ti mohu odpřísáhnout na svou čest.“

„Tvá slova nedávají mým uším smysl, bratře, a tvé přísaze se zdráhám věřit. Příliš mnoha lží jsem se od tebe v posledních letech nadál, proto mne nemůžeš žádat o neoplacenou důvěru. Jestliže nitro sarkofágu neskrývá temnotu, jež by mohla ublížit komukoliv živému, odevzdej jej do rukou ochránců tohoto světa a sám vzdej se asgardské spravedlnosti i Všeotcově soudu. Pakliže říkáš pravdu a Všeotec sezná tvou důvěryhodnost pravou, společně otevřeme sarkofág a možná i získáš k užívání, co v něm prodlévá.“

„Nehodlám čekat dalších dvě stě let, i kdybych třeba jen koutkem mysli věřil v Odinovu milost. Ničím jist jsem si ve svém životě nebyl více, než činy Všeotcovými, až by do svého držení dostal tuto schránu. Znovu by ji skryl, poslal do temných končin, kde ani mé dlouhé prsty nenahmátnou pravdu a kam světlo nedopadne svým leskem,“ odmítl Thorovu bezpředmětnou nabídku, prakticky ani nedávala smysl. „Nedostalo se mi od tebe milosti a pochopení, v něž jsem doufal. Nedáváš mi tedy jiných cest na výběr.“

Sáhl po píšťalce a zvedl ji ke rtům. Hvizd, který vyšel z jejího těla, zněl jistě i Thorovým uším jako bojová píseň. Stoupající a klesající v rytmu dupajících nohou vojska a dávající Bellusovi jasné znamení. Udělat to bylo těžké, ten výběr ho ničil, snad právě proto bylo téměř úlevou pustit píšťalku ze rtů. Ještě pořád existovala naděje, že se Bellusovi nic nestane a on bude tam, kde má být, přesně v ten správný čas. Spoléhat však s jistotou na to nemohl.

„Cos to spáchal, bratře?“ zeptal se Thor, i když bylo jasné, že velmi dobře tuší. Poznal hloubku hvizdu a muselo mu být jasné, komu je povel určen.

„Vykročil jsem stezkou, jež jsi pro mne vyvolil. Větry nyní nesou Belluse nad městské ulice, ve kterých rozpoutá v pravdě neskutečné peklo. Jeho úkolem je ničit a zabíjet jako splašený býk. Nyní budeš muset volit ty, zdali já stojím za více než stovku midgardských životů. Co je ti milejší, Thore?“ zeptal se s jemnou výzvou.

„Nevěřím, Loki… nevěřím, jaké krutosti ses vůči svému synovi dopustil. Cožpak nevíš, jak to skončí? Ochránci tohoto světa se ho nebudou zdráhat zabít, pokud ohrozí jejich lid. Odvolej ho!“ řekl to téměř jako rozkaz.

„Ne, neodvolám. Zvážil jsem dobře, do jakých nebezpečenství jej posílám, i s jeho smrtí jsem srozuměn. Jestli bude zabit; budiž tedy. Má mysl v doufání maluje obraz jeho mrtvého těla s tlamami zbrocenými krví nepřátel, jenž rozerval po stovkách, než naposledy vydechl. Však oba víme, kdo z nás dvou ještě může zastavit potoky rudé krve hrnoucí se ulicemi tohoto midgardského města. Pověz tedy, co uděláš?“

Sledoval, jak se Thorova tvář stáhla v hněvu nad volbou, kterou mu dal. Mohl tu buď zůstat a pokusit se ho zadržet, nebo následovat Belluse do ulic New Yorku. Tady a teď nešlo nikomu o život, nanejvýš tak Marcianovi a jeho mužům, zato jeho syn by mohl zabít desítky, možná i stovky lidí a tisíce jich připravit o domy a majetek. Thor se nerozhodoval dlouho, protože ho jeho útlocitné srdce, stejně jako přebujelá čest, hnalo jen jedním jediným směrem, bez možnosti se vůbec zamyslet nad smyslem. Roztočil své kladivo a vzápětí už zmizel v temném, rozbouřeném nebi; jen popraskaný led a hromady ledových střepu, po něm zůstaly.

Konečně se mohl vrátit ke svému sarkofágu. Mávl rukou směrem k bouřícímu oceánu a stále odhalenému dnu. Voda se začala pomalu vracet zpět, takže se vír kolem počal zmenšovat. Za chvíli už bude možné s lodí odplout, alespoň dost daleko od...

Ostrá rána ho uhodila do prsou, pálila a jiskřila mu na kůži a poslala ho směrem vzad. Instinktivně vyslal proud magie, který vodu za ním proměnil v led, takže dopadl zády na tvrdý, hladný povrch a sklouzl se po něm několik koňských délek, než se mu konečně podařilo se zastavit. Rozkašlal se. Vyražený dech a zlámaná žebra ho na chvíli ochromila, ne bolestí samotnou nebo tím nepříjemným pocitem, jak se kosti okamžitě začaly zase skládat k sobě, ale tím překvapením, kterého se mu dostalo. Převalil se na bok, vzepřel se na rukách a pomalu vstával. Bolelo to, stejně jako naražená záda. Vyprskl na zem spršku krve, modré i rudé. Ta rudá zmrzla přesně ve chvíli, kdy se dotkla povrchu ledu, modrá se zformovala v nepřirozeně kulatou kaluž a téměř umělecky se při tom oddělila od své rudé souputnice.

Otřel si krev ze rtů a konečně se zcela zvedl, aby se mohl postavit čelem svému nepříteli. Proklatému Muži ze železa vznášejícímu se nad lodí, s rukou napřaženou směrem k němu.

„Překvápko, bože. Mně se jen tak nezbavíš, zvlášť když spolu máme nevyřízený účty,“ ušklíbl se Stark.

Vztekle vycenil zuby a pozvedl ruku.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za komentáře a případný "kudos" bude vítán. :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jako obvykle, když jde do tuhého, musí si se situací Tony poradit sám.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aby to bylo pěkně napínavé, budu následující kapitoly přidívat jen po pěti stránkách. Máte radost? ;-)

Jak tak sledoval zatmívající se nebe a rozbouřený oceán, věděl s jistotou, co jednou napíše do svých pamětí, nebo co bude chtít, aby do nich zapsal Jarvis - nesnášel kouzla. Jakákoliv kouzla, od těch asgardských až po mávání hůlkou v Harry Potterovi. Kromě jiného proto, že on nic takového udělat neuměl ani s celým svým Ironmanským oblekem a satelity na oběžné dráze, i když na tom usilovně pracoval. V technologii kontroly počasí byl obrovský potenciál.

„My se k němu přiblížíme na bezpečnou vzdálenost. Vy zasáhněte, teprve až tu věc vyloví z vody. Chceme ji dostat do rukou S.H.I.E.L.Du, ne nechat povalovat na mořském dně. Rozumíte?“ připomněl Rogers plán, se kterým souhlasil a dávno počítal.

„Jasně, kápo,“ odpověděl čistě jen pro Rogersův vnitřní klid a vznesl se do vzduchu, kde měl lepší výhled.

Loki nebyl zas tak daleko od pobřeží, vlastně zdatný olympijský plavec by asi snadno doplul tam a zpátky, což znamenalo, že Tony by se utopil po deseti metrech, ale stejně byl dost daleko, aby si ho musel přiblížit, pokud chtěl sledovat jeho urputný boj. Vodní stěna, střídavě se zvětšující a klesající kolem lodi i Lokiho samotného, mu výhled také zrovna neulehčovala. Bylo tedy opravdu s podivem, jak dokáže Thor cokoliv vidět, protože rozhodně vypadal, že toho vidí až moc podle toho, jak zatínal ruku kolem Mojmíru a mračil se. Jeho vousatý obličej připomínal piráta rozhlížejícího se z přídě své lodi.

„To je špatné, to je velmi špatné,“ zamručel Thor a hrozivě pozvedl Mojmíra.

„Co, svalovče?“

„Barva těch řetězů; je to Všeotcova magie. Jestliže je něco připoutáno k mořskému dnu otcovou magií, musí to být vskutku nebezpečné. Jen nerozumím...“ ztichl uprostřed věty.

Na Thorovi nebylo moc věcí, které by ho skutečně štvaly. On byl vážně pohodový typ člověka, co rád pil a mluvil o velkých dudách, ale jeho dramatické pauzy v řeči rozhodně byly něčím, za co by mu dal rád pěstí přímo do nosu. Nejspíš si při tom Viking připadal děsně chytře, když půlku svých myšlenek neřekl nahlas, jenže to bylo prostě k vzteku.

„Jen nerozumíš čemu?“ zeptal se, pravda trochu příkře.

„Je čas,“ dostalo se mu velmi nesmyslné odpovědi předtím, než máchl kladivem a vznesl se do vzduchu.

„Zatracená práce!“ zaklel a rychle ho následoval.

Boční vítr byl silný a přicházející zdánlivě odnikud, protože obloha i moře bylo, až na to jediné místo kolem Lokiho, klidné skoro až nepřirozeně, a jak se rychle přibližoval k vířícímu oceánu, zesiloval až moc. Také slaný déšť dopadající na brnění nebyl zrovna příjemný. Až se tu pěkně vykoupe v moři, a on si byl jistý, že se v moři vykoupe, bude moci oblek klidně vyhodit do popelnice jako odpadky, jelikož z něj všechnu tu sůl nikdy nedostane. Mapy zůstanou navždy, zažrané do jakési neviditelné atomární vrstvy a nevyleštitelné ani superčističi vlastní výroby. Další vroubek, který si u něj Loki udělal. Zatraceně větší vroubek než tvoření vodního minitornáda kousek od pobřeží Manhattanu.

Prolétl závojem vody, teď už se obleku v duchu prostě vzdal a začal ho oplakávat, a sklouzl v oblouku směrem vedle Thora, který právě do hučení větru a mas přesouvající se vody všude kolem nich zakřičel Lokiho jméno. Nemusel by se ani ptát svých doktorů přes hlavu, aby věděl, že to nebyl dobrý nápad. Zrovna Thorův hlas asi nebude tím, co maniakální bůh lží a intrik teď rád uslyší, a vlastně i kdykoliv jindy, když vzal v potaz, kdo ho spoutaného a s roubíkem a také s hanbou na krku naposledy odtáhl ze Země. Proto ho vlastně ani nepřekvapila vysoká vlna vody plná lesknoucích se ledových střepů a bodců dost velkých, že by člověka prošpikovaly skrz na skrz a vytrhly mu hezky zadem vnitřnosti.

Výpočty, které mu oblek a Jarvis v krátkém momentu poskytli na obrazovce, byly naprosto jasné. Nemělo cenu se před tím snažit uhnout, hrdě tedy vodě s ledem nastavil záda, připravený na náraz, který také přišel. Desítky kusů ledu, tvrdých jak beton, se mu opřely do zad. Tříštily se o kov obleku, zatímco ho vlna nesla na svém hřbetě. Neměl žádné relevantní údaje z ničeho, snad vyjma teploty, která podle všeho klesala od deseti stupňů k mínus třiceti, což bylo vlastně sotva možné, jenže čert věděl, co všechno magie dokáže. Kromě způsobení pořádných pár modřin, které už teď cítil, jak se mu tvoří na zádech i dalších částech těla, mu naštěstí prozatím zůstaly všechny kosti v celku. Negratuloval si za to, Iron Mana přeci nemohla porazit jediná rozbouřena vlna, byť jím právě třískla o ledovou plochu oceánu, která se tam zjevila prostě jen tak z čistého nebe.

Sklouzl se po ní, dál unášen vodou, ale zároveň podivně drhnoucí, jako kdyby se snažil jet po pískem posypané dětské klouzačce. Přesně šest metrů, než se prudce zastavil a voda s ledovou tříští se přes něj přelila, zanechávajíc ho, k jeho obrovskému překvapení, napůl zamrzlého v ledu.

Celé jeho levá noha s levým bokem a levou rukou byla zcela pod ledem, spolu s pravou nohou od špičky až do půli stehna. Zamrzlý měl také kousek zad. Jen pravá ruka vyčnívala ven, plně pohyblivá, a hlava, proto naštěstí mohl otáčet krkem. Zbytek byl zcela uvězněn v ledu odolávajícímu dokonce i síle obleku.

Byl přilepený na zamrzlé mořské hladině jako moucha na chemické mucholapce.

„Do prdele,“ zaklel polohlasně.

Bylo to nepříjemné, ale mohl se odsud dostat, jen mu to chvilku zabere. Roztavení ledu samo osobě nebyl takový problém, horší bylo, že si při moc silném výboji ze zbraní nejspíš poškodí vrchní plášť vlastního obleku. Bude muset postupovat opatrně a pomaleji, než bylo zdrávo, vzhledem k tomu, co se podle hluku dělo opodál. Thor tam lámal buď Lokiho kosti, nebo obrovské kusy ledu; přes loď stojící mu ve výhledu neviděl nic.

Natáhl ruku nejdříve k vlastnímu rameni, dvě ruce toho víc roztaví, a začal s odmrazováním svého ledem zabetonovaného těla. Šlo to pomalu, zatraceně pomalu. Led se netavil, spíš se rozpadal v jakousi viskózní břečku, odpadával dolů, kde na ledové ploše oceánu znovu pomalu zamrzal. Stokrát v duchu proklel magii.

„Jarvisi, můžeme rozmrazit moje nohy pomocí trysek?“ zeptal se jen tak mimochodem, i když tušil, jaká bude odpověď.

„Vzhledem k okolnostem je tu sedmdesát tři a půl procenta velká pravděpodobnost, že by došlo ke zpětnému rázu, který by vám amputoval obě dolní končetiny, pane,“ shrnul to Jarvis věcně a bez okolků. „Samozřejmě to i tak můžete zkusit. Zvážím-li vaše technické znalosti, měl byste být schopen vytvořit si plně funkční robotické nohy.“

„Ach, baby, ty prostě víš, jak hrozně zbožňuji tvůj humor. Zvláště v kritických situacích,“ ocenil s drobným úšklebkem, pokračuje se svou úmornou prací stejně pomalu jako předtím. Už měl celé rameno venku.

„Jsem si toho plně vědom, pane Starku,“ opáčila UI úslužně. „Z obleku dostávám řadu zajímavých dat k vyhodnocení. Zdá se, že má tento led vyšší hustotu, než je obvyklé, a také je jeho bod tání deset stupňů. Bude obtížné se dostat ven.“

„Nepovídej? Vážně? To by mě nikdy v životě nenapadlo,“ zavrčel a, naštěstí, se právě dostal k zápěstí. Led kolem jeho ruky povolil dostatečně na to, aby stačilo jednou trhnout a měl k dispozici další malou letlampu k tavení toho magického ledu.

Přesunul se okamžitě k nohám.

Pospíchal. Třeskot rozbíjeného ledu sice přestal, ale přešel v hlasitý hovor, kdy na sebe oba bratři ječeli jako šílení v řeči, které Tony nerozuměl, i když si byl docela jist, že slyšel něco hodně podobného latině a řečtině.

„Co říkají?“

„Nemám dostatek kontextově zařazených slov pro vytvoření překladového algoritmu a tím poskytnutí simultánního překladu, pane,“ oznámil mu Jarvis.

„Stačilo říct, že jim taky nerozumíš,“ odpálil nazpět. „Co takhle jenom ťuknout? Třeba něco jako že se Loki vzdává a prosí o svůj podělaný život?“

„To zcela určitě neříká ani jeden z nich.“

„Zatraceně... nechceš otevřít google překladač?“

„Zkusím to, pane. Jsem si jist, že s ním mi překlad půjde daleko lépe,“ řekl Jarvis svým poklidným hlasem, ze kterého ale sarkasmus přímo odkapával a plnil oblek až po okraj.

A pak do jeho obleku začalo něco tiše, ale velmi opravdově cvrnkat. V prvním okamžiku byl zmatený, tak moc se zabral do tavení ledu kolem své nohy – už mu zbývala jen půlka holeně, chodidlo a druhé chodidlo – že se ani pořádně nerozhlížel kolem. Kromě Lokiho tu nebylo nic, co by mu mohlo ublížit, což se koneckonců i teď potvrzovalo, protože zvuky byla střelba z nějakých pistolí přicházející z lodi.

„To si ze mě děláte prdel?!“ zavolal přes rameno na mafiány na lodi, ani otočit se k nim nemohl, aby dal svým slovům váhu. „Jsme na stejné straně, chlapi. Copak nevíte, že se ten božskej magor zase pokusí ovládnout svět... nebo, co já vím, znesvětit všechny naše panny? Strčte si tu svou střelbu někam!“

Dvě kulky ještě kleply do plátování, než střelba ustala. Buď jim došla munice, nebo jim opravdu jeho slova stačila k vymluvení té pitomosti, jako byl pokus zastřelit Iron Mana devítkou. Dokonce i s jednou nohou v ledu byl odolný proti takovému útoku a klidně by si tu mohl dát šlofíka.

„Zaznamenám to jako historicky první případ, kdy váš takt skutečně někoho přiměl spolupracovat,“ podotkl Jarvis vesele, radost sama, že může provokovat.

„Oh, haha. Náhodou, můj ostrovtip donutí spolupracovat každého... Kam letí?“ přerušil sám sebe dotazem, když viděl Thora stoupajícího vírem nahoru.

„Mám vypočítat jeho trajektorii, pane?“

Obrátil oči v sloup. Věděl, že tentokrát to Jarvis myslí z větší části vážně, a o to to bylo ještě absurdnější, také z toho důvodu, že už se mu podařilo uvolnit i druhou nohu a po rychlém zkušebním testu, jestli se mu ten proklatý magický led nedostal do trysek, se vznesl do vzduchu. Teď už si mohl zjistit Thorův směr sám nebo, ještě lépe, vypálit Lokimu díru do hrudníku. Což také s radostí udělal, sotva se ten parchant k němu otočil jen z části čelem, a s uspokojením pak sledoval, jak dopadl na vlastní ledovou kru a ztěžka se z ní zvedal. Docela dobře se tím bavil, i když samozřejmě Loki byl, podle zlého výrazu na tváři a vyceněných zubů, které mu ukázal, docela jiného názoru.

„Překvápko, bože. Mě se jen tak nezbavíš, zvlášť když spolu máme nevyřízený účty,“ ušklíbl se vesele jeho překvapení.

Loki mu nijak neodpověděl, ne slovně, zato z jeho ruky se směrem k Tonymu modře zablesklo. Uhnul před výbojem, ten proletěl kus od jeho ruky a narazil do vodní stěny stále ještě vířící kolem nich. Téměř okamžitě v ní kus ztuhl na led, který byl roztříštěn další přívalem vody a nesen pryč, což na chvíli zcela zastavilo víření. Konečně dobře viděl oceán těsně kolem nich, obrovskou ledovou kru, ve které spočívala uvězněná loď, a na kterou se přelévaly vlny z okolí. Také mohl vidět blížící se loď s vodní kavalerií. Nejspíš do teď zůstali mimo dosah, neschopní se s malým, civilním člunem dostat přes obrovskou stěnu, která je od Lokiho dělila.

Zatraceného Lokiho, který byl... modrý? Překvapeně zamrkal a přiblížil si Asgarďanovu zle se mračící tvář. Tak ho ještě nikdy neviděl a Thora už vůbec ne. Modrá kůže, zcela hladká skoro jako sklo nebo led a zároveň na několika místech... nejlepší slovo bylo asi vyřezávaná nebo zvrásněná v pravidelných obrazcích. Vědec v něm křičel po podrobném prostudování něčeho tak zajímavého, i když bylo jasné, že na to prostě není čas ani prostor.

„Netrefil ses, zlato,“ pokračoval ve veselém škádlení, odváděje i svou mysl od vědeckého zaujetí, „teď to zkusím já.“

Vystřelil po něm, ovšem jeho rána byla snadno zachycena zeleným štítem, který před sebou Loki vyčaroval jediným mávnutím ruky a jen se za jeho částečně průsvitnou stěnou potměšile ušklíbl.

„Hloupý smrtelníku! Tys pořád ještě nepochopil, kdo já jsem?“

„Šmoula na steroidech?“ zeptal se nevinně a pomalu se snažil dostat k Lokimu z boku a hlavně ho odvést od lodi.

Celkem to fungovalo, jelikož se za ním Asgarďan opravdu obracel, sleduje ho štiplavým pohledem rudých očí. Trochu dětinsky strašidelné, jako halloweenská lebka s krvavýma svítícíma očima. A velmi, velmi nepříjemným ledovým paprskem, který Tonyho málem znovu zasáhl. Uhnul před ním jen taktak, ale stejně si neodpustil veselý úšklebek.

„Fakt, chlape, měl bys to přestat brát. Podívej se na sebe. Víš vůbec, že se ti po tom scvrknou varlata? No vážně, budou malinkatá jako oříšky,“ naznačil prsty velikost lískového ořechu. „Zase chápu, tobě by to možná ani nevadilo, co? Konečně bys měl jasno, jakého jsi pohlaví.“

„A pak bych odpovídal tvým představám o mně, pravda?“ zabroukal lstivý bůh poněkud lascivně a rozhodně s velkou dávkou sarkasmu.

Tentokrát vážně litoval, že nikdo nemůže vidět jeho obličej pod helmou, jelikož se mu přes něj přehnal vítězoslavný úsměv, když v krátkém momentu Lokiho nepozornosti, následovaném hned poté, co promluvil, střelil toho bastarda rovnou do prsou. Už podruhé. Za to si připisoval spoustu plusových bodů a slíbil si celý vagon chlastu.

„Touché, Sněhurko.“

Bral to jako celkem zábavné plýtvání časem, jenže jak se zdálo, Loki svoje letecké výlety a klouzání se po ledu nevítal jako zpestření chmurného dne. Naopak, v jeho tváře se objevil vztek, když tentokrát zásah vyrovnal daleko dříve a sklouzl se k okraji ledové kry už po nohách. Jeho rudé oči... ne, teď už byly zelené, nebo alespoň jedno z nich bylo na chvíli zelené, stejně jako kusy kůže na obličeji a rukách se mu střídavě zbarvovaly do bledého odstínu kysnoucího mléka a té zářivě modré. Vypadal jako dalmatin, co se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli bude černobílý nebo bíločerný. A rozhodně to nebyl dobře naladěný pejsek, podle toho, jak se oceán za Tonyho zády zvedl jedním Lokiho pohybem ruky vzhůru a pohybem druhé ruky se zformoval ve vlnu plnou ledových ostnů, která se na něj řítila. Uhnul jí, jen nohy mu opláchla, a v širokém kruhu se znovu pokusil protivníka oblétnout, jenže se mu do cesty postavila další vodní stěna. Nebylo to tak, že by se vír vrátil, vlastně to spíš vypadalo, že s ním Loki hraje jakýsi druh pin-pongu a střílí si ho z místa na místo.

To se mu ani trochu nelíbilo, nebyl ničí hračka a zvláště ne tohohle bastarda. Už si s ním do teď pohrával víc než dost.

Obrátil se čelem k jeho rozšklebené tváři střídající barvy jak světýlka na vánočním stromku. Honit se tu nehodlal nechat. Zároveň bylo jasné, že se k nim přes vlny vzdouvající se kolem nich ostatní nedostanou, a od pár schovaných gangsterů někde uprostřed lodi by se kloudné pomoci nedočkal, ani kdyby je opravdu přemluvil ke spolupráci. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než se s Lokim vypořádat sám, tedy spíš to zkusit, a to znamenalo sebrat mu jednu z máminých slz. Nemusel je hledat moc dlouho, velice jasně, zeleně a modře, zářily na Asgarďanových zápěstích a lákaly k tomu, aby je Tony urval hezky i s Lokiho rukama.

Po krátké rozvaze, asi tak pětivteřinové, kdy vyloučil všechno včetně vykoupení jedné slzy za všechen svůj majetek, přistoupil k nejlepšímu svému plánu, který vždycky fungoval - frontálnímu útoku. Nadlétl si nahoru do dostatečné vzdálenosti a tak vysoko, že k němu musel Loki zvednout hlavu, a pak se prudce vrhl dolů jeho směrem. Nejdřív se mnohobarevné oči – přísahal by, že teď kromě zelené a rudé zahlédl také modrou a směsici všech tří, ale jistý si nebyl – roztáhly v úžasu nad takovou odvahou, či snad drzostí, ale rychle se opět stáhly v nebezpečně zářící štěrbiny vrhající pomyslné blesky. Zato z jeho rukou už létaly skutečné blesky, zelené a modré, jak se snažil Tonyho sestřelit. Vyhýbat se jim byla zábava, svým způsobem. Miloval ty staré 2D hry, kdy člověk mačkal jen dvě tlačítka a uhýbal s plochou napodobeninou raketoplánu před letícími meteority. Tohle bylo vlastně skoro to samé.

Uhnout. Uhnout. Otočka a přímo na Lokiho z pravé strany. Nezdálo se, že by Asgarďan takový útok tělo na tělo vůbec očekával. Využil momentu překvapení a obratně ho chytl nejen kolem pasu, ale hlavně za zápěstí ruky, kterou doposud všechno kolem sebe mrazil. Jelikož ho při tom nabral plnou rychlostí řítícího se náklaďáku, nebylo ani s podivem, že společně letěli několik metrů a skončili pádem na zem. Alespoň že byl ten parchant dole a Tony si neudělal další nepěknou promáčklinu do svého obleku, nebo nezamrzl jako brouk v jantaru. Také mohl díky tomu Lokiho dobře držet vahou svého obleku, která kupodivu účinkovala, když přitlačil nepřítele k zemi svým kolenem vraženým v hrudníku.

Loki při tom vydal chrčivý zvuk, trochu jako dušení, ale hlavně určitě vztek, zvláště nad tím, jak se Tonyho prsty zaklesly pod náramek na jeho zápěstí a zatáhly. Šlo to těžko, kov vypadající jako prosté zlato se sotva pohnul pod silou obleku, a přitom mělo stačit málo a z tenkého proužku zlata by v jeho rukách zbyla jenom pomačkaná hromada úlomků. Síla, s jakou mu kov odolával, ho zaskočila. Snad to byla jeho chvilka nepozornosti, ale náhle se ocitl pod Lokim. Nadále svíral jeho paži, tu se mu podařilo ubránit, i když se Asgarďan hodně snažil ji z jeho sevření vytrhnout, druhou ruku pak zvedl proti Lokiho hrudi. Byl si jistý, že výstřel z takové blízkosti pěkně zláme žebra i jemu, jenže těžko měl jinou možnost, jak se zbavit zatraceného boha lží, který měl najednou až moc velkou sílu. Příliš velkou. Dost velkou na to, aby sevřel Tonyho zápěstí a oddálil jeho ruku od svého hrudníku. Silně proti jeho ruce zatlačil, až to skřípělo.

„Rozdrtím tě jako korýše skrytého ve své schránce,“ zasykl Loki.

„To měla být výhružka, nebo prostřih ze Spongeboba v kalhotách? Promiň, nepoznal jsem to a ty rozhodně vypadáš na typ, co miluje kreslené filmy... jestli rozumíš,“ řekl bezstarostně a vážně zauvažoval o zabudování pohyblivého obočí do hledí helmy. Teď by se mu fakt hodilo zahýbat významně obočím a mrknout.

Asgarďan zřejmě nerozuměl, ani rozumět nehodlal podle velmi zlého bojechtivého výrazu, kterému musel čelit. A podle modrému stínu, podobnému ruce, který se mu plazil po pažích v tenkých provazcích, ovíjel jeho tělo, proplétal se mezi nohama, až je znehybnil a hlavně mu sevřel krk. To bylo nepříjemné, přestože přes skřípající ocel svého obleku nemohl to silné objetí smrtonosného modrého světla vlastně cítit. Kontrolky začaly blikat a upozorňovat na klesající teplotu pláště obleku.

„Pane, dochází k namrzání obleku,“ přidal se také Jarvis starostlivě, jako kdyby to neviděl a vlastně i necítil. Nešlo o skutečnou zimu, jen nepříjemný chlad, jako když lenošil v létě venku na balkoně a náhle se odkudsi přihnal větříček, který mu pročísl nohavice plavek. Zatraceně nepříjemné. Tentokrát alespoň věděl, jak se nepříjemné zimy zbavit i jinak, než utéct do tepla, musel jenom sundat Lokimu z ruky náramek, protože to právě z něj a skrze Asgarďanovy prsty se modrá ledová vlákna šířila a omotávala se kolem Tonyho jako kokon. Dobrou zprávou bylo, že ač jeho oblek opravdu zamrzal, byl v něm schopný vyletět až do vesmíru, a takovou zimu určitě Loki vyprodukovat nedokáže, což si sám začal nejspíš rychle uvědomovat, když Tony neustupoval ani nepovoloval svůj stisk. Vlastně nepovolil ani snahu vzepřít se Asgarďanově ruce svírající mu zápěstí.

„Pakliže mne chceš urážet, Midgarďane, dívej se mi při tom zpříma do očí,“ poučil ho Loki povýšeně a pět silných modrých vláken, dokonale kopírujících jeho prsty, se vydalo na pouť po Iron Manově masce.

Tady sranda končila. Jestli mu Loki masku sundá, a podle skřípění kovu to vypadalo, že ano, potom to bude mírně řečeno problém. Vlastně to bude spíš velké hovno přímo na jeho obličeji, ale co už, nebude to poprvé a jak doufal ani naposledy, co se postaví nějakému nepříteli s holým zadkem. Do teď vždycky přežil, občas jen o fousek, ale pořád dýchal. Zrovna tenhle bastard rozhodně nebude tím, kdo ho konečně dorazí a odešle na pravdu boží.

Obrazovky zablikaly, jak do nich přestávaly přicházet signály a energie, načež zhasly docela. To už bylo jasné, že je po masce. Zaskřípělo to a zalupalo, jak se kov pod ledovými prsty ohnul, a pak už se Tony konečně nadechl okolního vzduchu. Jednou se s Brucem vsadil, že doletí pro sníh na ledovou tříšť až na severní pól. Dokázal to a samozřejmě v tu chvíli neodolal tomu sundat si masku a nadechnout se pravého, čistého vzduchu. Málem se tehdy udusil zimou, stejně jako teď. Obláček páry se mu vznesl od rtů rovnou do Lokiho modrého obličeje, na kterém se srazil v kapky. Ty okamžitě zmrzly a spadly mu zpátky za krční plášť obleku a pak studivě někam dál společně s chladem z okolí pomalu si razícím cestu doposud teplým vnitřním prostorem brnění. Otřásl se zimou.

„Nechceš trochu přitopit? Nějak zimou modráš.“

„Zbytečná provokace. Již dávno jsem se smířil se svým původem a v tomto okamžiku ho shledávám velmi užitečným k mému pobavení. Vyzkoušíme, jak dlouho vydržíš ledový dotek mé magie, než tvé maso začne chladem praskat a olupovat se z kostí,“ vyhrožoval Loki.

Naprosto netušil, o jakém původu to bůh lži mluví, pokud to vůbec nebylo jenom žvatlání pomatené mysli. Zato až moc jasně věděl a uvědomoval si, jak se modré prsty vsunuly pod okraj obleku. Nebyl si jist, jestli se ho skutečně dotkl, ale na hrdle ho něco zaštípalo. Ostře, spíš jako plamen hořáku při sváření jeho milovaných aut, když jím náhodou smekl příliš blízko své ruky nebo jiné části těla. Donutilo ho to ostře vydechnout mezi zaťatými zuby. Ale to nebylo na tom všem nepříjemné, daleko víc ho zasáhl chlad, který se náhle rozprostřel v jeho obleku. Rozklepalo ho to zimou, až se mu zuby do teď pevně zatnuté rozechvěly a začaly o sebe drkotat.

„Teplota uvnitř obleku začíná klesat, zvyšuji intenzitu vyhřívání,“ zazněl mu v uších Jarvisův hlas, alespoň že audio část obleku na jeho uchu ještě fungovala.

Dokonce fungovalo i zvyšování teploty, protože zima trochu ustoupila, nebo možná už přicházelo na řadu to pověstné teplo, které všichni popisovali při nástupu hypotermie. Nuda. Umrznutí bylo nudné, člověk si jen sedl někam na bobek a jednoduše usnul, aby se už neprobudil. Pro Tonyho nebylo děsivější varianty smrti, než zemřít ve spánku, a teď se mu stejně jevilo i to zapráskané umrznutí.

„B-budeš se muset víc s-snažit, S-sněhurko moje roz-zmilá, p-pořád ještě ž-žiju,“ vypravil ze sebe provokativně přes drkotající zuby, získávaje tím snad čas vymyslet, co by měl udělat. Jeho snaha zlomit náramek kolem Lokiho ruky se stále setkávala s neúspěchem. Cítil, že se kov pod jeho rukou ohnul, nebo spíš měl ten dojem, bez přístrojů si nebyl jist, jenže to stejně nestačilo k jeho zlomení. Nemohl se ani pohnout. Loki stále neúnavě držel jednu jeho ruku ve své, ani jedinkrát nezakolísal a se stejným odhodláním, stejně velkou silou držel také jeho nohy mezi svými stehny a pod svým tělem.

„Nemám, kam spěchat. Jsem trpělivý a mocný muž,“ téměř zabroukal Loki a sklonil se k němu blíž, téměř to vypadalo, že se hodlá Tonyho tváře dotknout svým nosem. Mohl cítit chlad, který z něho sálal, ještě ledovější, než modrá ruka šátrající mu pod kovovým oblečení. A jeho dech... ten vlastně neexistoval. Zdálo se, jako kdyby Asgarďan prakticky přestal dýchat a změnil se v pohyblivou ledovou sochu vysávající svou přítomností z jeho těla všechno teplo, dokud se mu na vousech nevytvořily ledové krystaly, jejichž praskání bylo až nepříjemně zřetelné. Počkat, to nebylo jenom praskání ledu v jeho vousech, nýbrž i zlata pod jeho rukou. Ještě se ten kroužek nezlomil, ale neměl k tomu daleko.

„Pane, vnitřek obleku není konstruován pro zvládání tak nízkých teplot, brzy začne docházet k výpadkům a nakonec i k jeho naprostému selhání,“ oznámil mu Jarvis do toho praskání a zároveň tím na Lokiho tváři vyvolal úsměv, jak ho nejspíš ten modrej grázlík slyšel.

Nasadil nefalšovaný úsměv playboye z Malibu, předtím než promluvil.

„Tak v-vidíš, z-zlato. Za chvilku fakt umr-rznu. Jestli si chceš ještě p-připomenout naše famóz-zní společné chvilky v posteli a moji s-super k-krásu, je načase mě napos-sledy políbit,“ zahrál o čas, který tak nutně potřeboval. Jen chvilku, malinkatou chvilku a bude to. Jen doufal, že se Thor nemýlil, protože jestli ano a jestli se zjeví v té zatracené Valhalle jako správný padlý bojovník, tak si zaskočí na Asgard nakopat svému ještě žijícímu božímu kamarádovi prdel. Tehdy už se nebude muset bát, bude totiž mrtvý, a mrtvoly jak známo znovu umřít nemůžou.

„Bude mi potěšením, Anthony,“ vydechl Loki v předstírané vášni a ukázal při tom řadu jako jehly ostrých, nelidských zubů, „neboť jak se traduje, polibek od bytosti, jakou jsem já, ze smrtelníka i Asgarďana vysaje i tu poslední kapičku životadárného tepla. S radostí to vyzkouším na tobě.“

Stačil se sotva nadechnout, když se Lokiho rty skutečně setkaly s jeho; a to bolelo. Studily tak moc, až to pálilo jako rozžhavená ocel. Cítil cosi teplého stékající ho mu po bradě, první myšlenkou byly sliny jednoho z nich, pak mu ale došlo, že je to krev z jeho praskajících rtů. Krev, která byla ničím proti čemusi ledovému, co si prodralo cestu skrze sevřené zuby až do jeho hrdla a hlouběji. Bylo to něco pronikajícího dovnitř… nebo možná naopak, táhnoucího z něj ven veškeré teplo, přesně jak Loki vyhrožoval. Vysávalo to z něj život. Cítil, jak mu zamrzají ruce, dech se mu zpomaluje, hltan odmítá poslušnost a ve střevech mu zimomřivě reje kus do špice obroušeného ledu. To nebyla jen hypotermie, byl doslova zaživa zmrazován zevnitř a nemohl s tím nic dělat, protože už nedokázal pohnout hlavou, aby se od Lokiho alespoň pokusil odvrátit. Jediné, co zvládl, bylo ze všech sil sevřít ruku.

Prasklo to. Tiše, neznatelně, možná to byl jenom klam, ale stejně trhl... a pak to prasklo znovu. Hlasitě, nebo možná nakonec stejně tiše, nebyl si tím vůbec jistý. Před očima se mu točily stovky pestrobarevných kruhů a v uších hlasitě hučela jeho napůl zmrzlá krev. A voda. Ledová voda plná kusů ledu, do které začal klesat. Ani netušil, jak nebo kdy se to stalo. Byla prostě náhle všude. Přes kruhy viděl světlo, zelené zářící světlo někde nad sebou nebo kolem sebe. Možná tak byla prostě jenom zelená voda. Nebyl si jistý. Jen stěží dokázal uchopit souvislou myšlenku, tak pomalu jeho jindy geniální a bleskurychlý mozek právě pracoval. I tak poslední, co ho napadlo, než ho zcela obestřela temnota, bylo, že líbat Lokiho byl, je a vždy bude hrozně špatný nápad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitaře děkuji za komentáře, vám ostatním děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" bude vítán. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S Bellusem je nutnu bojovat svým vlastním způsobem. Možná, že Thor ví jak a možná taky... vyhraje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víte, jak se množí ty kapitoly, tak to jsem to až dodatečně rozpočítala na kratší části. :-)

Nebylo mu po vůli ponechat své přátele v bitvě s Lokim už v prvním náčrtu strategie, musel však seznat, že je jediný z nich, kdo se mohl bratrově zplozenci rovnat silou, následovat ho vzduchem a domluvit mu mírově, než to dítě napáchá škodu a způsobí smrt nevinných. Bylo to dítě, na tlamách mu byla vidět naivita a v očích naprostá oddanost svému otci, když se snesl na betonový břeh veza Lokiho na svém hřbetě. Někdo takový píseň boje, kterou mu Loki poslal, uposlechl bez přemýšlení o následcích, i kdyby byl stokrát chytřejší, než byl pravděpodobně Bellus. Pořád měl blíže ke zvířecí říši než k té asgardské a midgardské, byl tedy jen hloupým dítětem oddaným svému otci, který měl černé úmysly. Nic, co by se stalo, tedy nebyla Bellusova chyba. Ne, byla Thorova. Bylo strategicky špatným rozhodnutím ignorovat jejich plán a nechat bratrovo dítě opustit bitevní pole, jenže to, co páchal Loki sám, se jevilo v tu chvíli o tolik nebezpečnější. Byl hloupý, naivní a zvyklý se stýkat s bratrovými zplozenci tak často, že je téměř ignoroval a považoval jen za chundelaté kamarády. Zapomněl i na to, jaký strach a respekt přinesl na Midgard před nespočtem let malý Fenrir, a to byl pouhým vlkem velikosti koně, nikoliv tříhlavou chimérou.

Přeletěl nad vybetonovaným nábřežím plným plochých kamenných budov a hned narazil na Bellusovu stopu. Hořící automobily, zapálené stromy a ohněm ožehnuté silnice. Vyděšení smrtelníci, kteří vyhlíželi ze svých úkrytů ven. Z dálky pak k němu doléhal hluk, křik a třesk, jak do sebe midgardská vozidla narážela. Bylo zřejmé, že se Lokiho dítě nezastaví a bude ničit bez jasného úmyslu tam, kam ho vzdušné proudy zanesou. Zde, blízko pobřeží v parcích a mezi neobývanými budovami, nemohl nadělat tak velkou škodu a ohrozit tolik nevinných životů, jako až se dostane hlouběji do centra města. Tam byly tisíce lidí, proudících po kamenných ulicích, jezdících ve svých automobilech tam a zpět a obývajících vysoké budovy, kde jich na jednom místě mohli být stovky.

V mysli se mu vykresloval obraz neuvěřitelné zkázy, jež by mohl Bellus napáchat. Musel ho tedy zastavit dřív, než se dostane hlouběji mezi budovy.

Nabral rychlost a směřoval přímo za zvukem ničení, tak dlouho, dokud před sebou neuviděl samotného Belluse krájejícího vzduch mohutnými pohyby křídel a chrlícího oheň na vše kolem sebe. Bez rozdílu, zdali to byla živá bytost nebo jenom trčící dopravní značka. Nebyla jiná možnost, než ho dostat na zem, protože kdyby pokračoval ve svém zkázonosném letu, nadělal by jistě více škody, než když ho Thor stáhne na ulici.

Využil výhody své velikosti, větší rychlosti i mrštnosti a snadno se dostal nad chiméru. Hadí hlava se k němu zvedla a zasyčela. Byla ze všech nejobratnější, mohla by ho zasáhnout. Bude se muset snažit zachytit Bellusův obojek co nejobratněji, protože mu podle ostrých, jedem zbrocených zubů bylo jasné, že by bylo velmi zlé, kdyby ho kousla. Věděl, odkud tato část Belluse pochází, a byl si jist smrtonosností jedu i pro Asgarďany. Ze všech tří hlav byla jistě nejnebezpečnější. Vyhnul se jí tedy, jak jen dokázal, a dopadl na šupinatá záda, kde zaklesl prsty do řetězového obojku na prostřední hlavě. Hadí čelisti po něm okamžitě vystřelily ve snaze ho kousnout. Vrazil mezi ně Mjolnir. Nebylo to zrovna ohleduplné, bolest, kterou viděl v korálkových očích hadí hlavy, tížila jeho srdce i svědomí, nebylo však jiné volby. Kousnutí by mohlo znamenat smrt, a ač nechtěl Lokiho zplozenci ublížit, nehodlal ani zemřít. Také věřil v Bellusovo pochopení. Poté se hadí hlava opět stáhla a uhnula stranou před zbraní, která jí skutečně mohla ublížit, zanechávajíc Mjolnir vlhký od svých slin a pokrytý jedem. Nebezpečný i pro něj.

Tělo pod ním se zazmítalo, jak se ho Bellus namísto plného útoku pokusil setřást. Smýkl s ním ze strany na stranu, křídly přitom téměř narážel do okolních vysokých budov. Nenechal se shodit z jeho hřbetu, dál pevně svíral řetěz, neoblomný ve svém počínání, zatímco vyčkával, co mělo přijít a přišlo. Tvor se obrátil hřbetem dolů a Thor mu sklouzl z šupin. Dál se však držel řetězu, nohy vyvěšené ve vzduchu a čelisti pevně sevřené. Za jiných okolností, na Asgardu a při letu nad širokým mořem, které ho obklopovalo, by to byla vlastně zábava moci nohama brázdit mořskou hladinu. Tady se ovšem k jeho chodidlům dostaly až nebezpečně blízko střechy midgardských automobilů, jak s ním Bellus pomalu klesal níž a níž. Prvních několik využil k opoře, u dalších už to nešlo a jeho nohy proto projely střechou jako dobře nabroušený nůž máslem. Bylo to docela dost nepříjemné, téměř bolestivé, jak se pozemský kov lámal a ohýbal o jeho holeně, ale dalo mu to šanci Belluse trochu zpomalit, a také ho to donutilo klesnout až k cestě.

Využil toho a zaklesl se Mjolnirem do litého, černého dláždění ulice, kterému lidé říkali asfalt. Kladivo do ulice zabředlo velmi pevně, přilnulo k ní tak, jako když matka svírá své dítě, a nepohnulo se ani o jediný centimetr. Nepustil ani obojek. Stále ho pevně držel svou božskou silou, přestože tvor ho rval dál po cestě a nahoru k nebi. Ze všech tří tlam se ozýval zlobný křik, syčení a vrčení, jak se nad ním Bellus zmítal. Silná křídla bila do země, jeden z drápů na jejich konci ho několikrát zasáhl do zad, ale ani to ho nepřimělo pustit nebo jenom vzhlédnout. Dýchal pomalu, oči téměř zavřené. Ve skutečnosti nechtěl vidět, jak se mu ten ubožáček snaží vysmeknout, jen ho slyšet dávivě se zalykat, když se řetěz zařezával do chlupatého psího krku. Už to stačilo, aby se Thorovi nepříjemně sevřelo hrdlo v dusivém pocitu. Neznal Belluse samotného, viděl ho sotva pár minut na záznamu, znal však všechny ostatní bratrovy děti a věděl, jak ušlechtilé, i když občas nebezpečné, bytosti to byly. I přes své nedávné činy Loki nikdy nezplodil nic skutečně zlého. Všechny jeho děti byly mazlivé, hravé, laskavé, krásné svým vlastním způsobem a hlavně mírumilovné, i když měly na stovku zubů, ostnatý ocas, tři hlavy, kyselinu místo krve nebo cokoliv, čím mohly být smrtonosné. Věřil, že Bellus je také takový, a proto mu slyšet jeho steny přinášelo bolest a byl veskrze rád, když ustaly; hlasitý třesk lámaného kovu a praskajícího skla mu prozradil, že tvor padl na auta za jeho zády. Čekal ještě, poslouchal rychlý, hlasitý dech, než konečně pustil železný obojek, vytrhl Mjolnir z asfaltu a obrátil se k Bellusovi čelem.

Ležel rozpláclý v tom, co zbylo z automobilu, jen částečně se mu už podařilo zvednout na přední nohy a trojice očí Thora sledovala s obrovskou záští a vztekem. Neuhnul před ním pohledem, ani nezacouval, neměl z něj strach, vždyť to bylo jenom hněvající se dítě. Nedokázal si pomoci a tvář mu projasnil úsměv, když Belluse sledoval. Byl to vskutku bratrův mistrovský kousek, rozkošný, krásný, smrtící a velmi majestátný, přinejmenším takový bude, až neohrabanost štěněčích nohou nebude Bellusovi bránit ve vstávání a dračí rohy se konečně stočí také nahoru, jak by to správně mělo být.

„Nemám v úmyslu s tebou bojovat, dítě,“ promluvil na Belluse vlídně. Odpovědí mu bylo vyfouknutí páry z nosu dračí hlavy a pohled jiskrného hadího oka. „Slyš, mé jméno je Thor Odinson, jsem princem asgardským a také jsem bratr tvého otce-“

Dál se nedostal. Z dračí hlavy vytryskl mohutný plamen mířený přímo na něj. Pozvedl Mjolnir, jeho magie po něm sklouzla a vystřelila ven v záblesku, který se srazil s ohnivým proudem. Hukot ohně se mísil s jiskřením jeho blesku a vzduch byl během okamžiku naplněn těžkým pachem kouře a příznačným brněním, které mu zvedalo chlupy na těle a rozechvívalo kovové trosky z midgardského vozidla. V místech, kde se oheň střetával s jeho blesky vznikala směsice obojího, přelévající se, kroužící, ozařující ulici jindy prosvícenou lampami a vířící v barevných záblescích a ohnivých jazycích tavících na co dosáhly, nejspíš včetně Thorových bot, kdyby se dostala tak daleko. S tím ale nepočítal, věděl, že jejich přetahování dlouho nevydrží, a hodlal být vítězem i přes mohutnou sílu, která se proti němu skrze kladivo tlačila a téměř ho přinutila ucouvnout o krok zpět. Pevně se rozkročil a nepovolil. Vydržel dlouhých deset nádechů, než konečně Bellusovi došly síly a bublina ze směsice ohně a blesku praskla. Obličej mu okamžitě ovanula rázová vlna plynů. Byla dost vřelá na to, aby mu ožehla obočí a vousy, avšak ne dost na spálení kůže nebo cokoliv víc. Stačilo mu zamrkat, aby vyhnal z očí ten nepříjemný, vřelý pocit.

Zato Bellus, teď už pevně stojící na všech čtyřech, hlasitě oddechoval a měřil si Thora nejen rozzlobeným, ale také trochu bojácným pohledem. Nechal tedy kladivo pomalu klesnout k zemi a usmál se. Dítě sebou ze strachu trhlo vzad. Neuměl v úmyslu ho děsit, proto opatrně přistoupil o několik kroků kupředu a snažil se vypadat co nejméně nebezpečně. Všechny páry očí ho při jeho obezřetném postupu velmi napjatě sledovaly. Musel být nyní velmi opatrný, nevyplašit ho, když se zdálo, že je ochoten alespoň na krátko svůj útok zastavit.

„Klid, malý, ode mne nepřijde žádná další bolest ani rána,“ ujistil ho měkce, načež pod jeho nohou něco skleněně křuplo.

Zvuk prořízl napjatou atmosféru mezi nimi a hadí hlava okamžitě zaútočila. Ohnat se po ní Mjolnirem byl bojový reflex, který nedokázal potlačit, zvládl jen zmírnit sílu před samotným dopadem na šupinatou hlavu. I tak psí hlava zavyla a dračí po něm vrhla další plamen. Uskočil stranou, dost daleko, aby ho ohnivá smršť nemohla zasáhnout, ale ne příliš. Neplánoval dovolit Bellusovi získat prostor pro další vzlet, nebo začít ohrožovat nevinné Midgarďany v okolí. Tomu druhému se zapřísáhl zabránit za každých okolností, i za cenu Bellusova života. Což nechtěl, samotné pomyšlení na to ho rmoutilo, raději by ho však zabil osobně, než nejen ohrozil midgardské bojovníky, ale hlavně jim poskytl možnost Belluse lapit. V tom měl Loki pravdu, jeho zplozenec byl asgardským bojovníkem a ti vždy raději zemřeli, než padnout do rukou nepřítele, byť Midgarďané nebyli jeho skutečnými nepřáteli. Musel na něco přijít. Na něco, aby přiměl malé dítě vyslechnout jeho slova.

Snadno rozetl bleskem další ohnivý útok, pak přeskočil smýkající se ocas, který vzápětí roztříštil skleněnou desku v nedalekém obchodě, a nakonec uhnul před útočící šupinatou tlamou plnou jedu. Odhodlání stejně jako síla, se kterou mu Bellus vzdoroval, bylo obdivuhodné, ne však dostatečné k rovnocennému souboji. Jeho neohrabanost a nekoordinované útoky bijící jeden přes druhý snadno Thorovi dovolovaly kroužit kolem něj, nedovolit mu pohnout se z místa a zároveň uhnout pokaždé včas, aby nebyl zasažen žádnou z na něj mířených ran. Mohl to dělat dlouho, možná i několik hodin, dokud by Bellus nepadl vyčerpáním k zemi, jenže to by ztratil příliš mnoho drahocenného času. Tam, v dálce nad mořem, bouře černající se nepřirozeně na jinak modrém nebi hlásala, že stále probíhá boj s Lokim. Správně tam měl být a doufal, že by mohl Belluse přimět k rozumu dřív, než se jeho přátelům v jeho nepřítomnosti něco stane. Nebo Lokimu.

Bellus překročil pomyslný kruh, který kolem něj vytvořil. Zvedl tedy Mjolnir a udeřil s ním do země kousek od nakročené tlapy. Dost blízko, aby vyšlehnuvší blesk projel drápem a nohou, ne však tak, aby ji zasáhl. Tvor ustoupil dozadu a vztekle potřásl psí hlavou, s vrčením při tom vycenil zuby. V té chvíli se pohnul jeho obojek a odhalil cosi malého, rudé barvy, přivěšeného v místech, kde to dřív zakrývaly dlouhé černé chlupy. Zdálo se to být nějakou drobnou plátěnou hračkou, jakou vídal u midgardských dětí ve vozíčcích, když se s Jane procházel po městě. Bellusova hračka. Něco, co mu musel dát Loki, nejspíš sám vplést do kovových řetězů a ponechat jako památku. Milovaný předmět přinášející štěstí v bitvě, stejně jako jemu přinášel štěstí pruh látky z oblečení, které mu před mnoha lety věnovala jeho Jane. Přijít o něco takového bylo velmi bolestné, to věděl s jistotou a také cítil výčitky svědomí, když ho díky tomu napadl jediný způsob, jak upoutal dětskou mysl dost na to, aby ho Bellus alespoň na pár okamžiků poslouchal.

Vykročil vpřed, nezastrašený ohnivou vlnou, kterou od sebe Mjolnirem s lehkostí odrazil. Nenechal se zasáhnout ani hadí hlavou a před útokem psí, vedeným na jeho ruku, jednoduše uhnul. Dost rychlý, aby stačil proklouznout pod hrdly všech tří hlav a popadnout při tom hračku. Trhl a serval ji z železného obojku. Z dosahu všech tří tlam se dostal okamžik na to.

„Přestaň, dítě!“ zavelel a zvedl hračku před sebe, to bylo potřetí a naposledy, kdy ho oslovil, pak už byl rozhodnutý jednat, pokud ho Bellus nevyslyší. „Mám tvou hračku a ponechám si ji až do svého posledního dechu. Mluv se mnou, nebo bojuj na život a na smrt. Jak volíš?“

Viděl váhání v celém postoji čtyřnohého těla, v tom, jak se všechny tři hlavy ztuhle vypjaly vpřed a upřely svůj zrak na rudou látku v Thorových rukách.

„ _Vrať! Bellusova hračka!_ “ zanaříkala psí hlava. „ _Moje! Vrať, je to moje! Isä dal Bellusovi!_ “

„Vím a navrátím, pakliže mne vyslechneš bez přerušení,“ odpověděl vážně, s příslibem a se ctí na jazyku.

Viděl váhání ve všech třech párech očí, dalšího útoku se však nedočkal. Z nozder dračí hlavy vystoupalo několik malých obláčků páry, vypadaly skoro jako projev váhavosti, a po nich následovalo mírné zamručení psí hlavy. Hadí se k nim připojila, když se přestala výhružně kývat a její dlouhý krk se prohnul. I Thor uvolnil svůj postoj, připravený vyjednávat.

„Děkuji, Bellusi,“ řekl jemně a trochu se uklonil hlavou, na což mu bylo odpovědí podivně nejisté mručení. „Jak jsem pravil, mé jméno je Thor, jsem princem asgardským a bratrem tvého otce. Jsem také tvým strýcem, ty a já, jsme jedna krev a jedna rodina, proto přísahám na svou čest, z mých úst neuslyšíš jediného křivého slova či lži a klam. Tak se ti zavazuje Thor Odinson!“ Zvedl hrdě hruď a Bellus při pohledu na něj nejistě přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Vypadal jako dítě ještě víc než před pár okamžiky, malé, ztracené a vyděšené dítě, které má velmi nejasný úkol, při kterém může ale snadno zemřít. Jak hleděl ze své výšky vzhůru na Belluse, zmocňovala se ho nejistota, co má dělat dál, co má říct. Matka vždy tvrdila, že z něj jednou bude dobrý otec, jenže to zkoušel už mnohokrát a vždy neuspěl, zatímco jeho bratr vychoval na stovku svých zplozenců a všichni ho milovali, ctili a následovali až do svého posledního dechu. Přesto teď postoupil opět o několik kroků kupředu s odhodláním vetkaným do každého pohybu.

„Tento zmatek, bezuzdné ničení a ohrožování bezbranných Midgarďanů není řešením. Zastav svůj hněv, dítě, nemá žádný smysl, jen vede tvé kroky k záhubě a to já nechci. Nemohu připustit tvou smrt, jsi má krev a tu nelze popřít. Proto tě žádám, neohrožuj svůj život bez skutečného důvodu,“ řekl opatrně, moc dobře si při tom uvědomoval, že přímo odporuje Lokiho rozkazům, jenže právě o to šlo. Musel Bellusovi vysvětlit, že příkaz jeho otce není správný a že se mu musí vzepřít.

„ _Isä přikázal. Bellus hodný chlapec,_ “ zavrčela psí hlava.

„Ano, jsi velmi hodný chlapec a věrný bojovník,“ přitakal bez zaváhání a samozřejmě bez špetky lži na jazyku, vše, co říkal, také cítil, „ale rozkaz, který ti tvůj otec udělil, jednoduše není správný. On se mýlí v tom, jak smýšlí o zdejším světě a lidech, a to zkresluje jeho úsudek. Nekáže ti správně.“

„ _Ty velký lhář! Mluvíš řečí isä a lžeš. Bellus má zničit zlé,_ “ zasyčela hadí hlava.

„ _Isä miluje Belluse! Mlč! Mlč, lháři!_ “ dodala rozzlobeně ta poslední.

„Jaké zlé, dítě?“ zeptal se naléhavě a ukázal svým kladivem na stranu, kde se v budově, za roztříštěným sklem krčili ve stínech skrytí lidé. Nejen muži, ale i ženy a možná i nevinné děti - nejspíš tam jen tak přišli posedět v krčmě, podle převrácených stolů a rozbitého nádobí. Ani jeden z nich neměl tu odvahu byť jen vystoupit ven ze svého úkrytu, natož aby zaútočili na tvora, jakým byl Bellus. I on si to určitě musel uvědomovat, zřít pravdu, kdy chtěl masakrovat bezbranné obyvatele tohoto města.

„Pohleď kolem sebe, na jejich vyděšené tváře, jak se před tebou ukrývají. Žádný z nich nenese zbraň ani zlobu, jenom strach. Jsou to prostí mužové, nevinné ženy a malé děti,“ pravil, to poslední Belluse zaujalo, jelikož pohled jeho hlav se velmi silně upřel na něj; byla to šance, snad. „Děti jako ty, jež rodiče milují stejně vroucně, jako tvůj otec miluje tebe.“

„ _Nejsou jako Bellus. Nikdo není Bellus,_ “ namítla psí hlava, ovšem v jejím hlase i postoji cítil nejistotu.

„V mém domově, a tedy i tvém, existuje mnoho různých ras a roztodivných tvorů. Trpaslíci, kamenní obři, mořské panny, kentauři. A také tam prodlévá nespočet tvých bratrů a sester, ať už ještě stále dýchajících nebo již navždy spících v kamenných mohylách, které jsme pro ně s tvým otcem navršili.“

Nejistota se jasně změnila ve váhání. Bellus přešlapoval z jedné nohy na druhou, vyfukoval obláčky kouře a tiše syčel a vrčel dohromady. Nepodobalo se to útěku, spíš se ještě víc přiblížil malému, ostýchavému dítěti, když nepatrně přikročil kupředu, hlavy skloněné do Thorovy výšky.

„ _Mnoho Bellus?_ “ zeptala se hadí hlava a začala se při tom ostražitě kymácet.

„Ano, tvoji bratři a sestry...“ nemohl si pomoct a zasmál se, jak vzpomínky udeřily do jeho mysli s plnou silou. „Podobáš se Fenrirovi, když byl ještě štěnětem. Jeho rozesmátou zubatou tvář vidím vskutku pokaždé, když na svém oři vyjedu do lesa. Byl to vpravdě bystrý lovec, žádný jelen ani kanec před ním nemohl prchnout, tělo tak obrovské a vznosné, až jej Midgarďané nazvali polykačem slunce. Jak bláhové přízvisko! Vždyť byl i do posledního svého výdechu jen hravým štěnětem,“ smích pronikal jeho hlasem společně se smutkem nad Fenrirovou ztrátou. „Blahé to paměti vidím obrazy nás dvou s Lokim, jak mu házíme klacky na asgardských loukách a on se po nich s jásotem vrhá.“

Velký šupinatý ocas zachrastil a začal sebou smýkat ze strany na stranu. V prvním okamžiku sevřel Thor Mjolnir pevněji, obával se, že je to předzvěst útoku, pak mu však došlo, že Bellus jenom vrtí ocasem jako pes a tak podivné zvuky to vydává, protože je to ocas dračí a ne psí. Zasmál se tomu z plných plic, vesele, skoro až nadšeně. Bylo to tak roztomilé, až měl touhu vrhnout se k dítěti před sebou a pořádně ho obejmout kolem krku. Povalit ho na záda a podrbat jeho chlupy pokryté černé břicho. Troufnout si něco takového by ale bylo moc, ovšem přistoupit o dalších pár kroků mohl, aniž by se veselé vrtění zastavilo.

„Chtěl bys házet klacky, dítě?“ zeptal se vlídně, když ho konečně pobavený smích přešel.

„ _Ano... ano... Bellus rád klacky!_ “ zvolal v prvním okamžiku svou psí hlavou, potom ovšem strnul a vrtění ocasu ustalo. Zastavil se tak, až vypadal jako zasažený bleskem z Mjolniru, a odhalil zuby na všech třech hlavách.

„ _Klam! Lež! Chceš odvést od isä! Lháři!_ “ zavrčela podezřívavě dračí hlava.

„ _Bellus miluje isä! Isä je isä!_ “ dodala razantně psí.

Zamračil se. Přestával se ve zmatené dětské mluvě a činech vyznávat, přesně, jak se mu stávalo vždy, když se s některým dítětem setkal. Zatoužil mít po svém boku matku, ta by se zcela jistě vyznala v nesmyslných dětských slovech, byť by byla vyslovena v bolestných horečkách. Nebo možná sladká Jane, ta by dokázala Bellusovi porozumět a vysvětlit mu, co se mu snaží říct. Jenže ani jednu z nich po svém boku neměl, aby mu přispěchaly na pomoc s radou, jen svůj vlastní úsudek. Nejistě sevřel a povolil ruku kolem Mjolniru a zamítavě zatřásl hlavou. Nehodlal přeci Belluse nikam odvádět, ledaže by to myslel jako odvedení jeho věrnosti od Lokiho, což byl možná jeho záměr. Nechtěl přimět tohle dítě přestat důvěřovat svému otci, jen také začít důvěřovat jemu a dělat svá vlastní rozhodnutí. Ano, v tom spočívalo vše.

„Nikdo tě nemůže nutit vzdát se cti být poslušen svému otci, dítě,“ promluvil, jistý si tím, že míří správným směrem. „Tvůj otec je moudrý, je proti tobě prastarý, jeho znalosti jsou nesmírné, jeho schopnosti ctěné mnou i mnohými jinými, avšak to mu nepropůjčuje neomylnost. I sám Odin, otec veškerenstva a král asgardský, se může mýlit, ač je právě on nejmoudřejší ze všech. Já,“ položil si ruku na prsa, „jsem to pochopil již dávno a ani nepatrný zlomek úcty a lásky k němu se neskutálel z mého srdce. V tom spočívá být sám také moudrý, zralý na to pohlédnout do svého srdce, vyslyšet svou čest a konat dle ní, když se cítíš být tažen otcovou vůlí proti vlastnímu přesvědčení. Podívej se kolem sebe a rozhodni se sám, jestli jsou to nepřátelé, jak pravil tvůj otec. Zda jsem já tvůj nepřítel.“

Napětí sevřelo každý kus jeho těla, právě se rozhodovalo o tom, jestli bude Bellus žít, nebo padne jeho rukou. Nedokázal poznat, co se dítěti honí hlavou ani jak chce volit. Neútočilo ani nevyhrožovalo, jen se nejistě kolem sebe rozhlíželo všemi páry očí. Hlava psí vypadala velmi nešťastně, váhavě jako věrný honič, jemuž dal pán zmatené povely. Druhá hlava, ostražitě a váhavě syčící, se sklonila dolů, skoro jako kdyby se chtěla skrýt. Pouze poslední z nich stále vypadala hněvivě. Pára stoupající z nozder byla pravidelně obohacena ohnivým zajiskřením na pyscích. Přesto, jak shlížel na Belluse, viděl prostě jen zmateného, malého chlapce, který naprosto netušil, co by měl dělat. Ve skutečnosti připomínal Lokiho, když byl ještě malý a dokázal se ztratit i v palácových zahradách. Tehdy ho pokaždé našel schouleného u stromu, jak volá jeho jméno. Jen záblesk vzpomínek dávno minulých, které ho však přiměly vykročit vpřed. Tvor před ním trochu ustoupil, nechal ho ale přijít až k němu, téměř na dosah. Vděčně se na něj za to usmál a natáhl ruku k jeho obojku. Tehdy Bellus ucukl, jako kdyby se bál, že ho uhodí. Nedbal na to, beze strachu opět přivázal hračku na obojek a nevšímal si při tom jak horké páry proudící mu nebezpečně blízko hlavy, tak slin kapajících z psí hlavy nebo záblesku hadích šupin, jež měl nebezpečně blízké svého ramene.

„Je to tvé, Bellusi,“ řekl a ruku opět oddálil. „Bez ohledu na tvou volbu bylo nečestné uzmout tvůj majetek, zvláště, byl-li to dar z lásky od tvého otce. Odpust mi můj úskok.“

Ustoupil o půl kroku dozadu, pouze natolik, že viděl do očí všech tří hlav, které se k němu skláněly. Ani jedna na něj již neshlížela se záští či hněvem, nyní byly všechny zmatené a vyděšené. Horký vzduch vydechovaný dračí hlavou mu ovanul tvář, jak se k němu naklonila blíž a začala ho důkladně očichávat. Nepohnul se, zachovával klid, i když měl ruku kolem Mjolniru sevřenou, dostatečně pevně připravený na vše.

„ _Voníš jako isä,_ “ řekla dračí hlava k jeho překvapení.

Po tolika letech, kdy nebyl Loki po jeho boku, mu musela bezesporu jeho zvláštní ledová vůně vyvanout z oblečení, i z vlasů a vousů. Stejně tak jiskření bratrovy magie, dřív ulpívající na nespočtu Thorových věcí, se muselo za ten čas vytratit. Bellus z něj nemohl Lokiho cítit, přesto cítil, a dokonce ho to přivedlo k tomu, aby sklonil psí hlavu až k Thorovým prsům a šťouchnul do nich nosem. Zapomněl na své úvahy o Lokiho pachu, stejně by se nedobral odpovědi, a položil ruku do černých chlupů. Jejich struktura mířila od jemné dětské srsti k hrubosti, ne nepodobné některým zámeckým honicím psům kříženým s vánskými vlky, a byla příjemná na dotek. Teplá, skoro jako Fenrirova. Nemohl si pomoci, bylo mu jedno, jestli ho to bude stát všechny údy a budou mu muset znovu narůst, bez rozmyšlení se smíchem postoupil vpřed a prudce Belluse objal kolem širokého, napůl šupinatého krku. Cítil, jak pod ním tvor ztuhl, ale nedbal toho, ještě víc ho sevřel a stáhl dolů, aby ho podrbal na břiše až tam, kam jen mohl. Trvalo to několik tepů srdce, kdy pod ním Bellus zůstával napnutý, než se konečně uvolnil a některá z hlav se dotkla jeho ramene.

Thor se znovu zasmál do jeho srsti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitaře děkuji za komentáře, ostatním děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" je vítán. :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Některé věci mají přednost před vším ostatním. Otázkou je, jestli pak už nebude pro Tonyho pozdě.

Starkův člun byl i přes svou velikost na vodě opravdu nenápadný. Přestože nad nimi Loki na hřbetě své chiméry dokonce přeletěl, nevěnoval jim sebemenší pozornost. Budili jednoduše dojem někoho, kdo si se západem slunce přijel užít pár pěkných okamžiků na moři nebo ulovit nějaké ryby. A přesně to také zamýšleli. Tichou akci, zatímco skutečný nenápadný povyk, jak to nazval Stark, se odehrával daleko od nich, na místě, kam je Marciano poslal. Pro tu jistotu, kdyby se s Lokim domluvili, a čistě jako strategické cvičení, beztak bylo na tento měsíc v plánovaném rozvrhu. Největší odpovědnost ležela na jejich bedrech, v momentu překvapení, který měli vůči Lokimu, a to zatím vycházelo dobře, i přes opomenutí na jeho straně, ale nejen na jeho, protože ani nejmodernější počítače v S.H.I.E.L.Du si nevšimly podobnosti mezi kamenem v přívěsku a ukradenou Slzou. Alespoň jim to přinášelo jistotu, že Loki ví, jak vylovit asgardský artefakt z moře a má k tomu moc, což znamenalo také jistotu toho, že mu musí ten artefakt hned vzít. Jistoty byly dobrou věcí, i když byly nebezpečné.

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli vůbec tahle loď něco vydrží,“ podotkla Natasha, přičemž se celkem pohodlně opřela o zábradlí a pohlédla malým dalekohledem k molu, kde zrovna Loki jednal s Marcianem.

„Mně se líbí,“ ohodnotil to Clint, trochu mimo téma, a napil se z plechovky coly, kterou držel v ruce.

„Nepij toho moc, nebo se ti zase bude třást ruka,“ napomenula ho Natasha, když si toho všimla.

„Ještě nikdy se mi ruka netřásla,“ ohradil se dotčeně, ale nepodíval se na ni, směřoval pohled výhradně na molo.

„Phm,“ odfrkla si Natasha, ale víc to nekomentovala, možná i proto, že se Steve postavil vedle ní a zahleděl se stejným směrem jako jeho společníci.

Nevypadalo to na velkou ztrátu času. Sotva dvě minuty rozhovoru, než Loki vyslal svou chiméru do vzduchu. Steve k ní ostražitě vzhlédl a sledoval, jak pozvolna krouží nad přístavem, jako kdyby na něco čekala. Nejspíše na povel k útoku od svého pána a ten mohl přijít kdykoliv, protože Loki mohl být přes půl ostrova vzdálený a jeho zvíře by ho slyšelo, takže ani velikost celého zálivu nebyla dost. Navíc se s Marcianem ani tak daleko nechystali. Jejich loď se vzdalovala poměrně pomalu, klouzala po vlnách a nesměřovala podle všeho nijak daleko od pobřeží. Možná dokonce i na dohled, když jste měli dobré oči, tak blízko byl, možná celá staletí, asgardský, potencionálně nebezpečný artefakt.

Jemně se zamračil.

Povel nemusel Clintovi dávat, sám bez jediného slova stočil kormidlo za Marcianiho lodí a pozvolna se přiblížil do bezpečné vzdálenosti, kdy ještě vypadali jako turisté na výletě, ale zároveň už byli dost blízko pro rychlý zásah. Byli připraveni na spoustu věcí - Natasha dotekem zkontrolovala své pistole, Barton si nahodil luk a on sám posunul nohou štít doposud opřený o okraj člunu, kde nemohl být vidět -, ale svým způsobem na magii nebyli připraveni nikdy. On stále ještě nebyl připravený ani na to, že Loki jedním pohybem ruky zvedl z mořské hladiny obrovskou vlnu, která se téměř převalila přes Marcianovu loď, a tím je potopil bezmála dřív, než se vůbec kdo dokázal v příběhu někam pohnout. To se však nestalo, ač se moře v blízkosti lodi nepravděpodobně vzdouvalo a houpalo, samotná vlna zůstala nehybná a pak dalším Lokiho mávnutím zmrzla v ledový jazyk. Led. Tak hrozně nesnášel led, dokonce ho neměl rád ani v cole, do které mu ho ve všech rychlých občerstveních vždycky chtěli nasypat celou hromadu. Proč jen to musel být zrovna led? Oheň by taky nebyl nic pěkného, ale alespoň by kolem něj nebyla ta neskutečná zima prosakující do každého póru v těle. Vnitřně se trochu otřásl, navenek by to nejen nebylo vhodné, ani toho nebyl schopen. Ne všechno bylo na roli supervojáka opravdu super.

„Už víme, jak Mojžíš otevřel oceán. To se v katolických školách nebude líbit,“ komentoval Clint, k Natashině i jeho jisté nelibosti, další Lokiho počínání.

Asgarďan mávl rukou, s lehkostí, jako kdyby to nic nebylo, si přivolal další vlnu a na jejím zamrzajícím hřbetě se nechal vynést do vzduchu. Potom, se stejnou lehkostí, s jakou ovládal samostatné vlny, nechal rozestoupit mořskou hladinu. Voda se bouřila, točila v kruzích a vyháněla vlny do víru kolem Marcianiho lodi. Ve skutečnosti by bylo přesnější říct vířící vodní stěny. Stoupající a klesající jako lochneská dráha v lunaparku, a přesto k jejich člunu připlouvaly jen o málo silnější vlny, než jaké byly, když začal Loki čarovat.

„Dá se přes to dostat,“ konstatoval Clint stáčeje loď víc k pevnině, kde nejspíš musel vidět místo, kudy by mohli proplout.

„I na téhle lodi?“ rýpla si Natasha trefně.

Barton jí věnoval dlouhý, neurčitý pohled, než mírně pokrčil rameny.

Mělo by ho asi uklidnit, že je Clint ochotný to zkusit, jenže on byl ochotný zkusit všechno, i když bylo téměř jasné, že umře. Takže mu to na klidu spíše ubralo, ovšem druhou možností, jak se k Lokimu dostat, bylo vzduchem, což by momentálně zvládl jenom Stark s Thorem, pokud si nezavolají posily. A Thorovým úkolem mělo být zastavit Lokiho chiméru, což neudělal. Jeho postava se přehnala od pobřeží těsně následovaná Iron Manem a zmizela za stěnou z vody. V duchu tiše zaklel, nemohl ale říct, že by to nečekal, přesto alespoň doufal, že se bude moci na Thora spolehnout. Jenže on samozřejmě šel přímo po svém bratrovi, místo aby se alespoň snažil splnit úkol, který si dokonce sám vybral - chytnout Lokiho zvíře. Teď na to byl přímo skvělý okamžik, protože chiméra přistála na střeše žluté budovy na břehu a čekala tam, všechny tři hlava napnuté k víru. Nejspíš vyčkávala rozkazů svého pána... otce? Nebyl si jistý, co z toho je správný výraz.

Loď se pod nimi povážlivě zakymácela a zároveň se z nebe začal snášet slaný déšť. Jeho kapky byly studené, smíšené s kroupami a kousky ledu. Zvedl štít nad sebe, ale i nad Natashu, které stála vedle něj. Mírně děkovně pokývla, žádný protest, protože jak se přibližovali k vířící vodní stěně, bylo houpání silnější a ledu přibývalo, dokonce bylo několik ker roztříštěno klouzající přídí jejich lodi. To donutilo Clinta loď trochu zpomalit. Ostré drásání ledu na jejích bocích nebyl vůbec příjemný zvuk.

„Toho ledu přibývá, možná...“ nadnesl, když ještě víc zpomalili.

„Podívejte,“ přerušila ho Natasha upozorněním a ukázala k nebi.

Podíval se přes okraj štítu a spatřil chiméru, jak letí jejich směrem. V prvním okamžiku ho napadlo, že si jich všimla, nebo byla vyslána právě za nimi, jenže ona je ve vysoké výšce minula a zamířila rovnou k městu. To bylo zlé, to bylo hodně zlé. Teď byly posily nejen variantou, nýbrž nutností, jelikož to zvíře mohlo zpustošit městské ulice. Okamžik na to, co mu ta myšlenka proběhla hlavou, se z víru vynořil Thor a vydal se stíhat chiméru. Alespoň že se teď, byť trochu opožděně, ujal svého úkolu, jenže to zároveň znamenalo, že tam někde za vodní stěnou plnou ledové tříště stál Stark proti Lokimu naprosto sám.

Ostatní napadlo to samé, Clinta zcela určitě. Přidal totiž opět na rychlosti, nehledě na to, jaký zvuk plný třeskání kovu o led to vydávalo. Rychle si díky tomu připadal jako na Titaniku, těsně před jeho potopením, k čemuž by nemuseli mít daleko, když nebude mít člun dost silný trup a některá z větších ker ho prorazí. On sám by k břehu jistě doplaval, co Clint s Natashou, vzhledem ke studené vodě, to opravdu netušil, ale tak jako tak to všichni brzy zjistí, jelikož se k nim vodní stěna překvapivě rychle blížila. Stále před nimi, stoupající vysoko do nebe a jindy zase prudce klesající dolů, dost aby mohl vidět Starka peroucího se s Lokim doslova na pěsti. Musel se mu snažit sebrat Slzu, nebylo totiž jiného vysvětlení pro tak nebezpečný tah jako dostat se do Asgarďanovi bezprostřední blízkosti. Nevyplatilo se mu to. Při dalším klesnutí vody ho viděl na zádech uvězněného v Lokiho sevření.

„Kapitáne Rogersi, pan Stark bude potřebovat vaši pomoc,“ zaznělo mu ve sluchátkách, nebo nejspíš všem, protože i Natasha naklonila hlavu na stranu, jak se zaposlouchala.

„Vidíme to, Jarvisi, a jsme na cestě,“ odpověděl počítači a zapřel se o hranu zábradlí, protože Clint právě prudce stočil loď, aby byli k přicházející vlně s ledem čelem. Člun přes ledovou kru nadskočil a nejspíš jen štěstím se nepřevrátil.

„Musíte si pospíšit, pane. Lokimu se podařilo poškodit oblek a dostat se svou magií dovnitř, díky čemuž klesá vnitřní teplota. K tomu nebyl konstruován. Většina užitých mikročipů vydrží teploty maximálně mínus pět stupňů Celsia. I když sám pan Stark krátkodobě odolá teplotám nižším, jakmile dojde k poškození obvodů obleku, nebude se moci bránit,“ řekl Jarvis a bezesporu to znělo naléhavě.

„Za jak dlouho k tomu dojde?“

„Teplota je nyní tři stupně nad nulou a rychle klesá, odhaduji čtyřicet sekund, než bude oblek vážně poškozen.“

Ohlédl se po Clintovi, který jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Tak rychle se tam nedostaneme.“

„Rozumím, pane, nicméně to již není aktuální. Situace se dramaticky změnila,“ odvětil Jarvis zlověstně, i když jeho tón zůstal prakticky nezměněný.

„Jarvisi, co se-“

Jako první přišla oslepující zelená záře, vzápětí ji následoval hlasitý výbuch doprovázený tříštivým zvukem lámajícího se ledu a hučením obrovských, ženoucích se mas vody. Celá ta pomyslná, nejspíše by se dalo říct magická, bublina se rozepnula do stran ženouc před sebou vodu. Obrovské množství vody. Rozhodně nebyli dost daleko na to, aby se jich vlna nedotkla, ovšem snad natolik, že by mohla ztratit na síle předtím, než narazí do trupu jejich lodi. Blížila se k nim rychle, vysoko zvednutá. Přidřepl a přitiskl se k trupu lodi, Natasha udělala vedle něj to samé. Ledová voda je konečně zasáhla plnou silou. Odporně ledová, aby byl k sobě upřímný, a rozechvívající celé tělo až do morku kostí. Všechno měl v jediném okamžiku mokré a studené, ten pocit dokonce přemohl i obavu z nebezpečně se kymácející lodi, jejíž pohyb téměř poslal Natashu po palubě někam pryč. Natáhl k ní ruku a zachytil ji dřív, než se stačila sklouznout po mokrém ledovém dřevě. Voda kolem nich proudila s hlasitým hřmotem klesajícím na své intenzitě stejně rychle, jako se samotná vlna rozplynula v oceánu.

Nastalo ticho.

Pár vteřin překvapivého ticha přerušovaného jen obvyklým hlukem z nedalekého města, a právě ty využil k tomu, aby se vyhoupl opět na nohy, Natashu při tom vytáhl k sobě. Oba pohlédli na náhle opět téměř dokonale klidný oceán posetý krami, na kterém se houpala Marcianova nepoškozená loď; ale Tonyho nebo Lokiho nikde neviděl. Voda je nejspíš oba pohltila do své temné náruče. Počkal jeden nádech, jestli se Stark nevynoří, ale když tak neučinil, bylo zřejmé, že byl jeho oblek poškozen. Byl někde pod vodou, klesající k hlubinám, pokud vůbec přežil výbuch, a zároveň s touto myšlenkou, která proběhla Stevevou hlavou, se Marcianova loď dala do pohybu. Sklouzl pohledem k hladké hladině a pak na vzdalující se loď. Na její palubě se cosi zlatě lesklo. Truhla ze zlata, stříbra a bronzu. To rozhodlo.

„Za nimi,“ rozkázal bez zaváhání.

Nepřišlo žádné odmítnutí ani protest, Clint bez řečí stočil člun a plnou rychlostí vyrazil za Marcianovou lodí, jen Natasha po něm vrhla krátký, možná i nesouhlasný pohled, ale mlčela. Ještě jednou se podíval po klidné hladině, kde nejspíš zmizel Stark, a vyslal tichou modlitbu, aby přežil, jen chvíli, než se jim podaří Marciana dostihnout. Nechat jednoho z nich tak blízko smrti, kdoví jestli ne již mrtvého v hloubce oceánu, bylo těžké, neměl však na výběr. Asgardský artefakt, po kterém Loki pátral, musel být zajištěn za každou cenu, takový byl rozkaz a tak to bylo logické a správné. Jeden život musel ustoupit před životy mnoha, zvláště těch bezbranných a nevinných. Už jen riziko, že by se nejspíš nebezpečný obsah truhly dostal do nepravých rukou, bylo dost na to, aby obětoval Starkův život, přesto by si v tuto chvíli nepřál nic víc, než být na jeho místě. Nebo mu alespoň moci dát možnost výběru. Věřil však, že ví, co by si právě teď sám zvolil, už jednou to udělal, v duchu tedy tiše požádal za jeho odpuštění, kdyby se pro něj nedokázali vrátit včas.

„Clinte...“ nadnesl polohlasně, víc nemusel.

„Vezmu si je,“ kývl Barton a stočil loď k Marcianově.

Jejich člun byl menší, rychlejší a modernější, snadno proto dohnal větší loď a začal se k ní z boku přibližovat. Trup k trupu, blíž, než bylo Macrianovi a jeho mužům po chuti. Dva z nich na povel svého velitele vytáhli zbraně. Jejich střelba byla chaotická, vlastně sotva mířená, jen jednou jedinkrát musel zvednout štít, aby odrazil jedinou zbloudilou kulku. Natasha po jeho boku se dokonce ani neobtěžovala vytáhnout zbraň, jen vklouzla do kabiny za Clintem, kde od něj převzala kormidlo.

Zručně ho stočila ještě kousek blíž k Marcianově lodi, dost blízko, aby se Clint mohl vyhoupnout na zábradlí a zlehka přeskočit na druhou loď, potom kormidlo prudce otočila na druhou stranu, obraceje loď zpátky směrem k místu, kde Stark předtím zmizel pod hladinou. Přes hukot motoru a šumění vody za svými zády Steve ještě slyšel křik, nadávky a další střelbu, i koutkem oka zachytil rozruch na palubě. Pak i to zmizelo z jeho zorného pole a vlastně i z jeho mysli. Clint věděl velmi dobře, co má dělat, a bylo nemožné, aby proti němu měli Marcianovi lidé šanci. Nemusel se o to starat, na něm s Natashou bylo pokusit se najít Tonyho. Pokud to ještě bude možné. Jak dlouho byl vůbec pod vodou - možná přes minutu? Nejenže se za tu dobu zcela jistě mohl utopit, zvláště pokud byl jeho oblek poškozen, mohl se také dočista ztratit. Lidské tělo bylo malé a i v obleku byl Tony pro mořské proudy lehký, takže ho mohly odnést kamkoliv.

„Starku! Jarvisi!“ zkusil zavolat.

Ve vysílačce to zachrastilo, což by se dalo nazvat dobrým znamením.

„Jarvisi!“

„Kapitáne Rogersi,“ odpověděl mu konečně Jarvis, „pan Stark potřebuje pomoc. Oblek, chrch, příliš pošk-ozen, nedostanu ho na chrrk, ale mohu vás navigova-vat. Musíte... vylovit.“

„Chytej,“ zavolala Natasha, která to bezesporu také slyšela, a hodila po něm jeden z těch počítačů na zápěstí. Pravděpodobně její vlastní. Zároveň mu tím dala jasně najevo, kdo půjde tam dolů pro Starka. Ne, že by s tím nesouhlasil, jistěže půjde on, to on z nich dvou dokázal přežít ve studené vodě a na dost dlouho zadržet dech, ale stejně mu představa chladu nepříjemně sevřela vnitřnosti. Nedbal na to, připnul si počítač k zápěstí a vyskočil na zábradlí. Udržel se na něm zlehka, přestože se loď stočila na stranu, jak Natasha hledala to správné místo. Pak konečně zastavila.

„Měl by být někde tady dole.“

Kývl. Nemusela se obtěžovat mu to říkat, rudá tečka na jeho monitoru mu to oznámila dřív. Zhluboka se nadechl a jedním skokem vklouzl do ledové vody. Obklopila ho. Studící skrz kůži a maso až na kost, navíc temná a neprostupná, plná zvířeného bahna. Zmocnil se ho stejně nepříjemný pocit, jaký měl těch pár minut, než byl na dalších několik desetiletí sevřen svým ledovým vězením. Bylo to nepříjemné. Opravdu hrozně moc nesnášel studenou vodu, zvláště když se do ní musel ponořit. Za tohle Starka najde, i kdyby byl třeba zapadlý na dně nejhlubší propasti oceánu, a pak ho přiměje mu za záchranu života zaplatit pivo.

Naštěstí se Stark jistě nenacházel tak hluboko, kam až sahal nejhlubší příkop v oceánu. Vlastně byl jen pár desítek metrů pod ním, alespoň to mu hlásala tečka na monitoru jeho příručního počítače. Zabral, mířil přímo za nosem. Hlouběji pod vodu, kde ubývalo již tak sporého světla z reflektorů lodi a přibývalo chladu. Ani Steve toho příliš neviděl, spíš jen stíny a špinavou vodu těsně před obličejem. Mohl se řídit jen navigačními informacemi zářícími na jeho ruce, až dokud to neuviděl.

Světlo.

Nepatrná záře v dobře známém modrém odstínu Starkova obloukového reaktoru tak pyšně vystaveného na hrudi Iron Man obleku. Ten pohled mu dodal na skutečné jistotě, že se potápí tím správným směrem, spíš než počítače, které vždy považoval za tak nespolehlivé. S novým přívalem energie vyrazil za světlem přes všechnu tu špinavou, zčeřenou vodu. Rychle kupředu, až jeho ruce konečně narazily na hladký povrch obleku a on před sebou uviděl jeho jasné rudé a zlaté barvy. Přejel prsty po zlatém kování, přes modrý reaktor až konečně nalezl Starkovu paži, kterou pevně uchopil, zároveň i sevřel jeho hrudník a vydal se s ním směrem vzhůru k vodní hladině.

Nebylo to úplně snadné. V obleku nebyl Tony zrovna nejlehčí ani tady, kde ho nadnášela voda, a jeho bezvládné ruce v kovových rukavicích narážely do Steveových zad, ale i tak sveřepě pokračoval nahoru k matným odleskům oranžového světla lodního reflektorů.

Konečně rozrazil hladinu, nadechl se vzduchu a také k sobě vytáhl Starka. Až tehdy si všiml, že zlatá maska na jeho tváři zcela chybí, nejspíš byla silou odervaná, a lodní světlo kreslí na jeho smrtelně bledé tváři strašidelné žluté odlesky. Už teď neměl sebemenší pochyby, že přes promodralé rty nepřechází žádný dech, ani nepotřeboval slyšet, že se Stark nepokusil trhaně nadechnout, jak by to udělal každý, kdo se konečně dostane z vody.

„Steve!“ upozornila ho Natasha na letící záchranný kruh připoutaný na laně.

Kruh dopadl na hladinu jen kousek od něj, přitáhl si ho k sobě rukou, vděčný, že ho tu má, a přehodil přes něj obě Starkovy ruce a pak na něj přenesl také kus váhy jeho v železe obaleném těle. Ani on by nedokázal bezvládného Iron Mana v plné zbroji dostrkat po hladině k lodi a ještě ho z ní bez pomoci vytáhnout. Na to byl příliš těžký, toaž společnými silami s Natashou se jim ho podařilo dostat k boku lodi a pak i přetáhnout přes zábradlí na její palubu, kam ho složili tak šetrně, jak jen u něčeho tak velkého a těžkého bylo možné.

Poklekl ke Starkovi a pokusil se kolem kovového límce protáhnout ruku k jeho krku, kde se snažil nahmátnout puls. Poslechnout si srdce by sice bylo spolehlivější, jenže k tomu se teď těžko někdo dostane. Jestli byl oblek opravdu tak poškozený, možná z něj budou muset Tonyho vyštípat, ostatně by to nebylo poprvé, kdy se některý z plechů zohýbal tak, že normální cesta, jak ho dostat ven, prostě nebyla možná. Téměř vždy to dělával pouze Jarvis, schopný dostat Starka z jeho obleku za pomoci svých ovládaných robotů, někdy si k asistenci přizval Bruce, jenže kde byl vůbec Jarvis teď? Nebyl si jistý, jestli existoval v obleku, nebo byl jeho program zabudován někde úplně jinde a s oblekem zůstával spojený pouze na dálku. Každopádně teď by ho tu potřeboval stejně jako vnitřní senzory samotného obleku, které by mu řekly, jestli je Stark vůbec naživu. Nedýchal a na hrdle mu nedokázal nahmatat pulz.

„Je mrtvý?“ zeptala se Natasha s jasnou obavou vepsanou v hlase, zároveň s tím si přidřepla na druhou stranu.

„Doufám, že ne.“

Zaklonil Starkovi hlavu dozadu tak, jak mu jenom oblek umožňoval, doufaje, že to bude dost, ucpal mu nos a otevřel pusu. Nadechl se, sklonil a vdechl mu do úst. Učil se resuscitovat už v armádě před sedmdesáti lety a při vstupu do S.H.I.E.L.Du své znalosti obnovil a rozšířil, jenže se ještě nikdy nepokoušel oživovat někoho, kdo byl uzavřený v plechovce, takže si ani nemohl být jistý, jestli se mu hrudník pohnul a jak hluboký byl vdech. Přesto svoje počínání zopakoval ještě několikrát, než vzhlédl k Natashe, která to vše sledovala bez jediného slova nebo pohybu. Nevypadala, že by přišla s něčím lepším, nebo vůbec doufala, že Stark není mrtvý, její tvář byla ve skutečnosti temná a zasmušilá.

„Kapitáne, prosím pokračujte,“ zaznělo mu v uchu a ve stejnou chvíli se mu Starkův oblek pod rukama pohnul. Zarachotil, zaskřípěl a rozzářil se, také se mu pohnuly prsty a z otevřeného otvoru kolem límce na něj dýchlo teplo. Když už nic jiného, nejspíš byl zpátky alespoň Jarvis.

„Jarvisi?“

„Ano, pane, jsem to já. Prosím, pokračujte v resuscitaci, zatímco já budu rozehřívat tělo pana Starka. Jsem přesvědčen, že je zde až padesáti osmi procentní šance na jeho přivedení k životu,“ odpověděl mu Jarvis na otázky, které dokonce ještě ani nepoložil.

„Nemyslím si, že je ještě naživu, Jarvisi. Byl pod vodou několik minut,“ namítla Natasha.

„Byl pod vodou přesně sto devadesát osm vteřin,“ opravil ji počítač, „nicméně ještě předtím, než se ponořil pod hladinu, u něj došlo prudké hypotermii hraničící svou rychlostí s kryogenním procesem. Existuje vysoká pravděpodobnost, že se jeho srdce a dýchání zastavilo dřív, než se stačil dostat pod vodu, a jeho krevní oběh byl výrazně zpomalen. To mohlo zajistit zachování mozkových funkcí. Prosím, pokračujte s resuscitací,“ řekl Jarvis velmi pevně.

Krátce ulpěl pohledem na Natashe, který mírně přikývla, pak se opět sklonil ke Starkově vousaté a popálené tváři. Další hluboký nádech chladného nočního vzduchu a hluboký vdech do jeho úst. Mohl to dělat vlastně nekonečně dlouho, pokud by chtěl, necítil sebemenší únavu. Jeden vdech za druhým, přesně jak Jarvis chtěl, dokud... něco vlažného se dotklo jeho tváře, jak se naklonil kupředu. Vypadalo to jako jemný výdech a po něm následoval stejně mělký vdech. Stark dýchal, pomalu, téměř neznatelně, ale docela sám.

„Jarvisi, on dýchá?“ zeptal se pro ujištění.

„Potvrzuji, pane. Srdeční činnost i dýchání byly obnoveny, ale nebylo by moudré ho v následujících třech hodinách vyjímat z obleku. Nastavil jsem program, který by měl postupně zvedat teplotu a tak minimalizovat buněčný rozpad,“ informoval ho Jarvis.

„Beru na vědomí,“ řekl, zatímco obracel Starka na bok. „Clint?“ zeptal se.

„Zkontroluji... Vdova volá Hawkeye. Jaká je situace?“

„Objekt zajištěn, mířím k pobřeží. Co Stark?“ dostalo se jim oběma odpovědi znějící ve sluchátkách.

„Znáš ho - téměř umře pro trochu naší pozornosti,“ dopověděla mu Natasha s jemným úsměvem.

„A pro polibek od Kapitána Ameriky,“ dodal s úsměvem, hlavně proto, že ho Stark nemohl slyšet a tak si z něj nebude moci utahovat.

Natasha se po něm trochu překvapeně podívala, potom se však široce usmála.

„Popová hvězdička,“ utrousil Clint, než přerušil spojení.

Ulehčeně se zasmál a položil ruku na Tonyho mokré vlasy. Byl stále v bezvědomí, nebylo to tak dobré jako posledně, kdy téměř umřel při záchraně světa, ale alespoň byl naživu a jeho kůže už nebyla na dotek tak smrtelně chladná jako ještě před chvíli. Opatrně ho ještě trochu přesunul, aby ho nemusel podpírat, a tehdy se ve Starkově ruce cosi modře zalesklo. Rozevřít prsty obleku šlo trochu ztuha, ale stálo to za to. Na rudém kovu ležel modrý krystal stále ještě z části sevřený ve zlatém zbytku rozlámaného zlatého kroužku, nejspíš náramku. Zvedl ho z Tonyho ruky a podíval se přes něj na Natashu.

„Je to..?“ zeptala se.

„Ano, je to jedna ze Slz velké matky,“ odpověděl jí a podíval se na kámen zblízka. „Vypadá to, že se nám ta naše vrátila zpět do rukou...“

„... a Loki má stále tu druhou,“ dokončila za něj. „Doufejme, že s jednou nebude moci napáchat škodu, ať je, kde je,“ podotkla a krátce se zahleděla na oceán. Potom se zvedla. „Budu u kormidla.“

Přikývl a opřel se zády o svůj štít. Neměli sice zdání, kde Loki je, což by asi nenazval vítězstvím, ale měli tu zlatou bednu, měli jednu Slzu a všichni byli naživu. Jejich poslední mise rozhodně proběhla podle jednoho z těch lepších scénářů, sice ne nejlepšího, ale ostatně nemusel mít pokaždé všechno.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" je vítán. :-)


	16. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers se schází u pizzy pro vítěze.

Nervózně se poškrábal na tváři. Všechna ta naražená žebra, přetažené svaly nebo silné podchlazení, ze kterého se týden křesal za pomoci svých doktorů i doktorů z S.H.I.E.L.Du, nebyly ničím proti tomu, co mu spáchali na obličeji. Proklel je všechny do desátého kolene, když se poprvé viděl v zrcadle, Lokiho hned na prvním místě a několikrát po sobě, protože ten za to mohl hlavně. Skoro to ani nedokázal vyslovit nahlas. Ne, určitě by to nedokázal vyslovit nahlas. Dokonce na tu ohavnost nechtěl ani myslet nebo se na sebe dívat do hladkého lesklého povrchu výtahových dveří centrály. Bylo to prostě... prostě hrozné.

„Vypadáš jak oškubané kuře, Starku,“ utrousil Clint.

„Jo, díky, přesně toho jsem chtěl docílit. Zavádím novej trend, chápeš? Všichni teď půjdou na Starka,“ odpověděl mu a nasadil profesionálně výsměšný výraz, i když se ve skutečnosti cítil opravdu trochu naze, zrovna jako to oškubané kuře. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy neměl svoje milované vousy, nejspíš někdy na střední, kdy mu ještě vůbec žádné nerostly, protože mu bylo deset. Ale ve chvíli, kdy růst začaly, si je pečlivě pěstoval. Víceméně pečlivě, občas, když neměl svůj den, je nechal zplanět a rozrůst po celém obličeji, jenže pak to dal s Jarvisovou pomocí vždycky do pořádku. Nikdo neuměl stříhat jako Jarvis, dokonale přesně na milimetr, tomu se prostě lidský holič nevyrovnal.

„Dohola a namazat gelem na spáleniny? Sexy.“

„Já myslím, že vypadá mladší,“ zastala se ho zlatá dobrá Natasha, „téměř jako chlapeček. Takovej malej a roztomilej chlapeček... nekoukej mi na prsa, nebo to řeknu tvému tatínkovi,“ zabroukala, zlá a zákeřná Romanová a prohrábla mu jeho pečlivě nagelovaný rozcuch.

„Jasně, velmi zábavné,“ zlehka odstrčil její ruku, přeci jen byl gentleman. „V zájmu politické korektnosti jste omezili vtipy o teplouších na nezbytné minimum, zato si to teď vyžeru s vousama, že? Tak jo, jen do mě, vypadám jako pitomec. Moji ubožáčci. Žili jsme spolu většinu našich životů, nikomu jsem nebyl věrnější než jim. Byly mou skutečnou spřízněnou duší a teď jsem o ně možná navždycky přišel,“ povzdechl si teatrálně.

„S vousy jsi vypadal seriozněji, ale bez nich zase vypadáš mladší, než kolik ti je, Tony. To není tak špatné,“ ozval se právě přicházející Rogers, ten jediný, na kterého se čekalo.

Trvalo mu okamžik, než si vzpomněl, že by se měl proti takovým urážkám ohradit. Bylo to už dlouho, co mu Kapitán Upnuté legíny řekl jménem, vlastně naposledy po tom, co... po Pepperině smrti, potom už mu zase říkal jenom Starku jako v den, kdy se poznali a byl vyloženě jako obrovská osina zaseknutá ne do zadku, ale rovnou do penisu. Tak hrozně pedantský a příkrý byl. Teď se spíš usmíval, plaše jako někdo jeho biologického věku, kdo se s Tonym setkal poprvé a chtěl autogram. Do prdele naprosto netušil, co to je, ale jestli to Rogersovi vydrží, třeba by nemusel mít v následující době chuť vystřelit mu do zadku záložní díru.

„Hej, dědo, ani tvůj věk tě neopravňuje k takovému prachsprostému urážení,“ ohradil se s půlúsměvem a stiskl tlačítko k přivolání výtahu. „Celý můj život se odvíjí od toho, aby lidi netušili, kolik mi je skutečně let.“

„Což je až nebezpečně pravdivé prohlášení,“ připomněla mu Natasha a vešla do výtahu, který se před nimi právě otevřel.

Jemně se nad jejími slovy ušklíbl, protože měla samozřejmě pravdu. Pár etap jeho života, dávno zapomenutých a utopených v kupě prázdných sklenek od martini, opravdu stálo na tom, že lidé prostě netušili, kolik mu je skutečně let, a tomu právě napomáhaly i jeho vousy. Přejel si rukou po holé, trochu se loupající tváři. Jeho ubohé, milované vousy. V duchu si nad nimi povzdechl a střelil pohledem po zrcadle, o které se vzápětí opřel. Vážně vypadal sotva na třicet, vyjma vějířků vrásek kolem očí prozrazujících jeho skutečný, pijanský věk.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že tu plánuji strašit do sta, vážně by nikdo nemusel tak nahlas počítat moje nastřádané roky,“ podotkl, opět vlastně pravdivě, až na tu drobnost, že si byl jist, že tu do sta strašit nebude, a proto snad radši obrátil téma jinam. „Moje vousy mi připomínají náš druhý chlupatý problém. Vážně tu věc necháme jen tak odletět na Asgard?“

Všichni tři jeho společníci ve výtahu se na něj podívali.

„Jen se ptám,“ pokrčil mírně rameny. „Je to výsledek pokročilého experimentu s genomem. Molekulární inženýrství, o kterém se nám zatím ani nezdá a které by jistě zajímalo spoustu lidí, třeba Bruce.“

„Nebudeme to zvíře zabíjet ani ho věznit. Je to vstřícné gesto vůči Asgardu. Diplomatický tah,“ zopakoval mu Rogers to samé, co už jednou řekl ředitel Fury a tvářil se při tom, jako kdyby musel spolknout hrst jedovatých žab. I když, kdo ví, možná že to byl nadšený výraz, jelikož člověk jeho kalibru se určitě cpal chřestýši a škorpiony k snídani. Žáby alespoň byly víc masité a vážně dobré.

„Fajn, pokud se mě nepokusí znovu usmažit zaživa, je mi to vlastně jedno.“ Pokrčil ledabyle rameny a strčil si ruce do kapes.

Říct, že je mu to jedno, nebylo úplně to správné vyjádření, neměl to zvíře rád, ale jeho nechuť k němu vlastně ani nepramenila z toho, že to byla oheň a jed plivající příšera vzešlá z rukou psychopatického ledmilujícího transsexuála s potřebou ovládnout Zemi, nýbrž z důvodu prozaičtějšího - fakt neměl zvířata rád, ať si říkal, kdo chtěl co chtěl. Ne, že by ho chtěl vyloženě zabít, ale ano, měl nutkání zjistit, jak funguje, a jeho svědomí tlačilo jen málo, že by to chiméra nemusela přežít. Říct to nahlas, nejspíš by byl označený za vážně zlého člověka, tak raději mlčel a zůstal u svých strojů, ty si mohl rozebírat a skládat dle libosti, aniž by se ho božský Viking třeba pokusil utlouct Mojmírem. A že by to nejspíš udělal, vzhledem k tomu, co slyšel jak od ostatních, tak od Thora samotného. Prý na hřbetě Lokiho chiméry připlachtil zrovna v době, kdy Tonyho v bezvědomí tahali z člunu na molo; a od té doby z nich byla nerozlučné dvojka. Thor si dokonce ustlal na celé dva týdny v jedné z garáží pod budovou, kde Belluse – tak se ta obluda fakt jmenovala, nebo to alespoň prý Thorovi tak řekla – ubytovali, protože pro něj S.H.I.E.L.D. neměl žádné jiné vhodné místo. Tak obrovská stvoření, pokud pominul Hulka, nebývala zrovna v kompetenci ani S.H.I.E.L.Du, zvláště pokud se k nim museli všichni chovat s úctou, jakou si zaslouží člen asgardské královské rodiny.

Jemně se té myšlence ušklíbl, zrovna když se otevřely dveře a vypustily je na střechu. Ten úsměv mu byl okamžitě z hlavy smazán prudkým poryvem větru nesoucím mu do pusy kupu štěrku a prachu. Zvedl proti němu ruku. Naštěstí trval jen okamžik, než se to obrovské zvíře vzneslo ze střechy a bleskurychle se změnilo ve vzdalující se černou tečku na obloze.

„Frnknul ti?“ zeptal se Thora, který k nim se širokým úsměvem kráčel.

„Ale vůbec ne, příteli, jen si házíme klackem. Nejmladší z mých zvířecích synovců je moc dobře vychovaný, ví, kde je jeho místo,“ pochvaloval si Thor, což Tony okomentoval skepticky pozvednutým obočím.

„No... když Thor říkal klacek, myslel... kládu,“ připojil se k němu Bruce a naznačil rukama od sebe tak daleko, jak jen to šlo, „ale jinak říká pravdu. Bellus je opravdu velmi milé stvoření. Škoda... škoda, že mu nemůžu rozumět,“ dodal a stáhl si brýle, aby je začal čistit, „a že tu nezůstane delší dobu. Jen ho moci pozorovat je opravdu fascinující.“

„A velkej chlap by si měl konečně s kým hrát,“ dodal s úsměvem.

Bruce jemně pozvedl obočí, plachý úsměv mu přitom přeběhl přes tvář, než si zase nasadil brýle. Pořád neměl rád, když někdo mluvil o Hulkovi s takovou lehkostí jako Tony, jenže... no... po pravdě, Tony se asi velkého zeleného chlápka trochu bál, ale ne dost, aby o něm nevtipkoval dokonce i na veřejnosti, ne jen s Brucem v soukromí. Nikdo jiný kromě něj to tak lehce neuměl, proto byl Bruce pořád napnutý.

„Hlavně s tou kládou opatrně, ať neskončí v centru Manhattanu,“ řekl vždy prakticky smýšlející kapitán a pohlédl, s rukou zastiňující si oči, na opět se přibližující se tečku.

„Upokoj se,“ poplácal Thor pana Upnutého po rameni, „vrhám ho směrem k vodní hladině, kde nemůže napáchat škodu. Musel jsem svého synovce něčím zaměstnat, je z cesty na Asgard nejistý a také má strach, když s námi necestuje jeho otec. Několikrát se na něj ptal,“ trochu se odmlčel a zasmušil se. „Předpokládám správně, že o Lokim nevíte?“

„Ne, je mi líto, Thore. Pročesali jsme oceán všude kolem místa, kde se Stark málem utopil, ale nenašli jsme tam nic. Loki je také nadále jedním z S.H.I.E.L.Dem nejhledanějších zločinců, přesto jsme o něm neslyšeli,“ odpověděla mu Natasha.

„Rozumím, lady Natasho,“ kývl Thor. „Jsem si jist, že se vbrzku opět někde zjeví. Za rok nebo dva. Nevěřím totiž, že je mrtev. Tentokrát již ne, hlavně z těch důvodů, že by ho trochu slané vody jistě nemohlo o život připravit.“ Když to říkal, usadil se mu na tváři smutný úsměv. „On se vrátí.“

„Nestraš, Halloween je až za půl roku, do té doby nemá zlý vlk právo otravovat malou Karkulku Starkovou,“ utrousil s jemným úšklebkem. „Co? Přesně tak bez vousů vypadám,“ ohradil se proti pohledům, které na něj směřovaly.

Jestli na to chtěl někdo něco říct, nedostal příležitost. Z nebe se k nim snesl temný stín a silné nohy dopadly na nedaleký beton, až to zadunělo. Obluda, i s malou kládou, o kterou se všechny tři hlavy hravě přetahovaly, přistála na ploše pro vrtulníky. Z Thorovy tváře spadla předešlá zasmušilost a Viking se s hlasitým smíchem vydal k chiméře, zatímco vykřikoval cosi ve svém rodném jazyce. Zvíře... dobře, asi by bylo dobré říkat mu jménem jen z praktických důvodů, uznal pro sebe v duchu... Tvor upustil kládu s žuchnutím na zem a začal vrtět ocasem, až to nehezky skřípělo na Hookově jistě milované přistávací dráze. Schválně, jestli tam budou škrábance.

„Připojte se k nám, přátelé moji. Bellus se s vámi chce konečně řádně seznámit a omluvit se za své chování,“ zavolal na ně Thor.

Vyměnil si s ostatními pohledy a tím svým jasně říkal, že on to rozhodně zkoušet nebude, jedno jak ochotně se zvíře nechalo drbat od Thora a jak málo nenávistné pohledy na ně vrhalo. První, kdo se k něčemu rozhoupal, byl Clint, když s mírným pokrčením ramen vykročil směrem k chiméře. Docela se zaujetím sledoval, kdy mu obrovská psí tlama, ke které se blížil, uhryzne napřaženou ruku, ale to se kupodivu nestalo. Zvíře se k němu naklonilo a ruku očichalo, načež mírně zavrčelo, než do Clintovi dlaně přitisklo nos. Lukostřelec se usmál. Skutečným, nefalšovaným úsměvem, a zanořil do srstnatého obřího krku obě ruce.

„Poď sem, kamaráde,“ zabroukal, opravdu láskyplně zabroukal, a přitiskl si čelo k obrovské tlamě.

Tohle nebylo normální, zvláště proto, že když to viděla Natasha s Amerikou, šli se také pomazlit. Rozmilá Amazonka zamířila k hadí hlavě a klidně se od ní nechala ovinout dlouhým krkem kolem ramen. Vypadala při tom jak modelka při focení s nějakou zvířecí potvorou, u čehož Tony nikdy nepochopil, proč by mělo být sexy, i když byla pravda, že s tím hadem a když mhouřila oči, vypadala Natasha vážně dobře. Vlastně víc než dobře. Sklouzl po jejím těle očima, za což si vysloužil jeden kosý pohled. Nasadil úsměv naprostého neviňátka.

Rogers, ten si vybral dračí hlavu, nebo spíš ona si vybrala jeho, protože se po něm natáhla a vypustila mu do tváře obláček šedého kouře.

„No, ahoj,“ promluvil na ni kapitán, natahující ruku, „nehodláš mě zase spálit, že ne?“

Hlava vypustila z nozder další kouř, trochu se přitom naklonila na stranu a odhalila tak zjizvenou kůži táhnoucí se od koutků dál dozadu po krku. Zvláště tvar jizev byl velmi specifický, vypadaly jako tekoucí voda, nemohlo tedy být pochyb, od čeho jsou.

„To vypadá jako popáleniny od chladící směsi. Už zahojené,“ okomentoval to Tony spontánně a kývl k hlavě.

„Ach, to muselo bolet víc, než jsem si představoval,“ podotkl kapitán s opravdu soucitným výrazem, když zlehka přejel prsty po jedné z jizev. „Je mi to líto, kamaráde, ale nebylo na výběr. Já taky skončil s rukama popálenýma od tvého ohně...“ Odmlčel se a podíval se na Thora. „Rozumí tomu, co říkám, nebo ne?“

„Jeho schopnost porozumění i mé rodné řeči je omezená, avšak ano, chápe, co mu chceš říct, příteli Steve,“ ujistil ho Thor.

Taková odpověď pana Správňáka asi uspokojila, jelikož začal Belluse s úsměvem drbat na spodní straně čelisti tak urputně, až to vydávalo hrubé chrastivé zvuky, trochu jako když škrábete rukou o tabuli. Chiméra si slastně povzdechla, vypouštěje do vzduchu jeden malý obláček za druhým.

„Nepůjdeš k nám, Anthony?“ vyzval ho Viking.

„Jasně, klidně,“ přitakal a posunul se o pár kroků dopředu, dost na to, aby cítil pach chiméry a slyšel její funivý dech nesený k němu větrem.

„Snad se nebojíš, Starku?“ popíchl ho Clint.

„Ne, ale chápej - Armani.“ Ukázal na sebe.

„Někdy se pyšníš svým vzhledem jak žena,“ nejspíš ho právě urazil Thor, nebo si to alespoň myslel.

Jemně se uchechtl a nasadil si sluneční brýle, to šikmé slunce bylo přeci jen nepříjemné a navíc s nimi vypadal vážně božsky.

„Někdo z nás musí na veřejnosti ukazovat hezkou tvářičku a já ten přetěžký úkol vzal na sebe. Měli byste mi být vděční, vy všichni,“ ukázal na každého z nich, „morousové zavření ve svých brlozích.“

„Ach, jak jen jsme ti to mohli udělat,“ povzdechl si Bruce naoko upřímně, než se obrátil na Thora. „Za jak dlouho se vrátíš? Ještě... ještě jsme řádně neprobrali Bellusův zrod. Opravdu bych ocenil... ehm... trochu tvé asistence, alespoň po teoretické stránce. Pomalu se už někam dostáváme a všechno, cos mi řekl, je opravdu neuvěřitelné. Chci vědět víc.“

„Tvé badatelské nadšení tě šlechtí, rád ho podpořím a přicestuji zpět co nejdříve. Tak týden, možná deset dní, než Belluse zabydlíme v palácovém zvěřinci. Pak tu zůstanu tak dlouho, jak jen to bude možné, to slibuji, ale jistojistě se budu muset na Asgard vrátit před zatměním. Matka by těžce nesla, kdybych opět uvízl v jiném světě, aniž by mne mohl Heimdall sledovat. Zvláště od Lokiho odchodu je až příliš úzkostná,“ ujistil Bruce a trochu si povzdechl.

„Zatmění?“ zareagoval na Thorovo zvláštní prohlášení dřív než Bruce.

„Jistě, zatmění vašeho světa. Přijde za čtyři měsíce, tak jako každá tři staletí,“ přitakal Thor, jako kdyby se nechumelilo.

Astronomie sice nebyla Tonyho obor, i když se směrem ke hvězdám díval někdy až moc často, rozhodně by ale věděl, kdyby vůbec existovalo něco jako zatmění Země. Jistě, samozřejmě, kdyby stál na Merkuru a díval se k Zemi, určitě by nastal okamžik, kdy by Venuše přecházela přes Zemi a tím ji zastínila, jenže nikdo z nich na Merkuru nikdy nebyl ani být nemohl. A planety se prostě nezatmívají.

„Asi se mýlíš, kdyby se nám tu jednou za tři sta let setmělo, určitě bychom si to někam zapsali. Sice nikdo z nás málobožských lidí nežije tak dlouho, ale poznámkama jsme vážně posedlí,“ namítl.

„Tady přec nejde o skutečnou tmu na vašem světě,“ potřásl Thor zamítavě hlavou. „Tak, jako dojde jednou za dlouhý čas k zákrytu všech světů, stává se, mnohem častěji, že se svět vzdálí od ostatních natolik, že se ztratí v okolní temnotě. Stane se nedostupným pro všechny ostatní světy, ať už by chtěl návštěvník přijít na něj nebo z něj odejít. V ten okamžik je příliš stinný i pro Heimdallovy oči a nebude možné se k vám dostat ani pomocí Bifrostu. Cožpak vy o tom nevíte?“ zeptal se, když nejspíš viděl ne zrovna chápavé obličeje všech kolem.

„Ehm... ne, Thore, o tom slyším poprvé,“ odpověděl za ně Bruce.

„Pokud pominu předpovědi děsivých propadů na burze, se kterými mě jedna bláznivá členka rady představenstva otravuje už půl roku. Její bubu kamarádka jí to prý věštila z těch... takových nějakých těch kamínků a kůstek, co se rozhazují po... dřevěné desce se znaky na vyvolávání duchů? Ne? Prostě jen tak...? Nevím. Pořád jenom mele něco o tom, že jí zvěstovala temné období,“ nemohl si pomoct, aby to nezmínil. Jeho mozek byl totiž jako příšera z hentai, která kolem sebe mávala kluzkými chapadly a podstrkovala mu na každém z nich jednu povětšinou nepotřebnou informaci, kterou mu chtěla narvat rovnou do zadku nebo do pusy, podle nálady. Tentokrát se kupodivu trefil, protože Thor pokýval hlavou.

„Vědma tvé dámy má pravdu, stejně jako všechny ty, jež jsou v televizi a mluví o nadcházejícím zatmění. Jsem proto zmaten, že vy o zatmění nevíte. Neporadili jste se s žádnou ze svých vědem?“ věnoval jim viking nechápavý pohled i tón.

„Popravdě, S.H.I.E.L.D. nemá ve zvyku radit se s... vědmami,“ podotkl kapitán.

„V tom případě by měl začít,“ doporučil Thor zcela vážně. „Ani zdaleka všechny ty, které jsem zatím na Midgardu viděl, nemají skutečně dar vidění, ale to není nic zvláštního. Šarlatáni a podvodníci se najdou ve všech světech. Některé z nich jsou ale na midgardské vědmy pozoruhodně nadané. Požádám matku, jestli by pro vás na Midgardu nevybrala ty, které by vám mohly být k užitku, vyzná se v tom více než-li já, a sama je vpravdě jasnozřivá.“

„To bude milé, ale možná by bylo lepší něco víc... víc vědeckého,“ navrhl Bruce.

„Jo, pokud možno takové věci jako matematické rovnice. Víš co, spousta čísel na jednom papíře, kterým rozumí jen intoušové a šílenci do sudoku. Tím bychom se možná mohli vyhnout i konzultaci s ptačími kůstkami.“

„Nechápu, k čemu by vám bylo dobré věštění z kůstek pro pochopení zatmění vašeho světa,“ řekl Viking, jako kdyby jeho slova vzal vážně a opravdu si myslel, že tu někdo z nich bude chtít věštit z kůstek, „ale pokusím se najít někoho, kdo by pro vás vytvořil srozumitelné vysvětlení na... vědeckém podkladu,“ použil to značně opatrně, načež se odmlčel a vzhlédl k nebi, jako kdyby něco slyšel. „Je čas jít, přátelé moji, opatrujte se a myslete na mne v dobrém, než se navrátím."

„Měj se dobře, mazlo,“ zabručel Clint do psí srsti, než odstoupil stranou a vyvolal svými slovy nejeden překvapený pohled a pozvednuté obočí, až tedy na Natashu. Tu to nijak nevzrušilo, jen s klidem sundala ze svých ramen hadí krk, prohrábla černou psí srst a následovala lukostřelce do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Kapitán k nim přistoupil hned na to, jen před tím zlehka poplácal dračí hlavu po krku.

„Jsme připraveni, Heimdalle!“ zvolal Thor nahoru.

Nebe jim nad hlavou potemnělo, jak se začala mračna přesouvat a seskupovat do víru. Už to viděl víc než jednou, vlastně mu tímhle způsobem Thor nejednou přistál na balkoně a zničil podlahu tolikrát, že už ji ani nenechal opravovat a runový vzorec vylil nerezocelí, aby to vypadalo líp, ale stejně ho to vždy fascinovalo. Vytvoření červí díry z jednoho místa na druhé, dokonce bez toho, aby na jedné straně bylo cokoliv, co by mohlo její konec zachytit a usměrnit, to bylo prostě famózní. Škoda, že mu Thor nikdy nebyl ochotný říct víc než pár zmatených poznámek o barvách. Kdyby se tak mohl na ten jejich slavný Bifromost jen na pár hodin nebo třeba i dnů podívat se svými přístroji a Jarvisem...

Bellus se nervózně ošil a zvedl všechny tři hlavy k nebi. Udělal to asi právě včas, protože vtom na něj s Thorem dopadl barevný proud světla a obklopil je. Hluk, který to vydávalo, hučení a praskání statické elektřiny, a prach s kamínky rozháněný do okolí, ve skutečnosti nebyl tak silný, jak by člověk od kvantového mostu čekal. Takže žádné obrovské výbuchy světla, záblesky nebo do hloubky vypálené díry, co do nich někdo může spadnout, jak to zobrazovali ve filmech. Ale vlastně to dávalo naprostý smysl, tak obrovské množství energie, jaké bylo třeba pro vytvoření zlomu v časoprostoru, muselo být ovládáno s absolutní precizností. Nějaký ten elektron támhle, pár protonů tady a uděláte červí dírou pořádnou ďuznu do míst, kam se možná ani nechcete podívat. A že on věděl, jak taková místa vypadají.

Světlo opět pohaslo a zanechalo za sebou jenom prázdnou střechu a je, partu superhrdinských pitomců postávajících tam ve světle sklánějícího se slunce.

„Jednou donutím Thora, aby mě tou bifrověcí odnesl alespoň tam a zpátky. Musí to být pořádná jízda,“ okomentoval.

„Jmenuje se to Bifrost, Tony,“ opravil ho Steve, kupodivu, jindy to dělával Bruce.

„Říkal jsi Einstein-Rosenův most?“ zeptal se nevinně, dobře si vědom, že něco takového by nikdo z ostatních, vyjma Bannera, nechtěl vyslovovat, nebo to poslouchat z jeho úst stále zas a znovu. Na to prostě neměli buňky.

„Bifrověc nám bude vyhovovat,“ ujistila ho Natasha a vydala se k výtahu. „Co si vy dva myslíte o tom zatmění?“ zeptala se, nastupujíc do kabiny.

„Že jsme přežili konjunkci, při které nám sem lezli zombii elfové, tohle bude asi snazší, když nás to už potkalo před třemi sty lety,“ usoudil nahlas. Ve skutečnosti ho to, co Thor říkal, zajímalo, i když si to stále neuměl zcela představit v návaznosti na kvantový most a Asgardskou technologii, která ho využívala. Možná tu mohla být řeč o temné hmotě, nebo spíše jejím velkém shluku nacházejícím se někde blízko Země, do kterého by skutečně mohla planeta jednou za určitý úsek vplout. Nebo by tento mrak mohl vplout mezi Asgard a Zemi. Otázkou však bylo, jak je možné, že si toho při pozorování doposud nikdo nevšiml. Jedině tak, že by byl Asgard tak neskutečně vzdálený od vesmíru obklopujícího Zemi, že by při pozorování pouhým okem skrze dalekohled zůstal vesmír v okolí naší planety na pohled zachován nezměněný.

„Hmm... uvažoval jsem o temné hmotě. Ta by mohla vysvětlovat takzvané zatmění,“ poskytl Bruce poněkud více racionální vysvětlení a postavil se vedle Tonyho.

„Hej, jo, velký chlape,“ plácl ho vesele do prsou, konečně někdo, kdo sdílel tu brilantnější část jeho myšlenek. „Napadlo mě přesně to samé. Nedáme si na to pizzu? Stejně jsem pro nás plánoval pizzovou večeři a k té můžeme přibrat i velkou psací tabuli a spoustu těch barevných fixů,“ naznačil rukou psaní, „a budeme kromě konspiračních teorií spřádat i ty fyzikální.“

„Uhm... nevidím v tom problém... pokud nebude zase s ananasem,“ souhlasil Bruce bez zaváhání.

„Mám více druhů na výběr,“ ujistil ho. „A co vy?“ obrátil se k ostatním, čímž jim zatarasil cestu z výtahu. „Už jsem tu pizzu objednal do kantýny místo večeře superhrdinů. Můžete si dát s námi a zbožně obdivovat naše nadupané mozky.“

„Nemůžeš si do budovy S.H.I.E.L.Du objednat pizzu,“ namítl kapitán.

„To si jenom myslíš, zlato,“ zazubil se vesele nad Rogersovým skeptickým výrazem.

Samozřejmě, že už se poučil a nechal všechny pizzy objednat na tiskové oddělení S.H.I.E.L.Du, kde měli velmi pečlivě nakázáno, aby je odnesli do důstojnické kantýny – tak se tu říkalo té menší místnosti plné tvrdých stolů, kde mohli jíst jenom lidé jako Fury. Sice se nějakou chvíli cukali, ale když jim slíbil celá dvě balení jen pro ně, hned byli svolní ke všemu. Popravdě tušil, že o tom Fury ví, protože ho dneska při vstupu do budovy častoval dlouhým pohledem, ale nestaral se o to. Když jim jídlo na oslavu jejich vítězství a jeho přežití nakonec překazí, tak ať, můžou si klidně zajít kamkoliv jinam, když je nechce mít jednoočko hezky pod jednou střechou, kde, jak říká, nemohou dělat vylomeniny, je to jeho věc.

„Teoreticky, jestli projde skenery...“ nadnesla Natasha.

„Přesně jak naše kráska říká - když projde skenery, není v tom problém,“ řekl přesvědčeně.

Se stejnou sebejistotou, jakou měl, když jen mluvil o pizze, vyrazil chodbou ke dveřím jídelny. Ostatní ho následovali, nejspíš zvědaví, jestli se mu sem podařilo objednané jídlo propašovat. Už za prvním rohem, při pohledu na dva členy ochranky S.H.I.E.L.Du, kteří vnášeli do jídelny náruč dobře známých krabice, se mohl přes rameno samolibě usmát Stevovi rovnou do očí.

„Stop,“ zastavil jednoho z černě oděných agentu s nákladem, otevřel jeho krabici a nahlédl dovnitř, „hmm, fuj, to je s rybou. Tu tady nikdo nejí, takže si ji klidně můžete nechat. Je dole pod tím salámová?“ zvedl horní krabici a položil ji do mužovy napřažené ruky. „Jasně, salámová, tu si vezmu celou.“ Zkonfiskoval druhou krabici jen sám pro sebe, však někde v té záplavě, kterou měli dovést, bude další se salámem.

„Vidíte? Pizzy pro vítěze. Říkal jsem, že to půjde,“ zablýskl úsměvem, a ještě než se obrátil ke dveřím, slyšel za sebou, jak kapitán mrmlá cosi o tom, že se Fury nepoučil a zase nechává Tonyho porušovat bezpečnostní předpisy.

Zvesela se tomu ušklíbl, protože nejenže mu je nechal porušovat, navrch těch krabic z jídlem, které se v jídelně už nakupily, bylo tolik, že by tím mohl terorista s dostatečným množstvím prášků na spaní omámit všechny zaměstnance S.H.I.E.L.Du.

„Ach... Tony, musím říct, že tvá... štědrost je skutečně působivá, ale kdo tohle všechno, prosím tebe, sní?“ zeptal se Bruce, když mu stanul po boku.

„Nemusíme to všechno sníst, můj plán je takový, že každý z nás budu ochutnávat jeden druh z každého obchodu, a pak se rozhodneme, kde mají kterou nejlepší,“ objasnil důvod, proč objednal celé menu ze všech dvanácti centrále nejbližších pizzerií a rychlých občerstvení s rozvozem pizzy. Právě díky tomu se jídla nakupilo doslova na tucty krabic, vlastně, aby byl přesný, mělo jich dohromady dorazit sedmdesát šest.

„Beru si sýrové,“ oznámila Natasha a prošla kolem něj, aby si v první hromadě našla právě tu svou oblíbenou.

„Já chci všechny s ančovičkami,“ připojil se Barton vážně, což znělo jako výhružka, že kdo sáhne na nějakou ančovičkovou pizzu, přijde o ruce, nebo alespoň o prsty. No, to jemu starosti nedělalo, stejně je nejedl, chutnaly stejně divně jako kaviár a podobné rádoby jídlo pro bohaté.

„No dobře, když už to tady je... beru si masové, připomínají mi koláče od matky, které mi jednou za čas upekla,“ uvolil se i kapitán k vybrání jednoho druhu a jedné krabice z navršených hromad.

„Jednou v roce na Vánoce?“ zeptal se zvesela a posadil se na nepohodlnou židli tak pohodlně, jak jen to bylo možné.

„Ne, na moje narozeniny. Po sladkém jídle mi bývalo špatně a hovězí maso bylo stejně drahé jako ingredience na celý dort. Nemohli jsme si ho dovolit víc jak dvakrát nebo třikrát do roka,“ odpověděl mu Rogers s drobným úsměvem, když se posadil na židli ke své krabici s masovou pizzou.

„Aha, tak to jo,“ řekl nejistý tím, jak by měl reagovat. Nikdy netušil, co odpovědět, když mu lidé připomněli svou nemoc nebo chudobu, jelikož se obvykle nehodilo nabídnout jim vyléčení, případně vytáhnout z kapsy balíček bankovek a prostě jim ho předat. Naštěstí v tom nebyl jediný, i ostatní zůstali potichu, jen Bruce trochu zavrzal židlí, jak se se svou vegetariánskou pizzou posadil vedle něj. Tomu by asi neřekl večeře vítězů, ne v tom pravém slova smyslu, ale ano, bylo to lepší než sedět doma. Putoval od jedné známé tváři k druhé a musel se trochu usmát nad skutečností, že měl Jarvis pravdu, což by samozřejmě, zvláště před ním, nahlas nikdy neřekl. S nimi nebylo takové ticho, to skutečné ticho jeho prázdného domu, které zavládlo po Peppřině smrti.

Spokojeně se zakousl do své salámové pizzy a Natasha na druhém konci stolu vydala přiškrcený zvuk, který měl být asi smích vyvolaný něčím, co jí právě Barton pošeptal do ucha.

„Co? Mám snad kečup na kravatě?“ zeptal se, ač žádnou kravatu neměl, a podíval se na svou košili.

„Ne, nemáš,“ odvětila Natasha s opět naprosto klidnou tváří, „Hawkeye tu jen polemizoval o tom, že už konečně chápe, proč máš tak rád salámovou pizzu.“

„Vážně? Salámové vtípky? Žádnou jinou věc podobnou penisu jste v mém okolí nenašli?“

Panenský kapitán téměř vyprskl sousto, které měl v puse, rozhodně na to tedy vypadal, zatímco Bruce si zhluboka povzdechl a stáhl si brýle.

„Myslím... tohle není,“ nadnesl Bruce opatrně, všichni ztichli, Tony hlavně, a sledovali, co chce říct, „myslel jsem, že tohle už jsem probral se všemi, ale asi to bude třeba říct nahlas. Jsem tu jediný doktor, i když nejsem ten typ doktora, takže... jako doktor... chci říct, to mezi Tonym a Lokim ve skutečnosti neznamená... neznamená to, že je Tony gay. A... a je opravdu nevhodné...“

„Já myslím, že bych mohl zkusit být bi,“ přerušil ho bezstarostně a připoutal pozornost na sebe. „Víte co; mladší už nebudu, tak jsem si říkal - třeba jsem po všechny ty roky, kdy jsem měl v posteli jen králíčky z playboye, o něco přicházel. Omezoval si obzory. A to vážně nemám rád. Moje mysl musí zůstat otevřená všem možnostem, jinak bych zešílel, takže... asi si najdu nějakého pěkného modela plavek anebo krasobruslaře. Všichni krasobruslaři a tanečníci jsou teplý, ne?“ zeptal se zvědavě a přejel pohledem zmatené a šokované tváře svých přátel.

Miloval, když je mohl vyvést z míry zrovna jako teď, zvláště milého kapitána hledícího na něj s ruměncem na tváři, který rychle skryl za kouskem pizzy.

„Myslím, že na tohle pro mě není v budově dost čistého lihu,“ zamumlal kapitán.

Musel mu dát za pravdu, na tohle ani pro něj nebylo dost alkoholu v celé téhle zatracené budově, protože když si teď znovu zopakoval, co řekl, začal mít dojem, že zněl až příliš jako kdyby to myslel vážně. A to bylo zatraceně divné.

Protože Tony Stark je přeci playboy milionář, obletovaný a milující ženy, že ano?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po této kapitole, respektivě epilogu, bude následovat ještě post-epilog. Jak je Marvel pověstný scénami v titulcích, tak tahle povídka má epilog po epilogu. :-D
> 
> Děkuji všem za přečtení a případný "kudos" je vítán. :-)


	17. Post-epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pohrávání s mocnou magií má vždy následky. Lokiho plán selhal a on sám, jakožto následek porážky, byl vyplaven na pevninu.

Slunce zapadalo. Nebyl si jist, jestli je to pořád ten první západ, nebo už stý, ale sledoval ho se stejným okouzlením jako všechny ty, na které se pamatoval. Ta záře, rudě, oranžově, občas i růžově a zlatě prosvítající mraky a chladný vánek přicházející ze západu, odkud se po něm natahovala noc. Měl rád noc, nebyla tak horká jako den a písek pod nohama dlouhé hodiny jenom hřál a pak studil tím příjemným způsobem, který tak miloval. Bylo to krásné. Zhluboka dýchal teplý vzduch a bezděčně se prohraboval bosou nohou horkým pískem.

„Vidíš, Bellusi, zase nás slunce opouští,“ zamumlal a koutkem oka shlédl na psa u svých nohou, který začal ihned vrtět vesele ocasem. Usmál se na něj.

Byl to lepší společník než všichni ostatní, ti, co vypadali stejně jako on, ale pořád křičeli, někam pospíchali nebo se mu obloukem vyhýbali. Lidé si říkali, alespoň co pochopil z jejich obrázkových krabic. Lidé... lidé... lidé... nic mu to neříkalo, přestože vypadal jako jeden z nich, a také to řekl, když se ho ptali, kdo je. Jeden z nich ho pak vzal na jedno smradlavé místo, kde byla spousta špinavých lidí a tam mu dal něco podivného k jídlu, něco, co by ani Bellusovi nedal před čumák, a ten jedl dokonce i krysy z přístavu. Nehodlal se toho dotknout a už vůbec se nehodlal dotknout odporného člověka, který ho tam přivedl, sebevíc se mu vnucoval. Utekl odtamtud pryč, zpátky na pláž, kde se probral poprvé, a tam také od té doby zůstal. Spoustu teplých dní, spoustu západů a východů slunce. Právě jen tady bylo opravdu dobře. Jen on a malý Bellus, který se k němu každou noc přitulil nebo mu vyskočil na klín, schoulil se a tiše oddechoval, důvěřující mu víc, než komukoliv jinému ve svém krátkém zvířecím životě.

„Hej, ty! Úchyle!“

Nepohnul se, jednoduše lidský hlas mířený jeho směrem přehlížel, protože byl stejně nepodstatný jako všechno to lidské kolem. Znovu se poklidně zhluboka nadechl vzduchu a s přimhouřenýma očima se obrátil k západu slunce.

„Mluvíme na tebe, zelený pyžamo,“ zahlaholil jiný hlas, „už tejden se tu potuluješ kolem domu našeho bratrstva a slídíš. Chceš od nás snad něco? Třeba pár přes hubu?“

Po jeho slovech se ozval hlaholivý smích ostatních, kterým musela takové výhružka asi připadat zábavná. Nechápal to, nechtěl ani nemínil chápat, jednoduše ho ti lidé nezajímali. To samé se však nedalo říct o jeho společníkovi. Bellus po jeho boku vyskočil na všechny čtyři a s hlasitým vrčením se obrátil k lidem, kteří se k nim zezadu přiblížili. Byli tři, jak poznal podle kroků. Věděl to, i když netušil jak, a někdy ho napadaly i podivnější věci, jako třeba když se podíval na stopy ve hlíně kolem pláže a prostě si byl jist, že ví, kdo je tam zanechal. Stejně jako si byl nyní jist, že lidé za jeho zády ve skutečnosti nejsou nebezpeční a nemají u sebe zbraně. Ti, co je měli, oheň pálící zbraně, páchli zvláštním způsobem; a ti druzí, co měli jenom kovové dýky, zase cinkali. Tihle neměli nic z toho.

„Ignoruj je, Bellusi. Jsou bezvýznamní,“ promluvil tedy na psa, nikoliv na vetřelce.

Zvíře k němu vzhlédlo tázavým pohledem, ale poslušně si sedlo zpět na své malé, křivé nohy. Míval je ještě křivější a vyzáblejší, to bylo v době, kdy dost nejedl. Ovšem od chvíle, co se k sobě přimkli, vypadal každým dnem lépe a lépe. Ve skutečnosti byl ubohou, na kost vyhublou koulí zcuchaných chlupů, když se té deštivé noci, kdy ho moře vyhodilo pod mostem, připlížil k jeho nohám a schoulil se na nich, jako kdyby ho chtěl zahřát. Byl to akt nezištné pomoci, kterého se mu za celou dobu od lidí nedostalo.

„Co sis to dovolil říct, ty úchyle?!“

Vzápětí byl s nemilosrdnou prudkostí uchopen za límec a stržen mezi trojici mladých mužů v téměř stejném oblečení. Zapotácel se na místě, když mu bosé nohy uklouzly po písku, nedostal však šanci získat znovu rovnováhu, protože ho jeden z mužů hrubě uchopil za ramena a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Bylo nepříjemné narazit do jeho těla, jelikož byl o mnoho rozložitější a měl silné ruce, kterými ho chytl za lokty. Putoval pohledem z jedné rozzlobené tváře k druhé a popravdě byl zmatený. Tak málo se s lidmi setkával, vyhýbal se jim a oni se vyhýbali jemu, že netušil, co by si měl teď myslet. Všichni tři tihle muži byli v ramenou o polovinu širší než on sám, jejich ruce byly silné a měli je sevřené v pěst, přesto se jich nebál. Podvědomě cítil, že mu nemohou nijak ublížit. Napadlo ho ale, co kdyby ublížili Bellusovi... kdesi matně v hlavě... vzpomínal na někoho, kdo už Bellusovi ublížil, jenže to bylo tak hrozně dávno, předtím, než se probudil, a tak si tím ani nebyl jistý. Stejně pocítil zlost, která mu zkrabatila čelo v zamračení, a obavu vrtající mu v břiše a násobenou tím, jak se Bellus rozštěkal a s naježenou srstí se pomalu přibližoval k nim. Lidé si ho nevšímali, ani trochu ne, ale on ho viděl a měl strach, že se po jednom z mužů vrhne svými zuby. Kdyby ho tak mohl nějak odehnat...

„Tak co? Zopakuj, co si o nás říkal?“ zavrčel jeden z nich. Ve skutečnosti je od sebe pořádně nerozeznal, všichni byli úplně stejní. Jako většina lidí kolem.

„Řekl jsem, že jste bezvýznamní,“ odpověděl naprosto po pravdě. Lidí bylo všude kolem tolik, ani jeden z nich za moc nestál a navíc si byli podobní jako vejce vejci. To psi, kteří se po nocích toulali kolem a spávali tak blízko, jak jim jen Bellus dovolil, byli všichni jiní. A kočky. Protahující se ladné kočky povalující se na železné konstrukci mostu. Každý ten tvor měl tolik barev, vzorů a osobností, až z toho zrak přecházel. Jejich zvuky byly nejkrásnější, vrnění měl obzvláště rád, zatímco lidé jen hrubě vrčeli, právě jako teď. Muž proti němu byl rozhodně rozzlobený, a poznal to nejen podle pěsti, kterou se rozmáchl a uhodil ho do břicha. Dalo by se říct, že to bolelo. Cítil jeho pěst na svém těle a určitě to nebylo příjemné, jenže to vlastně nebyla skutečná bolest, která by ho přiměla se třeba jenom zachvět. Proto na to ani nijak nereagoval, zato Bellus proložil své vrčení také několika štěknutími, kterých si muži ale nevšímali.

Ten, co ho praštil, jen ohromeně zamrkal, druhý, jenž ho svíral se hlasitě nadechl a třetí vypadal, jako kdyby chtěl každou chvíli začít couvat dozadu. Jeden se podíval po druhém, on sám je sledoval bez pohybu a čekal, co se stane teď. Druhá rána dopadla hned vzápětí přímo na jeho tvář. Opět to trochu bolelo, cítil, jak mu dopadly na tvář všechny lidské klouby a zarazily se o kost, ale to bylo všechno. Žádná skutečná bolest, která by ho donutila třeba jenom uhnout hlavou na stranu.

Ozvalo se trojité zalapání po dechu a ruce svírající mu lokty náhle zmizely, jak ho muž prudce pustil. Nechal své paže volně spadnout podél těla a dál je sledoval, spíš bez většího zájmu než jakkoliv jinak. Zatím neudělali nic, čím by mohli ublížit Bellusovi, ani si ho nevšímali, a to stačilo k tomu, aby si on nevšímal jich.

„Ty nejsi normální člověk,“ vydechl mu za zády ten, co ho předtím držel.

Trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu, až se mu vlasy svezly přes tvář, takže je musel pohybem ruky hodit dozadu. Snad právě ten pohyb je vyděsil. Ustoupili a jeden z nich zakopl o Belluse, či do něj snad kopl, to se dalo špatně poznat. Pes zakvílel bolestí a než se k němu stačil třeba jen pohnout, s divokým zavrčením se zahryzl do nohy člověka, který mu ublížil. Pohnul se vpřed, aby Belluse zachránil, jenže jeden z těch lidí mu vstoupil do cesty. Odstrčil ho jen jemným úhozem do prsou, což ho poslalo vzduchem o několik metrů dál. Zároveň to ale bylo příliš velké zdržení, které druhému stačilo k tomu, aby Belluse odkopl a pak na něj dupl. Nemilosrdně, vší silou, až byl slyšet hlasitý třesk lámající se lebky, který ukončil krátké vyděšené a bolestné zakvílení.

Dostal se k člověku o pár vteřin později, příliš pozdě na to, aby mohl Bellusovi pomoci, ale i tak muže uchopil pod krkem a zvedl do vzduchu. Nemusel se dívat, věděl a slyšel, že psí srdce už netluče a Bellusův vrah byl v jeho rukou. Zmítal se, zatínal mu prsty do zápěstí ze všech sil a kopal nohama. Sevřel jeho krk ještě víc, pod tímto stiskem muž jenom zachroptěl. A téměř v tu samou chvíli ho něco praštilo zezadu do týla. Nebyl si jistý, co to je, trochu to bolelo, ale ne mnoho, takže si toho sotva všímal, jen natáhl druhou ruku před sebe, uchopil člověka za bradu a zvrátil mu hlavu dozadu, dokud neslyšel křupnutí a muž se v jeho rukách nepřestal hýbat.

„Och můj bože,“ zaznělo za ním tiché zašeptání následované ránou.

Obrátil se a viděl dalšího člověka, jak před ním ustupuje dozadu. Měl v rukách kus naplaveného dřeva, což byla asi ta věc, která ho předtím praštila do hlavy. Zamračil se na něj. Chvění zlosti mu sevřelo žaludek. Byla sice pravda, že ten, který ublížil Bellusovi, už byl mrtvý, ale tady ten měl tu drzost ho bít a byl tady, byl tu, když jeho malý přítel umřel, a proto si také zasloužil smrt. Udělal krok jeho směrem a zároveň ledabyle mávl rukou. Neviditelné ostří rozetnulo mužův krk a rudá krev se vyhrnula ven, máčela mu oblečení a prýštila mezi jeho k hrdlu přitištěnými prsty. Netušil, jak to udělal nebo dělá, prostě to uměl a na tom jediném záleželo.

Otočil se po tom třetím člověku, kterého předtím odhodil stranou. Viděl, jak prchá pryč, vykročil za ním, ale pak se zastavil. Kdosi další, další lidský muž, mu zastoupil cestu a zastavil ho. Dobře viděl, jak se zalesklo ostří dýky, které vzápětí vniklo do břicha prchajícího člověka, a ten padl k zemi. Ten nový vzhlédl k němu, tvář chvíli nehybnou, ale pak se náhle rozzářila širokým úsměvem, jako kdyby viděl někoho dávno známého. Zamračil se na něj na oplátku. Neznal ho, nezajímal se o něj, nebyl z těch, co zabili Belluse, naopak se postaral o odstranění toho posledního. Za to si zasloužil jeho milosrdenství, takže bez dalšího zájmu o nového člověka poklekl k Bellusově tělu a přitáhl si ho do náruče. Bylo ještě teplé, krev dosud vytékala z jeho rozdrcené lebky a vsakovala se mu do oblečení. Tekla mu mezi prsty, jak hladil rozbitou hlavu. Jeho malý Bellus. Bolelo to vidět ho tu ležet, velmi moc to bolelo, do očí se mu draly slzy. Nechal je pomalu skanout po tvářích do zrzavé srsti. Jeho ubohý malý Bellus byl mrtvý kvůli třem bezvýznamným lidem. Měl vztek, horký bublající vztek hluboko v žaludku, také strach ze samoty, které teď musela přijít, a zároveň netušil, co má dělat. Něco... něco mu říkalo... měl by něco udělat, říct, nějak se zachovat. Cítil to na pozadí své mysli, slyšel v uších, jenže to nedokázal uchopit.

„Konečně,“ promluvil na něj ten člověk.

Ohlédl se po něm přes rameno. Byl to ten samý, který před chvíli zabíjel, jeho krvavé ruce a zakrvácený nůž, který v nich svíral, to jen potvrzovaly. Díval se na něj beze strachu, ani zbraně ho vlastně skutečně neděsily, jen si byl jist, že by mu přinesly velkou bolest. Ne však od tohoto člověka, který na něj shlížel s radostí vepsanou v každé vrásce obličeje i v širokém úsměvu odhalujícím zuby. Vypadal šťastně, že ho vidí, a jinak než ostatní lidé. Měl osobnost téměř dost jasnou na to, aby si ji dokázal zapamatovat... nebo si na ni možná vzpomenout? Štěstí, jaké na něm viděl, se tolik podobalo Bellusovi, když byli na nějaký čas odloučeni a pak se opět setkali. Třeba ho ten muž znal ještě z dob, než se probudil na pláži, toho času, o kterém věděl, že existuje, jen si ho nebyl schopný vybavit.

Nabral Bellusovo tělo do náruče a zvedl se, aby se mohl na člověka skutečně podívat. Pohlédnout mu z očí do očí.

„Víš, kdo jsem?“ zeptal se po chvíli, kdy na sebe upírali pohled.

Muž vážně přikývl.

„Jistě. Jsi Loki, nejvěrnější služebník naší královny. Ani netušíš, jak dlouho jsme tě hledali.“

  
  


KONEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a případný "kudos" bude vítán, také doufám, že se pustíte do čtení druhého dílu povídky.


End file.
